Una oportunidad mas
by Lalysh
Summary: Una oportunidad mas era lo que pedía y rogaba al ver como mi familia se iba destruyendo, si tan solo pudiera terminar de decir mis ultimas palabras si tan solo hubieran comprendido y no caído en la destrucción...
1. Capitulo 1

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS**

**CAPITULO 1:**

-NOOOOOO! -

Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de un grupo de 7 hombres y 1 mujer viendo caer al ser que se había convertido en lo más importante para ellos, su cielo.

-Por favor no cierre los ojos JUUDAIME! – gritaba el hombre que era su mano derecha al borde de la desesperación

-Aguanta solo un poco más– decía el hombre espadachín

-Ahora viene la ayuda! – grito el boxeador

-No mueres hermanita! – gritaba el menor de ellos

-JEFA! – también gritaba la única guardiana del grupo inundada en lágrimas

Eran las suplicas de sus seres más queridos. Pero su cielo apenas podía mantener la vista borrosa de los seres que al igual que ellos a ella la consideraban lo más valioso ella los consideraba mucho más valioso porque se habían convertido en lo más importante en su vida, la familia que amaba con todo su ser.

Mientras que tres de los hombres más fuertes del grupo estaban a una distancia en shock de solo ver lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, sin poder articular una mísera palabra.

Pero sus suplicas no podían ser cumplir más tiempo… la vista de su cielo se había borrado encontrándose solo con una oscuridad frente a ella y apenas escuchaba los gritos desesperados de sus seres amados.

-Lo… sien…to… - fue lo último que pudo decir con las pocas fuerzas que le había quedado desapareciendo de la vida de sus seres queridos frente a sus propios ojos

-JUDAIMEEEEEE! – grito la mano derecha

-NOOOOO! – gritaban el menor y la mujer

-MALDICION! – gritaban el espadachín y boxeador por la frustración de no poder hacer nada por impedir este suceso mientras los restantes solo se mantuvieron en silencio

Ese día la vida de su cielo se había ido y la décima jefa de la familia Phantomine, Ciel, había dejado un gran vacío en sus corazones… un vacío que los hizo cambiar drásticamente hacia la forma en como veían ahora el mundo, un mundo podrido a sus ojos por ser tan cruel de quitarles lo que más les había importado en la vida.

Mientras que ellos se perdían entre sí mismos aquel cielo que habían perdido los observaba con un gran dolor al no poder descansar en paz, tratando de consolar sus corazones de miles maneras pero siendo imposible porque ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de su presencia.

-Por qué… por qué no comprendieron mis últimas palabras – decía el cielo derramando sus lágrimas observando cómo su familia se manchaba las manos con sangre inocente – yo… que puedo hacer… por favor… no lloren más… -

Cuando una luz apareció frente al cielo mostrando a una mujer de cabellos negros largos que caían hasta el suelo que llevaba un vestido blanco muy hermoso que apenas se distinguía de su piel que era como la nieve.

-Tú dolor llego hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón… - dijo la mujer

-Qué puedo hacer… para que ellos comprendan mis últimas palabras… que puedo hacer para que no lloren más mi perdida y vuelvan a sonreír – derramaba miles lágrimas que parecían no acabarse

-Tú dolor por ellos es igual al dolor que ellos sienten por ti… - mostraba una sonrisa pequeña que apenas se notaba – así que te daré una oportunidad más… para que hagas algo más por ellos y hagas algo más por ti – decía la mujer

-Una oportunidad más? – no comprendía

-Así es… pero recuerda… tú destino ya está marcado, solo te quedaras con ellos para remediar ese dolor e irte en paz cuando llegue tu hora –

Fue cuando de nuevo aquella luz que había aparecido antes de ver a la mujer volvió a iluminarse pero esta vez iluminaba al cielo…

Encontrándose con un techo muy familiar para ella al abrir los ojos y observar que se encontraba recostada en una cama, una cama?

-Cómo… - se iba levantando

-Ya es hora de despertar Dame-Ciel! – entraba un hombre con traje bruscamente pateando la puerta de la habitación del cielo encontrándola ya despierta para su sorpresa – ya te despertaste que aburrido – chasqueo los dientes

Pero para la joven fue diferente ya que sus ojos se iban humedeciendo al ver al hombre de traje frente a ella, con aquella típica actitud que recordaba muy bien y nunca olvidaría.

-Reborn! – grito lanzándose hacia el hombre de traje abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenia

-Eh? – fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre al no entender que le pasaba a la joven que se aferraba a él como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La joven no lo soltó hasta que sus lágrimas ya no salían más y al levantar su rostro que ocultaba en el pecho del hombre le dedico una tierna e inocente sonrisa, dejando más confundido al hombre.

-Qué te pasa Dame-Ciel? – dijo al fin el hombre

-Reborn… me alegra mucho gusto verte – le decía la joven sin dejar de separarse de él

-No entiendo nada… primero suéltame o no respondo – apartaba a la joven alejándola y dar pasos atrás

-Pasa algo Reborn? – pregunto la joven al ver que la apartaban y sobre todo al ver que se alejaba de ella

El hombre por un segundo se quedó observando a la joven como si estuviera analizando todo sobre ella para encontrar algo extraño pero no habían indició alguno aparte de que ahora tenía una mirada diferente.

-Te caíste de la cama, no? – pregunto el hombre

-Caerme? Pero que dices Reborn yo… - se iba observando ella misma al darse cuenta que traía una pijama muy familiar que usaba cuando era una adolescente – yo… - ahora ella era la confundida

Para ir rápidamente a verse a un espejo quedando sorprendida al ver que su rostro se había vuelto más infantil o mejor dicho se había vuelto una adolescente.

-Qué me paso? – se preguntó ella misma sorprendida

-Cómo que te paso? Yo pregunte primero – estaba molesto el hombre al no haber obtenido su respuesta

-Es que… yo… Reborn yo… - observaba al hombre para que poco a poco se fuera yendo de su vista y encontrándose en una oscuridad muy familiar para ella

Conocía muy bien aquella oscuridad y sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo al pensar que solo había sido una ilusión lo que había pasado al ver de nuevo a Reborn, su tutor, uno de sus seres más importantes, el primero en entrar a su corazón.

-Bueno si quiera pude verle y él me vio… - susurro

-No fue una ilusión – de repente se escuchó la voz de aquella mujer – te dije que te daría una oportunidad más y eso es lo que hice… pero solo te estaba mostrando un poco para que fueras comprendiendo – dijo la mujer

-No entiendo nada… pero usted puede llevarme dónde ellos? Si solo es un momento, solo quiero decirles lo que seguía de aquel "lo siento" – suplicaba

-A eso vine… pero te dije que te daría una oportunidad… escúchame –

-Si – contesto muy esperanzada

-Tú tienes los recuerdos de toda una vida junto a ellos y por el destino perdiste tú vida… así que como dije te daré una oportunidad, de vivir de nuevo tú vida y hacer lo que no pudiste hacer o como tu desees pero ellos no pueden recordar esa vida que vivieron junto a ti porque ese es el precio, sus recuerdos, así que es tú decisión aceptar este regalo o podría abrirte un pasaje para que fueras directamente a descansar en paz… es tú decisión – dijo la mujer

_Una oportunidad más _fue lo que pensó ella, era lo que deseaba con todo su corazón pero a la vez la idea de pensar que sus seres queridos perdieran los recuerdos que habían compartido con ella…

-Aunque ellos pagaron su parte – empezó a decir la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos – tú también debes pagar… -

-Qué deseas? – pregunto

-Tú pagaras haciendo cumpliendo con un deber… - sonreía la mujer – tienes que limpiar sus corazones –

-Limpiar? – no comprendía

-Así es… aunque dije que borre sus recuerdos, sus corazones aún están manchados por la sangre inocentes que derramaron otros al ser asesinados por ellos… tienes que cambiar sus corazones para que cuando llegue el momento irte ellos no cometan los mismos pecados… podrás hacerlo? – pregunto la mujer sabiendo perfectamente lo que contestaría

-Es lo que más deseo… - sonreía – mi destino ya está escrito pero salvare sus corazones… no quiero verles sufrir otra vez… no quiero verlos llorar… y quiero decirles lo que no pude terminar… -

-Entonces vuelve, y rescata los corazones de tus seres más importantes – dijo la mujer para iluminar de nuevo el cuerpo de la joven y enviarla de nuevo al pasado

Encontrándose de nuevo frente a hombre de traje, Reborn, observándola muy enojado típico de él.

-No te enojes Reborn, parece que estaba media dormida – fue lo único que le ocurrió

-Tenías que inventar tan estúpida escusa?! – le lanzaba unos darnos asustándola como siempre lo habían hecho

-No hagas eso Reborn – se quejaba tirada en el suelo al intentar que no le dieran con los dardos

-Oh… - se sorprendía al ver que los había esquivado – hoy estas muy extraña pero qué más da – suspiraba dándose la vuelta para irse de la habitación sin antes decir – cámbiate ya o llegaras tarde al colegio y ten por seguro que tendrás un castigo si es así –

-Okey! – respondía yéndose a cambiar lo más rápido que podía porque conocía muy bien los castigos que Reborn le daba

Reborn, 20 años, siempre con traje negro y con aquel cabello y ojos negros penetrantes, era el tutor enviado a educar al fututo líder de la familia Phantomine, la familia más importante de Italia siendo la más poderosa del bajo mundo o mejor dicho de la mafia. Y ella, Ciel era la décima líder de esta familia. Reborn al ser el mejor hitman (asesino) de Italia fue escogido por el noveno líder de la familia Phantomine para educar a Ciel y se convirtiera en una buena jefa para la familia, quiera o no quiera.

-Perdonen mi tardanza – dijo Ciel entrando a la cocina

Donde lo esperaban Reborn, una mujer de cabello cortó con una sonrisa, su madre Nana, dos niños de 10 años, un niño italiano de cabello negro y unos ojos verdes de nombre Lambo Bovino, guardián del trueno, junto a él se sentaba otra niña china de cabello negro con trenzas y ojos negros de nombre Ipin Chai.

-Buenos días Ciel-chan, desayuna rápido o llegaras tarde – dijo su madre sonriéndole como siempre

Al ver a su madre y a sus dos pequeños hermanos que aunque no lo fueran de sangre ella los consideraba como si lo fueran, un gran deseo por abrazarlos le inundo todo el corazón pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que Reborn la tenía vigilada con la mirada al no creerse lo de estar media dormida y por eso lo había abrazado… así que tuvo que contenerse y sentarse a desayunar sin dejar de ver a su madre y a sus pequeños hermanitos quienes comían rápidamente porque también tenían que irse a clases.

-Gracias por el desayuno mama – termino Ciel levantando sus platos para lavarlos

Pero su madre se lo impidió porque tenía poco tiempo para irse al colegio.

-Ya me voy – se despedía Ciel desde la puerta

-Nos vamos – dijeron los dos menores

-Que les vaya bien – contestaba su madre

Al salir de la casa los ojos de Ciel se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa de ver a dos de sus personas importantes esperándola como recordaba para ir juntos al colegio.

-Buenos días juudaime – saludaba uno de los chicos, Hayato

Hayato Gokudera un chico de 16 años la misma edad de Ciel pero Italiano, de cabello gris y unos ojos verdes claros esmeraldas, con un carácter temperamental con la apariencia de un delincuente pero muy popular con las chicas y sobre todo muy inteligente. Y a la única que respetaba era a Ciel por ser la primera chica que se ganó su respeto al derrotarlo en pelea. Conocido con el sobre nombre del chico bomba. Y guardián de la tormenta.

-Hola Ciel – saludaba el otro con una sonrisa, Takeshi

Takeshi Yamamoto un chico de 16 años japonés al igual que Ciel, de cabello y ojos negros, de carácter alegre y siempre sonriente, era la estrella del equipo del béisbol y también popular con las chicas al ser muy refrescante. Se llevaba muy bien con Ciel ya que había sido la primera chica que no se fijaba en él de manera romántica aparte que desde que la conoció supo que ella era especial. Al igual que le encantaba el béisbol también le encantaba el kendo, perfeccionando su estilo Shigure Souen con la espada que es pasada en generación en generación en su familia. Guardián de la lluvia.

Solo con verlos el corazón de Ciel se partía en dos de tanta felicidad al volver a verlos con aquellas sonrisas que les había rogado que le mostrara después de su muerte pero ellos dos nunca la escucharon.

-Buenos días chicos – contenía sus lágrimas mostrándoles una cálida sonrisa

Los dos notaron algo extraño en Ciel pero no dijeron nada así que todos se fueron a clases ya que se les hacía tarde, pasando primero al colegio de los menores al estar de pasada e irse rápidamente a su colegio porque estaban con la hora.

-Estamos cerca – decía Hayato corriendo cerca de Ciel

-Si lo hacemos! – decía Takeshi corriendo también

-Si! – gritaba Ciel con una sonrisa porque el estar con ellos corriendo junto a ellos era como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad

Estaban llegando pasando a las justas antes que cerraran la puerta del colegio. Agotados por correr con todas las fuerzas que tuvieron.

-Dense prisa o los mato ahora mismo – se escuchó una voz conocida para los tres

Pero sobre todo para Ciel que al levantar la mirada y ver a la persona que había hablado que aunque ella recordaba una voz algo más madura podía reconocer muy bien aquella voz, su corazón se paralizo, dejando escapar sus lágrimas con solo verlo.

Esta vez había sido imposible esconderlas porque la persona que tenía frente a ella era la más importa, la persona más valiosa que tenía.

-Juudaime! – grito Hayato preocupado al ver a Ciel llorando

-Ciel que pasa? – dijo también preocupado Takeshi acercándose a ella

Al ver que la observaban tapo su rostro con sus manos y echándole un último vistazo al otro chico que también la observaba como algo preocupado se fue corriendo porque sabía muy bien que no podía contener más sus lágrimas, tenía que llorar.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el baño de chicas y se metió en una de las cabinas cayendo al suelo recordando a esa persona.

-Es él… es Kyoya… - decía aun derramando lágrimas muy contenta de poder verlo otra vez o por lo menos contenta que él la viera otra vez

Kyoya Hibari, un año mayor que ella, 17 años, el prefecto de la secundaria Nanimori y el más fuerte de toda la zona. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules afilados y fríos, de un carácter muy especial porque no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente y apenas hablaba ya que le parecía molesto. Pero aunque era de esa manera temido por todos Ciel se había fijado en él de una manera muy especial, muy diferente a sus demás amigos, él era mucho más importante. Y él a la vez también había tomado interés en ella pero nunca lo admitiría por su personalidad, pero siempre le tenía la vista clavada cuando la veía. El más fuerte de todos los guardianes, guardián de la nube.

Luego de unos minutos salió del baño quedando sin palabras al ver que la esperaban Hayato y Takeshi fuera muy preocupados.

-Juudaime se encuentra bien? – pregunto Hayato algo alterado por saber que le pasaba a su cielo

-Qué paso Ciel? – pregunto también Takeshi preocupado

Ver como se preocupaban por ella, hacia muy feliz a Ciel solo por el hecho de recordar como ellos siempre iban detrás de ella si algo le pasaba.

-Lo siento chicos… - les mostraba una sonrisa – no sé qué me paso… pero ya estoy bien –

-En serio? – no muy convencido Hayato

-Si ya me encuentro bien… pero les diré que desde que me levante estoy un poco rara así que espero que no se moleste mi comportamiento – decía Ciel

-Ya veo… bueno mientras que estés bien – dijo Takeshi tranquilizándose

-Qué hora es chicos tenemos que apresurarnos o no llegaremos a clases – dijo Ciel

-Ya es tarde para que entremos – contesto Hayato – así que le parece si vamos a la azotea hasta que llegue la tercera hora y entremos? – propuso

-Eso es una buena idea – sonreía Takeshi por la propuesta de Hayato – no termine la tarea así que será buena idea terminarla –

-Tenías que ser un idiota – dijo molesto Hayato

-Entonces vamos – dijo Ciel empujando a sus dos amigos para ir a la azotea muy contenta

Ella sabía muy bien que la relación de Hayato y Takeshi no era muy buena cuando estaban en el colegio pero también recordaba que por ser su relación de esa manera ellos se habían atraído y terminaron enamorándose, aunque parecía que por el momento ambos aún no se enteraban de sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a la azotea les dio la bienvenida el viento soplando fuertemente y dándoles una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Esta vista le traía muchos recuerdos a Ciel y se fue acercando hasta la cerca sin dejar de ver aquel hermoso paisaje dejando que el viento hiciera bailar sus cabellos castaños mostrando una mirada como si estuviera viendo al vacío.

Aquella expresión sorprendió a los dos chico preguntándose qué era lo que veía a través de aquellos ojos que parecían que no veían el paisaje, haciéndola más hermosa a sus ojos, hasta que esa expresión vacía cambió al ver que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa, haciéndola más hermosa a sus ojos.

-Takeshi, Hayato perdonen me quede observando este paisaje tan hermosa – volteó a verlos encontrándose con ambos totalmente rojos

Nunca antes ella los había visto de esa manera.

Y ellos tampoco sabían que podían ponerse de esa manera pero todo había sido culpa de Ciel por mostrar esa mirada y luego decir sus nombres tan inesperadamente.

-Pasa algo? – pregunto Ciel sin entender

-No… no… - trataba de respirar Hayato calmando su corazón agitado como loco

-Sí que nos tomaste de sorpresa Ciel – dijo Takeshi ocultando su rostro con sus manos

-Hice algo? – aún no entendía lo que había echo

Ambos no dijeron nada hasta que sus corazones se tranquilizaron al fin y pudieron ver de nuevo a Ciel.

-Es que nos llamaste de pronto por nuestros nombres… por eso nos pusimos así – dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa

-No estamos diciendo que no puedas decirnos de esa manera Juudaime! Es más me encantaría que lo siguieras haciendo! – dijo Hayato un poco ruborizado pero algo emocionado de escuchar de nuevo que lo llamara de nuevo por su nombre

Ahora que recordaba ella los había empezado a llamar por su nombre después de que se convirtiera en la décima jefa de la familia Phantomine y antes solo los llamaba por sus apellidos, había metido la pata pero también sabía que ella siempre había deseado llamarlos por su nombre cuando eran estudiantes.

-Lo siento… pero… puedo seguir llamándolos por sus nombres? – pregunto Ciel esperando que aceptaran

-Claro que si – contestaron los dos sonrientes

Uno de los deseos que no había podido cumplir en su vida pasada se había cumplido y estaba muy contenta porque se hubiera cumplido pero sobre todo estaba mucho más contenta de ver sonreír a Takeshi y Hayato otra vez… otra vez después de verlos llorar por su muerte.

Mientras ellos estaban contentos en la azotea un azabache con sombrero los observaba sobre todo a Ciel desde las sombras preguntándose si la Ciel que veía ahora era la Ciel que él conocía.

Mientras que Hibari estaba en su despacho se preguntaba del porque Ciel había llorado cuando lo había visto, no entendía nada… pero tenía que descubrirlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

Las clases siguieron su transcurso sorprendiendo a Ciel por ver no solamente a Hayato y a Takeshi si no Kyoko una de sus personas importantes.

A la hora de la salida Takeshi tuvo que irse a sus actividades del club mientras que Ciel junto con Hayato se fueron juntos a casa al no pertenecer a algún club.

Pasando en el camino por una pastelería que traía muchos recuerdos a Ciel porque esa pastelería era uno de los lugares en el cual se reunían con sus queridos amigos y él último lugar al que pudieron ir juntos antes de su muerte.

-Pasa algo Juudaime? – pregunto Hayato al ver que Ciel mostraba una mirada triste

-Eh? – reacciono – lo siento Hayato, me quede pensando en algo, me decías? – volvía a sonreír Ciel

Hayato no comprendía el comportamiento de Ciel este día a pesar que ella misma había dicho que se había despertado extraña esa mañana, pero no pudo contenerse.

-Juudaime sabe que puede confiar en mí, verdad? – decía Hayato

-Si – contesto rápidamente Ciel

-Me alegra escuchar eso… como su mano derecha siempre estaré para usted – decía más contento

-Hayato – dijo Ciel

-Si? –

-Tú confías en mí? – pregunto viéndolo muy seriamente

Esta pregunto lo dejo sorprendido solo unos segundos para luego responder

-CLARO – sus ojos mostraban una sinceridad absoluta

Esto a ella la sorprendió también pero recuerdos de ver a Hayato gritando y llorando cuando ella había muerto vinieron a su mente y la pusieron triste pero al parpadear y volver a ver al Hayato frente a ella muy sincero hizo que sonriera y contestara.

-Yo también me alegro –

Los dos entraron a la pastelería a comer, Ciel un pastel y Hayato un café porque no le gustaban mucho los dulces, este momento era muy preciado para ella y su corazón regocijaba de alegría.

Hayato la llevo hasta su casa y luego de retiro a su casa, donde lo debía estar esperando su hermana mayor Bianchi.

Al entrar a casa escucho los gritos de los menores que jugaban en la sala y escuchaba a su madre tarareando una canción mientras cocinaba, esto a ella antes le causaba mucha molestia pero ahora estaba muy feliz de escucharlos.

-Ya llegue – dijo Ciel avisando que había llegado

-Bienvenido Ciel-chan – saludaba a su hija desde la cocina – la cena estará en unos minutos –

-Vale – contestaba

-Bienvenida! – venia corriendo los dos menores lanzándose sobre ella

Derribándola contra la puerta de la casa, esperando el grito de Ciel como siempre pero tanto fue su sorpresa que lo que recibieron no fueron gritos si no un tierno abrazo por parte de su hermana.

-Chicos eso duele – fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa

Los dos menores se levantaron algo extrañados pero lo dejaron pasar retirándose corriendo para seguir jugando.

Mientras que Ciel se iba a su habitación donde al segundo que entro fue acorralada por Reborn quien la observaba con una mirada muy fría.

-Reborn te pasa algo? – pregunto Ciel empezando a temblar por aquella mirada fulminante

-Quién eres? – fue directamente al grano Reborn

Esto la dejo sin palabras, no sabía qué hacer, Reborn la había descubierto, bueno que más esperaba de Reborn, él era el mejor hitman del mundo y él que mejor la conocía.

-Reborn… - susurro Ciel ocultando su mirada

Para luego levantar su mirada y mostrarle sus hermosos ojos miel tan puros como siempre lo habían sido.

-Reborn yo soy Ciel – contesto

-No mientas! Sé muy bien como es la Dame-Ciel y tú y ella no son la misma, dime quien eres o te matare ahora mismo – dijo Reborn apuntándole con su pistola

Era típico que Reborn no creyera en ella así que no le quedo de otra.

-Te dije que soy Ciel… soy Ciel… pero la Ciel de 10 años adelante… - termino por confesar

-10 años adelante? – se iba alejando Reborn de ella bajando su pistola

-Si… - no apartaba su mirada de Reborn

-Pero si tienes la misma apariencia… acaso te cayo la bazuca de Lambo y esta estaba mal? – se cuestionaba Reborn

-No tiene nada que ver con la bazuca de Lambo-chan… esto es cosa mía – dijo Ciel mostrando una mirada decaída

-Cosa tuya? –

-Si… yo... – iba a contarle la verdad pero no lo hizo del todo – le pedía un deseo a una diosa una noche para que volviera al pasado y pudiera hacer todo lo que no pude decir o hacer cuando tenía esta edad… y cuando desperté me encontré aquí… no pensé que se cumpliera – dijo Ciel rascándose la cabeza

-Un deseo? – no se convencía Reborn – y cuando hagas todo esto volverá la Ciel que conozco no? – retomo sus palabras

-Reborn… - agachaba la cabeza – no lo sé… pero espero que no – fue franca

-Pero que estás diciendo! Si eres del futuro tienes que volver o si no la historia puede cambiarse! – levanto la voz Reborn molesto

-Eso quisiera… - susurro – no te preocupes Reborn nada cambiara con respecto a Phantomine, yo me convertiré en la décima jefa y liderare la familia, además… no tienes que preocuparte… no soy la única que regreso al pasado – sonreía Ciel

-A qué te refieres? – pregunto Reborn más confundido

-Todos volvieron al pasado, cada persona que conocí… aunque soy la única que conservo sus recuerdos – dijo Ciel

-Todos? Pero porque solo tú conservas tus recuerdos? – insistía Reborn

-Porque fue mi deseo Reborn, la diosa me dijo que me estaba dando otra oportunidad y no solamente a mí sino a todos –

-A todos? Pero si nos daba una oportunidad debieron dejarnos con nuestros recuerdos, no crees? –

-Eso no sería bueno… - iba dejando su mochila y sentándose en su cama – recuerda que este es mi deseo, mi deseo – repitió esto último para que comprendiera Reborn

-Crees que está bien lo que haces? Solo por algo que no hiciste o dijiste pediste este absurdo deseo, acaso no estas alterando más nuestras vidas? Recuerda que no solo eres tú, que pasa si algo cambia en nuestras vidas? Si alguna vida se pierde del futuro? Debes revertir esto! – decía molesto Reborn

Pero esto ella no podía cumplir.

-Reborn… no te debes preocupar si algo cambia, puede que un poquito cambie pero no será para mal si no para bien, ya que los hare más feliz – sonreía – yo solo quiero darles mucha más felicidad, quiero que estén contentos mucho más – decía muy sinceramente

La mirada de Ciel era sincera y Reborn lo sabía que aún no estaba convencido, era algo irreal pero ya era irreal que ellos tuvieran estas fuerzas así que creyó las palabras de su alumna.

-Y puedes decirme porque tan de repente este deseo? Si quieres hacer o decir algo que no pudiste es que quieres cambiar algo en el futuro, no? – se sentaba en un sofá que había en la habitación

-Cambiar el futuro… - se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego mostrar una sonrisa – como dije solo quiero hacerlos más felices… mucho más… - lo decía con un poco de dolor al recordar todo el dolor que ellos sintieron al verla morir

-Entonces como es esto? – Cambió de tema – cumples con lo que viniste a hacer y luego todo regresara como debió ser o solamente nuestras vida comenzaran de nuevo –

-Creo que comenzaremos de nuevo… eso es lo mejor Reborn… es lo mejor aunque creo que tienes algo de razón al que cambiare su destino y futuro un poco asiéndolos más felices pero quiero decirte que mi destino no cambiara –

-Tú destino no cambiara? – no entendía de nuevo Reborn

-Así es… puede que mi futuro puede que un poco pero no mi destino, seré la décima jefa de la familia Phantomine eso no lo dudes – dijo Ciel sinceramente

-Ya veo… - se sentía más tranquilo Reborn

Luego de esta platica, aunque Reborn seguía con muchas dudas no pregunto más pero solo sería temporal, además que algo en las palabras de Ciel le tenían preocupado, a que se refería cuando decía que los haría más feliz y con que su futuro si cambiaria pero no su destino, esto no le gustaba.

Al día siguiente como siempre Hayato y Takeshi vinieron a recogerla y juntos se fueron al colegio junto con los menores, los días seguían pasando y el comportamiento de Ciel había sorprendido mucho a Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei hermano mayor de Kyoko…

"Ryohei Sasawa, 17 años la misma edad que Kyoya, un chico de cabello blanco corto y unos ojos cafés, piel morena por el entrenamientos que seguía al ser el capitán del equipo de boxeo, siempre enérgico y nunca faltaba en el la palabra EXTREMO en todo lo que decía. Se enamoró a primera vista de Ciel pero solo fue pasajero porque confundió sus sentimientos con la amistad. Guardián del sol"

…pero a la vez no les importaba porque veían muy feliz a su cielo, el cielo que se habían prometido proteger con sus vidas.

Pero en esos días aunque Ciel sabía muy bien tenía que sanar los corazones de sus seres queridos y prepararlos para su muerte no sabía cómo acercarse a Kyoya y aún no había visto a Mukuro y a Nagi.

-Juudaime se encuentra bien? – pregunto Hayato sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Lo siento que decías? – hablo Ciel mostrándole una cálida sonrisa

-Juudaime… - trato de retomar la plática – estábamos diciendo que iremos al parque de diversiones, que le parece la idea? –

-Parque de diversiones… es una buena idea – se alegraba más Ciel

-Qué bien! Bueno que tal si vamos este fin de semana – decía Takeshi

-Esto estará EXTREMADAMENTE divertido – decía Ryohei muy animado

-Bueno entonces iremos todos, invitaremos a Kyoko a Hana y a Haru– estas últimas dos también eran amigas de Ciel y también seres importantes para ella aunque no tenían que ver con la mafia – también a Lambo y Ipin-chan –

-Che esas idiotas – no le gustaba la idea a Hayato – bueno si usted quiere que sea así, así será –

-Gracias Hayato –

-También invitaremos a Kyoya, Mukuro y Nagi – dijo Reborn apareciendo de la nada apoyándose en la espalda de Ciel como si fuera un sillón

-Por qué ellos?! – grito Hayato no pareciéndole la idea

-Porque al igual que ustedes ellos son los guardianes de Dame-Ciel, así que tienen que unirse de una vez por toda y parece ser una buena oportunidad –

-Por mí no hay problema – decía Takeshi riendo

-Cuantos más, más extremadamente divertido será – decía Ryohei mucho más animado

-Entonces es un hecho – Reborn ignoro a Hayato y volteo a ver a Ciel – ya está decidido y como tú eres la jefa tú serás la que los invite y más vale que estén ese día – decía esto último casi obligándola

-Vale… - empezaba a temblar porque sabía que si no cumplía con lo que Reborn decía algo malo le iba a pasar

Todos volvieron a clases nuevamente como siempre discutiendo mientras que Ciel estaba de nuevo en medio de sus pensamientos ideándose alguna forma de como los invitaría… para ella no era gran problema Mukuro y Nagi pero con Kyoya era otra cosa, su corazón latía extremadamente como decía Ryohei y aunque había tratado muchas veces acercarse a él su cuerpo se lo impedía paralizándose por completo al solo sentir su presencia.

-Que hare… - susurraba Ciel

Y sin darse cuenta las clases terminaron.

-Juudaime vámonos? – se acercaba Hayato

-Hoy no tengo práctica tampoco así que iré con ustedes – dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa detrás del Hayato

-Maldito idiota del béisbol – renegaba Hayato

-Va a ser divertido –

Aunque Ciel estaba muy contenta de irse con ellos dos este día le sería imposible, tenía que cumplir con lo que Reborn le había ordenado.

-Lo siento chicos… voy a hacer algo importante así que no podré ir con ustedes – dijo Ciel

-Va a hacer algo? Se refiere a lo que le pidió Reborn-san? – Hayato

-Algo así… creo… - se ponía nerviosa – pero que les parece si me esperan en mi casa para que hagamos la tarea juntos, Hayato quiero que me expliques algunas cosas –

-Bueno… - estaba decepcionado Hayato – lo esperaremos en su casa, no se demore mucho –

-Vale – sonreía Ciel

-Ten cuidado con ellos – le decía Takeshi – si pasa algo llámanos –

-Okey – se despedía de sus dos amigos

Para encontrarse sola en el salón de clases… no había nadie, solamente ella, solo ella. Desde la ventana pudo ver como sus dos guardianes pero sobre todo sus dos queridos amigos discutían como siempre yéndose a casa, en estos días ella se había empeñado en hacer muy felices a Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei y en casa a Lambo e Ipin, casi olvidándose de sus tres amigos más importantes.

-Tengo que hacerlo… yo… tengo que salvarlos… - susurraba viendo por la ventana

Pero no se había dado cuenta que alguien la estaba observando desde las sombras como le era costumbre, preguntándose porque Ciel había venido al pasado.

Cuando al salón ingreso Kyoya que pasaba de casualidad por los salones inspeccionando que no hubiera ninguno alumno porque si no lo mataría a golpes, pero no esperaba encontrar a la herbívora de su jefa.

-Kyo… ya… - susurro Ciel al sentir la presencia del nombrado

-Ya no debería haber nadie en los salones, espero que tengas una explicación o te matare – amenazaba Kyoya

-Lo… lo siento… - dijo Ciel volteándose para poder verlo pero trataba de no verlo a los ojos porque no quería que sus ojos chocaran por miedo a sentir de nuevo un gran dolor de nuevo y llorar otra vez

De esto se dio cuenta Kyoya que se molestó y se fue acercando a ella agarrándola del mentón y que sus ojos al fin lo miraran. Teniendo muy cerca sus rostros.

Este acto sorprendió a Ciel porque no esperaba que él hiciera algo como eso pero a la vez vinieron recuerdos a su mente de la vez Kyoya había hecho lo mismo… en ese tiempo ella estaba sufriendo mucho por sus sentimientos con respecto a él y por esta razón no se atrevía a verlo a la cara y por su actitud él arto hizo lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora y casi sus labios se besaron… pero alguien los interrumpió y el beso nunca sucedió.

-Si tienes que decirme algo, DILO! – se notaba muy enojado

-Yo… - volvía de sus pensamientos – yo… yo… yo tengo tantas cosas que decirte… tantas… - sus ojos se iban humedeciendo pero resistió para que ninguna lágrima se le escapara

-Entonces dilo – dijo cortantemente

Hubo un corto silencio entre ellos dos sin dejar de separarse.

-No quiero – fue directa sorprendiendo a Kyoya

-Qué cosa? – se enojaba mucho más

-No me alcanzaría el tiempo para decirte todo lo que deseo, además tú odias cuando las demás personas hablan de más, así que no te las diré… - sonreía – pero si te diré una cosa –

Kyoya seguía muy sorprendido por la actitud de la herbívora frente a él, nunca antes la había visto de esa manera, dirigiéndose a él con tanta confianza.

-Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones este fin de semana así que espero que puedas ir con nosotros – dijo Ciel – una cosa más puedes soltarme estas muy de cerca… -

Como se lo pidió la soltó alejándose de ella pero para ir retirando.

-Kyoya iras, verdad? –

Escuchar como lo llamaba por su nombre lo tomo por sorpresa nunca pensó que ella o alguien lo llamara por su nombre cuando él no le había permitido a nadie aparte de su vice-prefecto.

-No voy! – contesto muy enojado yéndose

-Pero… - trato de seguirlo pero de nuevo su cuerpo se paralizo

Tenía que moverse, tenía que ir detrás de él, tenía que hacerlo… si no lo hacía su relación con él empeoraría y él la persona más importante para ella no estaría preparado, tenía que ir. Dándose un golpe en las piernas fue corriendo detrás de él.

-Kyoya! – grito al fin alcanzándolo agarrándolo de la manga de su chaqueta

-Quién demonios te dio permiso para hablarme por mi nombre?! – se volteaba viéndola con aquella mirada afilada

-Lo siento… yo… - Ciel se acordaba que ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre cuando estaban en el colegio – lo siento es que… yo… - seguía tartamudeando

-Ya vuelves a tartamudear – escucho Ciel levantando su mirada – en serio no sé qué te pasa… - suspiro

-Lo siento… - se sentía mal por su comportamiento – pero Ky… diré Hibari en serio quiero que vengas al parque de diversiones con todos nosotros, quiero que vayamos juntos… quiero que estés ahí – se iba ruborizando

-Quieres que vaya? – noto el rubor de su jefa

-Si… - su rostro se ponía más rojo – por eso… por favor ven… por favor… - bajaba la mirada

Para Kyoya era algo nuevo verla ruborizada, no pensaba que la vería de esa manera así que no le quedo de otra, aunque no quería estar rodeado de los demás herbívoros, por alguna razón quería saber más sobre Ciel, quería saber porque se comportaba de esa manera y sobre todo porque había derramado aquellas lágrimas. Nunca antes se había interesado tanto por ella pero algo dentro le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Vale – contesto

-En serio – mostraba una gran sonrisa Ciel por la respuesta positiva

-Iré pero más te vale que mantengas alejados lo más que puedas a esos herbívoros si no quieres que los mate ahí mismo –

-VALE! – contesto Ciel muy contenta

Este solo era un paso, un paso insignificante para ella pero al fin iba a poder estar si quiera un poco más cerca de Kyoya, podía estar con él, el corazón de Ciel no podía pedir más, era tanta su felicidad que con estos pequeños momentos hacían que pensara que no le importaba morir cuando llegara su hora.

Ciel le dijo donde y cuando se reunirían y Kyoya solo se limitó a escucharla pero sin dejar de verla, estaba seguro que algo le pasaba a Ciel pero no sabía lo que era, aunque no le disgustaba la sonrisa que ahora veía en sus labios.

-Entonces nos vemos ese día Ky… Hibari… - sonreía Ciel

Se iba a retirar cuando fue detenida inesperadamente por Kyoya.

-No sé porque me llamas por mi nombre pero solo porque eres tú lo permitiré – dijo para soltarla e ir retirándose

El corazón de Ciel latía como loco por el permiso que había obtenido… este día para ella había sido el mejor de todos, el mejor.


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

Mientras que Ciel era muy feliz por el mejor día de su vida Reborn estaba por el templo de la ciudad en busca de un científico, al cual encontró muy fácilmente.

-A qué debo tú visita tan inesperada Reborn – se oyó una voz

-Sal de una vez que tengo que pedirte que hagas algo – dijo Reborn apuntándole con su arma

Un hombre alto de cabello y ojos verdes oscuros, lentes y una bata blanca aparecía entre los arbustos. Su nombre era Verde. Conocido por ser el mejor científico de todo el mundo.

-Sí que tienes una forma tan delicada de pedir favores – dijo el hombre

-Ya déjate de idioteces y lo que te voy a pedir no solamente me incluye a mí sino a todos –

-A todos? –

-Eso creo… - guardaba su pistola – desde hace unas tres semanas exactamente Ciel despertó muy diferente, la observe todo el día y me di cuenta que no era la Ciel que yo conozco o que todos conocemos… la enfrente para que me dijera quien era pero para mi sorpresa la chica me dijo que era Ciel, pero la Ciel de 10 años adelante –

-Del futuro? Acaso uso la bazuca de esa vaca tonta? – pregunto Verde analizando la situación

-Es lo que pensé pero me dijo que esto no tenía nada que ver con la bazuca, sino que era cosa de ella, un estúpido deseo que le pidió a una diosa o yo que se… dijo que le concedió el deseo para hiciera o dijera lo que no pudo en el pasado –

-Un deseo? Una diosa? – pensaba Verde

-Luego imagine que luego que ella hiciera lo que vino a hacer a este pasado volvería la Ciel que conocemos pero me contesto que no lo iba a hacer, ya que no era la única que había venido del futuro, si no todos –

-Todos? Pero yo no recuerdo nada que haya cambiado – dijo Verde

-Yo tampoco recuerdo nada raro… pero ella si recuerda todo y no piensa decirnos nada – decía Reborn enojándose con solo recordar

-Esto sí que es serio… acaso no sabe que si venimos todos del futuro puede que cambia si tomamos otras decisiones? – pregunto Verde también enojado

-Lo mismo lo dije yo pero ella me dijo que no cambiaría nada… porque solo vino a hacernos más felices, mucho más de lo que debemos ser, no entendía nada en ese momento pero al seguir observándome me di cuenta de los pequeños rasgos de tristeza en su rostro y hoy después de clases la escuche susurrar algo de salvarnos… esto me preocupo mucho –

-Salvarnos? Acaso algo nos pasara y por eso quiere cambiar nuestro futuro? – Verde empezaba a entender un poco

-Pienso lo mismo aunque también tengo en la mente unas palabras que me dijo -

-Cuáles? – pregunto Verde

-De que nuestro futuro puede cambiar un poco para bien y que su futuro también pero su destino no –

-Eso no me gusta –

-A mí tampoco por eso tengo que pedirte que investigues sobre esto, debe haber algo para poder saber qué es lo que paso en el futuro –

-Investigare porque esto me da mala espina aunque sería más fácil si me trajeras la bazuca de Lambo –

-La bazuca? Para que si te dije que no tiene nada que ver – pregunto Reborn

-Lo sé pero solo tráemela – le ordeno Verde para ir retirándose

-Bueno – suspiro Reborn para irse también

Mientras en la casa de Ciel, se encontraba Hayato y Takeshi esperando a Ciel impacientes sin dirigir una palabra porque minutos antes…

-Idiota del béisbol como no puedes entender estos simples ejercicios! – le regañaba Hayato

-No te alteres Gokudera, ya lo comprenderé – reía Takeshi

-Pero si no entiendes estos simples ejercicios como te harás llamar el guardián de la Juudaime! La vas a avergonzar! – gritaba

-Tranquilo – seguía sonriendo

La sonrisa estúpida que mostraba Takeshi molestaba mucho más a Hayato y cuando iba a regañarlo otra vez al cuarto entraron los dos menores, Lambo y Ipin interrumpiéndolos, lanzando cosas, prácticamente molestando, Hayato no aguanto más e iba a golpearlos cuando tropezó cayendo en sima de Takeshi.

Los dos menores salieron corriendo del cuarto rápidamente sin darse cuenta de la escena porque temían el regaño de Hayato.

Mientras que Hayato se iba levantando dispuesto a matar a los menores pero al levantar la mirada se encontró muy cerca del rostro de Takeshi, muy cerca. Que Hayato quiso apartarse de inmediato pero lo que obtuvo fue que resbalara otra vez y esta vez cayera de golpe con la cara de Takeshi y sus labios se juntaran.

Y volviendo al presente ambos después de este suceso no podían decir ni una palabra porque aún sus corazones latían muy rápido además que no sabían que decir.

Ciel había llegado a casa pero por estar tan contenta se le olvido saludar y fue directamente a su habitación pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con un ambiente algo tenso entre los dos muchachos que estaban dentro.

-Abra pasado algo? – pensó Ciel

-Juudaime! – Hayato al fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ciel

-Perdonen la demora chicos – sonreía Ciel

-No te preocupes – dijo Takeshi

Al ver a los dos muchachos de frente Ciel se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían sus labios lastimados era una pequeña herida así que se imaginó algo pero no dijo nada, luego molestia a Hayato.

-Estaban haciendo la tarea? – pregunto Ciel viendo los cuadernos en la mesa

-Estábamos avanzando – contesto Takeshi sonriendo

-Ya veo… entonces me harán copear – dijo Ciel quitándole en cuaderno a Takeshi

-No puede hacer eso Juudaime así no aprenderá nada – dijo Hayato – además no creo que los ejercicios del idiota del béisbol le sirvan de algo -

-Eso fue cruel Gokudera – reía Takeshi

-Solo dijo la verdad! – desviaba la mirada para que no lo viera a la cara

-Bueno… entonces hagamos la tarea antes que venga Reborn y nos regañe por no hacerla – intervino Ciel

Los tres empezaron a hacer la tarea para cuando terminaron ya había llegado la noche y la madre de Ciel los invito a cenar con ellos, Reborn también había llegado y como supusieron reviso que la tarea se hubiera hecho.

Luego de tanto escándalo y reprimendas terminaron de cenar y Takeshi con Hayato tuvieron que retirarse, Ciel quiso acompañarlos pero ambos se negaron porque ya era muy de noche y una chica no debía estar caminando a estas horas en la calle.

Estos pequeños detalles sorprendieron mucho a Ciel porque ellos dos nunca le habían dicho algo como eso, era algo nuevo… así que termino despidiéndose de ellos en la puerta de su casa.

-Hiciste lo que te ordene Dame-Ciel – dijo Reborn apareciendo detrás de Ciel

-En cierta parte… ya convencí a Kyoya solamente falta Mukuro y Nagi-chan –

-Y cómo te fue con Kyoya? – pregunto

-Muy bien – mostraba una tierna sonrisa de solo recordar lo que había pasado – Kyoya me permitió llamarlo por su nombre – entraba muy feliz a la casa

Para Reborn no le resultaba nada malo que Ciel estuviera feliz pero aún le preocupaba mucho la situación así que la siguió a su habitación para poder saber un poco más.

-Estos días tuviste haciendo muy feliz a esos dos estúpidos, está cumpliéndose lo que querías, no? – Reborn entraba a la habitación de Ciel

El comentario de Reborn hizo que Ciel volviera a su verdadera realidad.

-Creo que sí… pero aún me falta mucho más… mucho… además Reborn… - volteaba a verlo – no solo tengo que hacerlos a ellos más felices si no a ti también… tengo que hacerte feliz Reborn –

-Eso no depende de ti, si no de mí, si quiero ser infeliz o feliz es mi decisión – mostraba una mirada muy seria

-Típico de ti Reborn… pero… acaso no puedo hacerte feliz? – sonreía algo decaída

-Ya dije que eso depende de mí – volvió a repetir

-Entiendo… - suspiro Ciel – Reborn todo esto es porque quieres saber sobre el futuro, no? – hablo seriamente

-Así que te diste cuenta – escondía su mirada bajo su sombrero que estaba usando

-Sí, aunque me temo que tendré que negarme si quieres saber sobre mí… pero si puedo decirte sobre tú futuro, quieres que te cuente con quien llegas a casarte? – sonreía

-Casarme, yo?! – eso no se lo espero Reborn

-Yes, el hitman más fuerte del mundo terminara enamorado y se casara… - dijo Ciel sonriendo muy divertidamente

-No quiero saber nada de esas estupideces – empezaba a enojarse Reborn

-No es para que te enojes Reborn… él amor es algo muy normal… aunque eso no logre llenar el vació corazón que tienes – de nuevo espesaba a mostrar una mirada triste

-Ciel… - se fue acercando hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Ciel que estaba sentada en su cama – si quieres hacer feliz a todos porque no tratas de ser feliz tú primero, cómo quieres hacer feliz cuando tú no lo eres… –

Estas palabras no se las esperaba Ciel y menos que Reborn se las dijera, su corazón empezó a temblar y luego su cuerpo, escapándosele lágrimas de sus hermoso ojos. Lo que decía Reborn era lo correcto, si ella no podía ser feliz como iba a dar felicidad a los demás… como… trato de calmarse pero cuando lo intento muchos recuerdos al ver los ojos negros de Reborn vinieron a su mente… recuerdos sobre él matando y matándose el mismo después de su muerte… matando el amor que había formado con su amado… solo porque habían perdido a su cielo, al cielo que debían proteger.

-Reborn… Reborn… no llores… - susurro Ciel lanzándose a abrazarle

Este no entendía nada pero había escuchado muy bien, las fuerzas que sentía de los brazos de Ciel al aferrarse a él eran como si él fuera a desaparecer.

-Ciel… - le correspondió el abrazo

-Reborn… no llores… no llores… yo estoy contigo… siempre… - fue lo último que escucho de Ciel antes que esta se quedara dormida

-No llorare Dame-Ciel, yo nunca lloro – dijo Reborn cargando a su cielo y acostándola en la cama

Al día siguiente Ciel despertó con los ojos muy rojos por haber llorado la noche pasada, estaba segura que había dicho algo estúpido pero tenía que actuar como siempre, tenía que cambiar.

Se fue como siempre al colegio junto con Hayato y Takeshi. Las clases siguieron normalmente hasta que llegó la hora del receso e iban a comer a la azotea los tres pero Takeshi tenía que ir a hacer algo con respecto a su club así que solamente Hayato y Ciel fueron a comer.

Ya en la azotea a Ciel se le ocurrió la idea de preguntarle a Hayato lo que había pasado con Takeshi e iba a hacerlo disimuladamente pero sus palabras salieron antes de pensarlo.

-Paso algo con Takeshi, no? – pregunto Ciel directamente

-EH?! – reacciono Hayato escupiendo su comida

-Acaso ya te decidiste e iras por él – fue de nuevo directa

-Juudaime que está diciendo? – se notaba nervioso

-Hayato no te gusta Takeshi? – nuevamente directa

-Juudaime! – su rostro se ruborizaba – pero que está diciendo nosotros dos somos hombres –

-Y eso que tiene que ver, el amor no se rige de nada – comía de nuevo

-Juudaime… no sé a qué vino esto pero quiero dejarle claro que no me fijaría en un idiota del beisbol – se metía sus panes a la boca tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Escuchar que Hayato dijera esas palabras hacía muy triste a Ciel porque al recordar que después que ella muriera ellos dos terminaron, derrumbándose en un dolor profundo. Rompiendo sus corazones.

-Hayato te gustaría que Takeshi estuviera con otra chica o peor aún se fijara en otro hombre? Yo soy mujer así que no se mucho como son los hombres pero quiero decirte que si yo viera a mi persona especial con otra persona me dolería mucho, demasiado –

-Juudaime –

-Lo que más deseo es que ustedes sean felices, mucho más felices que son ahora, y si es con sus personas especiales me haría mucho más feliz… mucho… pero no te obligare a nada… pero piénsalo… piensa que sientes por Takeshi antes que lo pierdas antes que lo intentes – le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

Las palabras de Ciel le habían llegado al alma a Hayato, era cierto que se sentía extraño con Takeshi pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que fuera algo que se relacionara con el amor… después de todo los dos eran hombres, pero si tenía razón Ciel, no le gustaría que Takeshi se fijara en otra persona y él terminara con un amor no correspondido.

-Juudaime lo pensare… no sé qué es lo que siento por ese idiota pero… lo pensare – dijo Hayato ruborizado

Que lo pensara era un buen camino, así que no insistió más.

El timbre iba a sonar en unos tres minutos así que iban bajando cuando a Ciel se le ocurrió ver a Kyoya y le dijo a Hayato que se le adelantara y se fue a la sala del prefecto. No le importaba si no conversaban pero quería echarle una mirada, solo quería verlo.

-Las clases ya van a comenzar herbívora – puso de punta los nervios de Ciel al reconocer la voz que había dicho esto

-Esto… yo solo… pasaba por aquí… - tartamudeaba Ciel

-No me importa lo que hagas solo ve a clases o te mato ahora mismo – dijo Kyoya pasando de largo para entrar a su sala

-Kyoya! – lo detuvo antes que entrara y este solo la observo – buenos días… - se notaba sus mejillas ruborizadas

Kyoya se le quedó observando unos segundos hasta que retrocedió y se acercó a Ciel tocándole la frente con sus manos frías.

-Tienes fiebre? – dijo tomándole la temperatura

Solo tener la mano de Kyoya tocándola hizo que su corazón de nuevo latiera como loco para terminar con el rostro más rojo de lo que ya lo tenía, subiendo su temperatura.

-Tienes fiebre, es mejor que vayas a la enfermería – le decía Kyoya alejando su mano

Ciel se sintió también feliz de que él se preocupara por ella, recordaba que él siempre la protegía desde la distancia aunque no lo admitiera pero esta vez la protegía desde una corta distancia solo con preocuparse por ella.

-Kyoya… - empezó a hablar

-Qué? –

-Sé qué es repentino y yo sé que… es algo extraño pero… - su rostro iba ruborizándose mucho más – puedo abrazarte? –

Su propuesta lo tomo por sorpresa porque nunca espero que ella le pidiera algo como eso, pero tampoco le veía nada de raro así que acepto acercándola a él de una vez por todas, jalándola hacia su pecho, poniendo mucho más nerviosa a Ciel, pero sentir que era estrechada entre los fuertes brazos de su amado la hicieron muy feliz, mucho, mucho, demasiado… era algo injusto pensó ella porque ella había venido a hacer feliz a todos sus seres queridos y así no se perdieran en el dolor cuando ella se fuera. Pero ahora era mucho más feliz que lo que ellos podrían serlo.

-Kyoya gracias… - susurro apegándose más a él

Kyoya no entendía a Ciel pero algo dentro de él empezaba a crecer, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado con solo tenerla entre sus brazos… un deseo por no soltarla inundo todo su corazón.

-Kyoya… - dijo al escuchar el sonido del timbre del termino del receso

-Qué? – pregunto Kyoya sin escuchar el timbre

-Ya debo volver a clases… -

-Eh? – al fin escucho el timbre y la soltó de inmediato dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – ve o te mato – le ordeno dándose la vuelta para entrar a su despacho

Este comportamiento tomo por sorpresa a Ciel pero no le tomo mucha importancia porque tenía que regresar a clases.

Mientras que Kyoya no entendía lo que le pasaba su rostro estaba poniéndose muy caliente y su corazón empezaba a latir como loco y un sentimiento muy raro para el inundaba todo su cuerpo. No era molestoso pero no entendía lo que le pasaba.

Las clases terminaron y Ciel junto con Hayato se retiraron a casa.

Luego de dejarla Hayato se retiró aún pensativo tratando de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a Takeshi.

Después de hacer la tarea Ciel se dispuso a ir a ver a Mukuro, estaba muy enérgica y contenta por ver de nuevo a Mukuro y Nagi así que corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a una mansión no muy grande pero muy vieja y llena de polvo por donde sea.

-Bueno aquí vamos – respiro hondo Ciel para tocar la puerta

Que de inmediato se abrió mostrando a una chica de cabello cortó color violeta oscuro y con un parche en un ojo, una chica de su misma edad y muy linda.

-Jefa – dijo la muchacha

Solo con verla Ciel quiso llorar y lanzarse a abrazarla pero se contuvo y se alejó un poco.

-Hola Nagi-chan – le saludo con una sonrisa tierna

-Si hola… - devolvió el saludo

-Vengo porque quiero conversar con Mukuro y contigo Nagi-chan –

-Hablar con Mukuro-sama y conmigo? – se ponía a pensar la muchacha

-Sí –

-Bueno… pase – la dejo pasar a la mansión

Nagi Rokudo, 15 años, cabello índigo y recogido, sus ojos eran color violeta aunque uno de ellos lo tenía cubierto por un parche, era una belleza ante cualquier persona por su ternura y timidez, una chica de pocas palabras y era la discípula de Mukuro quien llevaba el mismo apellido Mukuro Rokudo, 17 años, cabello índigo oscuro con un corto peculiar en forma de piña, sus ojos eran bicolor, uno azul oscuro y el otro de un color rojo con un símbolo que cambiaba dependiendo de su poder, un chico que al principio fue enemigo de Ciel pero luego ambos tanto Mukuro y Nagi se convirtieron en sus guardianes, guardianes de la niebla al ser uno los dos.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar – dijo Ciel retomando la plática

-No sé preocupe Jefa… pero es algo importante lo que vino a decirnos? – iba caminando delante

-Bueno importante no… solo es una propuesta –

Antes que dijeran una palabra más entraron a una habitación muy grande oscura pero con una presencia muy notoria al centro de la habitación en la que se podía observar apenas un sofá con alguien recostado.

-Mukuro-sama – dijo Nagi

-Oya, oya… no espere que viniera la niña Phantomine… que se te ofrece este día – dijo una voz masculina perteneciente al chico echado en el sofá

-Mukuro vine a verte – contesto Ciel con una sonrisa

-Verme? – empezó a reír el muchacho – no sé si estar sorprendido por tú visita inesperada o porque me estés llamando por mi nombre cuando yo no te di el permiso para hacerlo –

De nuevo había caído en lo mismo, Ciel se regañaba internamente por tener la manía de llamarlos por sus nombres. Tenía que recordar que ahora estaba en el pasado.

-Perdóname… es que últimamente estoy llamando a todos por sus nombres así que se me hizo una costumbre, perdón si te molesto –

-Ya veo… bueno no me molesta, al contrario me parece interesante – fue apareciendo detrás de Ciel apuntándola con un tridente

Esta acción no la sorprendió mucho a ella ya que ella sabía algo que él desconocía.

-No tiemblas como siempre lo haces que aburrido – dijo Mukuro

-Nunca lo harías Mukuro… - empezaba a decir – yo confió en ti y en Nagi-chan–

Esto último lo dejo sin palabras y también a Nagi quien observaba, nunca se esperó que Ciel dijera algo como que confiaba en ellos.

-Mukuro… quieres venir al parque de diversiones? – fue directa al grano del porque había venido

-Qué? – al fin lo saco de su asombro

-Los estoy invitando a ti y a Nagi al parque de diversiones con todos, quiero que nos divirtamos todos juntos – dijo con una sonrisa Ciel

Mukuro se alejó de ella para ir a sentarse en su sofá de nuevo para contestarle.

-No quiero –

-Ya lo sabía… - suspiro Ciel – Kyoya también me respondió lo mismo –

-Así que la ave-kun también se negó y lo llamas también por su nombre – Mukuro sonrió

-Sí pero luego acepto y también me dejo que lo llamara por su nombre – le contaba un poco ruborizada

-Qué extraño que aceptara, sobre todo si todos irán… bueno que más da eso no me importa yo no iré pero como tuviste la delicadeza de invitarnos puede ir Nagi, también irán esas chicas, no? –

-Así es –

-Es tú decisión Nagi – observaba a su pupila

-Me gustaría ir… - ella deseaba ir porque quería ver a las chicas quienes habían sido unas buenas amigas con ella

-Bueno ve si quieres – se disponía a dormir otra vez Mukuro

Pero a Ciel esto no le parecía… tenía que convencer a Mukuro.

-Kyoya también ira… pero tú no… sí que Kyoya tiene más valor que cierto ilusionista – empezó a decir Ciel

-Escuche lo que dijiste Ciel-chan y no me gusto – empezaba a notarse una presencia asesina alrededor de Mukuro

-Yo solo decía que Kyoya tiene más valor al ir – volvió a decirlo

-Estas diciendo que yo no tengo valor? – se notaba muy molesto

-Quien sabe – se iba a retirar

-Jefa… - no sabía que decir Nagi

-IRE! – dijo al fin Mukuro determinado a demostrarle que no era cobarde

Aunque esto solo lo había hecho porque había notado que algo estaba diferente en Ciel.

Pero Ciel estaba muy feliz porque había cumplido con lo que Reborn le había ordenado pero sobre todo estaba muy feliz porque iba a poder pasar tiempo con ellos, con todos sus seres queridos, los seres que más amaba en el mundo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

El fin de semana llego sin darse cuenta para Ciel y esta mañana debía estar preparada para lo que podría pasar en el parque de diversiones al estar con todos sus guardianes.

-Espero que este día sea fantástico – decía Ciel mirando por la ventana de su habitación

-Dame-Ciel si no te apuras llegaras tarde – aparecía Reborn recostado en la puerta de la habitación de su estudiante

-Okey – respondía Ciel con una sonrisa muy encantadora

Luego de desayunar junto a su madre y los niños, Ciel estuvo apurando a los menores porque ellos también iban con ella.

-Espero que se diviertan mucho – les decía su madre con una sonrisa

-Gracias mama, te prometo traerte algo – le correspondía la sonrisa Ciel

Los menores bajaron ya listos y se despidieron de su mama, por alguna razón Reborn se había adelantado pero Ciel estaba seguro que Reborn les estaba preparando una sorpresa.

Habían quedado en encontrarse todos en la estación de bus para tomar uno e irse rumbo al parque de diversiones.

Y como era de esperar de Hayato él había sido el primero en llegar junto con Takeshi quien raramente se había despertado muy temprano.

-Buenos días a los dos – saludaba Ciel junto con los menores

-Buenos días Juudaime – contestaba muy respetuosamente Hayato

-Yo Ciel – levantaba la mano Takeshi

-Buenos días – dijeron los dos menores impacientes por ir ya al parque de diversiones

A los pocos minutos llegaron Kyoko, Haru, Hana y Ryohei.

-Solo falta Mukuro, Nagi-chan y Kyoya – decía Ciel

-Solo vámonos seguro que no vienen – estaba renegando Hayato

-Cálmate Gokudera, seguro que vienen – decía Takeshi muy sonriente como siempre

-Ya se retrasaron al EXTREMO – empezaba a impacientarse mucho Ryohei

-Ciel-ne ya me aburrí a qué hora vamos a ir al parque de diversiones? – le decía Lambo muy aburrido y empezando a hacer pucheros

-Yo también me aburro – se sentaba en una banca Ipin

Todos ya estaban impacientes y enojados por la tardanza de los tres guardianes restantes y lo mejor era ir yendo pero Ciel no quería ir… no si todos sus seres queridos no estaban.

Cuando de pronto la presencia de los dos guardianes de la niebla se sintió y la sonrisa macabra y típica se escuchó.

-Sentimos la tardanza Jefa – decía la chica Nagi

-Oya, oya, veo que si esperaron – dijo el otro, Mukuro

-Claro que esperaría por ustedes – contesto Ciel con una sonrisa que hipnotizaría a cualquiera pero esta vez hipnotizo a Mukuro.

-Saben que es tarde y ni siquiera te disculpas con Juudaime! – le reprochaba Hayato a Mukuro al ser el único que no se disculpo

-No pasa nada Hayato ahora solo falta Kyoya – trataba de calmar a sus amigos

-Che – renegaba más Hayato

Esperaron unos 15 minutos y ya todos estaban muy enojados por la tardanza de Kyoya, estaban seguros que si él aparecía entre todos lo matarían.

-Siguen aquí como pensé – se escuchó una voz masculina muy conocida por todos

-REBORN – dijeron todos al voltear a verlo

-Están todos menos Hibari – los observaba a todos

-Aún no llega – decía Ciel con una expresión triste

-Bueno – suspiro Reborn algo no muy común en él – todos irán yendo al parque de diversiones, Dame-Ciel te quedaras a esperarlo y si no viene en 15 minutos más irás a buscarlo, es trabajo de la jefa tener a todos reunidos si das una orden –

-QUE! SI JUUDAIME SE QUEDA YO TAMBIEN – estaba en completo descuerdo Hayato

-Tú te callas – le iba dando una patada a Hayato empujándolo a entrar al tren que ya estaba ahí e iba a irse

Algunos también estaban en desacuerdo pero obedecieron a Reborn porque no querían ser golpeados como a Hayato.

-No se tarde por favor Juudaime – era sujetado por Takeshi para que no bajara del tren

-No te preocupes, seguro que vendrá – se despedía de todos sus amigos

Quedándose sola, Ciel quería confiar en que Kyoya llegara así que esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario si eso significaba desobedecer a Reborn. Pero a los 45 minutos Kyoya apareció algo sorprendido de ver que Ciel estaba esperándolo.

Y al ver a Kyoya, Ciel se sintió más que feliz aproximándose a él lentamente para darle una sonrisa tierna.

-Yo siempre creí que vendrías Kyoya –

Esas simples palabras iban entrando en el bien cerrado corazón de Kyoya sintiendo de nuevo aquel sentimiento que últimamente tenía cuando veía a Ciel pero esta vez no le incomodaba para nada.

-Solo te quedaste tú? –pregunto Kyoya sin ningún interés

-Si… Lambo y Ipin estaba aburridos por eso los mande adelante – explicaba – se negaron al principio pero luego aceptaron porque Reborn los amenazo, en serió si sigo así no podre ser una buena jefa para todos – decía sonriendo

-Hablas sobre la familia Phantomine? Entonces tomaras el cargo? – pregunto Kyoya por él recordaba que ella no quería tomar ese cargo desde un principio

-Si – contesto sin ninguna duda en ella

-Ya veo… entonces tendremos que separarnos cuando tomes ese cargo – dijo Kyoya desviando la mirada

-Qué? Separarnos? – No comprendía Ciel – por qué debemos separarnos? Tú… tú no iras conmigo? – empezaba a preocuparse

-Por qué debería hacerlo, tú y yo no somos nada y si hablas de eso sobre los guardianes yo solo lo hice porque quería pelear, nada más – le dejaba claro a Ciel

Ella sabía muy bien que Kyoya siempre lo había hecho porque le gustaba pelear con oponentes más fuertes pero… pero quería creer… creer que Kyoya iría con ella, pero el futuro podía cambiar.

-Entiendo… sinceramente me gustaría que no te vieras involucrado… así… así… - empezaba a temblar – así… no correrías riesgo alguno… no sufrirás… -

Fue cuando capto algo, si ella se alejaba de sus seres más queridos ellos no sufrirían por su muerte porque desde un principio nunca se relacionarían con la mafia y con ella. Si ella solamente se alejara de ellos nunca más sufrirían, era lo mejor pero muy dentro de ella no quería eso… no quería quedarse sola.

-Sería… lo mejor… - sus lágrimas empezaban caer

Verla llorar otra vez hizo que el corazón de Kyoya empezara a doler, era como si se desagarrara por dentro y sufriera mucho más que un dolor hecho por un golpe o cortadura, era un dolor mucho, mucho más grande.

No quería verla llorar.

-Por qué lloras? – pregunto tratando de encontrar una respuesta al dolor de su corazón

-Yo… yo… yo… - quería responderle pero las palabras no salían

-Habla… solo dilo – iba poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ciel levantando su rostro para que lo viera directamente

-Kyoya… - susurraba Ciel inundándose en los ojos azules metálicos de Kyoya que parecían un mar oscuro del cual podías ahogarte

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan profundamente, tan directamente, era… era algo que había deseado y nunca pudo hacer pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y sin darse cuenta las palabras salieron.

-No me dejes… no te vayas –

De nuevo las simples palabras de Ciel, sorprendieron a Kyoya quien se sentía como atado a ella con solo escuchar su voz. Y cuando quiso separarse de ella sin que se diera cuenta ya la tenía entre sus brazos, apretándole fuertemente como si esta fuera su respuesta y ella no se alejaba de él aferrándose mucho más.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato sin importarles que los observaran las demás personas que pasaban.

Mientras en el parque de diversiones los menores estaban corriendo por todos lados divirtiéndose en grande al subirse a todos los juegos que quisieron. Mientras que las chicas estaban también observándolos y divirtiéndose en grande comprando recuerdos y tomando fotos de todos. En cuanto a Hayato y Mukuro como siempre discutían y Takeshi tratando de calmarlos mientras que Ryohei empeoraba las cosas al querer pelear también.

Y Reborn ya estaría arto de todos pero se adelantó con los menores para no tener nada que ver con los idiotas de los amigos de su estudiante. Pero…

-Reborn te diviertes? – le pregunto Lambo acercándose a él

-No te importa – trato de ignorarlo

-Reborn eres malo! – se alejaba Lambo acercándose a Ipin

-Este niño estúpido y ahora esa Dame-Ciel no viene tampoco! – empezaba a impacientarse

Cuando de nuevo se fijó en Lambo que estaba jugando divertidamente con Ipin y las chicas y a su mente vino lo que Ciel le había dicho.

"_Hasta el hitman más fuerte del mundo terminara enamorado y se casara"_

Esas palabras eran algo irreales para él porque estaba 100% seguro que él nunca tendría esos sentimientos por alguien, pero si lo que dijo Ciel era cierto él único que hasta ahora había llamado su atención era el niño Lambo, él tenía 20 años y Lambo 10 años, una diferencia de 10 años era mucho además que él no era un pedófilo pero… aunque odiaba y no lo soportaba, el interés por Lambo había sido la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera.

-Pero qué demonios estoy pensando – se reprochaba él mismo

-Pensabas algo Reborn? – le dijo Ciel que aparecía detrás de él junto con Kyoya

-Así que lo trajiste – trataba de cambiar el tema

-Si! – respondió muy alegre

-Pero te tardaste – le quito la sonrisa mostrándole un aura asesina

-Reborn… pero lo traje – empezaba a temblar

-Pero te tardaste – volvió a decir

Pero gracias a dios los demás vieron a Ciel y rápidamente se reunieron alrededor de ella.

-Juudaime al fin llego – dijo muy alegre Hayato

-Bueno entonces a divertirnos ya, no? – Takeshi iba abrazando a Ciel sin ninguna intención

Este acto hizo enojar mucho a todos los chicos menos a Reborn y a los menores, pero sobre todo a Kyoya quien no entendía del enojo que sentía y eso lo frustraba mucho más enfureciéndolo mucho más. Termino golpeado Takeshi sin entender del porqué.

Aunque este día había comenzado algo mal al encontrarse en la estación luego de estar todos juntos, aunque habían discusiones y peleas estaba siendo un día muy divertido, todos estaban tan contentos pero como sus caracteres no se los permitía nunca lo aceptarían.

Sin darse cuenta el sol empezaba a ocultarse y era momento de regresar así que antes que se fueran todos subieron a la rueda de la fortuna. Subiendo de dos o de tres.

Takeshi y Hayato este último renegando porque quería subirse con su Juudaime pero ella le había susurrado antes de subir unas palabras que lo dejaron ruborizado.

Luego Mukuro con Nagi cosa que ninguno de los dos puso una objeción al contrario parecía gustarles.

En la próxima subió Haru y Kyoko con Ipin.

Por alguna razón inexplicable Ciel hizo que Reborn y Lambo subieron juntos algo que a los dos no les gusto pero terminaron subiendo juntos.

Por venganza de Reborn, Ciel tuvo que subir con Kyoya algo que a Ciel la apeno mucho pero a la vez le agrado porque así estaría junto a él.

Y por último subieron Hana y Ryohei que aunque nadie lo sabían ambos estaban saliendo desde hace un mes, aunque Ciel lo había descubierto pero no había dicho nada.

La rueda de la fortuna duraba sus 15 minutos así que todos durante esos 15 minutos iban a tener que aguantarse y no matarse entre ellos.

En la cabina de las tres chicas se asombraban de lo hermoso que era el paisaje. En la de Mukuro y Nagi ambos no decían ni una palabra pero esta tranquilidad les gustaba mucho, era como un ambiente echo a la perfección para ambos. Hana y Ryohei estaban conversando unas cuantas cosas sin dejar el EXTREMO típico de este chico. En cuanto a Takeshi y Hayato, aunque Takeshi quiso entablar una conversación Hayato se negaba a responder ni siquiera lo veía a la cara porque este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con lo que le había susurrado su Juudaime _"Esta es una oportunidad para saber si te gusta o no" _su rostro se ruborizaba mucho más de solo recordarlo.

-Gokudera en serio debe gustarte Ciel – esto saco de sus pensamientos a Hayato

-Qué demonios estas diciendo! – el rostro de Hayato estaba aún ruborizado

Verlo ruborizado era la primera veía de esa manera para Takeshi haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir aceleradamente, esta no había sido la primera vez que su corazón latía de esta manera por Hayato pero hasta ahora nunca lo había entendido del porque se sentía de esa manera.

-Ha… ya… to… - susurro Takeshi siendo escuchado perfectamente por el nombrado por estar en una cabina tan pequeña solo para dos ruborizando mucho más

-A qué viene que me llames de esa manera ahora! – trataba de ocultar su rubor con sus manos

-Lo siento… es que quería probar decirlo… - empezaba a ruborizarse también Takeshi

-En serio eres un idiota – susurraba Hayato

Ambos estaban ahora muy ruborizados y tratando de ocultar sus rostros para que no se vieron ambos quedándose en silenció pero gracias a su silencio en la cabina se empezó a escuchar el sonidos de latidos preguntándose los dos de si era el sonido de los latidos de sus corazones, cosa que los ruborizo aún más pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

En otra cabina Reborn se mantenía ignorando a Lambo que no dejaba de moverse y decir cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

-Reborn… - al fin se mantuvo Lambo sentado sin hacer nada pero con una expresión triste

Reborn se dio cuenta de la expresión decaída de Lambo tratando de no darle importancia pero fue imposible.

-Qué te pasa mocoso? – pregunto Reborn con una voz muy fría

-Reborn… Reborn… tú me odias? – pregunto mucho más triste Lambo no queriendo escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta por miedo a que este respondiera que sí.

Pero para su sorpresa…

-Por eso eres un mocoso – dijo Reborn acercando una de sus manos a la mejilla del menor – alguna vez dije que te odio –

Ver aquella expresión en Reborn sorprendió a Lambo y sobre todo lo sorprendió a él mismo porque no esperaba que hiciera algo como esto. Aunque dejando todo esto la respuesta de Reborn hizo que en el rostro de Lambo se dibujara una gran sonrisa, hipnotizando al hitman por primera vez. La sonrisa de Lambo era tan encantadora que cualquiera podría tirarse en sima de él pero Reborn se contuvo y se alejó de él sentándose cruzando sus brazos.

-Solo mantente tranquilo – fue lo único que dijo Reborn ocultando sus ojos bajo su fleco del cabello

-Si! – respondió muy contento Lambo mirando el paisaje al estar ya en lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna

Y por último Ciel y Kyoya estaban sin decir una palabra en la cabina. Pero a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba al chico porque no le gustaba hablar y estaba agotado después de caminar tanto con tanta gente y Ciel porque con solo estar más tiempo con su querido Kyoya era suficiente y al recordar lo que había dicho…

_Ambos estaban abrazándose cuando Kyoya se dio cuenta que de nuevo su corazón latía de una manera extraña otra vez y su rostro se iba calentando, quiso separarse de ella pero si lo hacia ella lo vería a la cara y eso era lo menos que quería. Así que tenía que pensar una manera de que ella no lo viera por un momento pensó en golpearla y dejarla inconsciente pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo además que Ciel tampoco lo soltaba._

_Esa calidez que sentía de parte de Ciel era tan agradable que se estaba olvidando de los latidos de su corazón y su rostro caliente, solo un deseo desde el fondo de su corazón empezaba a invadir todo su cuerpo. Y ese era no dejarla nunca, no quería que Ciel se apartara de él nunca._

_-No te dejare… no lo hare – susurro Kyoya pero fue muy bien escuchado por Ciel quien se sintió mucho más tranquila_

_Luego de esto se separaron y sin decir una palabra más tomados de la mano se fueron al parque de diversiones donde los debían estar esperando los demás._

Solo recordar ese momento tan mágico para Ciel la hacia la persona más feliz del mundo, mucho más feliz de lo que podía ser… se observó la mano un momento para luego fijar su mirada a la mano de Kyoya que las tenía cruzadas mientras parecía dormir.

-Kyoya – dijo muy despacio sonriendo muy tiernamente

Pero para su sorpresa el nombrado abrió los ojos y le estiro una de sus manos.

Ciel estaba sin poder articular una palabra para luego mostrar de nuevo una tierna sonrisa y alcanzar su mano para estrecharla con la mano de Kyoya quien inesperadamente la jalo hacia él estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Kyoya? – pregunto ruborizándose

-Calla – dijo Kyoya volviendo a cerrar sus ojos

Sentirse de nuevo en los brazos de Kyoya hacían muy feliz a Ciel pero su corazón latía con mucha fuerza aunque quiso dejarlo de lado queriendo olvidarlo todo, todo, hasta el motivo del porque había venido al pasado, hasta su propio destino.

Quedando ambos dormidos sin darse cuenta.

Y en sueños Ciel volvió a encontrarse con la diosa…

-Es bueno que estés haciendo feliz a tus seres queridos… y que te sientas feliz tú también pero estas haciendo bien… - le decía la diosa algo preocupada

-Yo… - empezaba a dudar cuando recordó las palabras de Reborn y las repitió – si quieres hacer feliz a alguien primero tienes que ser feliz tú porque si no lo eres como puedes hacer felices a los demás… -

-Eso es muy cierto… - sonrió la diosa

-Muchas cosas me ponen en dudas… y puede que sigan haciéndolo… pero si esto me lleva a un futuro en donde ellos puedan soportar mi perdida no me importa… y si no, los obligare a hacerlo – le regresaba la sonrisa

-Entonces sigue… que el futuro de ellos puede cambiar y el tuyo también –

Volvía a abrir los ojos sintiendo que estaba en movimiento.

-Qué pasa…? – pregunto sobándose los ojos

-Ya despertaste – dijo Kyoya quien estaba llevándola en su espalda

-Kyoya! – grito sorprendida al ver que era cargada a caballito

-No grites o te dejo caer! – le regaño Kyoya

-Lo siento… pero… debo pesarte… - se iba apenando mucho

-No pesas nada – susurro

-Dijiste algo? –

-Nada, solo mantente quieta y callada –

-Vale… pero y dónde están los demás? – pregunto al ver que no había nadie hasta los pequeños no estaban

-Ellos se adelantaron, Reborn dijo te dejara dormir un poco más pero no aguanto estar rodeados de tanta gente así que te estoy llevando cargada para irme a mi casa ya – parecía molestó

-Ya veo… perdóname las molestias pero ya desperté y puedo caminar –

-Es cierto – la iba bajando

Tomaron el tren de vuelta quedándose en silencio durante todo el trayecto y al bajar se disponían a seguir cada uno por su camino.

-Fue muy divertido Kyoya… nos vemos en el colegio – dijo Ciel un poco ruborizada

Durante solo unos segundos Kyoya se le quedo observando para luego acercarse a ella alzando su rostro con sus dedos y plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Adiós – se despidió desapareciendo de la vista de Ciel

Mientras ella tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, paralizada por lo que había ocurrido, por unos minutos se quedó sin poder mover un musculo pero cuando reacciono su rostro se ruborizo mucho más rojo que un tomate. No entendía del porque Kyoya la había besado pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho.


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

Esa noche Ciel no pudo dormir nada con solo recordar el beso que Kyoya le había dado. No entendía del porque lo había hecho por un momento pensó que solo lo había hecho por un capricho o no solo porque quiso pero estábamos hablando de Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto, el más fuerte de sus guardianes y el más testarudo de todas las personas que había conocido… pero a la vez se acordaba lo que había pasado en el día… Kyoya no se había alejado de ella aunque peleaba con los demás en especial con Mukuro, siempre se había mantenido detrás de ella y además de solo recordar el abrazo que le había dado y que se habían tomado de la mano, su corazón latía a mil… sabía muy bien que no podía tener falsas esperanzas pero deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que Kyoya se sintiera de la misma manera que ella, que tuvieran los mismos sentimientos.

-Le preguntare mañana – se susurró terminando durmiéndose

Al día siguiente Ciel salió junto a los menores de casa y junto a Hayato y Takeshi quienes por alguna razón no se dirigían la palabra se fueron juntos al colegio.

Aunque ella estaba determinada en ir a preguntarle a Kyoya sobre el beso que le había dado su interés se había desviado en sus dos guardianes de la lluvia y tormenta.

No dijo nada durante el camino al colegio pero iba a interrogar a Hayato durante el receso.

Llego el receso pero Hayato se le escapo quedándose solo con Takeshi quien trataba de parecer lo más normal que pudiera pero no funciono con Ciel quien antes de llegar a la azotea lo acorralo contra la pared que los llevaba a la azotea.

-Ciel pasa algo? – sonreía nerviosamente Takeshi

-Takeshi sabes que yo me preocupo por ti y por Hayato, no? – le sonreía también

-Claro que lo sé y nosotros también nos preocupamos por ti –

-Me alegra que lo sepan – clavaba sus ojos miel en su guardián – Takeshi… me dirás que paso con Hayato, verdad? – sus sonrisa cambiaba a una macabra

Solo ver aquella sonrisa macabra hizo que Takeshi empezó a temblar y sudar él sabía muy bien que no podría escapar de Ciel así que termino contándole lo que había pasado.

-Así que pasó eso –

-Si… - suspiraba Takeshi – no lo entiendo en verdad… -

-En serio crees eso? Yo creo que aquí el que no comprende sus propios sentimientos eres tú… Hayato ya está tratando de encontrar sus propios sentimientos respecto a ti –

-Sus sentimientos? –

-Si… pero no diré más… solo pregúntate algo Takeshi… te gustaría que Hayato se fijara en otra persona? Te gustaría que él se enamore de otra persona? – le pregunto muy seriamente

Por un momento se quedó pensando en esas preguntas pero con solo pensarlo una vez supo de inmediato la respuesta.

-Gracias – le dedico una cálida sonrisa

-Yo no hice nada… - le devolvió la sonrisa

-Por cierto esta posición en la que estamos es algo… - le decía aun sonriendo

-Tienes la razón –

Ciel aún estaba acorralándolo contra la pared a Takeshi, esa posición era muy comprometedora así que ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír por lo gracioso que parecía pero lo que ninguno de los espero fue…

Hayato subía las escaleras pensando que tenía que comportarse como siempre porque sabía que estaría su Juudaime y sobre todo Takeshi, tenía que comportarse pero lo que vio no se lo espero… encontró a Ciel encima de Takeshi en el suelo dándose un beso, y a Kyoya frente a él con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

Tanto como Hayato y Kyoya estaban que ardían en llamas, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo y los dos que estaban en el suelo sabían que estaban en una situación muy peligrosa, tenían que explicarles que no era lo que parecía, aunque ellos mismos también estaban sorprendidos porque sin querer se habían besado.

-Esto… no es lo que… - hablo primero Ciel mientras se levantaba

Pero antes que terminara de hablar Kyoya la cogió de la mano llevándosela casi a rastras mientras Hayato se dirigió a Takeshi quien aún estaba en el suelo empezando a temblar por el aura asesina que sentía con solo ver a Hayato.

Ciel seguía siendo jalada de la mano por Kyoya pasando por los demás salones en los que los estudiantes observaban esta situación pensando que la vida de la castaña había llegado a su fin, sin darse cuenta Kyoya la empujo dentro del salón del consejo de disciplina o mejor dicho su oficina, bruscamente tirándola al suelo y cerrando la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Eso dolió… - se sobaba la mano Ciel

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más Kyoya se puso encima de ella haciendo que Ciel quedara prácticamente acostada en el suelo, viendo sus ojos directamente.

-Kyo… ya… - empezaba a temblar

Los ojos de Kyoya mostraban una mirada fría y llena de odio pero sobre todo sus ansias de matarla la estaban por quebrar, fue cuando alzo una de sus puños con las intenciones de golpearla que por reflejo ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego al contrario a esto lo que recibió fue algo más sorprendente.

Sus labios con los labios de Kyoya estaban unidos, unidos por un beso, se estaban besando otra vez pero este beso no era como el beso que le había dado en la estación de tren, este beso era mucho más exigente y profundo, tanto así que Ciel tuvo que abrir sus labios para poder respirar un poco pero este solo aprovecho su entrada para meter su lengua y empezar a enredarla con la suya… con solo este beso todo su cuerpo empezó a actuar extrañamente, hasta que al fin sus labios se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

Ciel trataba de recuperar la respiración… su corazón latía a mil pero sobre todo su cuerpo empezaba a actuar extrañamente… fue cuando escucho la voz de Kyoya.

-Más te vale que recuerdes esto herbívora – Ciel empezaba a abrir los ojos encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos fríos de su guardián – tú eres MIA, de MI propiedad, no permitiré que otra persona te toque y si lo hace lo matare y a ti te encerrare para que nunca más veas la luz del día –

Sus palabras eran muy sinceras y serias, Ciel supo de inmediato que Kyoya no estaba jugando él estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que estaba diciendo, pero porque fue lo que pensó, porque él le estaba diciendo que ella era de su propiedad… muchas más preguntas veían a su mente pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era que los ojos de Kyoya mostraban un odio muy grande, un odio muy profundo.

-Kyo… ya… -

-No lo volveré a repetir así que para que recuerdes que no miento – Kyoya empezaba a desabotonar los botones de la chompa que llevaba Ciel – te lo demostrare –

Las manos de su guardián estaban haciendo algo muy peligroso para Ciel pero a ella no le importaba ser tocada por él, después de todo ella lo amaba con todo su ser… no le importaba que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella pero… pero no quería que lo hiciera con aquellos ojos en los cuales solo demostraban un odio profundo.

-Kyoya… - su cuerpo de nuevo empezaba a temblar pero esta vez sus lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos color miel

Con solo ver las lágrimas de Ciel, Kyoya se detuvo, no soportaba verla llorar, sus lágrimas se estaban convirtiendo en una debilidad para él.

-Kyoya… por favor… no… - él esperaba que le dijera que se detuviera pero… - por favor… no me… no me odies… no me mires con esos ojos… puedes hacerme lo que quieras… puedes hacerlo… pero no me… no me odies… por favor… - su voz temblaba también

-Odiarte? –

-Kyoya… yo no soportaría que… me odiaras… por favor… - sus lágrimas inundaban mucho más sus hermosos ojos miel

Se quedó observándola unos segundos para preguntar

-Por qué? –

Su pregunto hizo que Ciel abriera más sus ojos, tenía que darle una respuesta, sabía que tenía que dársela pero ella tenía miedo, miedo de que sus sentimientos por su guardián no sean correspondidos además que ella nunca se lo había dicho a alguien más ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle a él antes de morir… su corazón empezaba a paralizarse, el miedo era mucho más grande pero no podía escapar más, tenía que decirle sus sentimientos, tenía que hacerlo…

-Yo… - su voz a penas salía – yo… yo… te… te… a… amo… - al fin termino de articular sus palabras pero ahora lo que más temía era escuchar las palabras de su querido guardián

El silenció se apodero de los dos aunque en ningún momento Kyoya aparto su mirada de Ciel quien solo quería salir corriendo para no escuchar las palabras de este.

-Ya veo… - al fin se escuchó la voz de Kyoya levantándose de encima de Ciel

Ella aún seguía con su temor pero al ver que Kyoya se aleja de ella su miedo se incrementó mucho más y quiso salir corriendo pero Kyoya se lo impidió.

-Dónde piensas que vas? – la sostenía del brazo

-Yo… solo… - su rostro se iba ruborizando mucho más

Kyoya no entendía nada aún pero ahora sabía que no la dejaría irse.

-Sinceramente yo no conozco el significado de lo que siento ahora… pero… como dije no permitiré que escapes o que otro te toque, tú eres MIA – dijo Kyoya muy seriamente

Ciel no sabía cómo tomar las palabras de su guardián, no lo sabía pero su temor el miedo que sentía empezaba a desaparecer dejando solo los latidos de su corazón.

-Kyoya –

-Me molesta mucho que los demás se te acerquen y sobre todo que te toquen, no lo soporto pero lo que más me molesta es que no se el significado de esto que siento – su frustración empezaba a notarse – odio esto… - desviaba la mirada

Lo que sentía Kyoya, Ciel lo había sentido también, cuando había tomado el cargo de jefa de la familia Phantomine tuve que quedarse en su oficina encargándose del papeleo y desde la ventaba siempre observaba a sus queridos guardianes peleando y discutiendo pero a la vez notaba la paz a su alrededor como si se divirtieran… pero los celos que sentía se debían más cuando Kyoya peleaba con Mukuro… ellos podían tocarse y hablar… cuando ella rara vez lo hacía con él… fue cuando descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos, del amor posesivo que sentía por Kyoya… ese amor que la hacía sentir de muchas maneras como nunca antes se había sentido.

-Kyoya… - su rostro empezaba a sonreír

-Y ahora porque sonríes? – no entendía Kyoya la sonrisa de Ciel

-Kyoya… yo soy tuya… -

Kyoya abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de la chica frente a él, mientras que ella solo podía mostrar su sonrisa con aquel rubor en sus mejillas que no le importaba mostrar.

-Ya veo… - suspiro Kyoya acercando una de sus manos a la mejilla de Ciel – yo también… siento lo mismo… - fue lo último que dijo al acercarse para poder besarla

De nuevo la estaban besando pero esta vez era un beso calmado y lleno de sentimientos, sentimientos correspondidos.

Al separarse los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos otra vez pero en sus ojos ya no se mostraba odio o temor… si no se transmitía un amor, un cálido amor.

Mientras ellos estaban en la oficina en su propio mundo de amor… minutos antes justo cuando ellos dos se habían ido de la terraza dejando a Hayato y Takeshi…

Hayato estaba por matar a Takeshi con las bombas que siempre traía, estaba por encenderlas y tirárselas al otro chico y este solo trataba de alejarse temblando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Gokudera no es lo que piensas… solo fue un accidente… solo… - trataba de convencerlo pero Hayato no escuchaba

-TU… - Hayato se iba acercando poco a poco a Takeshi

La situación ya era muy complicada, Takeshi ya se veía muerto.

Cerró los ojos, pero para su sorpresa las bombas nunca llegaron… y lo que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Hayato derramando lágrimas.

-Gokudera? – no podía creerlo Takeshi

-Tú… tú y Juudaime… - empezaba a hablar Hayato – no puedo… no puedo competir con Juudaime, si ella te eligió a ti… yo no puedo – caía al suelo de rodillas dejando caer sus bombas

-Gokudera no es lo que piensas, escúchame por favor – pero fue inútil

-Juudaime te eligió ella… ella… no puedo ir en contra de ella, no puedo – llevaba sus manos tapándose el rostro

-Gokudera! –

-Fue demasiado tarde… -

-Gokudera! –

-Yo… no tenía… oportunidad… tú la amas… -

-GOKUDERA! – al fin hizo que lo escuchara – Gokudera es el único al que amo! Yo solo amo a Gokudera Hayato! –

Su confesión dejo sin palabras a Hayato, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su rostro se ruborizo por completo hasta sus orejas se había puesto de un rojo chillón y sus lágrimas ya no caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Takeshi también se había ruborizado al darse cuenta que se había confesado pero ya lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás además no se arrepentía de nada.

-Gokudera yo… te amo – iba llevando sus manos a las mejillas del nombrado quien aún estaba muy sorprendido – Hayato te amo – dijo su nombre haciendo que este reaccionara al fin

-Pero… que estas… diciendo… - trato de apartar las manos de Takeshi para poder ocultar su rostro ruborizado pero fue imposible

-Hayato no te dejare! Hare lo que sea para que te enamores de mí – lo decía muy determinado

Hayato seguía pensando que era algo irreal que Takeshi le estuviera diciendo todo eso, no sabía qué hacer y lo peor aún era que su corazón estaba brincando de alegría al saber que sus sentimientos eran los mismos.

-Idiota! – fue lo único que pudo decir al fin apartándose de él

-Dime como quieras pero no me rendiré – Takeshi le mostraba una sonrisa

Ver aquella sonrisa hizo que su corazón latiera mucho más ahora y agachando la cabeza no pudo ocultar más sus sentimientos.

-Yo… también – dijo muy bajito

-Qué? – no pudo escuchar Takeshi

-Yo… yo… - empezaba a tartamudear

-Pasa algo Hayato? – se iba acercando a él para poder escucharlo mejor

Tenía que decirlo, tenía que armarse de valor y decirles sus sentimientos como él se los había dicho, no podía permitir que otra persona más se lo arrebatara.

-Yo también idiota! También te amo! – grito sorprendiendo a Takeshi

Ambos se habían confesado y sus sentimientos eran los mismos, eran los mismos… Takeshi se lanzó para poder abrazarlo en cuanto a Hayato estaba por morir por la vergüenza de sus propias palabras pero sentirse estrechado entre los brazos de su amado lo hacían muy feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que podía sentirse antes. Así que ambos se quedaron abrazados sin decir una palabra ya que las palabras ya no eran necesarias, ya no más porque sus corazones se habían conectado por fin.

Las dos parejas al fin se habían confesado… y esto solo estaba siendo el comienzo.

Las clases terminaron y Ciel estaba alistando sus cosas para irse a casa no sin antes pasar a ver a Kyoya porque se lo había ordenado.

-Juudaime – dijo Hayato captando la atención de la nombrada

-Pasa algo Hayato? – pregunto Ciel

-Juudaime puedo hablar un momento con usted? –

Ciel se acordó que Hayato los había encontrado a ella y a Takeshi en una situación muy comprometedora pero antes que ella pudiera explicarles ya había sido jalada por Kyoya así que no sabía que había pasado con Hayato y Takeshi.

Takeshi tuvo que retirarse a sus actividades del club así que los iba dejando solos sin antes sonreírle a Ciel mostrándole sus dedos en forma de victoria para luego irse. Ella no entendía muy bien pero si Takeshi estaba feliz entonces algo bueno había pasado con él y Hayato.

Esperaron a que todos los demás se fueran y al estar completamente solos empezaron a conversar.

-Qué querías decirme Hayato? – pregunto Ciel sonriéndole

-Yo… Juudaime… yo… - se notaba muy nervioso Hayato

-Tranquilo Hayato antes que me digas lo que quieres decirme quiero decirte que lo que viste en la azotea no es lo que parece solo fue un accidente, es cierto que tenía acorralado a Takeshi contra la pared pero lo había hecho porque quería saber que había pasado entre tú y él… las cosas pasaron sin darme cuenta y Kyoya al abrir la puerta hizo que Takeshi cayera y yo en… -

-No se preocupe por eso Juudaime! Ese idiota me explico lo que pasó… -

-Ya veo… que bueno – suspiraba Ciel más calmada – entonces que querías decirme? –

-Juudaime yo… - de nuevo se notaba nervioso pero estaba vez si hablo – Juudaime yo me confesé a Takeshi… y él… también me dijo que… me… a… ama… amaba… - su rostro estaba completamente rojo

Pero escucharle decir esas palabras hicieron muy feliz a Ciel, al fin ellos dos habían dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos, al fin podían estar juntos.

-Eso una buena noticia Hayato! – le mostraba una gran sonrisa

-Juudaime –

-Yo sabía que ustedes dos sentían lo mismo… y me alegro mucho… y gracias también por decírmelo, esto hace que me sienta mucho más feliz al saber que confías en mí –

-Juudaime gracias a usted pude comprender mis sentimientos, así que tenía que decírselo para poder agradecerle… muchas gracias Juudaime… - le correspondía la sonrisa

-No fue nada… ya que tú fuiste sincera y me confesaste lo que paso… yo también seré sincera… - ahora era ella la que se ruborizaba

Hayato solo se mantuvo en silencio para poder escucharla.

-Yo… yo estoy… enamorada de… Kyoya –

Su confesión hizo que Hayato abriera muy grandes los ojos no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creerlo pero ver ruborizada a su Juudaime supo que no era ninguna mentira.

-Yo… Juudaime… si hay algo en que pueda ayudarla no dude en pedírmelo usted me ayudo a mí así que gustaría compensarla, aunque no me gusta la idea que se haya enamorado de ese idiota – parecía molesto – si usted en verdad lo ama yo lo aceptare –

Sentir el apoyo de Hayato la hacían mucho más feliz así que no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo, estaba muy feliz.

-Juudaime – su rostro se iba ruborizando por el abrazo

-Muchas gracias Hayato – levantaba la mirada para verlo – pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Kyoya me dijo que también sentía lo mismo –

-También siento lo mismo – no podía creerlo

-Si! Además él… -

Antes que pudiera decir una palabra más se escuchó abrir la puerta, ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba pero con solo sentir esa sed de sangre supieron de quien se trataba.

-Kyoya… - empezaba a temblar Ciel con solo verlo

-Qué te dije herbívora – decía Kyoya con una voz fría y macabra

-No es lo que parece… yo solo… - trato de explicarle pero fue en vano

-Juudaime no tiene la culpa yo… - esta vez trato de hablar Hayato pero tampoco fue escuchado ya que las tonfas que siempre traía Kyoya estaban por golpearlo

Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Ciel se puso en medio poniéndose de escudo.

-Kyoya solo estaba abrazándolo porque él me apoya respecto a lo que siento por ti! –dijo Ciel temblando pero sacando todo el valor que tenía

-Así que le dijiste – hablo Kyoya

-Si… -

Kyoya aparto sus tonfas y jalo a Ciel hacia él sin dejar de ver a Hayato quien estaba más blanco que una hoja de papel.

-Entonces no repetiré esto – se dirigía a Hayato mientras abrazaba a Ciel como diciéndole que ella era de su propiedad – atrévete a tocarla otra vez y te mato! ELLA ES MÍA–

Para ir saliendo del salón jalando a Ciel y dejando solo a Hayato quien aún estaba paralizado, pero a los pocos segundos reacciono molestándose mucho.

-Ese idiota como se atreve a tratar de esa manera a Juudaime – renegaba por dentro

Pero podía recordar muy bien que el rostro de Ciel ruborizado pero con una alegría en sus ojos al escuchar que Kyoya había dicho que ella era de él… no pudo renegar más, si su Juudaime era feliz junto con Kyoya él también era feliz, además que se pusiera celoso era una señal que él si amaba a Ciel.

-Bueno lo dejare pasar por esta vez… solo espero que Juudaime esté bien – suspiraba para ir saliendo del salón e irse a casa

En cuanto a Ciel ella estaba siendo acorralada por Kyoya quien la tenía contra el sofá de su despacho.

-Kyoya… - estar tan cerca de él la ponía muy nerviosa

-Te dije que no te dejaras tocar… quieres que te encierre – sus ojos afilados eran muy serios

-Lo siento… no pasara otra vez… -

-Tendría que castigarte… - eso si asustaba mucho a Ciel – pero… tengo sueño… así que solo mantente quieta – iba recostando su cabeza en sima de las piernas de Ciel

El miedo que sentía Ciel desapareció por completo y acomodándose un poco empezó a acariciar el cabello negro y suave de Kyoya de su amado… ver como dormía tranquilamente como un bebe la hacía muy feliz y sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar un canción muy melodiosa que no despertó al prefecto al contrario hacían que su sueño fuera más reconfortante.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6: **

Los día siguieron pasando entre muchas rabietas y situaciones en las cuales Hayato y Takeshi estuvieron a punto de morir porque Kyoya no soportaba que ellos dos fueran tan amigables con su propiedad, Ciel, pero ella siempre impedía que los golpeara siendo ella la que sufría las consecuencias por defenderlos.

Reborn se enteró de la relación de Ciel y Kyoya pero no dijo nada porque con solo ver sonreír a Ciel era suficiente para él aunque no iba a dejar de molestarla e implantarle su entrenamiento para que fuera una mejor líder como próxima decime jefa de la familia Phantomine. Además que aún estaba en conflicto de sus emociones con respecto a Lambo, no podía sacárselo de la mente pero lo disimulaba muy bien después de todo él era el mejor hitman del mundo.

Mientras Takeshi y Hayato su relación seguía como siempre nunca paraban de discutir prácticamente eran los mismos de siempre pero se notaba en sus ojos el amor que sentían cada uno haciendo que sus sentimientos mantuviera mucho más unida su relación.

Sin darse cuenta los meses pasaron y había llegado el término del año, los de tercer año se estaban graduando y con ellos Ryohei y Kyoya y a la vez Mukuro quien iba a otro colegio.

La ceremonia de la graduación era algo aburrida pero lo que más le preocupaba a Ciel era que ya no iba a poder encontrarse con su querido Kyoya en el colegio… los dos se iban a separar además que aunque quiso saber que en muchas oportunidades sobre los planes de estudio de su guardián él se negaba a responder.

-Qué voy a hacer… - suspiraba Ciel

Al fin la ceremonia de graduación termino y los alumnos de segundo y primero tenían tiempo de despedirse de sus queridos sempais graduados.

-Oni-chan felicidades – decía Kyoko dándole un ramo de flores a su hermano mayor Ryohei

-Muchas gracias Kyoko – agradecía Ryohei

-Felicidades por tu graduación Ryohei-ni – le daba otro ramo de flores Ciel a su guardián del sol

-Gracias al extremo Ciel! – esta vez era muy entusiasta

-Felicidades sempai – esta vez era Takeshi

-Al fin te iras cabeza de césped – como siempre Hayato

-Gracias a todos chicos! – quería llorar Ryohei pero su personalidad no se lo dejaba

En eso de este momento de felicidad Hana apareció también con un ramo de flores algo apenada pero muy seca como siempre.

-Felicidades Ryohei – Hana le entrego el ramo de flores

Este lo recibió con una gran sonrisa para luego jalarla hacia él y decirles a todos sus amigos.

-Chicos quiero decirles que Hana y yo estamos saliendo así que les pido que la cuiden si algún chico se le acerca! –

Sus palabras sorprendieron a todos menos s Ciel quien ya lo sabía para luego acercarse a ellos y sonreírles.

-No te preocupes Ryohei-ni yo personalmente me encargare de eso –

Entre todos empezaban a planear irse a comer sushi al restaurant del padre de Takeshi pero Ciel no tomaba mucha atención porque con la mirada buscaba a su querido Kyoya quien no estaba por ningún lado.

-Juudaime creo que se fue a la azotea como siempre – le dijo Hayato al darse cuenta del comportamiento de Ciel

-Hayato… - dijo Ciel para luego darle una tierna sonrisa – gracias, diles a los demás que los alcanzare después – se iba corriendo

Al correr con toda la velocidad que tuvo llego a la azotea al fin, abriendo la puerta y recibiendo el fuerte viento helado que hizo que sus cabellos castaños volaran y ella cerrara los ojos por reflejo pero a los pocos segundos los empezó abrir encontrándose con la figura del ser que más amaba en el mundo.

-Kyoya… -

El nombrado volteó a verla, observando que esta traía un rosa blanca con una cinta violeta en las manos.

Ciel se fue acercando poco a poco hacia él para quedar justo a su lado y estirar sus manos con la rosa en ellas dándosela.

-Felicidades por tú graduación Kyoya-sempai – le sonreía con una tristeza en los ojos

Kyoya solo se quedó en silenció observándola por unos segundos hasta que empezó a dirigir su mano hacia la rosa pero este solo paso dirigiendo a la cintura de Ciel para acercarla a él juntando sus cuerpos y darle un beso, un corto pero lindo beso.

-Kyoya… - dijo Ciel apenada

-Por qué pones esa cara? – pregunto Kyoya

-Lo siento… no quise hacerlo a propósito es solo que… - iba bajando la mirada

Ahora estaban muy cerca y podían tocarse pero Ciel se preguntaba si seguiría su relación ahora que él se iba, apenas podía verlo solo en el colegio pero ahora que se había graduado… como iba a poder encontrarse con él.

-Kyoya… - sus lágrimas empezaban a bajar sin consentimiento de los hermoso ojos miel – yo… yo… yo en serio deseo todo lo bien… para ti… todo… pero… tengo miedo… miedo que no nos volvamos a ver… no quiero separarme de ti… -

Al fin le había dicho sus verdaderos pensamientos. Por un momento Kyoya se quedó observándola de nuevo para luego acercar sus rostros y verla directamente a los ojos.

-No te dije que no te dejaría… -

-Kyoya? – su rostro se ruborizaba

-No te dejare… tengo que proteger lo que me pertenece –

Aquellos ojos azules metálicos hicieron que ella se sintiera más calmada… podía creer ciegamente en él ya que estábamos hablando de Kyoya Hibari, él nunca había incumplido lo que decía.

-Gracias… - volvía a sonreír

Acercándose sus labios y sellarse con un beso más apasionado, más exigente como si no quisieran separarse nunca, él estrechándola por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y ella estrechándolo por el cuello, acercando sus cuerpos y apretándolos para que así pudieran sentir el calor y calidez del uno del otro.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Ciel convenció a Kyoya para ir con ella al restaurant de sushi del padre de Takeshi, donde estaban todos y estaban realizando una reunión por los graduados.

En el restaurant de Sushi del padre de Takeshi estaban reunidos, Hayato, Takeshi junto a él muy sonriente, Ryohei muy extremo, Lambo junto con Ipin comiendo todo el sushi que encontraban, las chicas; Kyoko, Hana, Haru, y un poco alejados pero presentes para sorpresa de todos Mukuro con Nagi que por casualidad se encontraban allí.

-Ya llegamos – avisaba Ciel entrando al restaurant tomada de la mano a Kyoya

Dejando así a todos sorprendidos, uno porque no podían creer que Kyoya estuviera venido y la segunda porque Ciel estaba cogiendo la mano de Kyoya.

-Bienvenidos a los dos – Takeshi fue el primero en reaccionar y darles la bienvenida

-Juudaime aquí hay lugar – Hayato le mostraba un asiento junto a él justo en el centro de todos

-Gracias Hayato… pero… - volteo a ver a Kyoya que con solo verlo pudo entender que no iba a sentarse con los demás – en serio gracias… pero voy a sentarme en esta mesa – se sentaba en una mesa no tan apartada pero junto a Kyoya

Eso no le gusto a Hayato pero lo iba a pasar por esta vez.

-Oya, oya, que tenemos aquí – aparecía entre unas nieblas Mukuro – desde cuando son tan cercanos – parecía curioso

-Bueno… - el rostro de Ciel se ruborizo – ahora que me doy cuenta Mukuro estas aquí… es raro, viniste a celebrar tu graduación con nosotros? – cambio de tema

-Solo vine porque mi querida Nagi me invito a comer sushi – se dio cuenta pero no quiso darle importancia – no pensé encontrarme con estos estúpidos aquí – sonreía

-Ya veo… perdóname por no ir a tú graduación –se sentía un poco mal Ciel

-No te preocupes por eso, a mí solo me basta con mi querida Nagi – volteaba a ver a la mencionada quien ocultaba su rubor agachando la cabeza

Fue cuando a la mente de Ciel vino recuerdos sobre Mukuro y Nagi, ellos dos iban a terminar juntos pero nunca se llegaron a casar porque a Mukuro no le gustaba la idea, aunque después de su muerte… esta vez la mente de Ciel volvió a la realidad.

Al estar tan concentrada y centrada en la vida que ahora llevaba se había olvidado de que ella tenía un destino, un destino en el cual iba a morir, ella iba a separarse de todos, se iba a separar otra vez de sus seres queridos.

Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin darse cuenta dejando a todos sin palabras.

-Juudaime le pasa algo? – estaba preocupado Hayato

-Ciel te sientes mal? – de la misma manera Takeshi

-Ciel – dijeron los demás preocupados

Ella sabía muy bien que su tiempo con todos ellos tenía un límite y no podía irse sin cumplir a lo que había venido.

-Perdónenme chicos… - volvía a sonreírles – lo siento pero es que… ahora que se han graduado Ryohei-ni, Kyoya y Mukuro me sentiré triste sin ellos… - invento una escusa

-No nos asustes de esa manera Ciel, nos preocupaste al EXTREMO – dijo Ryohei

-Sí que te demuestras como siempre lo que sientes… - reía Mukuro – además porque piensas que te dejaremos, recuerda que todos nosotros somos tus guardianes –

-Y solo te falta un año para que nos graduemos Juudaime, usted se convertirá en la décima jefa de la familia Phantomine e iremos todos a Italia a tomar el control de la familia – decía Hayato tratando de animarla

-Lo sé… pero… -

-Ellos se irán pero yo no – dijo Kyoya dejando a todos sorprendidos porque no era típico que él hablara – tengo que proteger mi escuela y a mi propiedad –

Escuchar las palabras de Kyoya de nuevo dejó sorprendidos a todos menos a Ciel quien quería saber a qué se refería con lo que había dicho.

-Kyoya no te vas a ir? – pregunto Ciel acercándose al nombrado

-Para los que no sepan Hibari ya termino una carrera en leyes a los 15 años – dijo de la nada Reborn apareciendo comiendo un poco de sushi

-Qué?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos

-Eso es cierto Kyoya? – de nuevo pregunto Ciel

-Si – contesto muy indiferente Kyoya como siempre

-Entonces… te vas a quedar en… - esta noticia hacia muy feliz a Ciel

-Ya dije que tengo proteger a mi colegio de todos estos herbívoros y que nadie se acerque a mi propiedad – jalo a Ciel hacia él dejando sin palabras de nuevo a todos – él que se acerque o la toque morirá – su mirada mostraba que no mentía

-Así que los dos están saliendo – dijo Mukuro quien ya lo sospechaba

-Esto… yo… - Ciel estaba muy roja

-Dame-Ciel diles de una vez o estos idiotas nunca reaccionaran – dijo Reborn viendo a todos aun sorprendidos como piedras, menos Mukuro quien reía y Hayato quien estaba molesto

-Yo… yo… salgo con… Kyoya… - al fin lo dijo – así que soy de él… - termino de decir ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su pareja porque estaba muy avergonzada

-Dicho esto dejen esas caras de idiotas y comiencen la fiesta de una vez! – le daba una patada a Hayato quien estuvo al alcance de Reborn

Esta reunión siguió sin dejar de lado las sorpresas porque las chicas querían saber cómo se habían vuelto una pareja Ciel y Kyoya y demás escenas que cualquiera que pasara por el restaurant pensaban que estaban celebrando un hermoso momento al solo escuchar las risas de todos dentro

Kyoya no soporto estar con todos además que no paraba de pelear con Mukuro quien solo lo fastidiaba por diversión, así que desapareció sin decirle a nadie aunque solo estaba en la terraza del restaurant mirando las estrellas.

Ciel podía sentir la presencia de Kyoya así que no dijo nada al contrario aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con Mukuro.

-Mukuro podemos hablar un momento? – le decía con una expresión seria

Ver los ojos miel serios de Ciel, Mukuro entendió que esta iba a ser una conversación seria, así que salieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta del restaurant para afuera.

-Qué quieres decirme Ciel? – sonreía maliciosamente Mukuro

-Mukuro a ti no te gusta ir por las ramas así que iré directamente al grano – voltea a verlo – Mukuro iré a rescatarte con Nagi durante las vacaciones de verano –

Esto lo dejo lelo a Mukuro, no podía creer que Ciel se hubiera dado cuenta de su secreto.

-Oya, oya, así que te diste cuenta –

-Sí –

-Entonces mis sospechas sobre ti tampoco eran falsas –

-Sospechas? –

-Tú no eres Ciel – dijo Mukuro directamente

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silenció sin dejar de verse directamente a los ojos, hasta que en el rostro de Ciel se empezaba a dibujar una tierna sonrisa.

-No sé qué te hace pensar eso pero yo soy Ciel –

-No me engañaras otra vez – empezaba a molestarse – no puedo creer que la Ciel que conocí tenga tanto poder en solo unos días, además que días antes que te vi cuando viniste a invitarme al parque de diversiones me sentí extraño, hay algo en ti que no concuerda con la niña que conocí –

Ciel no podía creer que Mukuro se haya dado cuenta, no podía ser porque el poder de la diosa no tenía nada que ver con los poderes de los guardianes y de ella misma… pero Mukuro estaba muy cerca de la verdad.

-Sí que eres perspicaz Mukuro – esta vez se dibujaba en el rostro de Ciel una sonrisa maliciosa que sin que se diera cuenta él se acercó muy cerca agarrándolo con los dedos el rostro dejándolo frio – pero… - se iba alejando – Mukuro yo soy Ciel, soy la Ciel que todos conocen –

Mukuro estaba sin palabras, no sabía lo que había pasado, no se había dado cuenta en que momento ella se acercó a él pero sus sospechas de iban incrementando o mejor dicho sus dudas.

-Sé que debes preguntarte muchas cosas dentro de ti y me gustaría darte a todas esas preguntas las respuestas pero será en otro momento, lo que te puedo decir es que yo soy Ciel de eso no tienes que preocuparte y retomando a lo que te estaba diciendo Mukuro iré con Nagi-chan a rescatare… - su sonrisa cálida volvía

-De que me darás una explicación no lo dudes pero volviendo a nuestra platica, no necesito que vayas a rescatarme, menos que arriesgues a mi querida Nagi a ir contigo, no lo permitiré – el rostro de Mukuro volvía a mostrar su seriedad

-Ya veo… pero no tienes que preocuparte por Nagi-chan yo la protegeré además… - levantaba su mirada al cielo – no querrás que tú querida Nagi se fije en otro hombre, verdad? –

-Qué? –

-Mukuro este solo es un cuerpo falso, si yo no voy por ti un día tus poderes se agotaran y desaparecerás durante una buena temporada… que pasara si en esa temporada Nagi-chan encuentra consuelo en otro chico? Tú quieres que ella se aleje de ti? –

-A qué viene eso sobre Nagi? –

Ciel bajo la mirada e iluminando la luna los hermosos ojos color miel le dijo.

-Tú amas a Nagi-chan –

Que ella le dijera los sentimientos que había ocultado en lo más profundo de su ser por su querida Nagi lo dejo paralizado.

-Yo solo quiero que todos mis seres queridos sean felices por eso iré por ti – acercaba una de sus manos al pecho de Mukuro – así que ve a descansar y espéranos –

-Oya, oya… - reacciono – tomaría tú palabra pero no puedo irme si quiera hasta el cumpleaños de Nagi –

-Es cierto… su cumpleaños es la semana que viene –

-Pasare ese día con ella y me iré a esperarlas… te parece que sea mejor así? – Mukuro sonreía

-Bueno… pero por favor no te exijas demasiado – correspondía a su sonrisa con otra sonrisa

-Entonces entrare y te dejare con esa ave-kun que arde en celos haya arriba – iba entrando al restaurant

Ciel se había olvidado por completo el hecho que Kyoya estaba sobre la terraza del restaurant, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y se negaba a levantar la mirada hacia arriba.

-Esta vez no te salvaras – dijo Kyoya con una voz escalofriante

Sin darse cuenta Ciel fue secuestrada por Kyoya.

Mientras en la fiesta…

-Dónde está Juudaime? – al fin se dio cuenta Hayato

-Ahora que lo dices… tampoco esta Hibari-sempai, deben estar juntos – Takeshi sonreía

-Esa mocosa me va a escuchar, mira que dejarme con estos dos niños para regresarlos a casa – Reborn se había dado cuenta cuando Ciel salió con Mukuro pero no se había dado cuenta que ella se fuera con Kyoya, estaba muy molesto

La fiesta siguió unas dos horas más, primero se fueron Mukuro y Nagi sin despedirse y luego Reborn con los dos menores para acto seguido las chicas y Ryohei. Hayato no se fue porque se iba a quedar a dormir con Takeshi ya que su hermana se había ido a ver a su novio doctor.

Mientras que Ciel estaba en la casa de Kyoya, dejándola sin palabras porque era la primera vez que venía a su casa, tenía un estilo completamente japonés y todo era tradicional. Pero lo que ahora le preocupaba mucho más era que Kyoya la estaba viendo muy molesto acorralándola contra el suelo.

-Kyo… ya… - tartamudeaba tratando de ocultar su rostro con las manos

-Quédate quieta o no respondo – apartaba las manos de Ciel de su rostro

Dejándola completamente a su vista el rubor en su rostro, el enojo que sentía que sentía cuando la vio tocando a Mukuro iba desapareciendo para reemplazar ese sentimiento por otro, un deseo de marcarla como suya.

Sin decir una palabra más acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola muy tiernamente primero para luego exigirle un permiso dentro de su boca, terminando teniéndolo y el beso tierno y calmado se fue convirtiendo en uno más lujurioso y más exigente.

Besos como estos no eran los primeros que se daban pero Ciel estaba muy apenada y avergonzada con sentir la lengua de Kyoya jugando con la suya, no podía acostumbrarse a pesar que ella tenía la mente de una adulta no podía seguir el ritmo de Kyoya.

Fue cuando otro deseo empezó a apoderar el cuerpo de Kyoya y a la vez de Ciel, un deseo muy lujurioso y apasionado.

Las manos de Kyoya bajaban hacia la camisa de Ciel empezando a desabotonándola y dejar sentir su tierna y suave piel. El cuerpo de Ciel empezaba a temblar al darse cuenta que estaba siendo tocada directamente por Kyoya sin dejar de besarse.

Esto se estaba volviendo muy peligroso pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que Kyoya quisiera, si era su cuerpo lo que deseaba ella se lo entregaría sin dudarlo ya que el amor que sentía por él era el sentimiento más grande que antes había sentido.

Sus labios se separaron recuperando el aire que necesitaban sin dejar de separar sus ojos, cuando Ciel sintió que las manos frías de Kyoya estaban por sus pechos y este bajo su mirada para ver cuerpo desnudo con solo un sujetador de Ciel quien se ruborizo mucho con solo sentir su tacto, eran tantas las sensaciones y emociones que causaban las manos y vista de su guardián que por reflejo quiso cubrir los pechos pero este no la dejo empezando a quitarle el molesto sujetador que ocultaba los deseosos pechos de Ciel que tanto desea ver y tocar.

Quedando solamente con su falda y la camisa abierta sin su sujetador exponiendo sus pechos a la vista de Kyoya quien estaba maravillado por la belleza que se ocultaba bajo la molesta ropa de Ciel.

-Hermoso – susurro Kyoya siendo escuchado por Ciel perfectamente

El rostro de Ciel se ruborizo mucho más de lo que estaba ya pero antes que pudiera articular una palabra pudo sentir los labios de Kyoya esta vez no en sus labios si no en uno de sus pechos mientras el otro era masajeado por una de sus manos delicadamente, era tan excitante para ella, este cuerpo no había sido mancillado aún por nadie, esta estaba siendo la primera vez siendo tocada por su persona más amada.

Mientras que Kyoya pensaba que con solo tocarla no era suficiente había un deseo mucho más grande dentro de su corazón quería sentirla más quería que ella lo sintiera también así que separando sus labios del pecho de Ciel la volvió a besar en los labios viendo antes el rostro que mostraba un poco de lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos color miel y el rubor en sus mejillas, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y esta expresión solo la estaba viendo él, solo él y no permitiría que nadie más la viera.

Sus labios se separaron otra vez pero esta vez Kyoya se fue quitando su camisa dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado provocando que el corazón de Ciel fuera a mil, haciendo parecer que se iba a escapar de su pecho. Y los tactos de Kyoya volvieron bajando y bajando hasta quedar justo por sus piernas, la mente de Kyoya dudo por un segundo si estaba haciendo lo correcto… Ciel se dio cuenta que su querido guardián se detuvo justo por sus piernas así que entendió y se acercó a él abrazándolo por el cuello y susurrarle al oído.

-Kyoya te amo… te… amo… -

Escuchar la voz de Ciel hizo que Kyoya reaccionara y siguiera, sus manos se deshicieron de la falda que llevaba Ciel dejándola con su ropa interior que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, dejándola completamente a la vista de Kyoya como dios la había traído al mundo. Esta vez Kyoya no se puso a observarla detenidamente ya que no podía aguantar más… acercó sus dedos hacia la intimidad de Ciel frotando primero para luego llevar uno de sus dedos hacia su entrada provocando que Ciel sintiera un poco de dolor porque nunca antes alguien la había tocado tan profundamente. El dedo de Kyoya fue entrando y saliendo poco a poco mientras que él empezaba a lamer de nuevo los pechos de Ciel mientras ella solo dejaba salir gemidos que excitaban mucho más a su guardián, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya tenía tres dedos dentro de ella saliendo y entrando con más rapidez.

Era un poco doloroso para ella pero los besos y caricias que le daba su guardián la excitaban mucho más dejando de lado su dolor.

Después de unos minutos preparando el cuerpo de Ciel, Kyoya saco sus dedos de la entrada de Ciel para remplazarlo por su intimidad que ya estaba muy erecta y deseosa de entrar de una vez en ella.

-Puedo? – pregunto Kyoya con unos ojos muy deseosos por la aprobación

Ciel tampoco quería aguantar mucho más quería sentir a Kyoya dentro de ella, quería que la marcara como suya, quería que sus cuerpos se volvieran uno, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y él empezó a entrar poco a poco provocando que de los hermosos ojos miel de Ciel empezaran a brotar lágrimas. Kyoya con solo ver el rostro de Ciel pensó que le estaba haciendo daño así que levanto las manos aproximándolas hacia su espalda.

-Sujétate, aráñame o haz lo que quieras – le dijo Kyoya

Saber que Kyoya sabía que le estaba haciendo un poco de daño la sorprendió pero también sintió mucho amor de parte de él… así que lo abrazó y él prosiguió entrando en ella hasta que al fin había entrado completamente.

Se quedaron quietos por un momento escuchando y sintiendo el respirar agitado y latidos de sus corazones sin dejar de apartar sus cuerpos.

Ya acostumbrada a la intromisión de su guardián Ciel le dijo.

-Aaaa… Kyoya… te… amo… -

Los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron más para luego mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa cosa que sorprendió de nuevo a Ciel, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír de esa manera con aquella mirada llena de amor dirigidas a ella, solamente a ella.

-Puedo moverme? – pregunto Kyoya

-Si… - respondió con una sonrisa Ciel

Al tener la aprobación de Ciel, Kyoya empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella, provocando muchas nuevas sensaciones para cada uno, las envestidas empezaron a ser más rápidas y los besos más exigentes.

Y así siguieron hasta quedar agotados siendo los únicos testigos la luna y las estrellas que los iluminaron entrando por la ventana del amor que se habían procesado los dos esta noche y quedarse dormidos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la venta despertando primero a Ciel.

Abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con el rostro de Kyoya quedándose paralizada para luego recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Su rostro se ruborizo completamente hasta las orejas pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz, sentir el cuerpo de Kyoya, la persona más amada para ella, la hacía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Quiso ir al baño así que pudo salir de entre las sabanas que la cubría y coger su camisa para cubrirse pero al levantarse un dolor proveniente de su intimidad se lo impidió cayendo al suelo despertando a Kyoya.

-Qué haces? – pregunto sobándose los ojos para luego dejar ver sus ojos azules metálicos

-Lo siento… no quise despertarte… es solo que quería ir al baño… - estaba avergonzada y no sabía si decirle que le dolía levantarse

-Ya… - se levantó y se aproximó a Ciel cargándola ruborizándola más pero por la expresión que veía en su rostro Ciel comprendió que de nuevo él se había dado cuenta de su dolor

-Kyoya… -

-Qué? –

-Te amo – le dijo con una sonrisa para luego recibir un beso de parte de Kyoya sorprendiéndola nuevamente para luego corresponderlo


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7:**

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que llego el día del cumpleaños de Nagi, era dos días antes de la navidad así que Ciel se reunió con Mukuro por petición de él ya que quería darle un regalo a su querida Nagi, algo que la hiciera muy feliz a ella recibirlo.

-Perdón por la tardanza – entraba al café Ciel dónde la esperaba Mukuro ya tomando un té

-Oya, oya te retrasaste 10 minutos – dijo Mukuro

-Perdóname es solo que… - el rostro de Ciel se ruborizaba

-Creo que entiendo – reía

-En serio lo siento no quise llegar tarde pero Kyoya apareció de la nada en mi casa por petición de Reborn… yo iba saliendo así que me pregunto a donde iba y quise decirle la verdad pero… si le decía que me iba a reunir contigo no me dejaría ir – se sentaba – pero de igual manera me retuvo, si no fuera por Reborn nunca me hubiera dejado ir… aunque creo que me castigara cuando vuelva – sonreía temerosa

-Sí que te toco tener a un hombre que te ate – decía sarcásticamente

-No me importa… yo haría lo que sea por Kyoya –

Ver la expresión seria de Ciel no se lo esperaba Mukuro así que no dijo nada más sacar ticamente además tenían que ir a comprar el regalo de Nagi y él necesitaba decirle algo antes de seguir.

-Ciel quiero decirte algo – su expresión era seria

-Dime – ella ya sabía a donde iba a ir después de todo ya había tenido esta plática antes con él

-Ciel yo estaba enamorado de ti – su expresión no cambio

Saber los sentimientos de Mukuro la hacían muy feliz pero también sabía que el amor que él sentía por ella no era el verdadero sentimiento del amor.

-Gracias por decírmelo Mukuro si te soy sincera creo que cuando te vi por primera vez también me sentía atraída por ti aunque éramos enemigos en ese tiempo algo dentro de mí cambió… si no te hubieras ido después creo que terminaría enamorada de ti – le sonreía

-Creo que tienes razón… - también reía

Siguieron platicando un poco más hasta que salieron en busca del regalo de Nagi, era algo raro para Mukuro porque nunca antes había salido a comprar un regalo para alguien y menos salir a comprar algo… estaba nervioso y no sabía que hacer pero gracias a Ciel pudo seguir hasta que entraron a una tienda de antigüedades.

-A ti te deben gustar estas cosas, no? – dijo Ciel

-Algo… voy a ver por aquí – se fue por un lado

Mientras que Ciel iba por otro lado, Mukuro empezó a ver muchas cosas que le gustaban hasta que encontró una cajita violeta con pequeños rasgos a neblinas grabadas, la cogió y quiso abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada.

-Eso es hermoso… - dijo Ciel apareciendo detrás de él

-Si me atrajo el diseño de la caja –

-Esa caja… - Ciel reconoció la cajita, no era la primera vez que veía esa cajita – ten por seguro que le encantara – sonrió

En eso el dueño de la tienda se fijó en ellos dos así que se acercó a ellos.

-Veo que se fijaron en lo más interesante que tengo en esta tienda – dijo el dueño

-Señor… - también reconoció al señor – es hermosa –

El señor se fijó en Ciel por unos segundos para luego sonreír ladeadamente para luego acercarse a Mukuro quien tenía la cajita.

-Toma – le entregaba una llave pequeña dorada – con esto se abrirá pero tienes que darle un poco de tu poder sino no se abrirá –

-Mi poder? – pregunto Mukuro notando que el señor delante de él no era una persona común

-Usa la llama de la niebla – dijo Ciel

-La llama? A que te refieres? – pregunto de nuevo Mukuro ahora sin entender

Ciel se acordó que ninguno de sus guardianes utilizaba aún las llamas de los guardianes dependiendo de su poder, así que no le quedo de otra que enseñarle su llama del cielo a él. Ella reunió todo su poder en la palma de sus manos hasta que hizo aparecer una llama color naranja que desprendía una pureza.

-Esa llama ya la vi antes – dijo Mukuro recordando que en su pelea con Ciel había visto esa misma llama

-Cada uno de los guardianes tiene esta llame dependiendo de su poder, tú eres mi guardián de la niebla junto con Nagi, los dos son uno mismo… junto con los anillos que deben encontrar y creo que ya encontraste tú él anillo que te unirá con Nagi –

-Llama y anillo? – Mukuro seguía sin entender

-Ese tema es algo complicado y se supone que no debería saberlo aún pero te lo digo solo a ti porque de todos modos cuando abras esa caja lo encontraras –

-Ábrela con tu llama – dijo el señor

Mukuro seguía sin entender lo que pasaba pero intento hacer lo mismo que Ciel pero era imposible no sentía nada, esto no le gustaba cuando sintió que uno de las manos de Ciel se acercaban a él a sus mejillas y viendo su tierna sonrisa le dijo.

-Llama de la niebla… la que esconde todo en una ilusión y protege al cielo de todo peligro… tú tienes el poder, tú que tienes la llama que se ata a la oscuridad – era como si estuviera recitando un oración - solo recuerda que en toda oscuridad hay una luz y esa luz es Nagi – le sonreía

Escuchar estas palabras hicieron que Mukuro sacara al fin sus llamas, unas llamas color purpura con un aura oscura pero con una luz muy hermosa en su interior.

-Esto… - estaba sorprendido de su llama

-Ábrela – dijo Ciel muy contenta

De nuevo seguía sin entender nada Mukuro pero volvió a obedecer y aproximo la llave junto con sus llamas a la cajita que se abrió dejando ver su contenido un anillo junto con una melodía muy hermosa que provenía de la cajita.

-Es el anillo que dices? – le pregunto a Ciel

-Si –

La mirada de Mukuro mostraba muchas preguntas pero Ciel no podía responderlas así que para distraerlo le entrego un colgante que entrego.

-Junto con esto y el anillo entrégaselo a Nagi-chan, cuando el poder de la niebla se necesite solo pídesela… ya que los dos son uno, además la cajita le encantara – sonreía

-Bueno… - suspiro Mukuro al saber que no serían contestadas sus preguntas

El señor le dijo que fuera a pagar a la caja porque una cosa era que el anillo estuviera dentro pero la cajita era otra cosa tenía que pagarla. Así que fue a pagar la cajita a la caja. Mientras Ciel se quedaba con el señor conversando disimuladamente.

-Es sorprendente que sigas con vida – dijo el señor

-Solo me dieron una oportunidad más… mi destino ya está marcado – dijo Ciel

-Con que destino… pero los destinos pueden cambiar como el futuro que cambio con tu guardián de la niebla –

-Mi destino no – suspiro – pero me alegra que el futuro cambie para bien para Mukuro, él no necesita sufrir más –

-Entiendo… y creo que me hago una idea de quién te dio otra oportunidad –

-Me gustaría preguntarle sobre esa persona pero no puedo hacerlo… confiare en esa persona… después de todo ella me dio una oportunidad muy grande – se iba yendo acercándose a Mukuro quien había terminado de pagar

Se despidieron del señor y se retiraron. Ciel aprovecho en llamar al noveno jefe de la familia Phantomine y luego de terminar su conversación Mukuro la acompaño a su casa a Ciel por agradecimiento tranquilamente conversando cuando sería el momento indicado de entregárselo a Nagi sin darse cuenta ya estaban cerca de la casa de Ciel y en la entrada vieron que todos estaban reunidos, las chicas junto con Nagi, los demás chicos y hasta Kyoya y Reborn.

-Juudaime! – se acercó Hayato a Ciel cuando la vio

-Ciel – Takeshi iba detrás de Hayato

-Ciel – dijeron los demás

Todos estaban reunidos, Ciel con solo ver a Kyoya supo que sería castigada nadie la salvaría pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que Nagi tenía una expresión de preocupación y miedo?

-Qué hacia Juudaime con este idiota? – pregunto Hayato molesto mirando a Mukuro

-Eso… - no sabía si decir la verdad pero al escuchar la pregunta de Hayato comprendió porque Nagi tenía aquella expresión – solo me lo encontré de camino para aquí – mintió pero todos le creyeron – y díganme que hacen todos aquí? – cambió de tema

-Ciel-chan vinimos porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Nagi-chan y tú madre nos dijo que podíamos celebrarlo en su casa – dijo Kyoko sonriente

-Ya veo… así que no era la única que se acordó – sonreía Ciel

-Hahi como puedes pensar que nos olvidemos el cumpleaños de Nagi-chan – dijo Haru

-Bueno de ustedes no me lo esperaba pero de los chicos si, ellos no son muy detallistas con esas cosas sin ofender chicos –

-Juudaime si es sobre su cumpleaños nunca lo olvidaría – dijo Hayato muy serio

-Lo sé – le sonreía a Hayato

Todos entraron a la casa de Ciel donde las esperaban los pequeños y la madre de Ciel con un pastel ya listo, en eso Ciel se dio cuenta que Kyoya no estaba así que se fue a buscarlo a su habitación porque ahí sentía su presencia.

-Kyoya – abría la puerta

Y como supuso Kyoya estaba ahí apoyado en la ventana.

-Kyoya bajemos vamos a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a Nagi-chan –

-No me interesa – contesto secamente

-Bueno… - se iba retirando pero antes que pudiera hacerlo ya se encontraba en el suelo teniendo a Kyoya sobre ella

-Piensas que te iras así como así – sus ojos eran fríos

-Kyoya… no quiero que pienses mal así que te contare todo pero será más tarde… - trato de levantarse

-No! – se lo impidió dándole un beso

Ser besada por Kyoya ya no la sorprendía mucho pero nunca dejaba de acelerarle su corazón, se mantuvo quieta a su merced hasta que dejo de besarla, dejando ver su rostro ruborizado.

-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras Kyoya… - estaba apenada – pero… puede ser en tú casa por favor… si alguien nos encuentra así me daría un ataque… por favor – le estaba casi suplicando

Kyoya quería seguir y le importaba un bledo si los encontraban pero analizo las cosas y no quería que nadie viera a Ciel con aquel rostro que solo él tenía permitido ver así que la dejó.

-Gracias Kyoya – Ciel le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Eso no te servirá después serás castigada – dijo Kyoya levantándose

-Vale – ya se lo esperaba Ciel

Bajaron los dos con los demás y le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Nagi, quien estaba muy contenta de tener a todos reunidos a su alrededor en su cumpleaños ya que era la primera vez que celebrara su cumpleaños con otras personas sobre todo estaba muy feliz porque tenía a su lado a su querido Mukuro-sama, le apenaba mucho pero su felicidad era muy superior.

La fiesta siguió hasta que se hizo de noche y todos se tenían que retirar.

Mukuro se acercó a Ciel quien estaba junto a Kyoya.

-Ciel… ve por Nagi a primera hora mañana – le dijo Mukuro

-No te preocupes… y recuerda que te iremos a buscar – le decía con una expresión seria

-Estaré impaciente de verlas a las dos en persona – se retiró Mukuro

Dejando a Kyoya sin entender nada y muy molesto al no saber lo que pasaba o que quería decir Mukuro con esas palabras.

-Kyoya te contare todo… a ti también Reborn – volteaba a ver a Reborn quien había escuchado

Todos al fin se retiraron y solo quedaron en la sala Ciel, Kyoya y Reborn ya que su madre y los niños se habían ido a acostar ya.

-Dame-Ciel ya estoy harto de todos tus secretos así que nos dirás todo sin ocultar nada – decía Reborn muy molesto

-Yo también quiero saber todo, deje de lado la plática que tuviste ese día en el restaurant con esa piña pero no esta vez – dijo Kyoya también molesto

-Bueno, bueno no me maten con la mirada por favor – temblaba Ciel

Por las miradas de ambos sabía que no escaparía así que les contó el plan que tenía para rescatar a Mukuro de la prisión Vendicare porque se había dado cuenta que el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba Mukuro era solo una ilusión y que salió con él para buscar un regalo para Nagi por su cumpleaños.

-Así que iras a rescatarlo… - Reborn se levantaba del sillón

-Si… iré con Nagi, pero solo con ella – decía Ciel muy determinada

-Yo iré contigo – Kyoya no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sola con Nagi

-En eso tienes razón Kyoya, Ciel no ira sola – Reborn también no la iba a dejar ir tan simplemente

-Reborn, Kyoya sé que se preocupan pero tengo que hacer esto solo con Nagi-chan, las dos iremos solas porque nadie más será permitido en el Vendicare –

-Ya dije que no iras sola – volvió a repetir Reborn – además como es que solo ustedes dos tienen permitido ir a esa prisión? -

Ambos no estaban dispuestos a dejarla ir y la pregunta de Reborn puso contra la pared a Ciel pero de todos modos ella iría porque había una razón por la que iba a la prisión Vendicare estaba determinada.

-Hable con el noveno y me dijo que tenía el permiso – dijo Ciel

-Con el noveno? No fui informado de eso! – Reborn estaba molesto

-Reborn tú tienes tus cosas con el noveno al igual que yo ya que soy la siguiente en tomar el cargo de jefa de la familia Phantomine – la expresión de Ciel no mostraba vacilación – así que iré además que este verano empezaras con el entrenamiento de los guardianes –

-Entrenamiento? – pregunto Kyoya

-Sí, solo nos faltaba un año para ir a Italia y tomar el control de Phantomine pero eso se pospondrá un poco más – fijó la mirada a Reborn – Reborn sabes muy bien que con el poder que tienen mis guardianes no será suficiente, el noveno me dijo que este verano comenzara la búsqueda de los anillos así que desde el 01 de Enero y por lo menos dos años o hasta que lo encuentren, ellos se dedicaran a encontrar los anillos – su expresión era seria de nuevo

-Así que sabes de los anillos – Reborn oculto su mirada bajo su sombra

-Sí… hoy mismo me entere por eso… creo que ya es momento de dejar de jugar si quiero llevar a todos mis guardianes – la sonrisa de Ciel volvió pero con una expresión triste

Kyoya estaba molesto porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando Ciel y Reborn pero ver la expresión triste de Ciel no le gustaba, así que solo se mantuvo en silencio escuchando. Pero para su sorpresa Ciel volteo a verlo con aquella expresión triste en sus ojos.

-Kyoya… tú iras conmigo a Italia, verdad? – le pregunto

Ya antes le había hecho la misma pregunta y él había respondido y sabía muy bien que nunca la dejaría ir así que sin dudarlo le contesto de nuevo.

-Sabes bien que no te dejare escapar –

Escuchar de nuevo las palabras de Kyoya que confirmaban que él nunca se iría de su lado la tranquilizaban mucho así que su expresión de tristeza desapareció reemplazándola por una sonrisa muy cálida.

-Y cómo te enteraste de los anillos? – interrumpió Reborn

-Hoy cuando fui a comprar el regalo de Nagi-chan con Mukuro encontramos una cajita que a él le llamo mucho la atención y dentro estaba el anillo del guardián de la niebla – le contaba Ciel

-Así que ya encontraste el anillo de la niebla… por eso irás con Nagi por Mukuro? –

-Puede ser… pero lo hago más porque quiero que la primera persona que vea Mukuro sea a Nagi-chan, después de todo ellos son uno mismo – sonreía

El silenció se apodero de los tres por unos segundos hasta que Reborn suspiro ya cansado porque con solo ver la sonrisa que siempre ponía Ciel sabía que ella nunca le diría la verdad, así que no insistió.

-Hablare con el noveno para saber los planes sobre los anillos para comenzar de una vez el entrenamiento – dijo Reborn

-Gracias Reborn – le agradeció Ciel

-Pero aún no está decidido que irás sola con Nagi a la prisión Vendicare – le recordaba Reborn

Ciel capto así que lo dejo pasar para hablar más calmadamente después que él hablara con Reborn y supiera porque debía ir sola.

Reborn se iba de la sala mientras que Kyoya no desaprovecho ningún segundo y se llevó a rastras a Ciel fuera de su casa, encontrándose en la puerta a Reborn de nuevo con su móvil.

-Reborn me la llevo – fue lo único que dijo Kyoya saliendo junto con Ciel

-Reborn… - Ciel le suplicaba con la mirada que la ayudara pero este solo la observo ignorando sus suplicas

Así llegaron a la casa de Kyoya y de inmediato al entrar a la habitación la empezó a castigar hasta que el cuerpo de Ciel no pudo más y Kyoya se quedó dormido entre sus brazos.

-Sí que estaba molesto – susurraba Ciel observado el rostro de su querido guardián – no importa… ya lo dije una vez y lo seguiría repitiendo… puedes hacer lo que tú quieras conmigo Kyoya – sonreía quedándose dormida también abrazando a su amado sin antes poner la alarme a su celular para ir a recoger a Nagi

Mientras ellos estaban en su nido de amor unas horas antes, cuando todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas… Mukuro caminaba junto con Nagi quien estaba muy contenta de haber celebrado su cumpleaños junto con todos.

Mukuro pensaba si esta era la oportunidad de entregarle el regalo que le había comprado, inundándose en sus pensamientos hasta que Nagi se dio cuenta.

-Mukuro-sama le pasa algo? – pregunto Nagi

-Eh? – reacciono Mukuro – dijiste algo mi querida Nagi? – la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa como siempre

-No… es solo que… le preocupa algo Mukuro-sama? –

-Preocuparme? No… - volteó a ver a su bolsillo sintiendo la cajita

Tenía que dársela así que era ahora o nunca además que él no era un cobarde pensó.

-Nagi espero que te guste este presente – le entraba una pequeña cajita

Nagi se quedó sin palabras porque nunca pensó que ella recibiría un regalo de parte de su querido Mukuro-sama, estaba muy sorprendida así que lo primero que hizo fue recibir el regalo pequeño.

-Mukuro-sama… - no sabía que más hacer

-Ábrela – le indico Mukuro y esta solo obedeció abriendo la cajita dejando ver un anillo dentro junto con una melodía muy hermosa.

-Es hermoso… gracias Mukuro-sama – las lágrimas de alegría de Nagi se le escapaban

-No debes llorar Nagi – se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas limpiándole las lágrimas que caían – en vez de eso quiero ver tú sonrisa – le dijo de nuevo sorprendiéndola

Nagi intentó calmar sus sentimientos y como le pidió Mukuro ella le dio una hermosa sonrisa haciéndola la más hermosa chica que el antes hubiera visto, no sabía qué hacer muchas emociones empezaron a crecer dentro de Mukuro, deseaba besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, quería hacerla suya en ese preciso momento pero se contuvo porque no quería hacerlo con un cuerpo que no fuera el suyo.

-Mi querida Nagi me gustaría decirte muchas cosas pero sinceramente no soy bueno cuando se trata de expresar en palabras lo que siento así que espero que entiendas con solo ver sus ojos – le decía Mukuro

-Mukuro-sama… yo… yo a usted – no pudo terminar de decir porque Mukuro se lo impidió poniéndole un dedo en sus delicados labios porque sabía que le iba a decir pero quería escucharlo cuando se encontraran verdaderamente

-Quiero escuchar esas palabras cuando nos encontremos otra vez –

-Mukuro-sama… - no entendía Nagi

Él sabía que Nagi no entendía pero no podía decirle nada aún, así que en vez de eso cogió el anillo que estaba con la cadenita y se la puso a Nagi.

-Nosotros somos uno mismo y lo seremos eternamente – la veía con un amor en sus ojos – así que estaré esperándote, yo sé que tú vendrás a mí – le dio un beso en la frente

Envolviéndola entre las nieblas que creo con su poder dejándola inconsciente y desaparecer para esperar por ella.


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8:**

A la mañana siguiente el molesto sonido del celular de Ciel la despertó al igual que Kyoya quien despertó con mal genio.

-Quieres morir, no? – la veía muy molesto

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme… - se iba levantando

Pero Kyoya se lo impidió jalándola de nuevo dentro de la cama poniéndose él sobre ella, ruborizándola porque gracias a la luz podía ver claramente el cuerpo desnudo de Kyoya y él también podía verla a ella.

-Kyoya… Nagi-chan está esperándome – trato de ocultar sus pechos con sus manos

-Sobre ese asunto aún no te he dado permiso – Kyoya afilaba su mirada

-Kyoya… Nagi-chan debe estar llorando al no encontrar a Mukuro… tengo que ir por ella y explicarle la situación… por favor – ponía carita de gatita

Esas expresiones que ponía Ciel excitaban mucho a Kyoya pero a la vez si pedía algo con ellas él no podía negarse a nada… así que se levantó.

-Te dejare ir si nos bañamos juntos – su expresión era picara

Si ella entraba a bañarse junto con Kyoya sabía que terminaría haciéndolo con él y esto podría impedirle caminar correctamente, no sabía si hacerlo pero si quería ir a encontrarse con Nagi no tenía opción.

-Bueno… - su rostro se ruborizaba

Así que entraron juntos a bañarse y como espero Kyoya la tomo ahí, estando como más de media hora. Y Kyoya salió cargándola.

-Sabía qué harías eso – así pucheros Ciel

-Pues tú dijiste que tú harías lo que yo quisiera, no? – se acercaba para besarla siendo correspondido

-Yo haré lo que tú quieras… - dijo Ciel abrazándolo

Era cierto ella haría siempre lo que quisiera Kyoya, haría todo por él incluso si le pidiera morir ella lo haría porque su amor era lo más grande que podía sentir por alguien.

Se vistieron y fueron a la mansión de Mukuro dónde debía estar Nagi, que estaba cerca de un parque de diversiones y el bosque. La recordaba de la vez que vino a invitar a Mukuro y a Nagi al parque de diversiones.

-Es aquí – se dirigía a tocar la puerta

Mientras que Kyoya se quedaba observándola porque de ningún modo entraría a la casa de Mukuro.

Ciel toco la puerta y de inmediato fue abierta por Nagi quien parecía desesperada con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos violetas.

-Jefa… - dijo Nagi

-Nagi-chan vine por ti – le estiraba la mano

-Vino por mí? – no entendía pero a su mente vino – Mukuro-sama no está! Jefa por favor ayúdeme a encontrarlo, no puedo sentirlo, no siento su presencia por ninguna parte! – decía desesperada aferrándose a ella

-Lo sé Nagi-chan, lo sé… - trato de calmarla abrazándola

-Usted sabe dónde está? – pregunto

-Lo sé… por eso vine por ti, debemos ir por Mukuro – le sonreía

-Vamos! – respondió de inmediato

-Me alegra que quieras ir por él ahora mismo… pero primero tenemos que hablar a solas – le indico Ciel mirando de reojo a Kyoya quien las observaba

Las dos entraron a la mansión hasta pasar por unos pasillos en ruinas y llegar a una habitación un poco más arreglada donde había un sillón junto a la ventana.

-Aquí está bien? – pregunto Nagi

-Sí, ahora sentémonos y te contare cual es la situación – se sentaron las dos

Ciel empezó a contarle la situación por la que pasaba Mukuro quien aún estaba en la prisión Vendicare y que solo las dos irían a rescatarlo y una cosa más que tenía planeado.

-Yo iré a rescatar a Mukuro-sama – no había duda en los ojos de Nagi

-Bueno y por último solo te diré esto a ti Nagi-chan… quiero que cuando rescatemos a Mukuro hagas… - le indico lo que debía hacer

Y como espero Nagi no quería hacerlo pero no pudo negarse ya que Ciel le dijo muy claro que esto era una orden.

Después de hablar las dos salieron la mansión con Kyoya aun esperando irritado.

-Te demoraste – le reprocho

-Lo siento Kyoya… -

-Ahora qué harás? – ignoro la disculpa de Ciel

-Por ahora Nagi-chan ira a vivir a mi casa hasta que llegue el día, además tenemos que hablar con Reborn y saber que le dijo el noveno – le decía Ciel acercándose con Nagi detrás de ella

-Bueno – empezó a caminar – pero lo repito otra vez, no irás sola –

Ciel no contesto a lo que dijo su amada nube solo se limitó a sonreír.

Los tres se fueron a la casa de Ciel, encontrándose con los menores, Reborn y la madre de Ciel desayunando.

-Ciel-chan no me dijiste que irías a dormir fuera – le regañaba su madre

-Lo siento mamá… fui… - vio a Reborn quien solo la ignoro tomando su taza de té – fui a la casa… a la casa de Nagi-chan, iba a quedarse sola en casa y yo… fui con ella te iba a avisar pero ya dormías lo siento – esta vez sí invento una buena escusa

Después de todo no podía decirle que había ido a dormir a la casa de Kyoya y sobre todo porque aún no le había dicho que ella y él eran pareja y ya habían tenido sexo.

-Y este joven? – pregunto su madre viendo a Kyoya – es uno de tus amigos? –

-Eh? si! – contesto Ciel nerviosa

Su respuesta molesto a Kyoya quien no lo importo nada y dijo.

-No soy su amigo, mi nombre es Kyoya Hibari y soy su novio –

Esto dejo sin palabras a Ciel y a su madre quien poco a poco se empezó a emocionar y le dirigió a Kyoya dándole un gran abrazo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte – volteó a ver a hija – Ciel-chan porque no me dijiste nada –

Ciel aún estaba muy impresionada no podía creer lo que había escuchado, que Kyoya haya dicho la palabra "novio" era algo como una ilusión hasta ella se había mantenido en silencio con esa palabra porque no sabía si realmente podía llamarlo así, su mente estaba un caos.

-Mama Ciel estaba avergonzada por eso no te dijo nada – intervino Reborn

-Oh ya veo… - creyó en las palabras de Reborn

A los pocos segundos Ciel regreso a su realidad tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Mama disculpa pero Nagi-chan se quedara por unos días con nosotros, no hay problema, verdad? –

-Claro que no, todos tus amigos son más que bienvenidos – dijo su madre

Al final terminaron desayunando todos juntos. Para que luego la madre de Ciel saliera a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo junto con los dos menores.

-Bueno hablemos de lo importante ahora – dijo Reborn sentándose en el sofá de la sala

Ciel se sentó junto a Kyoya en el sillón de dos y Nagi en el de tres.

-Hable con el noveno y me dijo que tenía que comenzar con el entrenamiento desde el primer día de Enero, enviara a maestros, personas muy fuertes que guiaran a los guardianes en su entrenamiento y en la búsqueda de los anillos – informaba Reborn

-Entre ellas estarás tú Reborn? – pregunto Ciel

-Si – contesto entregándole un folder con información de los maestros y una foto de cada uno que Ciel reconoció de inmediato

Eran los amigos de Reborn o eso era lo que pensaba ella, eran personas muy fuertes las mejores en toda la mafia y también guardianes de Tridente Try.

-Ya veo… entonces pasando al otro asunto – volvió a mirar a Reborn – el noveno te dijo que me dejaras ir, verdad? –

-Si – contesto Reborn algo enojado

-No pienso dejarte ir sola! – intervino Kyoya ya arto de ese asunto

-Kyoya el rescate a Mukuro es necesario Nagi-chan no puede controlar el poder de la niebla por sí sola, no te mentiré diciendo que no será peligroso pero… no me pasara nada te lo prometo – le decía Ciel

Kyoya seguía sin aceptar este hecho y no lo aceptaría pero Reborn intervino.

-Kyoya aunque no lo aceptes te recuerdo que también eres un guardián y tienes que seguir el entrenamiento como también encontrar el anillo de la nube – le decía Reborn – si no encuentras el anillo no podrás seguir teniendo el título de guardián y menos podrás ir con Dame-Ciel a Italia –

-Me amenazas con eso? – la mirada de Kyoya se afilaba mucho más

-Piensa lo que quieras pero quiero decirte una cosa más, el poder de la nube es muy poderosa estando al nivel que la niebla, ambos tienen el poder de destruir a sus propios portadores por eso tu entrenamiento será mucho más duro que el de todos, cuando vuelva Mukuro de inmediato también se ira a controlar el poder del anillo de la niebla como también Ciel – ahora dirigía la mirada a la Ciel – el anillo del cielo lo tenía el noveno pero misteriosamente desapareció así que también debes encontrarlo –

-Ya veo… - Ciel desvió la mirada

-El rescate de Mukuro será el mismo día que comience el entrenamiento… bueno ahora cuando les dirás a tus guardianes sobre este asunto – se iba parando Reborn

-Después de la navidad – contesto Ciel con una sonrisa

-Entonces es todo lo que se debió hablar me largo – se iba Reborn

Dejando a los tres jóvenes solos. Hasta que Kyoya se levantó para irse también pero antes de salir le dijo a Ciel.

-Sigo sin estar en desacuerdo con eso pero tampoco pienso dejar mi propiedad por culpa de un estúpido anillo – con estas palabras se fue

A Ciel le encantaron las palabras de Kyoya, de una forma había conseguido la aprobación de Reborn y Kyoya.

-Bueno Nagi-chan – volteó a ver a la nombrada quien no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la conversación que habían tenido – estás haciendo un gran trabajo ocultando el anillo – sonreía Ciel

-Pensé que se darían cuenta – Nagi estaba algo agotada

-No pasa nada… además esta era una prueba y la pasaste ahora solo quiero que sigas así hasta que llegue el día que nos vayamos… si sigues así tú poder incrementará lo suficiente para poder rescatar a Mukuro y sellar el anillo de la niebla –

-Entiendo… pero puedo dormir un poco? – pidió Nagi

-Okey – la acompaño hasta su habitación para dejarla dormir

Mientras la veía dormir sin darse cuenta ella también se quedó dormida.

-Sí que harás algo muy peligroso – se escuchó una voz conocida para Ciel

Encontrándose Ciel de nuevo en ese espacio vacío donde solo había oscuridad hasta que la voz que reconoció se ilumino dejando ver a la diosa.

-Por qué dices que es peligroso? – pregunto Ciel

-Iras a Vendicare para buscar información sobre "él" verdad? –

-Así que lo sabías –

-Si… pero quiero decirte que tu destino seguirá siendo el mismo… aunque lo encuentres muchas cosas pueden pasar como que tú destino se adelante –

-Así que puede adelantarse si me encuentro con "él" – rió – dije que no importaba que mi destino llegara si ellos eran felices… pero… otro deseo crece por que no sea así… soy egoísta LO SE! Pero que puedo hacer! No quiero morir! – lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Ciel

-Comprendo, quien quiere morir cuando obtuviste lo que tanto deseaste – se acercaba a Ciel abrazándola – es doloroso… pero tú destino tiene que llegar – suspiraba – solo trate de ser feliz –

-Feliz… -

-JEFA! JEFA! JEFA! – despertó a Ciel del sueño que había tenido encontrándose con Nagi quien tenía una expresión de preocupación

-Nagi-chan pasa algo? – pregunto

-Se encuentra bien usted? – pregunto Nagi

-Por qué lo preguntas? – fue cuando Nagi llevo una de sus manos a las mejillas de Ciel limpiándole las lágrimas que caían de su ojos miel – ya veo… - entendió – perdona por preocuparte pero no pasa nada… tranquila – le sonrió

Después de este incidente los días siguieron pasando hasta que llego la navidad y todos se reunieron en la casa de Ciel para celebrar e intercambiar regalos.

Ciel se dio cuenta que Hayato estaba algo alejado de Takeshi así que se acercó a él para saber lo que había pasado.

-Paso algo con Takeshi? – pregunto Ciel erizando la piel de Hayato por la pregunta

-No paso… nada… Juudaime - temblaba Hayato

-En serio? – insistió Ciel

Hayato parecía muy nervioso y no paraba de temblar así que Ciel se lo llevó para afuera con la excusa de que irían a comprar más bebidas.

-Ahora me dirás o acaso me meto en algo que no debo? – hacia carita de inocente

Ver esa expresión para Hayato era mucho así que termino contándole.

-Es que esta noche en la casa de Takeshi no habrá nadie porque su padre se ira a una fiesta y él me dijo que… si quería… pasar a su casa a dormir… - se ruborizaba

-Y qué tiene eso? No es la primera vez que pasas la noche con él, verdad? –

-No es la primera vez pero… pero… él me propuso… - se ruborizaba más – me dijo que… que… - su voz temblaba – DIJO QUE QUERIA TENER SEXO CONMIGO! – termino diciéndolo de un tirón

Tomando por sorpresa a su Juudaime quien se ruborizo, para nada se esperaba escuchar eso pero ahora comprendía porque estaban algo alejados.

-Ya veo… - trataba de parecer lo más normal

-Juudaime… yo… yo… - el rostro de Hayato era más rojo que un tomate

Ver como temblaba Hayato le pareció muy tierno a Ciel parecía un cachorrito tirando de frio, muy lindo, así que le dijo lo que su corazón le dicto.

-Hayato tú amas a Takeshi, no? –

-Si – contesto de inmediato

-Bueno entonces si lo amas esto tenía que pasar en cualquier momento ya que es un paso en la muestra de su amor, es un acto del amor mutuo entre los dos… - le sonreía – pero esto solo debe pasar si tu realmente quieres hacerlo, no porque creas que es una obligación –

-Si yo quiero… - empezaba a pensar – yo en serio lo amo, en serio lo amo pero… lo que me preocupa es… es… - sus ojos se iban humedeciendo – yo… yo no sé cómo se hace esto con otro hombre! – empezaba a llorar

Hayato podía ser todo un serio y mal humorado pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos con respecto a Takeshi se ponía muy nervioso y débil.

-Hayato… - suspiraba – bueno primero cálmate – trato de tranquilizarlo hasta que lo consiguió – bueno yo no sé cómo se hace eso con otro hombre pero… puedo decirte que esto solo se desarrollara con sus corazones… solo déjate llevar y deja que tus sentimientos guíen a tu cuerpo –

-Que mis sentimientos guíen a mi cuerpo… - esto lo apenaba mucho pero entendió – gracias por su consejo Juudaime… en serio se lo agradezco –

Después de discutir unas cuantas cosas compraron las bebidas que dijeron que iban a comprar y regresaron, justo antes de entrar a casa de Ciel.

-Juudaime usted habla con mucha experiencia… acoso ya lo hizo con Hibari? – pregunto muy inocente Hayato como si estuviera bromeando

Su pregunta dejo en seco a Ciel, su rostro se ruborizo un poco, era cierto que ya lo había hecho con Kyoya pero no se atrevía a decirle a Hayato que si… así que…

-Quien sabe… - y entro de inmediato a la casa

Hayato supo de inmediato la respuesta a su pregunta, molestándolo un poco no por Ciel si no por Kyoya. Pero no quiso tomarle mucha importancia ya que gracias al consejo de su Juudaime se había decidido de nuevo.

La fiesta siguió su rumbo alegrando a todos sin faltar las peleas por supuesto.

En una de esas Reborn se escapó de la fiesta para relajarse un poco y a fumar un cigarrillo afuera, Lambo se dio cuenta yendo detrás de él con una cajita pequeña en sus manos.

-Reborn… - dijo Lambo saliendo de la casa

-Que quiere mocoso – contesto Reborn quien estaba apoyado en la pared fumando

-Reborn yo… - se acercaba a él estirándole la cajita que llevaba algo apenado

-Qué es eso? – pregunto

-Es… es… un regalo… yo… te lo doy a ti – parecía nervioso

Ver nervioso y ruborizado a Lambo le gustaba mucho a Reborn, ese sentimiento por poseerlo lo querían dominar pero él tenía mucho auto control. Así que solo recibió el regalo de Lambo y este se quiso ir rápidamente pero fue detenido por Reborn quien lo cogió de la cintura.

-A dónde vas tan rápido – le susurró al oído ruborizando mucho más a Lambo

-Yo… yo… - empezaba a temblar

Lambo tenía los ojos cerrados temblando que no se dio cuenta cuando Reborn le puso un arete en uno de sus orejas hasta que dijo.

-Listo –

-Eh? – abrió los ojos volteando a ver a Reborn – que está listo? – pregunto

Reborn le señalo una de sus orejas y Lambo acercó una de sus manos a la oreja señalada percatándose del arete que ahora tenía.

-Duele… - empezó a sentir el dolor

-Aguántate – le dijo Reborn volviendo a fumar su cigarrillo

Por un momento Lambo se quedó en silencio tratando de descifrar la forma del arete pero no lo conseguía.

-Esto que es? – pregunto Lambo

-Tú regalo – contesto Reborn secamente

Escuchar que era un regalo emociono mucho a Lambo, un regalo de parte de Reborn lo hacía muy feliz así que con una sonrisa se fue rápidamente para verse en un espejo el arete que le habían regalado, entro al baño y se vio al espejo fijándose que el arete era de plata con forma de rayo con un pequeño diamante en la punta que brillaba, muy hermoso a sus ojos y volvió a salir de la casa lanzándose a abrazar a Reborn.

-Gracias – sonreía Lambo

Ser abrazado sorprendió mucho a Reborn pero no le disgusto así que solo correspondió el abrazo del menor.

Desde el segundo piso Ciel observaba la hermosa escena junto con Kyoya quien la abrazaba.

-Desde cuando esos dos son tan amistosos? – pregunto Kyoya observando

-No sé… - reía Ciel – pero se ven muy bien juntos no? –

-Me da igual pero no te preocupa que tengan una diferencia de 10 años? – le decía Kyoya

-En el amor no importa la edad… además ellos dos están destinados desde el principio… su amor crecerá… –

-Si tú lo dices… - se aferraba más a Ciel – te vienes a mi casa esta noche – le informaba

-Mama no va a querer… - le avisaba – pero puedes esperar hasta que todos se duerman? – propuso

-Vale – acepto

La fiesta termino y todos se iban retirando.

-Feliz navidad Juudaime – decía Hayato mientras se iba con Takeshi quien dijo las mismas palabras

-Hayato – Ciel se acercó a él susurrándole al oído – suerte – ruborizándolo

Las chicas se fueron con Ryohei y Nagi se fue a acostar a la habitación de Ciel donde dormía, mientras que mama acostaba a los menores, Lambo muy alegre ocultando con su cabello el arete que Reborn le había regalado mientras que Ipin se fue a dormir con mama.

Reborn desapareció y Ciel entro a su habitación encontrándose con Nagi.

-Ya dormiremos? – pregunto Nagi

-Nagi-chan puedes hacerme un favorcito? –

-Lo que desee Jefa –

-Es que voy a ir a la casa de Kyoya pero sé que mama no me dejara así que solo finge que estoy contigo si viene mama, puedes? – sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco

-Vale… pero porque… - fue cuando capto al ver el rostro ruborizado de Ciel ruborizándose ella también - vaya… no se preocupe – agacho la cabeza para ocultar su rubor

-Muchas gracias - se iba a ir por la ventana pero antes se detuvo para acercarse a Nagi

Se acercó hasta tenerla entre sus brazos susurrándole.

-Puedo hacer esto solo un minuto así que aprovecha y dile – Ciel hizo aparecer la llama del cielo cubriendo el cuerpo de su única guardiana y de ella

La llama del cielo ilumino toda la habitación hasta que todo se volvió oscuro a los ojos de Nagi por uno segundos hasta que pudo luego pudo ver una pequeña luz que al aclararse se pudo ver al ser que más quería ver ella.

-Mu… Mukuro… sama… - sus ojos se cristalizaban

-Mi querida Nagi – le sonreía Mukuro estirándole los brazos

Sin pensarlo un segundo se lanzó a abrazar a su amado abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, su mente se llenó de muchas cosas de las que quería decirle pero el tiempo se agotaba y lo único que ambos pudieron decir fue…

-Feliz navidad – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Esa simple palabra los llenó de una enorme alegría para cuando Nagi volvió a abrir los ojos estaba siendo abrazada por Ciel y no por Mukuro.

-Jefa… - susurro

-Te gusto tú regalo? – se fue separando de Nagi

-Si… - Nagi dejo ver una sonrisa en sus labios dejando a Ciel sorprendida porque no era muy común ver a Nagi sonreír si no estaba junto a Mukuro

Pero ver la sonrisa de Nagi la hacía muy feliz así que la acostó en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Dulces sueños Nagi-chan – le sonreía también – estaré aquí antes de las 6 - se iba saliendo por la ventana


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9:**

En la casa de Takeshi… él y Hayato estaban compartiendo un apasionado beso mientras caminaban hasta la habitación.

Cuando al fin llegaron ni se dieron el tiempo de prender una luz cayendo sobre la cama.

-Hayato… - susurro Takeshi mientras sus manos desabotonaba la camisa que llevaba su pareja sin dejar de besarlo

Al sentir como su camisa iba abriéndose Hayato empezó a temblar, estaba muy nervioso y su rostro se ruborizaba más rojo que un tomate pero agradecía que las luces estuvieran apagadas.

-Ta… ke… shi… - empezaba a excitarse

Los besos de Takeshi fueron siendo más y más apasionados como exigentes, para que sus manos fueran explorando el cuerpo de Hayato quien estaba muy avergonzado pero se sentía muy feliz de tener este momento con Takeshi, después de todo era el hombre que amaba y gracias a las palabras de su Juudaime se había decidido entregarse a esta persona.

Pero los besos de repente se detuvieron y Takeshi se alejó de Hayato.

-En verdad tú no quieres hacerlo, no? – dijo Takeshi

-Qué? – fue lo único que dijo Hayato no comprendía

Takeshi se levantó de la cama y se aproximó para prender la luz de su habitación dándole la espalda a Hayato quien seguía en la cama.

-Hayato… yo no te voy a obligar, pero si no querías hacerlo desde un principio no debiste venir… - dijo Takeshi

Las palabras de Takeshi rasgaron en corazón de Hayato no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando después de todo la tormenta que se hizo en su cabeza por decidirse y hasta tuvo que pedirle consejos a su Juudaime a pesar de estar recontra apenado, esto lo cabreaba mucho.

Agarro lo primero que encontró que fue la almohada y se la lanzo a Takeshi con toda la fuerza que tuvo diciéndole.

-IDIOTAAAAA! – dijo muy molesto

El guardián de la lluvia recibió el golpe sorprendido sin entender pero al voltear y ver el rostro de su amado peli gris se quedó sin palabras, las lágrimas caían de los hermosos ojos esmeralda, era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar pero también se notaba que estaba molesto, recontra molesto.

-Haya… - no pudo terminar porque recibió otro almohadazo

-IDIOTAAAA! IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL! – le gritaba Hayato siguiendo lanzando lo que encontraba a su alrededor

-Haya… to – se acercó a él para detenerlo sujetándole las manos para que no siguiera lanzándole cosas

-Eres un idiota! Después de todo… - bajaba la cabeza mientras era sujetado – después de todo lo que pensé y acepte… vienes y dices eso… -

-Hayato… -

-No digas mi nombre IDIOTA! – volvió a gritar pero esta vez levanto su rostro – eres un IDIOTA de eso no te quede duda! –

Hayato quiso liberarse pero no podía ya que estaba siendo sujetado muy fuertemente por Takeshi, en medio del forcejeo y los gritos diciéndole que era un idiota.

-Ya basta! – Grito ya arto Takeshi – sé que soy un idiota! Lo sé! Pero que puedo hacer yo realmente te amo Hayato! Te amo! – Dejo paralizado a su pareja - Me alegre cuando dijiste que venias a mi casa, realmente estaba feliz pero verte temblar… solo me decía que te estabas forzando… no quiero que lo hagas por obligación –

Saber lo que realmente sentía Takeshi lo sorprendió mucho de nuevo a Hayato pero a la vez lo molesto demasiado, lo molesto muchísimo así que de una patada le hizo que lo soltara subiéndose sobre él.

-Eres un idiota! – volvió a decir sujetándole la sudadera que usaba – claro que temblaba! Es mi primera vez haciendo este tipo de cosas estoy nervioso! Además quien se está obligando! Yo decidí venir porque yo también te amo! – Gritaba mientras sus mejillas hervían de sus mismas palabras pero debía seguir – estoy preparado porque es contigo con el que voy a hacer… así que no me estoy obligando… yo también quiero… hacer esto… contigo… - desviaba sus ojos para no toparse con los ojos de su pareja

Escuchar que Hayato dijera todo esto lo dejo sin palabras pero a la vez lo hicieron muy feliz dibujándose en su rostro una gran sonrisa para luego abrazarlo y decirle.

-Perdóname… -

-Idiota – Hayato ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amado

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos hasta que Takeshi se separó un poco y viéndolo de nuevo a la cara le robo un beso siendo correspondido.

Se besaron más y más apasionados cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban de nuevo sobre la cama casi desnudos, Takeshi solo con su pantalón y Hayato solamente con su camisa abierta y sus bóxer que fueron sacados por Takeshi poco a poco hasta tenerlo completamente desnudo y empezar a masturbas el miembro de Hayato con sus manos mientras le lamía los pezones sacándole gemidos excitándolo más.

Los gemidos de Hayato inundaba toda la habitación, esto lo molestaba porque era el único que estaba siendo avergonzado así que llevo una de sus manos al miembro de amante sorprendiéndolo ya que nunca pensó que él fuera a hacer cosas como las que ahora estaba haciendo pero dejo que siguiera tocándolo.

Entre caricias y besos apasionados al fin quedaron los dos completamente desnudos teniendo a Takeshi con tres dedos en la entrada de Hayato.

-Puedo? – pregunto Takeshi ya no podía esperar más

-Aaaa… - gemía Hayato dándole la aprobación asintiendo con la cabeza

Takeshi no espero más y saco sus dedos de la entrada de Hayato para reemplazarlo por su miembro ya muy erecto.

Entrando poco a poco sacándole unas cuantas lágrimas a su pareja porque el tamaño del miembro era completamente diferente a los dedos que antes tenía en su entrada, era doloroso. Este se dio cuenta así que llevo sus manos al miembro de Hayato masturbándolo de nuevo para que la excitación lo distrajera hasta que al fin pudo entrar completamente quedándose unos segundos sin moverse para no lastimarlo más. Aprovechando para besarlo y seguir tocándolo hasta que pudo darse cuenta que las caderas de Hayato iban moviéndose no se contuvo más y empezar a embestirlo primero despacio para luego acelerarse.

-Aaaa… Aaaa… - gemía entre placer y dolor Hayato

-Ha… Haya…to… - seguía embistiéndolo para luego acercarse a su oído – te amo – le susurro ruborizándolo

Escuchar palabras de amor de parte de Takeshi lo hacían muy feliz.

-Aaaa… yo… tam… bie… - trataba de pronunciar las palabras pero sus voz agitada se lo impedía – Aaaa…. Aaaa… yo… te… Aaaa… te… AMO! – grito corriéndose

Apretando su interior con el miembro de Takeshi corriéndose dentro de él. Para luego de tranquilizar un poco sus agitadas respiraciones se vieran directamente a los ojos con mucho amor en ellos y darse un beso para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente antes de las 6 am Ciel era cargada a caballito por Kyoya ya que ella no podía caminar muy bien por culpa de la noche apasionada que había tenido con su guardián.

-Fuiste muy bruto – decía Ciel mientras hacía un puchero

-Ya me dijiste eso miles de veces – ignoraba – además no dijiste que… - fue interrumpido

-Puedes hacerme lo que tú quieras Kyoya… yo moriría por ti si me lo pidieras – lo abrazaba

Kyoya no dijo una palabra más pero escuchar que hasta moriría por él le gustaba aunque nunca lo permitiría, no iba a dejarla nunca pensaba pero el momento de separarse estaba por llegar.

Llegaron a la casa de Ciel, Kyoya subió de un salto hasta la ventana del segundo piso para que Ciel entrara evitando hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertar a Nagi quien dormía.

-Nos vemos Kyoya – se despedía Ciel

Él se le quedo viendo unos segundos como siempre lo hacía, como si estuviera analizando para luego acercarse a ella y besarla siendo correspondido. Y luego se iba sin decir una palabra.

-Este chico nunca cambiara – suspiro – no le hace nada decir un "hasta pronto" o "hasta mañana" –

-Jefa… - se escuchó la voz de Nagi que al verla Ciel se dio cuenta que había sido vista con solo ver el rostro ruborizado de su guardiana

-Nagi-chan… viste…? – pregunto avergonzada

Su guardiana solo asintió con la cabeza ocultando su rosto ruborizado con unas de las almohadas.

-Lo siento – se iba sentando junto a ella – te incomodo? –

-No – respondió rápido – es solo que… me preguntaba… - su voz empezaba a temblar – que siente por Hibari Kyoya? –

-Lo sé que siento? – No se esperaba esa pregunta pero respondió – es la persona que más amo en el mundo por Kyoya sería capaz de cualquier cosa – le dedicaba una sonrisa muy cálida

-No entiendo muy bien… pero usted sabía que… Mukuro-sama estaba enamorado de usted? – la expresión de Nagi se tornó a una triste

-Si lo sabía… si te soy sincera yo también llegue a sentir algo por Mukuro, creo que fue amor… pero a la vez… me di cuenta cuando me enamore de Kyoya que el amor que sentía por él era diferente al amor que sentí por Mukuro – le iba acariciando la mejilla a su guardiana – yo… como decirlo, supongo que algo me decía que él iba a encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que comprendiera por completo su corazón –

-Su corazón? –

-Sí y esa persona eres tú –

-Yo? – no podía creerlo – pero Mukuro-sama es… es… -

-Tú quieres a Mukuro, verdad? – le pregunto

Nagi se quedó un momento en silenció pensando en Mukuro, ella lo respetaba y no deseaba separarse de él nunca, lo amaba, pero no sabía si los sentimientos que tenía eran los correctos y menos sabía si sus sentimientos serían correspondidos. Le daba miedo solo pensar que Mukuro la rechazara y se alejara de ella.

-Nagi-chan tus sentimientos por Mukuro son iguales a los que yo siento por Kyoya, y también sé que tus sentimientos serán correspondidos porque para Mukuro eres lo más importante – le dijo Ciel

Escuchar las palabras de Ciel emocionaron a Nagi y la llenaban de mucha más confianza, estaba determinada a rescatar a su ser más importante y haría lo que fuera para cuando lo vea decirle los sentimientos que tenía por él desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

Se echaron a la cama abrazadas para dormir unas horas más porque era temprano así despertar más relajadas.

El día fue como siempre estando en casa cuidando a los menores y ayudando a mama con las compras y cosas de la casa.

Esperando la mañana siguiente porque ese día todos los guardianes de Ciel se reunirían en el colegio.

Ciel, Nagi junto con Lambo y Reborn salieron después del almuerzo con destino al colegio encontrándose en el camino a Hayato con Takeshi como siempre discutiendo para luego en la entrada del colegio encontrarse a Ryohei quien estaba al extremo como de costumbre dirigiéndose todos al salón del comité de disciplina donde estaba esperándolos Kyoya.

-Podemos pasar? – pregunto Ciel tocando la puerta

-Adelante – se escucho

Ya todos reunidos Reborn empezó.

-Estamos reunidos todos porque tengo que comunicarles que desde este 1 de Enero justo después de año nuevo todos tendrán que empezar a desempeñar sus roles como guardianes del cielo –

-A qué se refiere con eso Reborn-san? – pregunto Hayato

-Lo que quiere decir es que desde el primero de enero todos mis guardianes irán a un entrenamiento cada uno con un maestro que los guiara y enseñara no solo en su entrenamiento sino también en la búsqueda de los anillos de la familia Phantomine – intervino Ciel

-Anillos? – no entendía Takeshi

-Los anillos de los guardianes de la familia Phantomine es el símbolo que les dará su posición como auténticos portadores sin ellos no podrán seguir a Ciel – informaba Reborn

-Sin esos anillos no tenemos derecho a ir con usted Juudaime? – Hayato se empezaba a preocupar

-Si Hayato, yo los elegí pero solo los autonombre a cada uno como mis guardianes, sin los anillos no son nada para la familia Phantomine – decía con una expresión triste Ciel

Todos estaban algo confundidos ya que saber que sin los anillos que decía Ciel y Reborn no podrían seguir a su cielo los entristeció pero a la vez saber que tenían una oportunidad de encontrarlos y hacerse más fuertes les dio esperanzas.

-Ciel-ne – decía Lambo – yo no quiero alejarme de ti y que te vayas sin mi así que me esforzare en encontrar en anillo – sonreía el menor

Que Lambo el menor de todos con solo 10 años dijera esas palabras hacían muy feliz a Ciel pero también la preocupaba ya que Lambo era solo un niño un pequeño de 10 años que podría morir en el intento, tenía miedo por él aunque ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba la tranquilizo ella confiaba, después de todo sabía muy bien que el poder que tenía su pequeño hermanito era un poder muy grande, lo había visto innumerables veces utilizando su poder para salvarla a ella de muchos peligros en su futuro.

-Lambo… - susurraba Ciel observando a su menor guardián del trueno

-Que ese mocoso diga esas palabras… yo tampoco me quedare atrás – decía Hayato con una determinación en sus ojos – como su mano derecho encontrare ese anillo ya que no pienso dejarla, Juudaime confié en mí, me volveré más fuerte para poder protegerla de todo –

-Jajaja Hayato se robó mis palabras – dijo Takeshi mientras reía – Ciel mi espada es tuya y con ella te protegeré si con el anillo puedo ir contigo y Hayato también lo encontrare cuesto lo que cueste – los ojos de Takeshi se notaba su determinación

-Esto será EXTREMO Ciel! – intervino Ryohei – no me gusta quedarme atrás! No es solo porque que me quiera volver más fuerte, yo te protegeré con mis puños Ciel ya que tú le diste un sentido nuevo a mi vida – se emocionaba

-Herbívoros inútiles – se escuchó la voz de Kyoya – quien protegerá a Ciel soy yo, no pienso dejar mi propiedad en manos de inútiles como ustedes – decía muy determinado afilando su mirada y jalando para abrazar a Ciel provocando a los demás

El comportamiento de Kyoya molesto a Hayato porque no le gustaba que él dijera que su Juudaime era un objeto o posesión de él, lo odiaba. Empezando a discutir entre ellos hasta que se detuvieron al escuchar que Ciel reía.

-Chicos en serio Jajaja – reía aun entre los brazos de Kyoya – en serio no puedo dejar que ustedes me dejen – detenía su risa – chicos soy muy feliz al saber lo que ustedes sientes por mí… no saben lo feliz y lo contenta que me pone, los amo, en serio los amo – esta vez les mostraba la sonrisa más hermosa que hipnotizaba a todos

-Bueno, bueno dejen de ser idiotas y sigamos – Reborn no fue hipnotizado

Todos se calmaron y se sentaron para seguir escuchan lo que decía Reborn sobre los anillos y quienes serían sus maestros, dónde irían cada uno para su entrenamiento y donde encontrar sus anillos de acuerdo a su elemento. Luego Ciel hizo que Nagi les mostrara el anillo de la niebla sorprendiendo a todos porque no pensaron que Nagi ya tuviera su anillo. Discutieron unas cuantas cosas más hasta que terminaron y se iban retirando del colegio quedándose Ciel junto con Kyoya mirando por la ventana como sus guardianes se iban yendo.

-No les dijiste que irías a rescatar a esa estúpida piña – dijo Kyoya revisando unos documentos en su escritorio

-No es necesario… porque también pensaran que yo seguiré un entrenamiento y prácticamente lo seguiré cuando termine de rescatar a Mukuro – abrazaba a Kyoya por el cuello – puede que hasta… - se detuvo pensando si debía decirle

-Puede que.. – se dio cuenta

-Yo… también tengo que encontrar el anillo del cielo Kyoya… tengo que hacerme más fuerte para protegerlos a todos ustedes –

-No me vengas con eso – se iba molestando

-Sé que no te gustara la idea pero Kyoya ya te dije yo y Reborn que el poder del anillo de la nube es muy grande te tomara una buena temporada controlarla –

-Encontrare ese estúpido anillo y lo controlare lo más rápido que pueda, más te vale que cuando regrese estés tú aquí – le decía como una orden

-Kyoya… - Ciel sabía muy bien que no podía prometerle nada

Sin darse cuenta Ciel estuvo sobre el escritorio teniendo a Kyoya dándole un beso muy apasionado y empezar a desvestirla. Para terminar teniendo una nueva sesión de amor justamente sobre el escritorio.

Kyoya estaba durmiendo sobre las piernas de Ciel mientras ella acariciaba los lisos cabellos negros que tanto le encantaban pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto al seguir el mismo camino, ella podía renunciar a su posición y escapar con Kyoya lejos de la mafia y a la vez de su destino pero recordaba muy bien las palabras de la diosa "tú destino ya está escrito" además que no podía abandonar a sus seres queridos y menos a Reborn y a la familia Phantomine, no podía hacerlo, lo sabía muy bien.

-Kyoya… te amo… - dijo con una voz baja para no despertarlo

Así siguieron los días hasta que llego año nuevo, todos se reunieron en el templo para divertirse en grande porque al día siguiente todos iban a emprender su viaje separándose pero con un mismo destino que era seguir a su cielo que era Ciel.

Cada uno de separo con sus respectivas parejas…

-Hayato te extrañare mucho – dijo Takeshi mientras caminaba detrás de su amado

-A qué viene eso? – se detuvo Hayato

-Eso mismo, te extrañare mucho – le sonreía

-No será mucho tiempo recuerda que nos falta terminar el colegio – desviaba la mirada

-Lo sé pero solo imaginarme que no te veré me pone triste pero estoy determinado – su sonrisa cambio a una expresión seria – sé que iras detrás de Ciel y no dejare que te vayas sin mí, lo dije y lo repetiré te protegeré y la proteger a ella así tenga que arriesgar mi vida –

Escuchar que Takeshi dijera esas palabras con esa expresión seria en su rostro lo dejo helado pero entendió y le gustaba que pensara de esa manera. Se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso cosa que sorprendió a Takeshi.

-Hayato? –

-Más vale que cumplas tus palabras, tienes que traer el anillo y venir conmigo – le sonreía

Ver sonreír a Hayato le fascinaba a Takeshi así que le regreso el beso un poco más apasionado siendo correspondido para seguir caminando tomados de las manos calentándose ya que empezaba a nevar.

En otro lugar…

-En serio te iras tanto tiempo? Que pasara con la universidad? – preguntaba Hana – el examen es el 5 de Enero -

-Sé que esto es inesperado y que me ayudaste muchas veces con mis estudios y te prometí que iría a la universidad pero… - Ryohei llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de Hana – tengo que hacer esto, no te puedo decir aún en lo que me estoy metiendo porque sé que estarás en contra y eso te pondría en peligro pero si encuentro lo busco y me hago más fuerte ten por seguro que te lo diré porque podre protegerte – la veía seriamente

-Tiene que ver con Ciel, verdad? –

-Si – contesto – así que solo espera por mí, te prometo que iré a la universidad y cumpliré mi sueño de ser boxeador cuando regrese de eso no dudes – le sonreía Ryohei

-Bueno… - suspiro – pero más vale que regreses porque yo no soy de las que espera tanto tiempo – le sonreía también

-Te lo prometo al EXTREMO –

En otro lugar…

-Por qué demonios me seguiste mocoso? – preguntaba Reborn siendo sujetado de la manga de su saco negro por Lambo

-Mama desapareció cuando me di cuenta – lloraba Lambo sin soltarlo

-Que estúpido –

-Reborn… - seguía llorando

-Ya cálmate – fue cuando se fijó en una tienda que vendía leche caliente – espérame aquí – le indicaba Reborn sentando a Lambo en un banco

Para ir a comprar un vaso de leche y regresar después de unos minutos encontrándose a Lambo llorando aún con sus mejillas rojas por el frio.

-Aún lloras? – se acercaba al menor

-Reborn! – se levantó lanzándose a abrazarlo

-Mocoso casi me haces caer el vaso de leche – renegaba

-Reborn… pensé que me habías dejado… no quiero que me dejes… no antes de irme mañana… - lo abrazaba con más fuerza

Reborn se sorprendió un poco al escuchar las palabras de Lambo pero pregunto.

-Así que no perdiste de vista a mama, lo hiciste a propósito? –

Lambo lo soltó ruborizándose porque había sido descubierto pero cuando quiso decir una palabra estaba siendo arrastrado por Reborn de la mano para ir a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-Toma – le entrego el vaso de leche

-Leche? – lo recibió

-Esto te mantendrá caliente y me podrás contestar – dijo Reborn tomando su tasa de café que había comprado también

Tomaron su leche y café hasta que terminaron, ya calmado Lambo.

-Ahora me contestaras? – retomo la plática Reborn

-Yo… - se ruborizaba – yo no sé… -

-Así que no sabes… - Reborn ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Lambo pero como él aún era un niño de 10 años no se había dado cuenta

Ya que iban a estar separados por un tiempo no podía dejar que se fuera sin que conociera sus propios sentimientos así que se acercó al menor agachándose un poco para robarle un pequeño beso, haciendo que Lambo abriera los ojos más grandes de los que ya tenía.

-Ahora ya lo sabes? – pregunto de nuevo Reborn sonriéndole

-Yo… - el rubor de Lambo se intensifico pero entendió, era un niño pero había entendido y se alegraba porque también se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos dándole otro beso a Reborn para luego decirle – te amo Reborn – con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

Para excitar a Reborn y darle otro beso más demandante.

En cuanto a Ciel y Kyoya ellos estaban en la parte más alta del templo alejados de todos dándose un apasionado beso.

-Kyoya… - separo sus labios por falta de oxigeno

-No me conformo con eso – volvió a besarla con más exigencia

Ciel nunca se cansaría de pensar que ella haría lo que quisiera Kyoya, lo haría pero saber que no se verían por una buena temporada la ponía muy triste, era como si le estuvieran quitando una parte de su cuerpo después de luchar y conseguir el corazón y amor de su guardián separarse era mucho para ella pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que conseguir información para poder estar preparada, si quería hacer todo lo posible por su familia y por Kyoya tenía que hacerlo.

-Kyoya… te amo… -


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10:**

Todos pasaron el año nuevo entre felicidad y tristeza por la partida que sería en pocas horas aunque también tenían la determinación de regresar por sus seres queridos y por Ciel el cielo que era lo más preciado para ellos.

Todos los guardianes con Reborn estaban en el aeropuerto esperando que llegaran sus maestros…

-Juudaime le dijo a su madre sobre el viaje? – pregunto Hayato

-Sí – contesto Ciel

-Qué cuento le metiste? Jaja – pregunto Takeshi en broma

-Ninguna Takeshi esta vez tuvimos que decirle la verdad – sus palabras sorprendieron a todos – tuve que decirle a mama sobre la mafia y sobre el viaje… al principio no se lo creyó pensó que era alguna clase de broma pero termino por aceptarlo, me regaño por no contárselo antes y se negaba a dejarme ir sobre todo porque me estaba llevando a Lambo-chan pero – suspiro – al final termino por comprenderlo pero tuve que prometerle que volvería sana y salva con todos – sonreía

-Tu madre es EXTREMA tuviste valor al EXTREMO – grito Ryohei

-Tenía que hacerlo, estamos hablando de un viaje que puede durar dos años o más chicos y puede que para algunos un poco más – decía Ciel

Todos lo sabían y comprendían su situación en la que estaban si querían seguir a Ciel… su cielo.

-Mocosos ya llegaron – aviso Reborn

En eso cinco personas se dirigían hacia ellos, una mujer con capucha y los demás eran hombres.

-Hola Reborn kora – saludo uno de los hombres con ropa militar

-A pasado tiempo Cornelio – devolvió el saludo Reborn al militar

-Dónde está la décima? – pregunto la única mujer de capucha

-Viper la que buscas es la chica de cabello castaño – Reborn señalo a Ciel

-Así que tú eres la décima jefa de la familia Phantomine – la analizo con la mirada - si solo eres una mocosa y veo que tus guardianes también lo son – dijo sarcásticamente la mujer

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, me honra que vinieran para ayudarnos – les sonreía Ciel dejando impresionados a los mayores porque nunca antes habían visto una sonrisa tan cálida y llena de bondad, una pureza impecable, como también un misterio en sus ojos color miel – pasa algo? – pregunto Ciel

-No – contesto la mujer alejándose un poco

-Gusto en conocerla Décima mi nombre es Fon – saludo el hombre chino juntando las manos haciendo una reverencia

-Es un gusto también conocerlo – remedo el saludo del hombre chino

Los otros dos hombres que no dijeron nada, uno tenía el aspecto de motociclista con muchos pirsin en su rostro y maquillaje extravagante. El otro hombre tenía una bata de doctor con unos anteojos y cabello verde muy serio resaltando sobre todo su mirada fría.

Ciel los reconoció de inmediato a todos los nuevos maestros pero no porque hubiera visto sus fotos en el folder que Reborn mostro si no porque ella los conocía muy bien, sabía todo sobre ellos con solo indagar en sus recuerdos eran personas muy fuertes e inteligentes pero débiles de corazón al enterarse de su muerte, lo recordaba muy bien como ellos los seres más fuertes de toda la mafia terminaron en la oscuridad… a Ciel la emocionaba mucho volver a verlos y ver que estaban bien porque también eran personas muy importantes para ella. Estaba tan feliz.

-Bueno tenemos poco tiempo para para abordar los diferentes aviones así que los presentare – dijo Reborn teniendo toda la atención de los guardianes – primero empezare con… - se acercó al militar – su nombre es Cornelio y también es guardián de la lluvia, el mejor militar que pueda existir y será el maestro de Takeshi Yamamoto –

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo – se acercó Takeshi con su típica sonrisa

-Espero que aguantes mi entrenamiento kora – correspondió la sonrisa

-Sigamos – Reborn se acercó al hombre chino – su nombre es Fon guardián de la tormenta y el maestro del Kempou, será el maestro de Hayato Gokudera –

-Espero llevarnos bien – dijo Fon respetuosamente

-Si… - respondió secamente Hayato

-El siguiente – se acercó al motociclista – nombre Skull guardián de la nube, es motociclista conocido por ser el hombre inmortal, hasta yo desconozco sus verdaderas habilidades, será maestro de Kyoya Hibari –

Ninguno de los dos se acercó a saludarse pero si se vieron a los ojos.

-Este es Verde – Reborn estaba cerca del hombre de bata y lentes – guardián del trueno y un científico loco – este comentario lo ofendió pero prefirió ignorarlo – será maestro de Lambo Bovino –

Lambo quiso acercarse a su maestro pero este con la mirada le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo así que solo se mantuvo pegado a Ciel.

-Esta mujer es Viper – ahora se encontraba a lado de la mujer de capucha – guardiana de la niebla y la mejor ilusionista de nuestro mundo, será maestra de Nagi Rokudo y Mukuro Rokudo –

Mencionar el nombre de Mukuro no se lo esperaron, una porque no lo habían visto desde el cumpleaños de Nagi y otro porque no estaba presente este día.

-Juudaime tanto como Mukuro y Nagi serán los guardianes de la niebla? – pregunto Hayato

-Si Hayato, los dos serán los guardianes de la niebla ya que ambos son un mismo ser, saben que Mukuro ocupo el cuerpo de Nagi por un tiempo con sus ilusiones creando un vínculo, una conexión muy especial que los hace a ambos mis guardianes y otras razones más – respondió Ciel con una sonrisa

-Ya veo… - comprendió Hayato

-Volviendo – intervino Reborn – yo también seré uno de los maestros como guardián del sol enseñare a Ryohei Sasagawa –

-Esto será EXTREMO – se emocionó Ryohei de tener como maestro a Reborn

-Espero que no mueras en este entrenamiento – Reborn reía maléficamente

Aquella sonrisa no le gusto a Ciel pero a Ryohei no parecía importarle así que decidió confiar en los dos.

-Bueno ahora que terminaron con las presentaciones es hora de abordar el avión que los llevara a su destino chicos – dijo Ciel – quiero decirles que yo confió verdaderamente es ustedes, sé que volverán a mí para seguirme – una expresión triste en sus ojos se empezó a notar – yo… yo… puede que sea egoísta pero cuando vuelvan muchas cosas cambiaran, solo quiero que tengan muy presente que como ustedes me protegerán yo los protegeré haciendo de su mundo el más feliz del mundo… así que más vale que regresen – empezaba a sonreír

Sus guardianes entendían que Ciel se sintiera triste por su partida pero ninguno de ellos iba a decepcionarla iban a volver ya lo habían decidido y no fallarían.

Empezaron a despedirse de su cielo, hasta que su amada nube se acercó a ella por su detrás sin decir una palabra la beso en frente de todos, sorprendiéndola porque nunca pensó que él hiciera esto delante de los demás… estaba impactada pero a la vez muy feliz y correspondió el beso.

Para luego separarse y verse a los ojos.

-Kyoya… te amo – dijo Ciel con una sinceridad en sus ojos miel

Y él solo se quedó observándola como siempre para luego abrazarla y susurrarle al oído.

-Volveré –

Se escuchó por el altavoz de los diferentes vuelos que ya salían e iban retirándose mientras veían como su cielo les sonreía moviendo la mano, sin poder imaginarse que cuando volvieran su cielo...

Solo quedaron Viper, Ciel y Nagi, las tres…

-Bueno Viper te abran informado que ya encontramos el anillo de la niebla y que los portadores son dos como dije pero aquí solo esta Nagi-chan – dijo Ciel

-Si – contesto

-Se supone que tú eres la maestra de los dos así que iré con Nagi-chan a traer a tu otro alumno – sonreía

-Reborn me dijo algo parecido – suspiro – voy a tomar mi vuelo y esperare solamente un mes si ninguno de ellos llega en ese tiempo aunque haya encontrado ya el anillo ten por seguro que ese poder acabar con tu familia – le aclaro

-Lo sé muy bien Viper… lo sé… - Ciel empezó a recordar que Mukuro no pudo controlar su poder al principio hasta que encontró a Nagi pero ese mismo poder se descontrolo una segunda vez cuando ella murió acabando con la vida de Nagi, lo sabía muy bien porque pudo observarlo desde las sombras

-Jefa – dijo Nagi sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Si? –

-El vuelo a Italia ya está por partir – le informo

-Entonces es hora de irnos – volvió a mirar a Viper – te prometo que ellos estarán en un mes – se fue acercando a la mujer para decirle al oído y no la escuchara Nagi – por favor… los dos tienen que controlar el poder de la niebla sobre todo Nagi ya que ella será la que lo selle –

Escuchar que el poder de la niebla sería sellado sorprendió a Viper pero antes que pudiera articular una palabra Ciel junto con Nagi ya se iban retirando.

Las dos subieron a su avión con rumbo a Italia, Ciel rezando por la seguridad de sus queridos guardianes y Nagi rezando por su amado Mukuro quien solo en unos días iba a poder estar junto a ella e iba a decirlo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Después de estar con unas horas de vuelo al fin llegaron a Italia y al momento en que bajaron del avión fueron recibidas por una persona inesperada sobre todo para Ciel.

-Sean bienvenidas a las dos – dijo una mujer de cabello negros azulinos y unos ojos verdes que Ciel reconoció por la marca debajo de uno de sus ojos en forma de trébol

-No pensé que la guardiana del cielo Aria viniera a recibirme – le decía Ciel acercándose a ella seguida por Nagi

-Y yo también me sorprendo de poder ver a la décima jefa de la familia Phantomine… viva – este último comentario hizo que Ciel abriera sus ojos para luego sacar una carcajada de sus labios al comprender que había sido descubierta

-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, Nagi-chan puedes esperarme en la salida del aeropuerto, solo me tardare máximo una hora – dijo Ciel

-Si Jefa – se retiró Nagi despidiéndose de la mujer muy respetuosamente

Mientras ellas dos se fueron a caminar a la azotea del aeropuerto.

-Así que sabes sobre mí – dijo Ciel

-No sé muy bien todo ni cómo será pero tuve premoniciones sobre tú muerte – fue directamente al grano – y como la familia Phantomine se fue destruyendo no sé si fue después de tu muerte o antes, ni tampoco si fuiste asesinada o te mataste a ti misma –

-Pero sabes que morí eso lo principal –

-También me fije que hay distorsión en nuestro mundo, no solo regresaste tú al pasado si no todos –

-Ya veo… bueno que se le va a hacer… - sonreía – Aria – volteo a verla directamente a la cara dejando que el viento hiciera bailar sus cabellos – tú confías en mí? – le pregunto seriamente

Por un momento Aria se quedó observando los ojos de Ciel queriendo encontrar algo que cambiara lo que iba a contestar pero no lo encontró cosa que alivio mucho su corazón y contesto.

-Confió en ti –

Escuchar que confiaba en ella la tranquilizo.

-Y yo confió en todos… por eso no dejare que mi familia pase por lo mismo cuando yo me vaya… ellos tienen que seguir, riendo, viviendo, será doloroso para ellos lo sé muy bien pero tienen que superarlo – lo decía con un dolor en su voz

-La muerte del cielo sellara el poder de tus guardianes como sus corazones – dijo Aria

-Eso no pasara porque el futuro cambiara, mi destino vendrá pero el futuro que vendrá no será el mismo… por esa razón estoy aquí – sus ojos demostraban dolor pero una fuerte determinación – yo los hare más felices como a todos los seres que amo… por eso confía porque yo tengo fe –

Las palabras de la castaña llegaron al corazón de Aria, ella confiaba y nunca dejaría de confiar en el cielo que había visto en Ciel.

-Bueno entonces vuélvete más fuerte y regresa con tu familia, quiero ver como cambias el futuro – le sonrió Aria

-Ten por seguro que cambiara y ya lo está haciendo – correspondió la sonrisa

Su conversación llego a su fin y Ciel se encontró con Nagi quien la esperaba pacientemente en la salida del aeropuerto.

-Siento llegar tarde Nagi-chan – se disculpó Ciel

-No pasa nada Jefa… espero que ya haya conversado lo suficiente – dijo Nagi

-Si… por lo menos lo más importante –

-Que les vaya bien en esta misión – dijo Aria

-De eso no tienes que dudar, además prometí a muchas personas que lo conseguiría, fracasar no es una opción – sonrió Ciel

Se despedían de Aria y antes que se perdieran de vista Ciel volteó a ver a Aria para gritarle.

-PERDONA SI NO PUEDO HACER MAS POR TI! PERO ME ENCANTARA VER A YUNI-CHAN PARA CONTARLE LO EXTARDINARIA QUE FUE SU MADRE! –

De nuevo las palabras de Ciel llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Aria, se iba retirando cuando a su mente vino una visión…

Estaba Ciel sonriéndole a dos bebes que tenía en sus brazos y junto a ella estaba un hombre de cabello azabache, lo que más le sorprendió fueron aquellos bebes de cabellos negros como el hombre que veía con una sonrisa disimulada pero con unos ojos color miel como los de Ciel.

-No puede ser… - susurro Aria para volver a ver por donde se había ido Ciel y Nagi para luego sonreír – veo que cambiaras mucho tu futuro, espero que también puedas cambiar tu destino –

Volvió a caminar pero nuevamente otra visión vino a su mente.

Esta la dejo en shock, no entendía lo que había visto pero ver como la castaña gritaba no le gustaba para nada.

-Espero que lo cambies… -

Los días pasaron y siguieron pasando, teniendo a los guardianes de la familia Phantomine entrenando feroz mente en ocasiones a punto de perder la vida por el entrenamiento de sus maestros pero a la vez lo superaban porque solo pensar en que no podrían seguir a su cielo los devastaba y no estaban dispuestos a defraudarla. No después de haberle prometido seguirla.

En cuanto a Nagi y Ciel, solo faltaba cuatro días para que se cumpliera el plazo del mes que Viper iba a esperar a los guardianes de la niebla.

-Nagi corre ya estamos cerca! – gritaba Ciel escapando de las explosiones

-Jefa el mapa no coincide! – decía Nagi empezando a preocuparse

-No puede ser! –

Los guardias estaban ya muy cerca de ellas, después de planear y entrar en la prisión Vendicare, habían estado ya más de medio mes, entre laberintos y trampas sin encontrar el paradero oculto de la prisión del guardián de la niebla.

-MALDICION! – golpeo la pared Ciel con su puño tratando de pensar una forma algo que pudiera recordar para salvar a Mukuro pero nada venía a su mente

Cuando otra explosión las atrapo cayendo a un precipicio que parecía no tener fin, Ciel uso sus llamas para no caer contra el suelo y sujeto fuertemente a Nagi mientras se metía por uno de los pasadizos que había encontrado.

-Nagi estas bien?! – pregunto Ciel preocupada

-Si… cof, cof – tosía Nagi pero sin problemas

-Ahora no sé dónde demonios estamos – decía Ciel viendo los alrededores

-Pues es mejor que nos pongamos a averiguarlo, nada ganamos con quedarnos en un mismo sitió – dijo Nagi levantándose y empezar a caminar

Empezó a esparcir sus nieblas para poder ver si se acercaba algún enemigo mientras Ciel observaba las paredes, era como un pasillo, un pasillo que le resultaba muy conocido.

-No puede ser… - dijo Ciel

-Pasa algo Jefa? –

-Si no me equivoco por aquí debe estar… - empezó a caminar delante de Nagi

Metiéndose por unos pasadizos y puertas que encontraba hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo.

-Él debe estar ahí abajo… - dijo Ciel

-En serio?! – el rostro de Nagi se empezó a iluminar

-Si! Vamos! –

Cuando iban a bajar una explosión estallo cerca de ellas haciendo aparecer a unos tres hombres con túnicas y sombreros negros con vendas cubriendo sus rostros y cadenas arrastrando en sus manos.

Ciel los reconoció de inmediato, ellos eran los más fuertes de la familia Vendicare, los guardianes… esto no pintaba bien para nadie que se encontrara con ellos pero esto era lo que buscaba Ciel.

-Nagi ve abajo! Yo detendré a estos hombres! – le ordeno

-Pero! –

-Mukuro esta solo unos centímetros de ti! Tienes que ir! – le recordaba

-Pero… - no le gustaba la idea porque con solo ver a esos tres hombres podía sentir el gran poder que desprendían sus auras

-VE! – grito

Nagi obedeció y bajo lo más rápido que pudo, bajando y bajando escaleras que parecían no terminar hasta que llego a una puerta y la abrió sin pensarlo, encontrando al ser que había venido a buscar y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver.

-Muku… ro... sama… - lágrimas de felicidad inundaban sus ojos violetas

Estaba frente a ella, Mukuro estaba en una capsula de agua, amarrado por todas partes, teniendo un tubo que sellaba uno de sus ojos de dónde provenía su poder.

Ella no espero más y con su báculo rompió la capsula de vidrio cayendo todo el agua junto con Mukuro quien aún estaba amarrado.

-Mukuro-sama! – lo atrapo entre sus brazos empezando a desatarlo y quitarle el tubo que cubría su ojo – Mukuro-sama! – lo empezó a llamar – Mukuro-sama! Mukuro-sama! – gritaba y gritaba su nombre hasta que los ojos de su amado empezaron a abrirse

-Mí que... rida… Nagi… - se escuchó su voz débil

-Mukuro-sama – de nuevo las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos de felicidad

-Nagi… - estiró una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de su amada

Se habían visto por primera vez en carne y hueso, estaban frente a frente con muchos deseos dentro de ellos mismos, queriendo decir lo que tanto ansiaban pero con solo verse a los ojos les era suficiente.

-Que romántico – interrumpió Ciel apareciendo parada en la puerta

-Jefa! – Nagi reacciono con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Phantomine… - hablo Mukuro – no has cambiado nada o puede que si – quiso burlarse pero estaba débil

-Lo mismo pienso pero lo más importante ahora es irnos ya, no deben tardar en regresar – dijo Ciel

-Jefa acabo con esos hombres? – pregunto

-Solo los congele pero eso solo los detendrá unos minutos, debemos irnos ya –

-Si! –

Nagi ayudo a Mukuro apoyándolo en ella ya que este no podía caminar muy bien después de estar encerrado tanto tiempo sus piernas no le respondían del todo, mientras que Ciel vigilaba para que no se toparan con nadie, teniendo a Mukuro a penas caminando iba a ser más difícil salir de la prisión.

-Mukuro estas recuperando tu poder? – pregunto Ciel

-Poco a poco – respondió

-Bueno… quiero que cuando tengas por lo menos lo suficiente crees una ilusión de nosotras corriendo para tenerlos de señuelo, una ilusión sólida, podrás? –

-Kfufu claro que puedo quien crees que soy – se sintió ofendido – pero si me dieras el anillo podría hasta sacarnos de aquí – menciono Mukuro

-No, el anillo está siendo sellado por Nagi – contesto

-Sellado? – no entendió

-Te explicare cuando salgamos –

En eso otra explosión los sorprendió rodeándolos de muchos hombres y detrás de estos se encontraban de nuevo los tres hombres de túnicas negras acercándose y acercándose no dándole opción a Ciel.

Le pidió su anillo a Nagi estirándole una de sus manos, por un momento Nagi no sabía que hacer pero le termino entregando el anillo del cielo a su jefa.

-Tápale los ojos a Mukuro – ordeno Ciel

-Qué? – Mukuro no comprendió de nuevo

-Lo siento Mukuro-sama – Nagi le cubrió los ojos con sus manos para empezar a esparcir sus nieblas que se mezclaban con las nieblas de Mukuro

Mukuro pudo sentir un gran poder solo por un instante para luego desaparecer y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba fuera de la prisión Vendicare junto a Nagi quien estaba muy lastimada.

-Nagi, Nagi – empezó a moverla

-Mukuro… sama… - abría sus ojos

-Estas bien? Te duele algo? Te vez muy lastimada – pregunto preocupado

-No tengo nada Mukuro-sama – contesto levantándose adolorida sus heridas eran graves pero no podía preocuparlo

-Cómo salimos de la prisión? – pregunto de nuevo buscando con la mirada a Ciel

-Realmente no lo sé muy bien… pero creo que fue gracias a la Jefa –

-Y dónde está ella? – no la encontraba ni sentía su presencia

-No lo sé… parece que nos separamos pero seguro que debe estar… - recordaba que antes que entraran a la prisión Ciel le había dicho un lugar en particular donde iba a estar si algo pasaba y se separaban

-Si sabes debemos ir ya – dijo Mukuro

Nagi iba a decirle el lugar pero el tiempo no les iba a alcanzar, solo faltaba dos días, si no estaban con Viper en dos días…

-Mukuro-sama vamos – empezando a caminar

Fueron a una tienda de camino para comprar nueva ropa y Nagi aprovecho para vendar sus heridas ya que empezaban a sangrar, luego tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto.

-Aquí te dijo que iba a estar? – pregunto Mukuro bajando del taxi

Ella no respondió solamente se limitó a caminar entrando al aeropuerto para comprar un pasaje y volver con Mukuro quien empezaba a impacientarse porque no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

-Mukuro-sama – se acercaba Nagi

-Nagi si no me dices lo que estas tramando lo vas a lamentar – afilaba su mirada muy molesto

El avión partiría en una hora, solo tenía una hora para explicarle la situación.

-Mukuro-sama solo tenemos dos días, dos días para encontrar a Viper-sensei… el viaje durara solo un día y el otro solo servirá para buscarla… -

-No entiendo nada! – estaba más furioso

-Todos los guardianes están en un entrenamiento desde hace ya un mes para luego buscar sus respectivos anillos y luego controlar su poder, esto durara por lo menos dos años o más dependiendo de cada uno… se seleccionó a maestros que les están enseñando y para nosotros se seleccionó a Viper una ilusionista de las mejores del mundo… pero solo nos dio un mes de plazo, queda solo dos días… Mukuro-sama debe ir –

Mukuro vio el boleto de avión fijándose que solo había uno esto no le gusto.

-Por qué solo uno? –

-Es qué… - empezaba a temblar

-Los dos somos guardianes de la niebla, tenemos que ir los dos si lo que dices es verdad –

-Lo sé… pero… Mukuro-sama… yo… - sacaba el anillo de la niebla entregándoselo a Mukuro – está la mitad de su poder sellado ya… usted podrá controlar la otra mitad y yo sé que podrá más… me encantaría ir con usted, estaba dispuesta y determinada a seguirlo pero – levanto su rostro mirándolo directamente a los ojos – algo me dice que si no voy con la Jefa ella… no volverá… el tiempo no alcanzara por eso debe ir solo usted… Mukuro-sama perdone mi egoísmo pero no puedo dejarla después de todo lo que hizo por mí y por usted… -

-Nagi… -

-Prometo traerla… lo prometo y también prometo que mi poder crecerá, entrenare mucho para que cuando vuelva a verlo este orgulloso de mí… por eso… por favor déjeme… déjeme ir… - sus ojos se cristalizaban

Mukuro entendía muy bien la situación pero dejar ir a Nagi a SU Nagi otra vez cuando al fin estaba junto a ella, no le gustaba. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla esta vez con sus podríos brazos.

-Sí que te has vuelto una chica muy egoísta – la sorprendió

-Mukuro… sama… - se ruborizo

-Vale… no me gusta la idea para nada si te soy sincera pero… más vale que vuelvas con esa mocosa de Phantomine y si no es posible te vendrás sola, no pienso esperar tanto tiempo y una cosa más –

-Sí? – trataba de tranquilizar su corazón

-No te dejare ir si no terminas de decir las palabras que no te deje decir en tu cumpleaños –

El rostro de Nagi se volvió más rojo que un tomate al recordarlo además ella se había determinado a decirle sus sentimientos cuando lo volviera a ver, iba a confesarse pero esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Yo… - trataba de decir – yo… yo… Mukuro… sama… yo… yo a usted… yo iba… iba a decirle… - empezaba a temblar su voz pero lo iba a decir, iba a decirle sus sentimientos, sus verdaderos sentimientos por él – yo… yo… yo lo amo Mukuro-sama! –

Al fin le había dicho sus sentimientos al fin se había confesado… tenía miedo de encararlo pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que verlo y escuchar la respuesta.

Para su sorpresa lo que encontró fue una sonrisa en los labios de Mukuro, que sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban unidos por un beso, era su primer beso, el primer beso con la persona que más amaba en el mundo entero.

Fue un beso corto pero lo más maravilloso para ella que al separarse.

-Yo también te amo – escucho haciéndola llorar de alegría

Se abrazaron sin decir una palabra más hasta que empezaban a anunciar por el altavoz el vuelo de Mukuro, era momento de separarse.

-Nagi recuerda que eres mía y tienes que regresar a mí porque si no me molestare mucho – le aclaraba con una sonrisa maléfica

-Claro que volveré a usted… - sonreía – volveré porque usted es la persona más importante en mi corazón… a la que amo – se ruborizaba pero no dejaba de sonreír

Volvieron a darse un beso un poco más apasionado para luego separarse y despedirse. Nagi podía ver como se iba alejando la persona más valiosa para ella pensando que debía volver cuanto antes a él pero su reencuentro seria alargado más de lo que pudiera imaginarse y las cosas no serían las mismas.


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11:**

Todos los guardianes pasaron el entrenamiento de sus maestros y habían encontrado sus respectivos anillos en lugares en los cuales estuvieron también a punto de perder sus propias vidas y pero a pesar de todo cada uno controlo el poder de su elemente.

Así pasaron 2 años… el primer en regresar a casa fue…

-Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Lambo a su maestro Verde

-Sí que has sido un latoso mocoso pero que hayas soportado mi entrenamiento y controlado el poder del anillo te hace acreedor verdadero del título del guardián del trueno – dijo Verde con una expresión de póker

-Gracias de nuevo por sus palabras… bueno me retiro tengo muchas ganas de ver a Mamma y saber de Ciel-ne – sonreía Lambo

-Ya… entonces esto será el adiós – se iba a retirar

-Espero que pueda volver a verlo pronto – se despedía Lambo moviendo sus manos muy lindo

Lambo ya no era un niño, ahora tenía 13 años recién cumplidos hace pocos días, había crecido al igual que su cabello ondeado, vestía más como un adolescente… era un bombón para cualquiera que lo viera, había madurado junto con Verde pero siempre conservaba su inocencia y sus sentimientos… sobre todo por Reborn al que deseaba ver cuanto antes pero sabía que no lo encontraría por el momento.

Tomo un taxi y llego a casa recibido por una jovencita de cabellos negros que apenas reconoció el bovino.

-Ipin-chan? – pregunto sorprendido Lambo

-Lambo? – también se había sorprendido la jovencita china

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos sorprendidos de lo cambiados que estaban, Lambo recordaba a Ipin pero a una Ipin con trenzas y rostro de niña, sí que el tiempo cambiaba a cualquiera sobre todo si esta era una chica pensó.

Ipin se lanzó a abrazar a Lambo muy contenta de volver a verlo saliendo su mama al escuchar el escándalo.

-Ipin-chan quién… - se quedó sin palabras al ver a Lambo

-Mama – dijo Lambo con una sonrisa en los labios

Sin pensarlo dos veces Nana abrazo a su querido hijo que reconoció por aquellos ojos verdes que mostraban su inocencia.

-Lambo, Lambo – lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas siendo correspondido por el menor

-Te extrañe mucho Mama –

Los tres entraron dentro de la casa, contando Lambo todo lo que le había pasado en su viaje y entrenamiento para ser regañado por su madre pero luego sentir sus caricias.

Un mes después… el segundo en regresar fue…

-Le estoy muy agradecido – decía Hayato muy respetuosamente a su maestro Fon

-No el honor fue todo mío, sí que aprendiste muy bien y no solo tu elemento si no los demás, sí que eres uno de los mejores alumnos que tuve – dijo Fon

-Bueno me tengo que retirar, de nuevo gracias por todo Fon-sensei, admito que al principio me cayó de la patada pero usted es un buen maestro – sonreía

-Me alagas… por cierto puedes entregarle esta carta a Ipin? – iba dándole un carta

-Si no se preocupe – recibió la carta – pero no le gustaría verla por sí mismo? Estamos hablando de su… - fue interrumpida

-Me encantaría verla pero aun no es el momento por favor entrégasela –

-Si –

Hayato también había cambiado, estaba un poco más alto pero sobre todo su cabello plateado había crecido mucho teniéndolo ahora hasta la mitad de su espalda sujetado, su rostro se había vuelto un poco femenino por una extraña razón pero se comportaba como un hombre mucho más maduro de lo que antes había sido, después de todo tenía que comportase como un hombre de 20 años. Tenía muchos deseos de ver a su Juudaime y decirle que había cumplido con su objetivo y no la dejaría pero también deseaba ver a Takeshi aunque no sabía si había vuelto.

-Bueno iré a la casa de Juudaime – suspiro encaminando su camino

Llego a la casa de Ciel siendo recibido por Nana a quien le encanto verlo otra vez, ahí se dio con la sorpresa de ver a una Ipin muy cambiada, más señorita a su parecer junto con Lambo a quien no pensaba ver sorprendiéndose también porque este ya no era el mismo niño que recordaba.

En ese momento Ipin le estaba cortando el cabello a Lambo y aprovecho para contarle a Hayato que también había encontrado su anillo y terminado su entrenamiento que por eso había vuelto hace un mes y también contarle que aún no habían regresado nadie aparte de él y Hayato.

Cenaron juntos por la insistencia de Nana para que luego Hayato se retirara a su casa sin antes pasar por el restaurant del padre de Takeshi, no había cambiado nada, deseaba entrar si quiera a saludar al padre de su pareja pero se contuvo.

Unas semanas después a la casa de Ciel tocaron el timbre…

Nana fue a abrir porque era la única que se encontraba, quedando sin palabras al ver de nuevo al… hitman frente a ella.

-Reborn-chan! – se lanzó a abrazarlo

-Es bueno verla de nuevo mama – dijo Reborn correspondiendo el abrazo

-Sí que me sorprendiste estoy tan contenta de verte… en serio me tenían preocupada… pero pasa no te quedes a fuera – lo hizo pasar

Nana le preparo el café que recordaba que le encantaba a Reborn para poder conversar.

-Gracias mama – dijo Reborn tomando su café – sí que extrañe mucho este café –

-Y yo verte tomarlo… - sonreía

-Mama cuéntame ha regresado alguien más aparte de mí? – pregunto dejando de lado su café

-Claro que si Reborn-chan, Lambo-chan fue el primero en llegar ha cambiado mucho y está más maduro creo que ya ni le puedo decir que es un niño, está muy guapo – le contaba muy animada

-Así que Lambo fue el primero –

Escuchar que Lambo había cambiado y estaba ya aquí le daban muchos deseos a Reborn de verlo de inmediato.

-Y dónde está? – pregunto al no sentir su presencia en casa

-Salió con Ipin-chan a pasear creo por los centros comerciales – contesto – por cierto Lambo-chan no es el único que regreso Hayato-chan también regreso hace unas dos semanas – le comunicaba

-También Gokudera… -

Estuvieron hablando un poco más hasta que Reborn se retiró por unos asuntos que tenía y Nana empezó a preparar la cena.

En el centro comercial…

-Este te quedara muy bien Lambo – decía Ipin enseñándole una playera

-Si esa se ve bien, me la probare – dijo Lambo

-Voy a ver por otro lado, vale? –

-Okey – se fue a los vestidores para probarse la playera

Termino de probarse mirándose en el espejo pensando si comprarla o no, le quedaba muy bien pero estaba dudando cuando…

-Sí que el mocoso ya sabe vestirse – se escuchó una voz que Lambo reconoció de inmediato y al ver en el espejo supo de quien se trababa

-Reborn! – se volteó para lanzarse a abrazar a la persona que más deseaba ver

Siendo correspondido.

-Como dijo mama, sí que has cambiado mucho – dijo Reborn

-Reborn… - levanto su mirada Lambo topándose con unos ojos negros – Reborn no sabes… no sabes lo que deseaba verte… quería verte Reborn – empezaba a llorar

-Tonto no llores – le limpiaba las lágrimas

Dándose cuenta que el rostro de Lambo se había vuelto más hermoso, era un chico muy guapo, podía traer muerta a cualquier chica, pero él no iba a dejar que ninguna estúpida chica se lo quitaran Lambo era solamente de él. Sin pensarlo se acercó a los labios de Lambo y le robo un beso. Esto tomo por sorpresa al bovino pero correspondió el beso de su amado, él lo amaba con todo su corazón y volver a besarlo era su sueño.

Ryohei se encontró con Hana rogándole que le perdonara por no haber mandado ni una carta ni una llamada durante dos años, después de rogarle durante medio mes al fin Hana le perdono y le exigió la explicación que le había prometido, Ryohei le contó todo sobre Ciel, la familia, mafia y de él siendo un guardián… sin decirle cosas privadas. Para luego ser obligado por Hana muy molesta a dar el examen de la universidad.

Los días pasaron y empezaron las clases Lambo con Ipin iba a empezar como alumnos de secundaria.

Y Hayato estaba dando exámenes para poder terminar el último año que no pudo concluir algo aburrido para él porque él era un genio. Saliendo de dar unos exámenes pudo sentir una presencia algo conocida para él para luego descubrirlo de inmediato.

-Mejoraste mucho para casi ocultar tú presencia pero de igual manera pude… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue callado por un beso

Un beso que Hayato espero tanto tiempo volver a sentir y ahora que tenía de vuelta a la persona que más amaba no la iba a dejar ir nunca más.

-Hayato te extrañe mucho – dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa

Esa típica sonrisa que recordaba muy bien Hayato y de alguna manera quería ver pero nunca lo admitiría.

-Bastarlo has crecido más que yo – se molestó Hayato – y que te paso en la cara porque tienes una cicatriz! – le regaño

-Me la gane – sonreía

-Che! – Hayato esta vez beso a Takeshi quien se sorprendió pero se alegró mucho

Takeshi estaba más alto que Hayato su aspecto era más madura y tenía una cicatriz en la quijada algo provocadora y sexi.

-Tú cabello creció – dijo Takeshi tocándole el cabello a Hayato

-No me di cuenta hasta que termino mi entrenamiento – comento Hayato – me daba royo cortármelo así que lo deje así –

-Te queda bien – le dio otro beso

Los dos tenían tanto que contarse pero lo primero que querían hacer era sentir el tacto de sus manos así que se fueron al departamento de Hayato que estaba vacío porque cuando él regreso se dio con la sorpresa por una nota que dejo su hermana que se había casado con un hombre y se había vuelto a Italia. Desconocía la identidad del ahora marido de su hermana pero ya lo descubriría. Así que tenían el departamento para ellos solos, tenían que ponerse al día de todo estos dos años que estuvieron separados.

Así pasaron tres meses más y los últimos guardianes en regresar inesperadamente llegaron juntos. Kyoya y Mukuro.

Todos los guardianes estaban juntos al fin pero nadie sabía del paradero o alguna información que dijera que su cielo estaba bien.

Kyoya se molestó mucho al saber que Ciel no había vuelto aún y Mukuro de igual manera porque Nagi tampoco había vuelto y las dos chicas debían estar juntas.

La situación no era buena, Reborn no tenía ninguna información del paradero de Ciel, hizo unas llamadas a Italia al noveno pidiendo información pero nadie pudo darle ninguna dato sobre las dos jovencitas. Así que el hitman hizo reunir a todos los guardianes a una reunión en casa de Ciel ya que Nana ya sabía sobre la mafia y estaba muy preocupada por su querida hija.

-Llame a Italia pidiéndoles a unos contactos míos que buscaran información de Ciel y Nagi pero no encontraron nada y el noveno tampoco sabe nada – decía Reborn

-No puede ser Reborn-san, Juudaime no pudo desaparecer así como así, ella no estaba en un entrenamiento también – decía Hayato preocupado

-Un momento Hayato… - intervino Takeshi – ahora que me doy cuenta el día que todos nos fuimos ningún maestro vino para enseñar a Ciel, pensé que ella no iría a ningún entrenamiento –

-Yo pensé que se iba a ir a Italia o algo así – dijo Ryohei

-Bueno los reuní aquí para decirles lo que realmente paso – dijo Reborn al ver que no era bueno ocultarlo más – Ciel tenía que seguir un entrenamiento como ustedes pero el elemento del cielo no es muy común, hasta ahora las únicas familias que tienen este elemento son pocas por eso la familia Phantomine tiene el control de la mafia y otras familias… y su maestro no pudo ser encontrado –

-Entonces dónde fue Juudaime? – pregunto Hayato

-Ella fue a rescatarme junto con Nagi – intervino Mukuro - las dos fueron a liberarme de la prisión Vendicare… -

-Prisión? Vendicare! Pero si tú estabas libre ya de esa prisión! – Hayato no lo creía

-Idiota, yo estaba usando otro cuerpo para manifestarme, no pensé que nadie se diera cuenta de este hecho ya que esta vez no estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de Nagi pero Ciel se dio cuenta y me dijo que iría a liberarme porque tenía que empezar el entrenamiento junto con Nagi al ser los dos los guardianes de la niebla – dijo Mukuro

-Por eso desapareciste después del cumpleaños de Nagi-ne pero entonces porque no regreso contigo? – pregunto Lambo para sorpresa de todos pero sabían que él también era un guardián y no era el mismo niño que conocían

-Las dos entraron y me liberaron – empezó a contarles - pero salir es más difícil que entrar en esa prisión… nos tuvieron rodeados por las explosiones, cuando me di cuenta no teníamos salida pero Ciel le pidió algo a Nagi y le ordeno que me tapara los ojos, pude sentir un gran poder pero de inmediato desapareció, cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba fuera de la prisión con Nagi pero por ningún lado se encontraba Ciel… le pedí una explicación a Nagi y ella me dijo que sabía dónde estaba y la seguí pero me engaño llevándome al aeropuerto, ahí me conto sobre el entrenamiento y que solo quedaba dos días para ir con Viper, se empeñó la muy egoísta en no ir conmigo porque debía ir con Ciel… no pude detenerla y yo fui con Viper al entrenamiento, esa fue la última vez que supe de ella y de Ciel – termino de contarles

-No puede ser… - dijo Reborn – entonces podría estar aún en… -

Kyoya no pensó en nada y decidió en irse para Italia a buscar a Ciel pero en eso una presencia muy poderosa lo detuvo, sintiéndola no solo él si no todos los guardianes poniéndose en guardia.

-Quién está ahí?! – grito Reborn

-Como se esperaba de ustedes… - se escuchó una voz femenina

Para luego aparecer espesas nieblas cubriendo toda la sala y toda la casa. Lo primero que hicieron fue proteger a Nana e Ipin.

-Muéstrate! – dijo Mukuro

-Me encantaría hacerlo pero no puedo… ya que vengo solo a darles un mensaje – dijo la voz

-Mensaje? – Reborn

-Así es… - en eso una luz apareció en el centro de todos para luego hacer aparecer una esfera color negra y de esta se pudo escuchar una voz

"_No sé por dónde empezar… _

Todos reconocieron aquella voz, era la voz de su cielo de Ciel.

… _seguro que están molestos porque no aparecí pero pasando a lo más importante ahora que todos regresaron sé que cumplieron con su misión que es encontrar los anillos y controlar su poder… estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes, así podremos estar siempre juntos… pero aún no es el momento… sé que no les gustara lo que les voy a decir pero por favor… esperen un poco más, de que regresare no está a discusión pero no será ahora, soy egoísta lo sé… ya me comunique con el noveno y la ceremonia de sucesión se realizara en un año y medio… sé que estás ahí Mamma perdóname si te preocupe pero trata de comprender por favor y cuida a Ipin-chan… Mukuro le dije a Nagi que volviera pero no quiere hacerlo – se escuchó su risa – esta chica se ha vuelto muy fuerte solo por la promesa que te hizo y te desea ver más que nada en el mundo pero se niega a dejarme si no regreso con ella perdónala… Kyoya… no hay duda que estas molesto, me dijiste que cuando regresaras tenías que encontrarme pero yo nunca te lo asegure así que espero que me perdones… cuando nos volvamos a ver puedes castigarme todo lo que quieras… y si quieres terminar conmigo lo entenderé pero… por favor no te alejes de mí… Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo… - se detuvo un momento – Reborn perdonen… - de nuevo un silencio – el futuro cambia y cambia mucho… pero el destino no lo hace… los quiero mucho… demasiado, espérenme por favor… porque confió en todos ustedes y creo que ustedes confían en mí, hasta pronto"_

La luz de la esfera se fue apagando hasta que no quedo nada de ella y la esfera también desapareció dejando perplejos a todos.

-Eso es todo a lo que vine… espero que todos comprendan las palabras que escucharon – dijo la voz femenina sacando a todos de su estado

La presencia fue desapareciendo poco a poco y antes que se fuera Mukuro desapareció entre sus nieblas para perseguirla. Estaba seguro que era…

La noche mostraba una hermosa luna y en los tejados de las casas una sombra iba escapando hasta…

-NAGI! – grito Mukuro deteniendo con su voz a esta sombra

La sombra fue tomando forma apareciendo una túnica negra que cubría a una persona, no se veía nada, ni su rostro pero Mukuro estaba seguro que era ella.

-Nagi eres tú, verdad? – se iba acercando

-Lo siento… - dijo – pero no puedo volver aún… Mukuro… sama… -

-Nagi –

-Lo siento, lo siento –

Antes que Mukuro pudiera alcanzarla la presencia fue desapareciendo junto con Nagi.

-Nagi – susurro viendo la luna llena que iluminaba todo a su alrededor

Reborn llamo al noveno pidiéndole explicación y como había dicho Ciel, el noveno le confirmo que la sucesión se realizaría en un año y medio, de que él no sabía el paradero de Ciel pero que confiaba en ella y que sus guardianes como Reborn debían confiar en ella. Termino la llamada y Reborn les comunico a todos que todo lo que escucharon era verdad, que él estaba muy furioso lo estaba pero que confiaba en Ciel confiaba, así que todos confiaron en las palabras de su cielo, esperando que el tiempo pasara y volvieran a verla.

Kyoya se fue molesto sin decir una palabra. Y los demás también a las pocas horas.

-Reborn – dijo Lambo acercándose al nombrado que estaba fuera de la casa fumando

-Qué quiere mocoso? – pregunto Reborn

-Reborn estas molesto con Ciel-ne? –

-Claro que lo estoy, esa mocosa hace lo que la da gana últimamente – respondió

-Pero Reborn tú la educaste de esa manera – le recordaba

-Ya lo sé… por eso no voy a buscarla y matarla – dejo de fumar

-Entiendo – sonrió Lambo

En eso Reborn jalo a Lambo para tenerlo entre sus brazos sonrojándolo pero a la vez muy feliz porque le encantaba que lo abrazara.

-Ni pienses en desaparecer – le dijo Reborn – ten por seguro que te mataría si lo hicieras – su mirada se afilaba asustando al bovino

-No te preocupes Reborn… ya fue suficiente con estar lejos de ti por dos años – sonreía temeroso

-Más te vale – le dio un beso siendo correspondido

Mientras que Hayato y Takeshi estaban en la casa del espadachín en su habitación.

-Espero que Juudaime se encuentre bien – decía Hayato con una expresión triste

-Tranquilo Hayato – Takeshi lo abrazaba – estamos hablando de Ciel, ella de seguro está bien y además no está sola tú mismo escuchaste que esta con Nagi… estoy seguro que ella cumplirá su promesa y la veremos en un año y medio, yo confió en ella –

-Yo también confió en Juudaime! – se exalto

-Entonces… solo hay que esperar… aunque el que más me preocupa es Hibari, se fue muy molesto, cualquiera lo estaría pero que los dos terminen… espero que no lo hagan – se aferraba más a Hayato

-De Hibari se puede esperar cualquier cosa… pero también espero que no terminen, Juudaime ama demasiado a ese idiota –

En ese mismo momento Kyoya estaba golpeando el árbol de su casa con todas su fuerzas, estaba muy molesto… se había dado cuenta antes de irse hace dos años que Ciel no le había asegurado nada pero confiaba en encontrarla y ahora que le dijera que esperara otro año y medio lo estaba matando por dentro, lo enfurecía muchísimo.

Pero como lo enfurecía su deseo por verla lo antes posible lo estaba matando también, solo quería que este año y medio se fuera pasando lo antes posible para verla de nuevo y castigarla como se lo merecía, porque iba a castigarla como fuera y la amarraría para que no se escapara nunca más de su vista.


	12. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12: **

Todos esperaron pacientemente hasta que llegara el momento de encontrarse de nuevo con su cielo.

Cada uno estaba haciendo su vida, era algo raro no tener a Ciel junto a ellos sonriéndoles como siempre lo había hecho.

Había pasado ya un año y en algún lugar de Alemania en ese mismo momento…

-Jefa el lugar indicado cambio, el intercambio será en… - informaba

-Así que no son tan idiotas como pensé… - reía la castaña mientras salía de la ducha – pero qué más da de todos modos terminaran teniendo el mismo destino –

-Si usted lo dice – suspiraba

Muchas cosas habían cambiado con Ciel y Nagi pero sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos como sus deseos por ver ya a sus personas más importantes con su familia.

Además que Nagi al estar junto con su Jefa descubrió su secreto… el destino que ya estaba escrito, saber esto la desmorono tanto que por ese mismo motivo no pudo volver junto con Mukuro ya que temía que su querida Jefa desapareciera.

-Nagi-chan esa cara que traes no me gusta – dijo Ciel ya cambiada

-Lo siento… -

-Estabas pensando en Mukuro? O acaso otra vez en mí… -

-En las dos cosas creo… discúlpeme si la incomode y la moleste –

-Bueno si lo dices así… pero no debes pensar tanto en esas cosas solo piensa en que falta unos meses para que vuelvas a verlo – acariciaba la mejilla de su querida guardiana

-Falta poco… lo sé – sonrió disimuladamente

-Entonces vámonos ya, tenemos que traer a Fuuta-chan con nosotras ya –

-Como ordene, avisare a Chikusa-kun y Ken – salió de la habitación

Minutos después Ciel salió de la casa encontrándose con dos chicos junto a Nagi.

-Es hora de la diversión chicos – decía Ciel con una sonrisa

-Usted dice eso pero a mí no me parece nada divertido – dijo uno de los chicos quien usaba lentes de cabello negro y ojos azules, apariencia abatida, nombre Kamikoto Chikusa

-Pues mientras allá a quien golpear a mí sí me gusta la diversiones que nos da la Jefa - dijo el otro chico de cabello rubio y ojos negros azulinos, apariencia como un animal hambriento, nombre Joushima Ken

Los dos chicos tenían una gran habilidad y poder, Chikusa con la llama de la niebla y Ken con la de tormenta, los dos habían sido rescatados por Nagi y Ciel…

El destino que recordaba Ciel era que estos dos muchachos iban a ser rescatados por Mukuro pero como el destino y futuro de este había cambiado cuando ellas dos lo rescataron de la prisión Vendicare también había cambiado el destino de Ken y Chikusa. Ciel no podía dejarlos abandonados ya que sabía que los dos eran conejillos de indias para experimentar y si no iban a ser salvados por Mukuro, pensó que lo mejor era que fueran salvados por Nagi. Así abría una conexión entre los cuatro.

Desde el día que fueron rescatados Ken y Chikusa siguieron a Nagi como sus protectores y a Ciel quien era la Jefa de su protegida.

-Aquí es el lugar – dijo Nagi deteniendo el auto que manejaba

-Este lugar da miedo – comento Ciel observando los alrededores

Era un lugar destrozado por todos lados donde fuera que miraran estaba ruinas.

-Debe ser una trampa – dijo Chikusa

-Lo más seguro pero así lo hace más divertido – Ken reía muy emocionado

-Tienes toda la razón Ken – Ciel también se emocionaba

-Ya basta los dos – los regaño Nagi – recuerden que esta la vida de Fuuta-kun en riesgo – les recordó

-Si – respondieron los dos apenados

Bajaron del auto para que al instante ser recibidos por una emboscada, los tenían rodeados muchos hombres pero esto no iba a servir con los cuatro en cuestión de segundos se deshicieron de todos los atacantes.

-Esto es aburrido pensé que durarían más – hacia pucheros Ken

-Yo también lo pensé – removía su cabello Ciel – pero ahora viene el plato principal – levanto su mirada hacia el segundo piso encontrando a un hombre mayor junto con la persona que habían venido a buscar

-Si se acercan más matare a este chico! – dijo el hombre apuntándole con un arma al menor que tenía sujetado

-Pero si tú mismo dijiste que viniéramos aquí – le recordaba Ciel

-Váyanse! – era obvio que estaba temblando

-Che –chasqueo los dientes – yo que quería divertirme un poco más pero parece que Fuuta-chan no soportare mucho – dijo Ciel afilando su mirada

-Quiero que nos hagamos cargo nosotros? – pregunto Nagi

-No hace falta – respondió – en vez de eso ve sacando la ropa que trajimos para Fuuta-chan – ordeno

-Si – obedeció

Ciel empezó a mover sus hombros y cuello preparándose para luego encender sus llamas de cielo y usarlas como propulsor para poder volar llegando hasta el hombre que tenía al menor que había venido a rescatar.

-Quería divertirme no tiene ni idea pero… no me gusta ver a Fuuta-chan con esa expresión en sus ojos – dijo Ciel con una mirada muy fría que podría hacer congelar y temblar a cualquiera para que de una patada hiciera volar al hombre sin arrastrar al menor

El jovencito solo cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos poco a poco encontrarse con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida para luego sentir el calor del cuerpo de la persona que estaba abrazándolo.

-Estas bien? – pregunto Ciel

-Si… - respondió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-Qué bueno –

En eso Fuuta sintió que alguien ponía una manta cubriéndolo volteando a ver a una chica con un parche muy hermosa a su opinión pero no tanto como Ciel pensó.

-Esto te mantendrá caliente – dijo Nagi

El menor pudo darse cuenta que las dos chicas que veía no tenían ninguna intención mala en sus ojos así que se sintió tranquilo pero al ver a Ken y Chikusa se asustó. Nagi los regaño a los dos para luego subir al auto e irse del lugar.

En el camino…

-Puedo preguntar quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Fuuta

-Claro siempre se me olvida presentarme – sonreía Ciel – mi nombre es Ciel Phantomine, tengo 21 años y ella es mí guardiana Nagi Rokudo tiene 20 años, estos dos de aquí son Ken y Chikusa tienen 21 años igual que yo – presentaba

-Dijo Phantomine? De la familia Phantomine la familia más fuerte de la mafia, la líder del bajo mundo? – parecía sorprendido

-Si… - contesto apenada porque la actitud de Fuuta era la misma que recordaba – yo soy la décima jefa de la familia Phantomine –

-Increíble… pensé que el próximo jefe sería alguien que diera mucho miedo – los ojos de Fuuta se iban iluminando – pero escuche que el actual jefe es muy amable aunque pertenezca a la mafia – sonreía

-Ese abuelo es tan famoso para que un niño sepa de él? – dijo Ken

-De que es famoso lo es pero también es alguien muy fuerte… - dijo Ciel riendo

El ambiente se llenó de risas hasta que Fuuta pregunto.

-Por qué me salvo? Usted también quiere utilizarme? – sus ojos mostraron seriedad

Ciel paro de reír al escuchar la pregunta de Fuuta y ver su rostro serió la sorprendió porque nunca antes lo había visto poner esa expresión… ella recordaba a un niño muy tierno y pegado a ella que nunca dejaba de lado su inocencia, temblaba de miedo cuando tenía miedo, reía cuando estaba feliz… demostraba todo sus sentimientos… pero ahora…

Ella se había dado cuenta que muchas cosas habían cambiado, se había decido que iba a cambiar el futuro y salvar los corazones de sus seres queridos pero… al cambiarlo también cambiaron muchas cosas, como el destino de Ken y Chikusa si no iba ella a rescatarlos o ahora Fuuta… ella lo había conocido porque él había llegado a su casa pidiéndole ayuda pero en este tiempo Fuuta nunca llego a su casa, él estaba siendo sometido por otros… muchas cosas cambiaban pero nunca pensó que estos cambios lastimarían a otros.

-Fuuta-chan… - empezó a decir – yo vine porque quiero que unas a mi familia – fue sincera – pero no para utilizarte, yo quiero que tengas una vida feliz y placentera… quiero verte reír y que disfrutes de la vida… quiero que seas la persona más feliz del mundo –

-Feliz? Usted me hará feliz? – Fuuta podía notar una tristeza en los ojos de Ciel

-Si… te prometo que te protegeré y siempre estaré a tú lado… por eso por favor ven conmigo… yo… - se quedó un momento en silenció para luego cambiar su expresión triste por una sonrisa – yo te hare feliz, te lo prometo –

Las palabras de Ciel llegaron al fondo del corazón de Fuuta, algo dentro de él revoloteaba de alegría y le decía que podía confiar en estas personas sobre todo en ella quien estaba prometiéndole hacerlo feliz.

-Más te vale cumplir con tu promesa – sonrió – mi nombre Fuuta Raiki tengo 15 años estaré a tú cuidado – se presentó formalmente sin dejar de sonreír

Esa era la sonrisa que Ciel recordaba, era la sonrisa que debía ver siempre en el rostro de Fuuta pensó… y no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera desaparecer aquella sonrisa de su rostro, lo iba a proteger porque también era uno de los seres que más amaba.

No pudo más y se lanzó para abrazarlo sollozando un poco, ver esa escena era como ver a una hermana mayor recuperando a su pequeño hermano, era muy encantadora haciendo sonreír de nuevo a los cinco.

Estuvieron dos meses más en Alemania, Fuuta se acostumbró a las personalidades de Ken y Chikusa que a veces lo asustaban pero sabía muy bien que eran buenas personas como también a la tímida y sería Nagi quien consideraba como una hermana y a Ciel también la consideraba como la hermana mayor que siempre quiso, siempre estaba pegada a ella y conversaban de muchas cosas. Eran como una hermosa familia de hermanos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y se acercaba el momento de regresar… estuvieron haciendo escalas reuniendo información de diferentes familias hasta que un mes antes del encuentro.

Ciel decidió que debían ir a la prisión Vendicare, era la primera vez que Ken, Chikusa y Fuuta iban a ese lugar asombrándose de lo aterradora que era. Pero para las dos jóvenes esto no era nada, al contrario les traía muchos recuerdos.

-Entraremos por la puerta principal? – pregunto Nagi

-Claro, será normal que quieran matarnos pero qué más da – sonreía Ciel – chicos por favor mantengan la guardia porque este lugar es muy peligroso y traten de no separarse de nosotras, Nagi-chan envuelve a Fuuta-chan con tus nieblas no quiero que algo lo separe de mí – ordeno

Todos obedecieron y se pusieron en guardia, Ciel toco la puerta y como espero los guardias intentaron matarlos al momento en que reconocieron a las dos chicas, pero estos ataques nunca llegaron ni siquiera a hacerles un rasguño al contrario los que salieron muriendo fueron los guardias y a todos los que se interponían en su camino hasta que llegaron al centro de la prisión encontrándose con otra puerta que se abría dándoles la bienvenida.

Y a seis hombres de túnicas negras se mostraron detrás de la puerta abierta entre nieblas.

-Su presencia es muy poderosa – dijo Chikusa notando la presión

-Se ve que sería interesante si peleáramos con ellos – comento Ken sonriendo

-Dan mucho miedo Ciel-ne – temblaba Fuuta detrás de su hermana

-No muevan un musculo, solo guarden silenció – Nagi iba esparciendo sus nieblas alrededor cubriendo a todos

-Tranquilos ellos no les harán nada – dijo Ciel afilando su mirada

El ambiente era muy tenso… pero en ese momento Ciel estiro una de sus manos y dijo.

-Como prometí estoy aquí delante de ustedes antes de un mes que se realice la sucesión –

-**PROMESA**… - se escuchó unas voces múltiples y escalofriantes de los hombres de túnicas

-Deben cumplir con su promesa como yo lo hice – aclaro Ciel

Por un momento nadie dijo nada para que inesperadamente unas cadenas aparecieran con dirección hacia la castaña encadenándola de cuello, piernas y brazos.

-Ciel! – gritaron los tres chicos

-No se muevan – los detuvo Nagi

-Pero Ciel estas… - Ken

-No se muevan… - volvió a decir Nagi

Ciel estaba aún de pie encadenada pero su expresión no mostraba temor alguno ni resistencia, los hombres de túnicas negras empezaron a jalar las cadenas esta vez arrastrando su cuerpo que cayó al suelo pero ella no dijo una palabra. Los chicos y Nagi estaban muy preocupados pero no podían moverse esas habían sido las ordenes de su Jefa… Ciel empezaba a entrar por la puerta sin antes volver a mirar a sus queridos amigos y decirles solo moviendo los labios.

-Confíen –

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y los cuatro se quedaron fuera esperando a que Ciel saliera confiando ciegamente en que regresaría… por órdenes de alguien a los cuatro los acomodaron en una habitación grande, yendo todos los días sin falta a la puerta donde detrás de esta se encontraba la castaña que había dicho que confiaran en ella.

Tres días antes del acuerdo.

-Esto me está preocupando… si no volvemos en tres días tengo miedo que ocurra lo peor – decía Nagi

-Ciel-san dijo algo de la sucesión se refiere a tomar el cargo como jefa de Phantomine? – pregunto Chikusa

-Si… -

-Esta sucesión se realizara en tres días? – pregunto Fuuta

-Bueno el acuerdo era que los guardianes debían estar entrenando durante dos años o más, así que todos regresaron durante ese tiempo… - les contaba Nagi - el guardián de la nube y la niebla fueron los últimos después de 2 años y medio porque el poder de ambos son las más poderosas… así que al estar todos ya reunidos la Jefa me mando a darles un mensaje que no volvería hasta dentro de en un año y medio… todos aceptaron y confiaron en ella muy molestos… si no regresamos en ese tiempo tengo miedo que todos ellos vengan a buscarnos… - suspiraba

-Tan poderosos son? Más que nosotros? – pregunto Ken

-Creo que si… realmente mejoraron mucho en su entrenamiento… - el cuerpo de Nagi empezaba a temblar – pero como dije tengo miedo que vengan a buscarnos… sobre todo por Reborn-san, Hibari Kyoya y Mukuro-sama… los tres si pueden matarnos… -

-Escuche esos tres nombres antes de Ciel-san – recordaba Chikusa

-Yo te escuche decir a ti ese nombre "Mukuro-sama" – dijo Ken ruborizando a Nagi

-No te preocupes Nagi-ne si ellos vienen los tres las vamos a proteger – intervino Fuuta con una sonrisa

Escuchar las palabras de Fuuta conmovió a Nagi y dirigió su mirada a los dos restantes

-Él ya lo dijo – desviaba la mirada Chikusa

-Si se trata de alguien fuerte me encantaría pelear con ellos – dijo Ken emocionándose

-Chicos… - una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Nagi se dibujo

En eso una presencia que conocían muy bien los cuatro apareció y fueron hacia ella rápidamente.

Encontrando como esperaban a la persona que durante casi un mes deseaban ver.

-Chicos… perdonen el retraso – sonreía Ciel como siempre

-Ciel-san/Ciel/Jefa/Ciel-ne! – gritaron los cuatro acercándose a ella muy contentos de verla otra vez

Estaban muy contentos al estar reunidos otra vez… pero en eso un hombrecito bajito interrumpió su momento.

-Como prometimos los dos las promesas se cumplieron – dijo el hombrecito – la recaptura de Mukuro Rokudo se cancela como tú captura Ciel Phantomine y a misma vez la captura de Nagi Rokudo –

-Muchas gracias – dijo Ciel

-Pero no olvides tampoco que la marca en los tres no será borrada, cometan solo un error y los encerraremos en lo más profundo de la prisión Vendicare, donde nada ni nadie podrá encontrarlos – le recordaba

-Okey… -

En eso una luz negra ilumino debajo de uno de los ojos de Ciel formándose una luna negra, la misma luz ilumino la mano izquierda de Nagi para formarse una estrella y al mismo tiempo con Mukuro la mismo luz negra apareció en su mano derecho formándose otra estrella.

-Esto… - Nagi observaba su mano izquierda

-Es la marca de los Vendicare, los tres la llevaremos y como dijo si cometemos algún error que vaya en contra de las reglas del bajo mundo nos encerraran – explicaba Ciel

-Mukuro-sama también la tiene? –

-Así es… pero no debes preocuparte de nada, no dejare que ninguno de los dos vuelva a esta prisión – le acariciaba la mejilla a su guardiana

El hombre bajito se retiró y al instante Ciel colapso al suelo perdiendo el sentido, Chikusa la cargo y llevo a la habitación donde se alojaban para acostarla en una de las camas mientras que Nagi empezaba a curar sus heridas.

Estuvo durante unos dos días entero inconsciente, el tiempo se agotaba pero para Nagi lo más importante era que su Jefa se recuperara.

-Nagi-chan? – al fin abrió los ojos la castaña

-Jefa! – se lanzó para abrazarla llorando

-Lo siento Nagi-chan… - correspondía el abrazo – te preocupe de más… por cierto cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? Aún queda tiempo? – pregunto

-Solo queda un día para lo acordado – respondió limpiándose las lágrimas

-Ya veo… entonces tengo que llamar a Reborn para que los traiga, no dará tiempo para que nosotros vayamos – dijo Ciel

Nagi fue a traer su móvil para que Ciel marcara un número pero antes que pudiera apretar el botón de llamar se detuvo empezando a temblar.

-Jefa? –

-Lo siento creo que será mejor llamar al noveno y que él les diga que vengan –

Parecía lo más razonable porque sabía muy bien que si llamaba a Reborn este rastrearía la llamada y vendría a matarla él mismo o si no le empezaría a regañar diciéndole su vida entera matándola verbalmente.

-Creo que tiene razón – estuvo de acuerdo

Llamaron al noveno y Ciel le indico que informara a Reborn que trajera a sus guardianes a Italia, este le pidió explicaciones de su paradero pero Ciel le dijo que le diría todo cuando lo viera. Pero de igual manera fue regañada para así culminar la llamada y empezar a alistarse para volver.

Una hora después el noveno llamo a Reborn quien estaba en una situación comprometedora con Lambo.

-Chao Noveno – contesto Reborn

_-Reborn tengo noticias de Ciel – dijo el noveno_

Hubo un corto silencio para que luego se escuchara la voz aterradora de Reborn.

-Así que la desgraciada se comunicó al fin –

_-Correcto y entiendo porque no quería comunicarse contigo – reía el noveno_

-Y qué dijo la Dame-Ciel? Va a posponer su regreso? –

_-No lo hará, solo falta un día pero me dijo que no le alcanzara el tiempo para ir a Japón por eso me pidió que les dijeras a sus guardianes que vengan a Italia, para que así se cumpla como se acordó con la sucesión – _

-Entiendo… pero esa Dame sí que es una cobarde al no llamarme y decírmelo ella misma –

_-Puede que sí pero… me mandó un mensaje para que se los dijeras a todos – _

El noveno le dijo el mensaje dejando helado a Reborn por un momento pero comprendió y se despidieron.

-Reborn dijiste el nombre de Ciel-ne… ya saben dónde está? Vendrá como prometió? – pregunto Lambo quien estaba poniéndose su camisa

-La Dame se comunicó – contesto

-En serio? Cuando viene? Iremos a recogerla? – se emocionó Lambo

-No iremos ni vendrá – eso puso triste a Lambo – seremos nosotros los que vayamos donde ella – le acaricia el cabello

-Qué bien! Me preocupe por un momento – se tranquilizo

-Tengo que comunicarles a los demás que nos reuniremos en el aeropuerto mañana en la mañana – iba levantándose de la cama

Lambo término de cambiarse y ayudo a Reborn con su corbata, para luego darle un beso como recompensa y luego salieran de la habitación.

Primero fue a comunicarle a Nana sobre su hija.

-Ya vendrá?! A qué hora? Debo preparar su comida favorita – decía emocionada Nana

-Mamma no dije que vendrá – le aclaro

-No vendrá? – su rostro mostraba tristeza

-No, al contrario… seremos nosotros lo que vayamos a Italia, me dijo que si quisieras puedes venir con nosotros y que si no ella vendrá lo más pronto que pueda a verte –

Saber que no vendría a casa la ponía triste pero no podía esperar más para que su propia hija viniera así que decidió ir con todos, deseaba ver a su hija y abrazarla como regañarla por no regresar a casa durante cuatro años.

Luego de esta plática Reborn mando un mensaje a todos los guardianes para que se reunieran en la escuela Nanimori en dos horas.

Reborn llego junto con Lambo encontrando a Kyoya quien estaba trabajando en el colegio y al poco empezaron a llegar los demás.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos reunimos todos – dijo Reborn

-Para qué demonios están todos en mi escuela? – Kyoya estaba molesto

-Ya cálmate Hibari tengo noticias que te interesan como a todos –

-Puede ser de Juudaime? – pregunto Hayato ilusionado

-Ahora que me doy cuenta el año y medio ya se cumplió – dijo Takeshi

-Así es – contesto Reborn tomando la atención de todos – la desgraciada Dame llamo al noveno y dijo que no podrá venir a Japón –

Esto no se lo esperaban ninguno, sobre todo Kyoya estaba que ardía de rabia y Mukuro quien no iba a esperar más para ir por su Nagi.

A Reborn le encantaba ver los rostros tristes de los guardianes pero no pudo disfrutar más por su bovino.

-Sigue Reborn – le dijo Lambo

-Bueno, bueno, no pongan esa cara, dije que no vendría pero no que no iríamos nosotros por ella – esto levanto los ánimos de todos – como dije la desgraciada de Dame-Ciel no puede venir pero le dijo al noveno que nos comunicara que vayamos a Italia que ella nos espera allí ya que no le dará el tiempo para venir –

-Entonces si veremos a Juudaime – decía alegre Hayato

-Me preocupe al EXTREMO – Ryohei

-Kfufufu esa chica sí que probara mi poder por llevarse a mi Nagi – decía Mukuro preparado para matarla

-Tranquilo Mukuro, lo que importa es que la veremos – sonreía Takeshi

-Kfufufu no te metas Takeshi Yamamoto – Mukuro estaba dispuesto a pelear con el guardián de la lluvia

Así empezaron a pelear entre todos cabreando a Kyoya quien los empezó a golpear por perturbar la paz de Nanimori y sobre todo la paz de su oficina, era algo nostálgico verlos comportarse así pero Reborn no soporto más y cogiendo a Lambo antes de salir dijo.

-Los que quieran venir, mañana a las 7 am en el aeropuerto! – dijo y salió con el bovino

Ninguno podía esperar para ver de nuevo a su cielo, a Ciel.

Y ella a la misma vez no podía esperar más para volver a verlos, a su familia, a los seres que más quería en todo el mundo y sobre todo a su amado guardián de la nube al que extrañaba con todo su ser, aunque tenía miedo por saber lo que pasaría respecto a su relación con el sus deseos por volver a verlo eran mucho más fuertes.

De esta misma manera se encontraba nuestra querida Nagi.

El reencuentro de la familia Phantomine solo estaba a unas horas y una nueva generación iba a comenzar.


	13. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13:**

A la mañana siguiente todos se aparecieron minutos antes de las 7 am en el aeropuerto con sus maletas, encontrándose con Reborn, Lambo, Ipin y Nana inesperadamente.

-Buenos días Nana-san – saludo respetuosamente Hayato

-Buenos días – dijeron los demás menos Mukuro y Hibari ellos dos solo iniciaron una reverencia

-Sí que ha pasado tiempo desde que no los veo a todos chicos – sonrío Nana, una sonrisa que les hacía recordar a su querida amiga, a su jefa y sobre todo cielo – me alegro mucho que vinieran –

-Nana-san vino a despedirse o… - Hayato

-Voy con ustedes, no puedo esperar más para ver a mi querida hija, esa niña debe recibir un buen reprimiendo – decía Nana algo enojada

Y quien no lo estaba durante cuatro años no la habían visto ni sabían nada de ella desde aquel mensaje que recibieron de aquella sombra misteriosa.

Reborn ya tenía los boletos y solo faltaba unos minutos para abordar el avión pero no podía darles el boleto sin antes decirle el mensaje de Ciel.

-Antes que les de los boletos tengo un mensaje de parte de la Dame – todos prestaron atención – dijo… "Los que quieran aún ser mis guardianes vengan a mí, yo pedí que confiaran porque yo confió en todos ustedes pero entenderé que no quieran seguirme por abandonarlos si es así yo les daré la libertad" –

El mensaje sorprendió a todos los presentes, era algo normal que pensaran que de repente no volverían a ver a su querida amiga pero ellos confiaban en ella, y que ella dijera que les diera la libertad del mundo cruel que les esperaba, una vida normal cualquiera lo quisiera pero una vida sin Ciel sin su cielo no podían ni imaginárselo así que el primero en responder sin analizar si quiera el mensaje que su amante había mandado para todos fue…

-Dame ese boleto que tengo que castigar a esa herbívora – Kyoya le quito uno de los boletos a Reborn alejándose de los demás para subir al avión

-Ese idiota se me adelanto – estaba molesto Hayato – yo seguiré a Juudaime dónde sea y está esperando no puedo hacerla esperar más – le pidió un boleto

-No pienso dejar ir solo a Hayato ni dejar a Ciel – dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa pidiendo su boleto

-Kfufufu la joven Phantomine me tiene que devolver a mi Nagi no pienso esperar más – Mukuro cogió su boleto para desaparecer entre sus nieblas

-Yo pienso ir con Ciel y hablar con ella, seguro que debió tener sus razones al EXTREMO – Ryohei tomaba su boleto

-Haru quiere ver a Ciel-chan desu – dijo Haru tomando su boleto

-Yo también quiero verla… la extraño mucho – dijo Kyoko también tomando su boleto

-Quiero ver a Ciel-ne ya la extrañe mucho – dijo Lambo pidiendo su boleto con una sonrisa y antes de caminar junto a los demás guardianes – además todos necesitamos a nuestro cielo… -

Reborn ya se lo esperaba, los guardianes de Ciel iban a seguirla así sea el infierno dónde fuera ella y de las misma manera en como ellos pensaban el mismo también la seguiría después de todo era su estudiante y tenía que disciplinarla por haberse ido sin darle una explicación.

Mientras Nana pensaba de la misma manera que Reborn, su querida hija tenía muy buenos amigos que confiaban en ella y la seguirían sin dudarlo.

Todos subieron al avión contando las horas para ver a su cielo.

En Italia…

Una castaña se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Italia esperando el avión que traía a sus queridos guardianes, sus amigos y a su más importante y amada persona especial.

-Jefa solo falta una hora para que lleguen – decía Nagi

-Si… solo… una… hora – contesto temblando

-Ciel-ne está temblando – iba tocándola Fuuta notando su tembladera por todo su cuerpo

-Pero… que… dices… - su voz también empezaba a temblar

-Nagi también está temblando – dijo Ken

Nagi no contesto ya que se notaba a leguas su temblor.

-Las dos están muy nerviosas o mejor dicho tienen miedo? – pregunto curioso Chikusa pero sin mostrarlo

-Miedo? – Fuuta no entendía

-Bueno… que podemos hacer… hay tres personas en… especial que… de seguro… nos matan cuando… nos vean – Ciel empezaba a ponerse azul

-Te refieres a ese Reborn, Hibari y Mukuro? – pregunto Ken

-Saben de ellos? –

-Sí, Nagi nos contó un poco – Ken

-Lo siento Jefa… espero que no le moleste –

-No te preocupes, después de todo ellos debían enterarse de uno u otra forma – dijo Ciel – quieren saber quiénes son ellos? – ya no temblaba

Los tres asintieron.

-Reborn es la persona que me ha enseñado todo desde los 13 años… es mi maestro y la primera persona que más respeto – les contó el ofició de Reborn asombrándolos mucho – Hibari Kyoya es… mi guardián de la nube y… - empezaba a ruborizarse – mi… novio… o eso espero que siga siendo – esto no se lo esperaron – es el más fuerte de mis guardianes por eso tengo miedo lo que me vendrá al encontrármelo otra vez – entendieron cualquiera se molestaría si no viera a su novia durante tanto tiempo – y Mukuro Rokudo es mi guardián de la niebla –

-Es el hermano de Nagi? – pregunto Chikusa

-Tienen el mismo apellido – Ken

-No son hermanos, Mukuro le dio su apellido porque tiene una conexión especial con Nagi-chan cuando quiso salir de la prisión Vendicare… ellos tienen su historia pero no son hermanos aunque son… - el rostro de Nagi se ruborizo más rojo que un tomate – puedo decirles Nagi-chan? – pregunto

Su única guardiana estaba muy apenada y le daba mucha vergüenza pero para que ocultarlo si después de todo se enterarían pero no quería así que salió corriendo escapando de las miradas de los tres chicos.

-Creo que mejor no digo nada – entendió – se darán cuenta cuando lo vean –

-Si tú lo dices – dijo Chikusa

-Pero me queda una duda, dices que ese Mukuro el guardián de la niebla pero también dijiste que Nagi es tú Guadiana de la niebla, como es eso? – pregunto Ken

-Eso… como explicarles… bueno lo más sencillo es decir que los dos son uno mismo, los dos son guardianes de la niebla, si los dos no están juntos el poder de la niebla se descontrolaría – explico Ciel

-No entiendo muy bien pero qué más da si dices que los dos lo son – dijo Ken comiendo

Siguieron conversando, Ciel contándoles sobre sus guardianes y sobre su madre y su pequeña hermana Ipin, Fuuta tuvo curiosidad en ella pero no pregunto nada solo se limitó a escuchar atentamente ya que antes ya había escuchado ese nombre, solo tenía curiosidad. Hasta que sin darse cuenta empezaron a decir por el altavoz que el vuelo de Japón estaba llegando.

La piel de Ciel se puso de gallina y al mismo tiempo Nagi se ponía azul, no dejaban de temblar, el momento había llegado, se iban a volver a ver.

El avión aterrizo y los pasajeros empezaban a alistarse para bajar, en la sección Vip estaban todos los guardianes con Nana y demás, vestidos minutos antes con trajes negros, presentables y muy guapos porque Reborn dijo que en Italia debían vestirse con autoridad. A Nana le dio un traje rosa de falda y chaqueta y a Ipin le dio un vestido chino muy hermoso dejándola como la señorita que era y las chicas también vestían unos vestidos muy bonitos.

Los pasajeros bajaron y al final bajaron ellos empezando a ver por todos lados o poder sentir la presencia de Ciel o Nagi pero era en vano no había nada.

Entraron al aeropuerto viendo por todos lados de nuevo pero no encontraban a nadie recibiéndolos cosa que le pareció raro a Reborn. Pero antes de decir algo escucharon una voz juvenil y dulce.

-Ustedes son los guardianes y familia de Ciel-ne? –

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que era un joven de 15 años a su parecer, de cabellos y ojos marrones que vestía un traje con chalina, muy lindo y guapo.

-Son ustedes no? – volvió a preguntar Fuuta

-Quién eres? – pregunto Reborn observando cada detalle del chico para encontrar alguna cosa peligrosa pero no encontró nada

-Tú debes ser Reborn, Ciel-ne me contó sobre ti eres igual a como te describió que emoción – dijo Fuuta sonriendo

-Contesta – dijo Reborn amenazante

Pero su amenazante voz no lo afecto para nada, al contrario sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Mi nombre es Fuuta Raiki – se presentó con una sonrisa

-Dónde está esa Dame-Ciel? – pregunto de nuevo

-Te refieres a Ciel-ne, verdad? Bueno ella estaba conmigo comiendo se puso azul cuando sintió sus presencias y fue al baño dijo que me adelantara y yo vine corriendo para recibirlos con Nagi-ne y… - fue interrumpido

-Dónde está Nagi? – pregunto Mukuro al escuchar su nombre

-Nagi-ne esta… - volteó hacia atrás para encontrarla entre la multitud con la mirada hasta que la vio – allí esta… Nagi-ne por aquí! – levanto la mano para llamarla

Todos voltearon a ver por donde llamaba el jovencito encontrando a su vista una chica de cabellos largos color índigo hasta su cintura que se abalanzaban elegantemente al caminar con un parche en un ojo con el otro ojo color violeta con pestañas largas y piel blanca como la nieve, vestía un traje negro de falda corta dejando ver sus piernas blancas y una blusa negra con los dos botones de arriba abiertos dejando ver su delicado cuello con unas botas hasta las rodillas. A penas la reconocieron por el parche que llevaba pero estaban seguros que era ella… era Nagi Rokudo.

-Nagi… - susurro Mukuro sorprendido por el cambio de su querida

-NAGI-NE! – el grito de Fuuta saco del asombro a todos

Ella se fue acercando sin ninguna expresión en el rostro pero detrás de su rostro tranquilo estaba sus nervios, miedo y aunque no se notaba sus manos estaban temblado como nunca antes, al acercarse reconoció de inmediato a Mukuro al ser que deseaba ver más que nada en el mundo pero el miedo por ser rechazada la hizo detener.

Podía notar el cambio radical de Mukuro, ahora estaba más alto, más guapo y más maduro, su cabello había crecido tanto hasta llegar más abajo que su cintura aunque lo llevaba sujetado, el traje que llevaba era diferente a los demás ya que este usaba el saco negro pero con un polo blanco en vez de camisa, su corbata desajustada, el pantalón negro con un cinturón plateado y en vez de zapatos usaba botas negras que lo hacían tener su propio estilo… era el hombre perfecto en apariencia para Nagi.

Su corazón latía a mil, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y desvió la mirada tratando de parecer lo más normal, dio unos pasos más a una distancia que pudieran escuchar su voz.

-Les doy… les doy la bienvenida – hizo una reverencia – ha pasado tiempo… - volvió a levantar su rostro – espero que su vuelo haya sido placentero –

Su voz se escuchaba algo distinta pero era más femenina ruborizando un poco a los que la escuchaban.

-Nagi – se escuchó la voz de Mukuro molesto

Nagi empezó a temblar más, tenía mucho miedo y al ver que se iba acercando su temblor incremento más y antes que pudiera tocarla dos presencias se lo impidieron poniéndose delante de ella como escudos.

-Qué planeas al tocarla? – Chikusa

-Atrévete y mueres escoria – Ken

Mukuro se quedó observando a los dos chicos que por alguna razón le parecían conocidos pero estaba seguro que no los había visto en su vida además que no había percibido sus presencias pero esto era lo que menos le importaba, ya que lo que deseaba y por ley era suyo estaba detrás de estos dos chicos desconocidos. No iba a esperar más. Pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra…

-Ken, Chikusa… - dijo Nagi con una voz aterradora que hizo temblar a los dos nombrados – como se atreven… como se atreven a faltarle el respeto a Mukuro-sama… - los dos supieron que si volteaban iban a morir así que quisieron escapar pero no pudieron hacerlo a tiempo

Están siendo amarrados con unas nieblas contra el suelo, la actitud de Nagi dejo helados a todos, no recordaban a una Nagi tan aterradora. Pero gracias a la intervención de Ken y Chikusa, Nagi dejo de temblar para levantar su rostro y ver esta vez con una sonrisa a su querido Mukuro.

-Tenía muchos deseos de verlo Mukuro-sama… yo… - estaba a ruborizarse pero su sonrisa no se iba – yo soy feliz… -

Esta era la Nagi que recordaba Mukuro, la inocente y linda Nagi, su Nagi… sin pensarlo Mukuro la atrajo a él para poder besarla delante de todos.

Sí que sorprendió a todos pero ya todos sospechaban que Mukuro y Nagi podrían tener una relación así que no dijeron nada.

-Mukuro-sama… - Nagi estaba muy roja

-Esta vez no te dejare ir a ningún lado – dijo Mukuro mientras la abrazaba

Ser abrazada por Mukuro la hacían saltar de alegría, había soñado tanto con estar de nuevo entre los brazos de su ser más querido y ahora que lo estaba tampoco quería que la soltara.

Desde el segundo piso una castaña observaba la tierna escena y a toda su familia sonriendo por el reencuentro de los dos guardianes de la niebla.

Nagi presento a Ken y Chikusa después de liberarlos.

-Dónde está Juudaime? – pregunto Hayato impaciente

-Es cierto no veo por ningún lado a Ciel-chan – dijo Nana

-Esa Dame seguro escapo – Reborn

-La jefa no ha escapado… - respondió Nagi – ella está allá arriba desde hace rato observando – señalo al segundo piso

De nuevo todos dirigieron su vista esta vez al segundo piso donde encontraron a una chica apoyada en el barandal de cabellos lisos castaños y largas llegándole hasta más debajo de la cintura y con unos ojos miel que reconocerían donde sea, una hermosa chica de piel como porcelana y a la vez como la nieve que vestía una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con una corbata desarreglada y llevaba unos shorts negros con pantis negras y botas blancas… muy pero muy hermosa, la chica más hermosa que hubieran visto en su vida observándolos con una mirada llena de pureza y ternura. Era ella…

-Juudaime –

-Ciel –

-Ciel-ne –

-Ciel-chan –

Dijeron sorprendidos y sabiendo de inmediato que era ella, era su cielo.

Ya era momento de dejar de temer y temblar, tenía que bajar y afrontar a sus guardianes y familia.

-CIEL PARECE QUE MORIRAS COMO DIJISTE – grito Ken

No había necesidad que se lo recordaran ella sabía que moriría e iba a bajar pero algo la paralizó una presencia muy aterradora se acercaba a ella.

Al momento en que dirigió su mirada a aquella presencia aterradora pudo ver a Kyoya acercándose al paso de demonio, empezó a temblar, quería irse corriendo, escapar pero a la vez su mirada no podía apartarse de él que iba acercaba a ella, había cambiado tanto o por lo menos había vuelto a ser como él Kyoya que ella recordaba… un hombre alto de cabello negro corto ya no cubría sus hermosos ojos azules marinos metálicos, esa mirada seria y afilada… esa piel blanca como la nieve, tenía delante de ella a un hombre maduro, él Kyoya que tanto había deseado tener en su tiempo… y que había deseado con mucho más deseo en estos cuatro años… quería verlo, quería tocarlo y besarlo, volver a ser uno con él y perderse entre sus brazos.

Eran tantos sus deseos por monopolizarlo pero ahora lo más importante era explicarles las cosas antes que la matara…

-Kyoya… déjame… hablarte… primero… - su voz temblaba

Cuando se dio cuenta Kyoya la había tomo del brazo y la empezó a arrastrar sin decir una sola palabra, Ciel sabía que no tenía derecho a oponerse así que no hizo ningún movimiento dejándose llevar por él para recibir su castigo.

Antes de desaparecer Ciel pudo ver a su familia y gritar.

-Por favor no se olviden de mí! Yo los estaré cuidando desde el cielo! –

Y con estas palabras desapareció de la vista de sus guardianes y familia.

-Jajaja – rio - es raro escucharla decir esas palabras – dijo Takeshi

-Juudaime está muy cambiada en todos los sentidos – comento Hayato – espero que ese idiota no le haga nada malo si no yo mismo lo matare –

-Sí que cambió al EXTREMO! – Ryohei emocionado como siempre

-Bueno esa niña se lo tiene merecido por no hacer si quiera una llamada a su novio – dijo Nana cruzando los brazos – aunque también espero que su relación no se termine – esto le preocupaba

-Vera que eso no pasara – dijo Kyoko

-Ellos dos uno para el otro, se quieren mucho desu – dijo Haru

-No te preocupes Mama – intervino Reborn – esos dos idiotas se aman como dijo Haru tanto que lo único que ahora necesitan es estar solos y "hablar" – ocultaba su mirada bajo su fedora con una sonrisa maléfica que solo los guardianes notaron

Las palabras de Reborn y las chicas tranquilizaron a Nana y rezaba para que fuera así, después de todo su propia madre se había dado cuenta del gran amor que sentía su hija por su querido guardián, era un amor tan grande como el que ella había tenía cuando se enamoró del padre de Ciel.

-Volviendo a lo importante, Nagi sabes si el noveno vendrá o iremos nosotros a la mansión? – pregunto Reborn cambiando de tema

-El noveno tiene asuntos que atender ahora así que nos pidió a nosotros venir a recogerlos – respondió Nagi aun siendo abrazada por su pareja – íbamos a ser solo yo, Fuuta, Ken y Chikusa los que los recogieran porque el noveno iba a tener una reunión con la Jefa pero cuando llegamos ella ya estaba aquí –

-Se escapó de la reunión – supuso de inmediato Reborn

-Correcto – le dio la razón – la Jefa hace mucho eso… - iba recordando las muchas veces que tuvo que ir a buscarla – pero creo que lo hizo porque en serio tenía muchos deseos de verlos –

Comprendieron las palabras de Nagi, ellos también estaban deseosos de verla de inmediato.

-Bueno – suspiro Reborn – vayamos a la mansión el noveno espera –

-Tenemos una limosina esperando – Nagi separándose de Mukuro y acercándose a Fuuta – Fuuta sabes que hacer, Ken, Chikusa adelántense – ordeno

-Quiero la moto amarilla – dijo Ken empezando a correr muy animado

-Ken compórtate como un adulto – Chikusa iba detrás de él

Nagi observo como se iban sus dos compañeros para empezar a caminar pero fue detenida por Mukuro.

-A dónde piensas ir – dijo Mukuro tomándola de la mano

-Mukuro-sama… lo siento pero tengo que seguir con lo que ordeno la Jefa… y ahora que se fue tiene que ser de inmediato – se ruborizo

-Voy con… - no pudo terminar

Ya que Nagi sintió una presencia y su mirada cambió a una sería y fría, Mukuro nunca antes la había visto de esa manera.

-Fuuta ve ya – dijo Nagi

Fuuta también se dio cuenta de la presencia que Nagi había sentido pero no dejo su sonrisa de lado y comenzó a guiarlos, Mukuro no pudo ir en contra de Nagi así que también fue en la limosina con todos. Quedándose ella en el aeropuerto.

Como dijo Nagi encontraron la limosina junto a Ken y Chikusa que ya estaban subidos en unas motos muy chulas, no tomaron atención y subieron para comenzar a ir a la mansión Phantomine.

En el camino…

-Dijiste que te llamas Fuuta Raiki, no? – Pregunto Reborn – acaso eres el Ranking Fuuta? –

-Si lo soy – contesto con una sonrisa

-Yo escuche de él – intervino Hayato – si no mal recuerdo estabas desaparecido desde hace 8 años si no me equivoco –

-Correcto, me secuestraron hombres de una familia, me tuvieron cautivo utilizando mi habilidad para empezar a dominar el sector y luego la ciudad y sucesivamente hasta el mundo entero – lo decía como si nada – pero Ciel-ne vino un día como un ángel y me rescato junto con Nagi-ne, Ken-ni y Chikusa-ni – sonreía

-Acaso te propuso un trato la Dame? – volvió a preguntar Reborn

Fuuta se quedó en silenció dejando de sonreír, sus ojos mostraron una mirada fría pero solo por unos segundos.

-Ciel-ne me prometió hacerme feliz si me quedaba junto a ella y hasta ahora soy muy feliz con ella – volvió a sonreír – ella es mi ángel –

Conversaron de unas cosas más hasta que llegaron al fin a su destino, la mansión de la familia Phantomine.

-Wau… - se sorprendía Fuuta al ver la mansión

-Es inmensa – Takeshi

-Parece un castillo – se emocionaba Nana

-Esta EXTREMADAMENTE grande! – Ryohei

-A mí me parece normal – dijo Reborn

-A mí también – Lambo

-Ustedes están acostumbrados a estas mansiones pero ellos no – dijo Ipin

-Odio estas cosas – desviaba la mirada Hayato porque lo hacían recordar a la casa donde antes vivía con sus padres

En eso de la mansión salió un hombre de edad mayor junto con otros hombres detrás de él también algo mayores.

-Sean bienvenidos a la mansión Phantomine, es un honor tenerlos a todos –

-El honor es nuestro noveno – respondió el saludo Reborn

De igual manera los demás guardianes y familia saludaron al noveno, pasaron dentro de la mansión para conversar más a gusto en la sala.

-No veo a mi nieta aquí, también desapareció de la reunión que tenía con ella, paso algo? – pregunto el noveno

-Ella nos recibió en el aeropuerto pero tenía unos asuntos con el guardián de la nube, así que se fueron – respondió Reborn

-Entiendo… por cierto me sorprende mucho que hayas venido Nana-san – cambio de tema

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos habíamos visto abuelo – sonrió Nana – es bueno verlo otra vez –

-Lo mismo pienso – el noveno le correspondió la sonrisa con otra

En eso Fuuta se levantó y empezó a caminar a la salida seguido por Ken y Chikusa.

-A dónde van sin despedirse del noveno? – pregunto Reborn molesto

Los tres chicos se detuvieron.

-Por qué despedirnos de personas que no conocemos ni nos interesa conocer? – dijo Fuuta

-Yo hago lo que me dé la gana – Ken

-Perdone sus modales pero también pienso lo mismo… - dijo Chikusa arreglándose los lentes – a los únicos que obedecemos y respetamos en a Nagi y Ciel –

-Cómo se atreven – dijo el guardián de la tormenta del noveno

-Perdónenos si los ofendimos – Fuuta sonrió – pero yo no confió en nadie si no es Ciel-ne sobre todo si se trata de ese abuelito – señalo al noveno – no me gusta su sonrisa –

-Que dijiste! – esta vez dijo otro de los guardianes del noveno muy molesto

El ambiente se puso tensó con las palabras que habían dicho los tres chicos pero parecía que ninguno de los tres iba a retractarse.

-Ken, Chikusa, Fuuta – se escuchó la voz de Nagi entrando a la sala

-Nagi-ne – Fuuta se lanzó a abrazar a la chica siendo correspondido

Para que luego ella se pusiera delante de los tres chicos e hiciera una reverencia.

-Disculpen su comportamiento noveno –

Al fin alguien iba a poner orden con esos chicos pensaron. Pero para su sorpresa.

-No es para faltarle el respeto de mí parte pero como dijeron ellos – levanto el rostro – a los únicos que obedecerán y respetaran será a la Jefa y a mí… ellos no merecen respetar a nadie más si no lo desean… y para no faltarles más el respeto me retirare con ellos a esperar a fuera a nuestra Jefa con su permiso – hizo de nuevo otra reverencia y se dio la vuelta para irse

El comportamiento de Nagi fue inesperado para todos, era alguien completamente diferente. Ya no podían ver a la tímida Nagi, se comportaba igual… igual a una asesina sin sentimientos.

Mukuro salió detrás de ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta, encontrándola en el marco de la puerta de la salida de la mansión.

-Nagi – dijo

-Mukuro-sama perdone si no puedo estar junto a usted ahora… - empezó a decir – pero como todos cambian, yo también cambie… no soy la misma niña que conoció… aunque quiero decirle que mis sentimientos por usted no cambiaron ni un poco… yo lo amo y lo seguiré amando siempre… - con esto último Nagi empezó a caer al suelo

Mukuro iba a cogerla antes pero alguien más se le adelanto.

-Ya le dije muchas veces que no se exigiera tanto… - dijo Chikusa cargando a Nagi – tiene heridas pequeñas pero se exigió de más –

-Dónde te llevas a lo que me pertenece? – pregunto Mukuro molesto

Chikusa se quedó un momento observando el aura asesina de Mukuro, le pareció muy interesante y pensó que si hubiera sido él quien los rescatara lo hubieran seguido sin pensarlo dos veces, pero a la que debían obediencia era a Nagi y a Ciel a nadie más.

-Tendrá todo el tiempo que quiera con Nagi cuando la Ciel regrese, antes no – y se retiró desapareciendo entre las nieblas

Esta situación no le gustaba a nadie, si no regresaba ya Ciel esto podría acarrear problemas dentro de la familia Phantomine.

Pero ella estaba en ese mismo momento por experimentar la muerte…


	14. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14:**

Luego de ser arrastrada por Kyoya después del encuentro en el aeropuerto Ciel se encontraba entrando a un hotel.

-Kyoya… por favor… déjame… expli… -

-SILENCIO! – la cayo de un solo grito

-Si! –

A simple vista Kyoya estaba muy pero muy molesto y Ciel comprendía y aceptaba que lo estuviera después de cuatro años de no verse ni saber nada… era lo más normal.

Entraron a una de las habitaciones del hotel para que de inmediato Kyoya la tirara sobre la cama bruscamente sin ninguna gentileza.

-Eso duele – dijo Ciel queriendo levantarse

Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Kyoya la sujeto de las manos y con unas esposas que saco de sus bolillos la esposo a la cama.

-Kyoya? – estaba asustándose

-Te dije que si no te encontraba cuando regresara iba a amarrarte para que no volvieras a escapar nunca más y eso es lo que hare – dijo Kyoya con unos ojos aterradores, no estaba jugando

-Kyoya… - susurro recordando

Lo sabía muy bien, sabía que iba a cabrearlo pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cumplir con muchas cosas y así buscar alguna solución para que su destino no llegara aunque sabía muy bien que no obtendría nada, lo sabía…

-A ti no te importo… no te importo dejarme… - las palabras de Kyoya rasgaron el corazón de Ciel

Le dolía que él pensara de esa manera…

-Pero qué demonios dices! – levanto la voz – crees que me fue fácil dejar a mi familia y sobre todo dejarte a ti! –

Que Ciel levantara la voz no se lo espero Kyoya quien abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-Quería verte! Quería estar contigo lo antes posible pero no pudo ser! Tenía que hacerme más fuerte! Tenía que encontrar alguna forma para controlar el poder del cielo porque este no me aceptaba! Quise muchas veces tirarlo todo e ir contigo! Quería escapar contigo donde nadie nos encontrara! YO SOLO QUERIA… -

No pudo terminar de hablar porque había sido callada por un beso, un beso de los labios que por cuatro años había deseado y extrañado con locura.

-En serio eres… - se separó de los labios de Ciel – una herbívora problemática –

El rostro de Kyoya estaba con una expresión triste y un pequeño rubor se notaba en sus mejillas, aunque él ahora era un hombre maduro de 22 años, tenía aún los rasgos del chico que había dejado hace cuatro años… la había dejado perpleja… y sin darse cuenta los ojos de Ciel se fueron humedeciendo…

-Yo solo… quería verte… abrazarte… besarte… te quería a ti… solo a ti… -

-Idiota – la volvió a besar ya que no soportaba verla llorar

Durante los cuatro años que no la había visto también la había deseado ver con locura, muchas veces quiso ir a buscarla pero quería creer, quería creer en que ella volvería a él con una sonrisa, el confiaba ciegamente en ella. Rompía y peleaba con cualquiera solo para sacarse de la mente su cólera y molestia por no verla… tanto fue así que estuvo desaparecido durante más de un mes peleando solo para poder controlarse.

Pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos frente a él no iba a dejarla, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla hasta que estuviera seguro que ella había vuelto a él.

La empezó a tocar y besar con más pasión, exigiéndole lo que por derecho era suyo. Y Ciel de la misma manera quería sentir que Kyoya estaba ahora junto a ella.

Iba desabotonándole la camisa dejando ver su hermosa piel tersa como la porcelana y sus pechos que había crecido, no espero más y empezó a besarlos, marcándola como suya su pertenencia.

Mientras que Ciel entraba en un placer que deseaba que siguiera y no se detuviera nunca, sentir como la tocaba la excitaba tanto que no quería esperar más, quería que él estuviera dentro de ella, quería decirle que se apresurara pero la voz no le salía nada más para gemidos.

Sin más Kyoya le saco el short que llevaba con las pantis e iba quitándose el saco y la corbata quedándose con la camisa medía abierta.

La tenía completamente desnuda delante de él, la tenía otra vez a su vista descubriendo que el cuerpo de Ciel había madurado más, era tan hermosa, tanto que parecía un pecado tocarla. Además que el rostro que ese mismo momento mostraba lo encendía más, no quería esperar más y con verla supo que ella tampoco quería esperar.

Llevo sus manos a la intimidad de Ciel, entrando dos de sus dedos dentro de ella haciéndola gritar de placer.

-Aaaa… Kyo… ya… Aaaa… - gemía

No era la primera vez que lo iban a hacer pero parecía que sí lo fuera. Tanto deseo se había acumulado en los dos…

Después de provocarla y excitarla al extremo Kyoya saco sus dedos de la entrada de Ciel e iba a remplazarlo con su miembro.

-Kyoya… por… Aaaa… por favor… suel… ta… mis… manos… Aaaa… - rogaba con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos miel

Pero su ruego no fue escuchado.

-No, es tu castigo – dijo

Empezando a entrar dentro de ella, sacándole gritos de dolor ya que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho, era doloroso pero Kyoya no se detuvo y termino entrando completamente en ella sintiendo como era apretado por la entrada de Ciel, era tanto placer lo que sentía que solo espero unos segundos para empezar a moverse primero lento para acelerar sus embestidas.

Por cada envestida Ciel gritaba y gemía, aunque dolía el dolor se iba convirtiendo en placer que la hacía sentir en las nubes.

Durante toda la noche se entregaron mutuamente sin descansar o ponerse a pensar en el tiempo, Kyoya por compasión soltó las manos de Ciel dejándole marcas en las muñecas que fueron besadas por él excitándola demasiado. Hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedaron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

La castaña fue la primera en abrir los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de su amada nube quien seguía dormido, sus ojos se humedecieron por la felicidad de encontrarlo tan cerca de ella sabiendo que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

-Qué hora será – se preguntó levantándose lo más cuidadosamente para no despertarlo buscando su celular

Y justo al momento en que encontró su celular fue jalada dentro de la cama de nuevo teniendo sobre ella a Kyoya.

-Dónde piensas que vas? – pregunto afilando su mirada

-Solo iba a ver… la hora… - contesto Ciel temblando

Al ver el celular se lo quito lanzándolo contra la pared y rompiéndolo.

-Qué haces?! –

-Tú aún no tienes ningún derecho – le recordó – así que no debes preocuparte de la hora ni de nada más que seguir aquí conmigo –

Escuchar esas palabras hacía muy feliz a Ciel, eran algo duras pero estaba muy contenta de escucharlas así que alzando sus manos rodeándole el cuello le dijo.

-Haz lo que desees conmigo Kyoya –

Estas palabras no las había escucho en cuatro años, sin pensarlo otra vez la estrecho entre sus brazos y la hizo suya otra vez y otra vez hasta que el cuerpo de Ciel pidiera misericordia.

-Kyoya… -

-Qué? –

-Te corriste dentro de mí… -

-Y que –

-Kyoya anoche también te corriste dentro de mí! – se sentaba para sentir una gran punzada pero siguió hablando – si quedo embarazada qué! –

Por un segundo Kyoya se quedó en silenció para luego jalarla y abrazarla entre sus brazos.

-Lo tendrías – contesto – si quedas embarazada una razón más para atarte a mí –

Ciel se quedó helada por un momento sorprendida por las palabras de Kyoya, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar que podría tener un hijo de Kyoya, no le disgustaba la idea al contrario le encantaba, ya que ser madre la haría tan feliz… en su tiempo no pudo tener hijos porque nunca pudo ser correspondida por el así que crear un ser de su mismo ser y del ser de la persona que más amaba sería un sueño realidad.

Las lágrimas se le escaparon de la felicidad. Estaban en su propio mundo pero este mundo fue interrumpido por el celular de la nube.

Quiso ignorarlo pero el celular era muy insistente así que con mucha molestia contesto. Escuchando al inmediato la voz de Reborn.

-YA FUE SUFIENTE DE CASTIGAR A LA DAME-CIEL REGRESEN! –

Solo escuchar esa molesta voz Kyoya tiro su celular a la pared rompiéndolo.

-Ese era… Reborn… - Ciel empezaba a recordar que tenía que regresar a ver a su familia y al noveno quien había dejado plantado en la reunión

-No me interesa – la abrazo ignorando la llamada

-Kyoya… sé que sigues molesto conmigo pero… debemos volver, tengo un mal presentimiento si no vamos ya… - le pedía

-No! – fue su respuesta inmediata

Sabía que no iba a conseguir convencer a Kyoya pero tenía que volver.

-Kyoya… te prometo que dormiremos en la misma habitación… vale? – propuso

Dormir en la misma habitación, ahora sin separarse, ya no eran los niños adolescentes de antes, ahora eran adultos de 21 y 22 años, así ya no había ningún problema con que durmieran en una misma habitación. No quería regresar pero termino aceptando sin antes tener otra ronda.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde al fin salieron del hotel, Ciel a penas caminando y Kyoya como si nada la tomaba de la mano. Tomaron un taxi y emprendieron camino a la mansión Phantomine.

Lo que no se esperaban era lo que iban a encontrar.

Al momento en que llegaron a la mansión pudieron ver un desastre a punto de destruir la mansión.

Estaba Ken peleando con Ryohei y Chikusa con Hayato, mientras que Fuuta tenía un rostro que daba miedo a un lado controlado por Nagi quien parecía también molesta disculpándose con el noveno y sus guardianes mientras que Mukuro reía al ver como su Nagi se disculpaba. Observando estaban Reborn y los demás guardianes.

-CIEL-NE –grito Fuuta de inmediato sintiendo la presencia de la nombrada para ir a abrazarla pero no pudo hacerlo porque la persona que estaba detrás de ella era muy aterradora

Todos voltearon a ver a su cielo sonriendo al poder verla otra vez, Ciel por supuesto también les sonreiría pero esta situación no se la permitía.

Estaba adolorida pero con una voz aterradora y los ojos más fríos que el infierno.

-KEN, CHIKUSA! – grito tomando toda la atención de los dos para que ella moviera una de sus dedos diciéndoles que se acercaran a ella

Los dos supieron que acercarse iba a ser su muerte inevitable así que negaron con la cabeza pero de nuevo Ciel movió su dedo.

-NOOOOO! – gritaron los dos empezando a correr

Ciel no perdió ni un segundo y encendió sus llamas lanzándoselas como un cañón a Ken y Chikusa.

-JEFA NOOOOO! – grito Nagi dejando helados a todos porque esta se puso en medio protegiendo a sus dos compañeros

Ya todos veían muerta a Nagi y a los dos chicos pero antes que pudiera tocarlas las llamas de Ciel se detuvieron desvaneciéndose.

La mirada de Ciel daba mucho miedo aun así ella volvió a mover su dedo pidiendo que se acercaran y esta vez obedecieron. Sus ojos fríos seguían pero al tener a los tres delante de ella cambiaron a unos normales.

-Nagi explicación – ordeno

Nagi sin pensarlo le explico lo que había pasado detalladamente para sacarle un suspiro a su Jefa.

-Dame-Ciel acaso no les enseñaste el respeto a esos tres?! – intervino Reborn

Ciel observo a Reborn molesto, aún tenía que aclararle muchas cosas como a los demás pero lo primero era aclarar las cosas con respecto a estos chicos.

-Reborn estos dos y en especial Fuuta-chan como dijeron no obedecerán o respetaran a nadie que no sea yo o Nagi, ya que el acuerdo que tengo con ellos es así, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando me obedezcan PERO sin causar problemas – dirigió su mirada a los tres chicos – ellos lo saben… así que deben acostumbrarse a saber que siempre será así hasta que ellos vean si se merecen respetarlos –

-Pero qué demonios! Ofendieron al noveno! – le recordó

-Bueno abuelo tú estás molesto? – le pregunto muy relajada

-Claro que no – contesto con una sonrisa

-Esa estúpida sonrisa de nuevo – comento Fuuta

-Mocoso – dijo molesto uno de los guardianes del noveno

-Calma… Fuuta-chan no lo dice por ofender, abuelo sonríes como un estúpido – sus palabras sorprendieron a todos – tú no quieres sonreír así que por eso no te molestan los comentarios ciertos de Fuuta-chan – acarició la cabeza del menor – así que ahora todos lo saben –

El ambiente tenso de apodero de nuevo de todos pero Ciel lo quito tomando del brazo a Nagi empujándola hacia Mukuro.

-Mukuro te regreso lo que te pertenece pero recuerda que Nagi-chan es muy especial para mí y sobre todo para Ken, Chikusa porque ellos pueden dejar de seguirme a mí pero nunca a Nagi-chan así que tenlo presente –

-Gracias por la información – empezó a desaparecer entre las nieblas junto con Nagi

Ken y Chikusa empezaron a preguntarle a Ciel donde se llevaba a Nagi pero ella no sabía así que para distraerlos les dio dos tarjetas de crédito de oro y dijo.

-Tienen el día libre hasta que Nagi-chan los llame, diviértanse PERO sin causar problemas –

Los dos vieron la tarjeta y de inmediato como perritos se fueron tomando sus motos para ir retirándose hasta que los perdieron de vista.

-Qué fue eso? – pregunto Kyoya

-Ellos son movidos por dinero en cierto sentido – sonrió Ciel – bueno entremos todos para que podamos hablar, abuelo hablare primero con mi familia así que espero que comprendas –

-Claro siéntanse como en su casa ya que pronto será suya – sonrió el noveno para retirarse con sus guardianes

Todos los demás entraron a la mansión nuevamente hacia la sala dónde encontraron a Nana junto con Ipin y las chicas.

-Ciel-ne! – grito Ipin muy contenta al ver a su hermana

-Ipin-chan pero que señorita te has vuelto – se acercaba a la menor para abrazarla – sí que cuatros años es mucho tiempo para cambiar a alguien – comento

Luego de abrazar a su pequeña hermana dirigió su mirada a su madre quien estaba entre contenta y molesta de verla.

-Mama… - fue lo único que dijo Ciel para ir recibiendo su reprimenda

Nana la regaño muy duro mientras ella solo se quedaba callada escuchándola, para Ciel ver de nuevo a su madre era ya mucho pedir, estaba muy contenta aunque estuviera siendo regañada.

Termino el regaño de Nana y siguió el de Reborn pidiéndole muchas explicaciones sobre lo que había hecho durante cuatro años. Si no fuera por Fuuta quien se metió hubiera sido asesinada por las palabras de Reborn.

Luego las chicas la saludaron con un gran abrazo.

Quiso sentarse pero un dolor fuerte en todo su cuerpo se sintió dirigiendo su mirada a su guardián de la nube diciéndole con la mirada que se había pasado y este solo la ignoraba como diciéndole que se lo merecía.

Hasta que al fin pudo sentarse…

-Lo primero que tengo que decirles es que lo siento mucho y que estoy agradecida porque vinieran todos, en serio me hace muy feliz que todos hayan confiado en mí – les sonreía

-Juudaime claro que confiamos en usted – dijo Hayato

-Aunque sería mentir si dijéramos que no dudamos un poco estos últimos meses – comento Takeshi

-Gracias por tus sinceras palabras Takeshi –

-Ciel dónde estabas todo este tiempo no te comunicaste con ninguno ni siquiera con Reborn, estábamos preocupados al EXTREMO! – decía Ryohei yendo al punto que todos querían saber

-Bueno por dónde empezar… Hmm… - iba pensando una forma fácil – bueno creo que ya deben saber todos que cuando todos se fueron a sus entrenamientos hace cuatro años yo me quede con Nagi para venir a Italia a rescatar a Mukuro de la prisión Vendicare, Viper nos dio solo un mes de plazo para que llegaran Mukuro y Nagi a su entrenamiento, no iba a esperar más – empezaba a recordar – durante unos días estuvimos planeando una forma de entrar a la prisión pero no había ningún punto ciego –

-Claro es la prisión Vendicare donde encierran a todos los criminales que van en contra de las normas del bajo mundo – aclaro Reborn

-Como dice Reborn así es… - suspiro – cuando pudimos entrar estuvimos dentro de la prisión durante muchos días corriendo entre laberintos y escapando de los guardias para que no nos mataran, fue muy duro y para colmo no encontrábamos a Mukuro… solo faltando tres días si no me equivoco, escapábamos ya no de los guardias si no de los guardianes –

-Guardianes? – pregunto Hayato

-Sí – respondió – los Vendicare también son una familia como la Phantomine hasta puedo decir que si se lo proponen pueden destruirnos – reía no haciendo gracia a nadie así que siguió – bueno… entre explosiones llegamos a la parte baja y a un laberinto nuevo, entramos por una puerta y sentí la presencia de Mukuro, le ordene a Nagi-chan que fuera por él mientras yo me hacía cargo de los guardianes que se acercaban, iba a morir así que no me quedo de otra que congelarlos, eso nos dio tiempo y baje por unas escaleras para encontrarme con Nagi-chan y Mukuro ya liberado, estaban en un momento tan especial – se hacia la romántica pero a nadie le importaba el momento romántico de los dos guardianes de la niebla y prosiguió – cargamos a Mukuro como una princesa y logramos subir unos pisos hasta que nos rodearon y ya estamos muertos – jugaba – yo me enfurecí y los saque, fin –

Todos se quedaron con muchas preguntas y Reborn la iba a matar si no le contaba cómo había salido de la prisión. Ciel no quería decirles pero ya no podía ocultarlo más.

-Utilice el anillo del Cielo –

Esto sorprendió a Reborn porque él sabía que el anillo del cielo estaba perdido ni siquiera el noveno sabía dónde estaba ni sentía el poder del anillo.

-Cómo lo encontraste? – pregunto serio Reborn

-Ya lo tenía – respondió sorprendiéndolos más – un día cuando desperté lo encontré en mi cama – Reborn no creía esa historia – es cierto Reborn, el anillo del cielo apareció como si nada esos días yo no sabía que era el anillo del cielo así que no le tome importancia hasta que encontré el anillo de la niebla con Mukuro fue cuando le pregunte al noveno y supe, pero no le dije que había encontrado el anillo de cielo –

-Y eso? –

-Pensé que no era el momento, además si decía que ya lo tenía tú y Kyoya no iban a dejarme ir a rescatar a Mukuro – hacia un puchero

-Dame-Ciel… -

-Herbívora… -

Los dos mencionados ardían de cólera por ser engañados.

-Bueno seguiré – trato de cambiar el tema – utilice el poder del anillo del cielo y pude trasladar fuera de la prisión a Mukuro y Nagi-chan pero yo me quede dentro, me capturaron los guardianes y me iban a encerrar pero gracias a dios que pude conocer al jefe de los Vendicare e hice un acuerdo con él –

-Acuerdo? – tomo interés Takeshi

-Un acuerdo que no puedo decir por juramento de palabra pero sí puedo decirles que el jefe de los Vendicare me entreno durante dos años y también a Nagi-chan –

De nuevo lo que contaba Ciel sorprendió a todos ya que nadie había sido entrenado por los Vendicare, era algo imposible.

-Para eso fuiste, verdad? – pregunto Reborn

-Me descubriste – ladeo la cabeza muy inocente pero esta vez sí recibió un golpe de Reborn

Ciel siguió contándoles sobre su entrenamiento y del inesperado regreso de Nagi, las dos estuvieron a punto de morir miles de veces pero lograron salir con vida, al enterarse que todos los guardianes habían regresado del entrenamiento mando a Nagi para darles el mensaje.

Y el motivo del porque no había regresado fue porque tenía que cumplir con la paga a los Vendicare por entrenarlas, investigando diferentes familias del mundo y en el camino el rescate de Chikusa, Ken y Fuuta. Les contaba muchas cosas pero ninguno se dio cuenta que Ciel estaba mintiendo, ella había tenido otra razón pero no podía contárselos.

-El último mes del pazo tuve que entregarle la información a los Vendicare y ellos me ataron para matarme si la información era falsa, me liberaron dos días antes del plazo marcándome con esta luna en rostro – señalaba la luna que llevaba debajo de su ojo – no solo a mí sino también a Nagi-chan y Mukuro para recordarnos que fuimos en contra de los Vendicare y liberamos a uno de sus prisioneros y si cometíamos otro error nos encerrarían en lo más profundo de las prisiones donde nadie ni nada nos encontraría – sonreía como si nada – por eso no me dio tiempo de ir a Japón… ahora me entienden? –

Saber los motivos de Ciel los había dejado sin palabra a todos pero había entendido, ellos confiaban en su cielo y no habían sido traicionados.

Entre risas y anécdotas de los guardianes en su entrenamiento terminaron hasta la noche para ir retirándose a descansar cada uno o en pareja a sus habitaciones.

Ya que el día siguiente iban a estar muy ocupados…

* * *

><p><strong>No se ustedes pero este capitulo me hizo sonrojar como un jitomate  en la parte de CielxHibari **

**Espero k les guste xk cada vez yo me pongo como dice Ryohei EXTREMAAAA **


	15. Capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15:**

Los preparativos para la sucesión estaban siendo preparados por la servidumbre y por los más confiables hombres de la familia Phantomine encargados de las fiestas y organización de decoración siendo liderados por la mano derecha de la futura líder de la familia, Hayato estaba muy ocupado con todos los preparativos que apenas le alcanza tiempo para dormir, tenía que ser perfecto este momento ya que se lo había pedido su queridísima Juudaime.

Mientras Hibari y Mukuro se ponían a revisar la seguridad y preparándose para que nada suceda en este importante día, la seguridad de su cielo estaba en sus manos. Pero ambos estaban con miradas de perros rabiosos porque los habían puesto a trabajar juntos. Los sirvientes siempre que los veían pensaban que en cualquier momento se armaría la segunda guerra mundial con solo los dos guardianes.

En cuanto a Takeshi y Ryohei ellos dos se encargaban de enviar las invitaciones para ese conmemorable día.

Y por último el menor de los guardianes Lambo se encargó de entretener a su madre Nana, a Ipin, a las chicas y a Fuuta este último sin ganas de estar con ellos pero la sonrisa de Nana lo había hipnotizado ya que esta sonrisa era igual a la sonrisa de Ciel y por una razón que aún no entendía se estaba llevando muy bien con Ipin.

Mientras que Ciel ella estaba ocupada en reuniones con el noveno junto con Reborn y Nagi a quien nombro como su secretaria temporal.

Durante una reunión con el noveno…

-Querida Ciel ya te vas acostumbrando a estas reuniones? – pregunto el noveno

-Bueno si le soy sincera abuelo… no – respondió muy relajada

-Ya me lo esperaba – rio – pero verás que te irás acostumbrando al paso del tiempo, esto de las reuniones es muy importante ya que incrementa la relación con las otras familias –

-Lo sé abuelo pero es muy aburrido, lo mío desde un principio nunca debió ser esto de la mafia y ser jefa lo empeora más – le decía con mucha sinceridad

-Siento mucho que te involucrara en esto pero eres la sucesora de sangre –

-Entiendo abuelo no te preocupes por eso, además recuerda que me ha educado el mejor de todos los hombres de esta tierra – dirigió su mirada a Reborn que estaba apoyado contra la pared con una sonrisa – siempre fue muy duro conmigo pero me enseño muy bien – volvió a ver al noveno

La reunión siguió hablando de cosas importantes sobre la familia Phantomine hasta que después de 4 horas largas e interminables para Ciel al fin termino.

-Al fin puedo escapar – estaba agotada estiro sus manos

-Pues esto solo es una pequeña reunión comparado con lo que te espera Dame-Ciel – dijo Reborn

-No me lo recuerdes Reborn – rogaba Ciel a punto de llorar

-Por cierto querida Ciel – se acercaba el noveno

-Si abuelito? – se levanto

-No sé si digo esto sin considerar que te sientas agotada pero te gustaría que te presente a mi hijo adoptivo? – le propuso el noveno

Al escuchar que le presentaría a su hijo adoptivo Ciel abrió muy grandes los ojos, recordando muy bien que el hijo del noveno era Xanxus, el líder el escuadrón de asesinato Varia, el hombre a quien consideraba como su propio hermano mayor.

-Vamos! – respondió muy animada

Reborn y Nagi no comprendieron el ánimo inesperado de Ciel pero no le dieron importancia.

Junto con el noveno llegaron hasta la parte trasera de la mansión encontrándose con un pasaje como ir al subterráneo, bajaron por unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a una enorme y lujosa puerta. Tocando primero y luego escuchar una voz irritante para muchos.

-VOIIIIII! – los tímpanos se iban a romper con solo escuchar esa voz – QUE QUIERES VIEJO?! – pregunto la voz

De inmediato el noveno y Reborn reconocieron la voz y a Ciel se le pusieron los ojitos como estrellas, aunque tenía que comportarse como si no los conociera su cuerpo no podía soportarlo más quería ver al dueño de la voz y a los demás…

-Vengo a ver a Xanxus para presentarle a Ciel – respondió el noveno

-El jefe está durmiendo – dijo

-Pues despiértalo Squalo – ordeno el noveno

Las puertas se abrieron y antes que dieran un paso Ciel no pudo más y entro corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera como si conociera muy bien donde estaba. Aunque los que se quedaron atrás se preguntaban si en vez de una sucesión se celebraría un funeral

El lugar era como una mansión, ordenado (que era limpiado por la servidumbre) y reliquias por todos lados pero ahora lo que el noveno, Reborn y Nagi no podían creer era ver como Ciel había entrado a la velocidad de la luz hasta perderla de vista.

-Esa Dame – rechinaron los dientes de Reborn

-Mi querida Ciel parece saber de este lugar – dijo el noveno

Nagi estaba sin palabras pero a su mente vino que Ciel venia del futuro y era lógico que conociera este lugar.

-Nosotros… investigamos todo sobre la familia Phantomine – invento una excusa Nagi – así que es natural que le interese este lugar –

-Ya veo… - se lo creyó el noveno

Pero Reborn se dio cuenta de la excusa de Nagi y recordó también que Ciel había venido del futuro y de seguro había visto o estado en este lugar.

Mientras Ciel pasaba por unos pasillos y esquivaba algunas trampas sin activar ninguna alarma hasta que llego a unas puertas que supo de inmediato a quien podía encontrar dentro y las abrió sin pedir permiso lanzándose a un hombre que dormía.

-Xanxus-ni-sama! – grito Ciel tumbándose sobre el nombrado

El hombre abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentir que lo aplastaban, encontrando a una chica que nunca antes había visto abrazándolo con mucha confianza.

De pronto una explosión se escuchó y todos fueron rápido a ver lo que había pasado.

-Jefa! – grito Nagi

-Jefe! – gritaron el escuadrón Varia

Encontrándose con Xanxus con una cara que daba mucho miedo con un aura asesina y a Ciel siendo comida por un tigre blanco que estaba en sima de ella.

Ya venían venir un funeral a la décima antes de tomar su cargo y a Xanxus encarcelado por los Vendicare por matar a la futura líder de la familia Phantomine.

Quisieron actuar de inmediato pero antes que pudieran mover un musculo escucharon a alguien riendo para luego ver como Ciel no estaba siendo comida si no estaba siendo lamida por el tigre blanco, estaban jugando.

-Para… Jajaja para… Jajaja me haces cosquillas – reía Ciel

-Kawai – comento el más afeminado de todos que llevaba lentes

-Escoria que haces que no la matas! – dijo Xanxus muy enojado al ver a su tigre jugando con aquella chica que quería ver muerta por interrumpir su sueño

Pero el tigre no le hizo caso, este solo le interesaba jugar con su nueva amiga o una vieja amiga.

-Escorias – Xanxus sacaba sus armas apuntando su tigre desobediente y a Ciel

-Xanxus-ni-sama no debes apuntar con tus pistolas a "Miedo" él solo está jugando – dijo Ciel parando de jugar

-Jefa estás bien? – pregunto Nagi acercándosele

-No te preocupes Nagi-chan estoy bien – contesto con una sonrisa

-Qué demonios hacen todos en mi territorio ESCORIAS – exigía una explicación Xanxus

-Xanxus – dijo el noveno atrayendo la atención

-Viejo – fue lo único que dijo Xanxus siguiendo molesto

-Sé que es repentino pero vine porque quería presentarte a la décima jefa –

-La décima? –

-Así es, es ella – se acercó a Ciel – su nombre es… - le pidió a Ciel con los ojos que se presentara

-Mi nombre es Ciel – dijo con una sonrisa – perdona si entre sin tocar y te hice enojar pero… pero… yo te considero como un hermano mayor, el hermano que nunca tuve – sus ojos de nuevo reflejaban estrellitas

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta por las palabras de la futura jefa, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Ushishishi – escucho una risa – el jefe tiene una admiradora? – dijo un rubio

-Jefe ahora tiene una hermanita molestosa – dijo otro chico de cabello verde con cara monótona

-VOI parece que tienes a tus pies a la décima – comento Squalo burlándose

Mientras que otro reía muy pícaramente y otro seguían con la boca abierta.

Esto no le gustaba ni le interesaba a Xanxus así que perdiendo su paciencia.

-LARGO ESCORIAS! – los boto a todos de su habitación lanzándoles tiros de sus pistolas

Todos salieron corriendo por sus vidas pero inesperadamente al salir no encontraron a Ciel, ella seguía dentro.

Ciel sin que se dieran cuenta cerró la puerta quedándose solo con Xanxus quien la apunto con su pistola directamente a la cabeza.

-Xanxus-ni-sama – hablo Ciel sin importarle tener una pistola apuntándola – quiero decirle algo muy importante – su rostro había cambiado a una mirada sería y fría

Su plática duro unas horas y ya empezaba a impacientar a Reborn de pensar que su estudiante estaba ya muerta así que decidió entrar a la habitación, algunos le dijeron que no lo hiciera pero Reborn no recibía órdenes de nadie a no ser del noveno y como este se había ido porque tenía cosas que hacer, él iba a hacer lo que quisiera…

Abrió la puerta de una patada encontrándose con una escena algo extraña para sus ojos, los demás se asomaron a ver quedándose blancos con solo ver aquella escena.

Ciel y Xanxus estaban durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el pelaje del tigre blanco que dormía también pero al sentir que abrieron la puerta se despertó lanzándoles una mirada feroz y gruñir.

-Qué pasa…? – Ciel se empezaba a despertar

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con todos observándola y supo lo que pasaba por la mente de todos así que solo hizo un "SHI" pidiéndoles que no hicieran más ruido o despertarían al demonio durmiente.

Salieron de la habitación con Ciel para ir a la sala y poder conversar.

-Siento hacerlos esperar y preocuparlos pero me gano el sueño porque estaba muy agotada y parece que Xanxus-ni-sama también lo estaba – reía Ciel muy inocente

-Cómo hiciste para quedarte dormida en sima de "Miedo"? – pregunto el rubio

-A nosotros siempre quiere comernos – comentaba el peli verde

-Es tan fiera como el jefe – comento el afeminado

-Tengo envidia – susurro el peli raro

-VOIIII CALLENCE QUE QUIERO ESCUCHAR A ESTA ESTUPIDA CHICA! – les grito el peli largo Squalo

Mientras que Reborn les mando un tiro a cada uno con su pistola muy enojado y arto de esperar que se callaran.

-Reborn tranquilo – le pedía Ciel pero lo que consiguió fue una mirada aterradora así que retomo el tema – estaba conversando con Xanxus-ni-sama de unas cositas que no puedo decir porque si no él me mataría… - miro de reojo a Squalo - y sin querer me quede dormida o abra sido que me quede inconsciente - no recordaba – bueno que más da solo me quede dormida y ya –

No saber si se había quedado dormida o inconsciente era obvio para todos lo que había pasado pero prefirieron no confirmarlo.

-Perdónenme si no me presente como es debido por todo ese alboroto pero lo hare de nuevo, mi nombre es Ciel Phantomine y dentro de dos días seré la décima jefa de la familia, espero contar con su apoyo – les decía con una sonrisa

-Ya escuchamos eso del viejo y mientras el jefe acepte servirte nosotros lo haremos, es lo único que diré – dijo Squalo

-Lo entiendo pero si lo que dicen es verdad no abra problema alguno Xanxus-ni-sama seguirá en su puesto y seguirá siendo el jefe de los Varia, aceptando solo órdenes directas mías como lo hacía con el noveno, todo será igual aunque también tomara un cargo más –

-Un cargo más? – Reborn

-Lo nombre como asesor exterior –

-Estás loca! – a Reborn no le parecía la idea

-No estoy loca… él tomara mi posición y puesto si alguna vez yo no estoy –

-Estás segura que quieres que tome ese puesto? – Squalo – recuerda que si se lo das nosotros podemos matarte y tomar el control, por eso no se ha nombrado a ningún asesor exterior desde la tercera generación – le recordaba

-Lo sé por eso no abra problema – Ciel lo decía muy confiada – además si quisieran hacerlo quiero también recordarles que no estoy sola… mis guardianes nunca dejaran de cuidarme además que son muy fuertes mucho más desde que encontraron los anillos –

-Los anillos? – no lo podía creer Squalo

-Correcto y todos deben saber lo que significa, gracias al poder ya controlado de los anillos soy casi intocable así que es mejor pensarlo más de dos, no tres veces en querer hacerme algo – sonreía muy confiada

El ambiente se quedó pesado siendo Reborn en romperlo.

-Sigo pensando que eres una idiota –

-Tú crees? Bueno yo quería nombrarte a ti Reborn como asesor exterior pero estoy segura que lo rechazarías por eso no lo hice –

-Claro que lo rechazaría, yo soy un asesino libre – decía Reborn

-Lo supuse por eso Xanxus-ni-sama lo será, además que confió en él ciegamente dándole información muy preciada –

-Información? – Squalo

-Sí… información sobre cierto tiburoncito – Ciel lo decía viendo directamente de forma picara a Squalo

Todos entendieron a qué se refería Ciel con lo de información, la relación de Squalo y Xanxus ya era obvia para todos los Varia pero se hacían que no sabían nada ya que sabían que aunque ellos supieran ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría o admitiría pero la pregunta era como sabía Ciel sobre la relación de su Jefe y el tiburón si apenas la habían conocido.

Pero de ahí se acordaron que Nagi dijo que habían investigado sobre ellos.

El único que no entendía lo que pasaba era Squalo, él estaba seguro que se refería a otra cosa así que no quiso darle importancia.

-Bueno dejemos eso, si el idiota del jefe acepto nosotros lo haremos también, me presentare mi nombre Squalo el segundo al mando, capitán – se presentaba el tiburón quien tenía apariencia de mujer por su cabello blanco y largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y esos ojos de tiburón. Era un chico muy apuesto, guardián de la lluvia.

-Yo soy Lussuria querida – decía el hombre afeminado, con lentes de sol y las manos vendadas, guardián del sol

-Mi nombre es Levi – hablaba el peli raro, cabello negro, un hombre maduro no tan apuesto pero con un aire muy llamativo, guardián del rayo

-Ushishi ten el honor de saber mi nombre plebeya Belphegor, me dicen el príncipe destripador, soy un genio - decía con arrogancia el rubio, su cabello cubría sus ojos pero no ocultaba su arrogante sonrisa

-Fram – decía el peli verde y el más joven de Varia sin expresión alguna, guardián de la niebla

-Estamos todos menos Mosca quien estaba en reparaciones, él es el guardián de la nube – decía Squalo

-Es un honor conocerlos a todos y espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora porque me gustaría visitarlos muy seguido sobre todo por Xanxus-ni-sama – sonreía Ciel muy contenta

-Mientras el Jefe lo permita no hay problema – Squalo

-Entonces vendré seguido - decía muy demasiado animada Ciel

-No creo que Hibari te deje Dame-Ciel – dijo Reborn robándole la alegría a su estudiante

-Mientras no se entere… - susurraba

-No quiero meterme pero Jefa… - decía Nagi - Hibari está buscándola desde hace rato –

Esto no era bueno para Ciel, si no regresaba ahora mismo con Kyoya iba a terminar castigándola hasta no poder ponerse de pie.

-Bueno chicos me tengo que retirar, nos vemos y espero verlos en la sucesión – se levantaba Ciel haciendo una reverencia y retirarse lo más rápido que podía seguida de Nagi

Dejando sin entender a los Varia.

-Es normal que siempre se comporte así Reborn? – pregunto Squalo

-Sí – respondió secamente

-Ushishi y quien es Hibari? Parecía tener mucho miedo esa plebeya – pregunto Bell

-Hibari Kyoya guardián de la nube, él más fuerte de sus guardianes – les explicaba sin ganas Reborn para empezar a caminar – y también el futuro esposo de la décima Jefa de la familia Phantomine o eso creo – les informaba para que les quedara claro

-Esposo? – Levi seguía sin entender

-Eso quiere decir que… - decía muy pícaro Lussuria

-El novio actual de Ciel – termino de decir Fram

-QUE?! – gritaron todos al entender al fin

Reborn había salido cuando vio como Ciel regresaba con los Varia a una velocidad increíble dirigiéndose directamente a Fram.

-Fram-chan quiero decirte que Xanxus-ni-sama dio su autorización para que empezaras a entrenar con Mukuro quien es mi guardián de la niebla, él vendrá a recogerte un día de estos, eso es todo adiós – fue todo lo que dijo para irse encendiendo sus llamas del cielo y salir volando ya que se le acaba el tiempo

Dejando a Fram sin entender una pisca de lo que le había dicho. Así que Squalo solo dijo.

-El jefe te dirá si es verdad o no cuando comamos –

Mientras que Ciel estaba llegando lo más rápido que podía hasta su habitación en la cual al entrar por la ventana encontró a Kyoya con un aura aterradora.

-Kyoya – dijo Ciel llamando su atención

Pero este solo la observo sin decir una palabra durante unos segundos eternos e infernales para Ciel y luego levantarse e irse al baño a darse un ducha.

Ciel estaba cayendo al suelo agotada, se había olvidado por completo que después de la reunión iría a recoger a Kyoya para ir a recorrer las calles de Italia. Se lo había prometido pero con todo lo agotada que estaba con las reuniones y el encuentro con Varia se había olvidado por completo.

Se levantó y se acostó en la cama quedándose dormida por instinto, al salir de su ducha Kyoya la encontró profundamente dormida, él estaba muy enojado por estar trabajando en la seguridad con Mukuro y peor cuando no venía su herbívora por él pero verla dormir como una bebe no pudo desquitarse así que solo se acostó junto a ella quedándose dormido también.

Mientras que Nagi ella en ese mismo momento al perder de vista a Ciel se había encontrado con Mukuro y ahora estaba siendo secuestrada por él.

-Mukuro-sama… tengo que ir con… - trataba de explicarle

-Ya te escapaste la otra vez pero ahora no lo harás – le dejaba en claro Mukuro

-Mukuro… sama… - su rostro se ruborizaba con solo recordar cómo se había escapado de Mukuro cuando Ciel la había entregado a él.

_Después de ser empujada por Ciel y escuchar sus palabras Mukuro se la llevo desapareciendo entre sus nieblas para luego aparecer en una habitación._

_-Mukuro-sama… - _

_-Ahora me dirás porque ese cambio conmigo – le exigía una explicación mientras la tiraba sobre la cama _

_-Yo… yo… - Nagi se ruborizaba a más no poder al ver como Mukuro se acercaba a ella peligrosamente – Mukuro-sama yo… yo ya le dije que… he cambiado por eso… - _

_-No me refiero a tu cambio con los demás, me da igual que te comportes de esa manera con los demás lo que no me gusta es que me hayas tratado de la misma manera es degradante – _

_-Yo no lo trataría de la misma manera Mukuro-sama, usted es mucho más importante – le decía_

_-Pues no lo parece! Además ver como esos tres se te acercaban y tú los defendías me cabreo más! – _

_-Mukuro-sama – no podía creer que Mukuro se estuviera diciendo todo eso, podría ser que él estuviera… - celoso? – dijo sorprendiéndolo_

_-Si como no, yo celoso ni en tus sueños – se levantaba alejándose de Nagi_

_-Mukuro-sama – se levantó también siguiéndolo – estoy tan feliz – susurro siendo escuchada para luego ser acorralada contra la pared_

_-Feliz? – parecía molesto_

_-Yo… - esta vez no sabía que decir su rostro volvía a mostrar esa expresión de duda que tanto deseaba y recordaba Mukuro_

_Pero ver esa expresión nostálgica en Nagi fue lo que rompió el control de Mukuro para besarla con mucho mas pasión un beso tan exigente que parecía estar a punto de ser comida por él hasta que por la falta de oxígeno se separaron recuperando el aire que necesitaban._

_-Muku… ro… sa… ma… - Nagi apenas podía hablar y mantenerse de pie _

_Pero él estaba solo un poco agitado porque un deseo más grande que el propio oxigeno que necesitaba para vivir era algo secundario en ese momento, el deseo por tenerla entre sus brazos gritando su nombre era lo que más quería en ese mismo momento, la deseaba._

_Se iba a lanzar sobre ella cuando Nagi perdió el sentido preocupando mucho a Mukuro pero se dio cuenta que solo se había dormido._

-Esta vez no te me escapas – decía Mukuro entrando en una habitación SU habitación

-Mukuro-sama – esta vez parecía que no iba a poder escapar o poder inventar escusa alguna

Mukuro la tiro sobre la cama sin antes poner el seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera y para cerciorarse había esparcido sus nieblas para que nadie sintiera sus presencias y menos escucharlos. Nagi sabía muy bien que ya no tenía escapatoria y no era que no quisiera estar con su amado Mukuro si no que no sabía cómo comportarse con él.

Aparte de los besos no sabía que más hacer no quería seguir pareciendo una niña delante de él ahora que no lo parecía, tenía mucho miedo decepcionarlo.

-Mukuro-sama yo… - se iba a levantar pero fue imposible

-Dije que no te escaparas – se puso encima de ella

El rostro de Nagi se ruborizo al verlo tan cerca mostrando una expresión tan deseosa y sexi pensando que era un pecado que su amado Mukuro-sama sea tan guapo, para sus ojos el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida

Y antes que pudiera decir una palabra más sus labios habían sido sellados por Mukuro siendo al principio un beso cálido y tierno para que poco a poco fuera convirtiéndose en un beso tan exigente y demandador, uno lleno de pasión que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo. Al querer obtener aire Nagi abrió la boca pero Mukuro no desaprovecho la oportunidad y metió su lengua jugando con la de su querida Nagi, saboreándola, enredándola y todo lo que pudiera hacer con ella cuando se separó sus labios observando a una chica sonrojada y temblando con un hilo de saliva bajando por sus labios, sus ojos húmedos tan hermosa a su vista que pensaba que nunca iba a permitir que alguien más la viera de esa forma, solo él tenía ese derecho.

Sin más no perdió el tiempo y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Nagi quien no dejaba de temblar aunque no ponía ninguna resistencia.

Mukuro se daba cuenta de lo tan colaboradora que estaba siendo Nagi, entendía que tuviera miedo porque nunca otro hombre la había tocado, él iba a ser el primero por eso comprendía sus sentimientos así que se acercó hasta su oído y le susurro.

-Nagi… ti amo amore mio - le hablo en italiano

Siendo entendido por completo por Nagi que se quedo en blanco porque esta era la primera vez que escuchaba tales palabras salir de los labios de Mukuro, era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus hermoso ojos violeta por la alegría que sentía que el miedo desapareció solo quería sentirse en los brazos de su amado, del hombre que la salvo de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba desde que era una niña, él único al quien permitiría ser lastimada, nadie más, nadie más que Mukuro.

Estiro sus manos abrazando a su amado ilusionista y compañero guardián quien se alegró de ser correspondido.

Poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus prendas hasta que quedaron Mukuro con solo sus pantalones con el cierre abierto y a su vista estaba Nagi completamente desnuda tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-No me mire – rogaba

-No – respondió directamente para luego decir - sería un desperdició no verte –

Nagi estaba muy apenada pero escuchar las palabras de Mukuro la hacían un poco feliz así que quiso verlo un poco encontrándose con una sonrisa tierna.

-Mukuro… sama… - susurro empezando a sonreír

-No me llames "sama" solo Mukuro… solo di mi nombre – le pidió

Llamarlo solo por su nombre era mucho para ella pero también quería intentarlo así que ocultando de nuevo su rostro con sus manos dijo muy bajito.

-Mu… kuro… -

El nombrado la escucho muy bien y claro dibujándose otra sonrisa en sus labios para luego estos labios atraparon los pechos de Nagi que al sentir como era lamida se estremeció dejando salir un gemido.

Las manos de Mukuro fueron rosando todo el cuerpo de Nagi hasta no encontrar ningún punto muerto mientras escuchaba sus gemidos que eran música para sus oidos… así estuvieron durante minutos hasta que llego hasta su intimidad acariciándola y poco a poco introduciendo sus dedos para prepararla.

Era muy doloroso e incómodo para Nagi pero no le importaba ya que si era lo que su amado Mukuro deseaba ella se lo entregaría, iba a entregarle su virginidad.

-Mukuro… por favor… más… - salieron estas palabras de los labios de Nagi sorprendiéndolo pero esto fue lo que rompió su autocontrol

Jalo las piernas de Nagi poniéndolas sobre sus hombros para empezar a unirse a ella su rostro demostraba dolor así que Mukuro la empezó a besar tocándole sus pechos para distraer el dolor reemplazándolo con más placer.

Y de una estocada entro en ella sacándole un grito.

-Tran… quila… solo será un momento – le dijo acariciándole sus cabellos

-Mukuro… - susurraba con dolor

Se quedó un momento sin moverse viendo como por la entrepierna de Nagi bajaba una línea de sangre comprobando que la virginidad que tenía había sido arrebatada por él, esto lo hacía muy feliz, era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La abrazo aferrándose a ella hasta que sintió como se iba moviendo sus caderas dándole el permiso de empezar a moverse. Las envestidas fueron lentas al principio para luego acelerarse.

Era tanto el placer que sentían los dos que era como estar en el paraíso… no les importaba nada solo ellos para que al final Mukuro terminara corriéndose fuera de ella ya que no quería embarazarla AUN pero de que iba a formar una familia lo iba a hacer.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos…

Mukuro fue el primero en despertar encontrando a su querida Nagi a su lado abrazándolo era una imagen tan hermosa a sus ojos.

-Eres mía y de nadie más – dijo Mukuro sonriendo mientras le acariciaba sus hermosos cabellos

Para escuchar luego como Nagi decía en sueños.

"Mukuro te amo"

Solo escucharla lo hacía muy feliz tanto que deseaba no dejarla ir nunca.

-Yo también… te amo mi querida Nagi – susurro

* * *

><p><strong>Fue tan romántico la parte de la unión de Nagi y Mukuro que casi sufro un derrame nasal x lo rojo k estaba jejeje<strong>

**Pero la parte que me gusto mas escribir fue cuando al fin apareció Xanxus y los demas! espero k a ustedes también**


	16. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16:**

Todos estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos ya que el día de la sucesión había llegado al fin, los invitados iban a llegar en cualquier momento.

-Juudaime ya está aquí el traje que encargo – Hayato tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su jefa

-Pasa Hayato – se escuchó la autorización de entrar

Iba a entrar tirando de la perilla pero antes que lo tocar la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un Kyoya molesto que se iba de la habitación.

-Paso algo? – pregunto Hayato entrando

-No te preocupes – sonreía Ciel

-Bueno… - Hayato se fijó en el cuello de su jefa estaba lleno de marcas, había entendido al fin – siento haberlos interrumpido – su rostro se ruborizo

-Ya dije que no te preocupes… Kyoya debe entender que no puede hacerlo siempre que quiera – le decía

-La entiendo… ese idiota de Takeshi siempre me acosa cuando le da la gana – dijo inconscientemente para luego ruborizarse mucho más al darse cuenta de la información que había soltado

Ver aquellas expresiones en Hayato la animaba y escucharlo decir eso también ya que podía darse cuenta que la relación de sus dos guardianes estaba yendo por buen camino.

-Hayato voy a cambiarme, ve descansa un poco –

-Como ordene… la estaré esperando afuera Juudaime – se retiro

Este día iba a ser nombrada por fin como decima jefa de la familia Phantomine, hoy iba a tomar su puesto como jefa y llevar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de guiar a su familia, y ella estaba dispuesta a tomar esa responsabilidad sin dudar.

Tantas cosas habían pasado, el futuro que ella conocía estaba cambiando tanto… se había encontrado con cosas buenas como malas pero esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie dañara a su familia, iba a hacerlos felices… como había prometido ante la persona que le había dado un oportunidad más.

Se vistió y se aproximó a la ventana para ver como los invitados iban llegando cuando de nuevo la puerta se abrió.

-Es de mala educación no tocar Reborn – dijo Ciel sin despejar su vista de la ventana

-Qué más da – respondió sin importarle

-Y a qué vienes si se puede saber? – pregunto su próxima ex estudiante

-Ya lo sabes muy bien Dame-Ciel, ahora no escaparas – se fue aproximando a ella – no pienso dejarte tomar el cargo de decima jefa sin antes sacarte todo y cuando me referido a todo es TODO – le decía con una voz seria que no había falta de verlo para comprobarlo

Ciel sabía muy bien que no podría escapar más, lo sabía muy bien, por un descuido le había terminado contando todo a Nagi pero no quería que por el mismo descuido Reborn se enterara, sabía que él no se comportaría de la misma manera que su guardiana él no iba a esperar.

-Dime Reborn que averiguaste con Verde? – le pregunto

-Así que sabías que investigue –

-Claro que lo sé, Lambo me dijo que le quitaste la bazuca – sonrió

-Bueno entonces no me iré por las ramas – se quedó en silenció un momento – Ciel… hay algo negro dentro de 10 años, algo se perderá, no? –

-Y sabes que es lo que se perderá? – pregunto empezando a temblar

-No – fue su respuesta

El temblor seguía recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la castaña pero tenía que verlo a la cara, enfrentarlo. Así se giró fijando sus ojos en Reborn.

-Reborn si se perdiera algo muy importante para la familia… como dices… tú tratarías de que así no fuera, verdad? –

-Si – respondió sinceramente

-Lo sabía… - se iba acercando a su cama para sentarse – Reborn cuando Nagi-chan se enteró sobre lo que se perderá se quebró por completo, estuvo durante dos meses ida y cuando reacciono sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias quiso ir directamente hacia el responsable para cambiar este suceso… quería cambiarlo… pero se lo impedí amenazándola con echarla de la familia Phantomine desapareciéndola de la vida de Mukuro, soy cruel verdad – rió con dolor burlándose de ella misma

-Tanto así no puedes permitir que se sepa? Piensas que puedes amenazarme a mí también si lo descubro? –

-Reborn tú no podrías ser amenazado… tú eres el mejor hitman del mundo pensé… pero tienes una debilidad – sus ojos mostraban una frialdad que nunca antes había visto el hitman – crees vivir sin Lambo? – ya se lo iba venir

-Piensas amenazarme con ese mocoso – trato de no mostrar debilidad con respecto al guardián del trueno

-Lambo te ama… él es tú persona destinada –

-Eso es lo que dices tú, pero crees que me atare a un mocoso? Puedo estar jugando con él y tirarlo cuando se me dé la gana –

-No lo harás – le dijo directamente sorprendiéndolo – Lambo es muy importante para ti… tanto que no te das cuenta que él ya te ha robado el corazón, los dos ya están atados sin darse cuenta –

Reborn sabía muy bien que las palabras de Ciel eran ciertas pero no pensaba caer en sus amenazas, iba a descubrir lo que escondía sea como sea.

-Reborn – suspiro – no pienso amenazarte así que no te preocupes, te contare lo que se perderá pero no te diré cuándo ni quien lo hará, okey –

Esto era injusto pero comprendía, si él sabía cuándo y quien haría algo contra la familia Phantomine actuaria de inmediato así que acepto las condiciones asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ciel tomo aire y bajando la cabeza un momento dijo.

-Lo que se perderá será el… el… cielo… - termino por decir aun con la cabeza agachada

-El cielo? A qué te refieres con eso… - empezaba a captar

-Yo… moriré Reborn – le aclaro

Lo que escuchaba era como recibir un balde de agua fría tan fría que parecía congelarte, al fin comprendía porque el empeño de Ciel por hacer feliz a su familia, porque quería estar más cerca de Kyoya, porque ese llanto, porque esa sonrisa y ojos triste, lo comprendía todo.

-No pienso… - se calló antes de terminar al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir

-Reborn mi destino vendrá quiera o no quiera… yo moriré eso es un hecho – Ciel empezaba a levantar la mirada

-Piensas rendirte así como así! Tú sabes quién te matara y cuando puedes cambiar ese destino! – Reborn estaba muy molesto – Si te rindes antes de tiempo entonces a donde fue todo lo que te he enseñado! A donde fue todo lo que has pasado con tu familia! Que pasara con tu familia! -

Y ella lo comprendía muy bien, sabía que si los demás se enteraran dirían lo mismo.

-Reborn… yo amo a mi familia… la familia que tú me ayudaste a formar, la familia que amo con todo mi ser… - su voz empezaba a temblar – quien no quisiera cambiar su destino si sabe que morirá… QUIEN NO LO HARIA! – iba apretando sus manos – no quiero morir… no quiero dejar a mi familia, no quiero dejar a Kyoya, no quiero dejarte a ti! – lágrimas empezaban a caer – pero hice una promesa… una promesa que no se puede romper –

Reborn no sabía que decir y al no comprender muchas cosas su mente está en un caos, en una guerra por comprender pero ver aquel dolor en los ojos de su estudiante lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

-Esta es mi única oportunidad… es la única que se me dio… ya que no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo mismo… -

-Repetir? – estaba más confuso

-Después de mi muerte… muchas cosas pasaron… ya que el cielo desapareció de mi familia… perdieron la fuerza para seguir… disfrutar… sonreír… y… vivir… -

Se quedó un momento en silenció para seguir diciéndole.

-Vi cómo se destrozaron… GRITE, LLORE, LES PEDIA, LES ROGABA QUE NO ME SIGUIERAN! QUE NO LLORARAN MAS MI MUERTE… pero nadie me escucho… na… die… - era como si le estuviera reclamando

Solo recordar como su familia se había destrozado ella misma… rompía el corazón de Ciel otra vez, el dolor había vuelto a su cuerpo, no quería que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo…

-No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir… - decía Ciel aun derramando lágrimas

Ver de esa manera a Ciel lo dejaban sin palabras, no sabía que hacer o decir de nuevo así que por lo menos se acercó hasta ella arrodillándose y verla directamente a la cara, llevando una de sus manos para limpiarle las lágrimas a su estudiante.

Mientras que ella se iba perdiendo de nuevo en los ojos negros de su tutor, eran tan tranquilizante verlos, hacían que ella se sintiera tan aliviada y en paz.

-Reborn… yo hice una promesa… pero no pienso rendirme… quiero vivir… - le dijo empezando a sonreír de nuevo

Que ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Ciel para Reborn era suficiente.

-Esa es mi estudiante – Reborn mostraba una sonrisa ladeada – si dices que no puedo intervenir no lo hare pero no pienso dejarte sola – se iba levantando - soy el mejor hitman del mundo y tu tutor, aun después de tomar el cargo seguiré siéndolo, sé qué harás todo lo posible por cambiar ese destino porque si no lo haces seré yo el que vaya a rematarte al infierno – la sonrisa ladeada se iba convirtiendo en una muy diabólica haciendo temblar todo el cuerpo de su estudiante

De nuevo amenazándola como debía ser, Reborn había vuelto a la normalidad, Ciel estaba tan contenta que no pasara lo mismo que con Nagi… pero que esperaba su tutor era el mejor hitman del mundo como siempre decía.

-Cambiare a mi futuro! No pienso dejarlo otra vez! – dijo con mucha determinación y ninguna duda en sus ojos ni voz

Pero muy dentro de ella sabía que su promesa con la diosa estaba en medio, quería cumplir la promesa con la diosa pero también quería cumplir con lo que estaba prometiéndole a Reborn, tenía que encontrar de alguna manera una solución.

Reborn se retiró y Ciel tenía que arreglarse ya que había llegado el momento.

Todos los invitados habían llegado, entre ellos líderes de familias muy poderosas que eran el noveno con sus guardianes, los Varia, la familia Chabelone, la familia Shimon que inexplicablemente habían recibido una invitación ya que esta se suponía que había desparecido, y otras familias aliadas de los Phantomine.

La sala en la que estaban reunidos se quedó en silenció al ver entrando a los guardianes de la décima generación.

Primero fue Hayato quien estaba en un traje negro con una camisa roja con la corbata desarreglada y múltiples pendientes sujetando su cabello en una cola baja, con unos ojos fríos y a la vez tan serios que daba solo querer ver esos ojos afilados que parecían esmeraldas.

Segundo fue Takeshi que entraba con el mismo traje negro pero con una camisa azul cargando en la espalda su espada mostrando su típica sonrisa despreocupada pero esta vez mostraba unos ojos afilados que congelaban a cualquiera.

Tercero entro Ryohei con traje negro y camisa amarillo claro, sus manos vendadas y para rareza de todos los que conocían al joven boxeador, este estaba muy tranquilo sin dejar su mirada sería como los demás guardianes.

Cuatro entraron Mukuro y Nagi, él con un traje negro pero este con el saco abierto y sus botas con su báculo en una mano y sujetando con la otra la mano de pareja, Nagi, quien portaba un vestido negro dejando suelto su cabello haciéndola más hermosa de lo que ya era pero también llevaba en su otra mano un báculo igual al que su compañero de título.

Quinto entro Kyoya con su traje negro y camisa violeta oscura para quedarse en la entrada y ofrecer su mano a la entrada donde fue sujetada por una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos como la miel, era Ciel quien llevaba una capa que cubría su figura entera.

Todos los invitados estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca pensaron que el futuro líder de la familia Phantomine fuera una mujer y sobre todo una tan joven.

Se empezaron a escuchar susurros entre los invitados para luego ser callados por la sucesora al mostrarle su pura llama del cielo cambiando su mirada tierna y tranquila por una seria que penetraba en todos.

-Es muy maleducado que maúllen cuando ven a la próxima líder y jefa de la familia Phantomine… - dijo Ciel con una sonrisa descarada

Esto ofendió a todos pero se lo merecían ellos mismos lo comprendían perfectamente.

La ceremonia de sucesión comenzó estando en el centro de todos Ciel y el noveno quien tenía en sus manos una cajita de oro.

-Este es el tesoro de la familia Phantomine tú deber es cuidarlo y protegerlo para dárselo a la siguiente generación… - decía el noveno

Ciel sabía perfectamente lo que había en aquella cajita y por esta misma razón había invitado a los Shimon.

-Ahora que tienes el tesoro ante todos tienes el cargo y peso de la familia Phantomine como líder y jefa hasta la próxima generación –

Le entrego la caja y Ciel la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ahora soy líder de los Phantomine, verdad? – pregunto Ciel

-Correcto – respondió Noveno sin entender a que venía esa pregunta

-Muy bien – su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios para darse la vuelta y acercarse al líder de los Shimon

Nadie entendía lo que estaba tramando la castaña, ahora decima jefa de la familia Phantomine, la familia más poderosa de todas.

Al estar frente al líder de los Shimon, Ciel encendió sus llamas destrozando la cajita y dejando ver lo que guardaba dentro que era una esfera pequeña con un líquido rojo dentro de esta esferita.

-PERO QUE HACES! – grito el noveno

-Entregando al dueño legitimo lo que le pertenece abuelo – dijo Ciel con una sonrisa entregándole la supuesta reliquia de la familia Phantomine al líder de los Shimon – Enma esto te pertenece –

El líder de los Shimon era un joven de la misma edad que Ciel, de cabellos y ojos rojizos quien estaba tan sorprendido con lo que estaba pasando ese mismo momento no sabía que hacer pero sin pensarlo mucho más levanto la mirada a la castaña frente a él notando que los ojos miel que veía decían que no se trataba de ninguna broma o trampa.

-Estas segura de entregarme esto? – pregunto el pelirrojo aun desconfiando

-Ya dije que te pertenece – respondió Ciel

-Con esto podría destruir a tu familia –

-Me crees capaz de entregar algo que podría destruir a mi propia familia apenas tomando el cargo de decima –

-No te conozco y tampoco confió en ti –

Era común que no confiara en Ciel pero esto tenía que cumplirse.

Mientras que el noveno trataba de pensar algo para impedir este hecho y al intentar acercarse no pudo mover un musculo porque para su sorpresa Reborn se lo había impedido antes de mover un pie.

Sin más que pensar Enma tomo la esfera vigilando cualquier movimiento extraño en Ciel pero justo cuando tomo la esfera ella lo sujeto de la mano rompiendo entre sus manos la esfera dejando ver una luz oscura que ilumino todo el lugar.

-Dónde estoy! – grito Enma viendo a todos lados encontrando solo oscuridad

-Dentro del pecado que cometió la familia Phantomine – se escuchó la voz de Ciel

-Una trampa?! –

-Puede que tengas razón Enma-kun – esta vez apareció detrás de él

-Por qué no hay nadie?! –

-Es lo normal… se rompió el pecado… solo los legítimos líderes de Phantomine y Shimon deben estar aquí además no debes preocuparte te devolveré el poder que deseas –

-Y debo creerte? – seguía desconfiando

-Claro que si – sonrió – después de todo tú y yo somos iguales… en el pasado en el presente en el futuro como también en la vida y la muerte –

-A qué te refieres con eso? –

-Puedo contarte una historia? –

Ciel empezó a relatarle su historia sobre su propia muerte y sobre la diosa que le dio una oportunidad, el futuro que ella había vivido y las peleas por las cuales ella y él iban a enfrentar por culpa del pecado que heredo.

Era muy poco creíble para Enma pero se quedó escuchándola hasta que…

-La misma persona que me mato también irá por ti y te matara esta vez borrando a la familia Shimon por completo –

-Crees que dejare que eso suceda! – él no iba a permitir que eso pasara y menos que ahora sabía que alguien vendría a por él y su familia

-Yo sé que no permitirías que eso ocurra, yo confió que así será… por eso te traje aquí… para que juntos cambiemos este futuro que viví –

La conversación siguió sin percatarse del tiempo hasta que la oscuridad empezó a desaparecer y frente a los ojos de ambos se encontraban de nuevo en el mismo momento de la entrega del tesoro Enma entre los invitados y Ciel frente al noveno recibiendo el tesoro de la familia Phantomine.

La ceremonia termino pasando ahora al compartir y pláticas sobre nuevas alianzas entre familias para poder conocerse mejor con la ahora lidera de la familia Phantomine, Ciel Phantomine.

Después de tantas sonrisas y pláticas Ciel al fin pudo escaparse de la multitud y se fue a caminar por los jardines de la mansión.

Todo era como ella recordaba era como si su mundo estuviera volviendo y con ello los recuerdos.

Empezó a seguir un camino que recordaba muy bien hasta toparse con un árbol de cerezos enorme que estaba en el centro del jardín como si fuera el rey de las plantas y junto al árbol estaba la persona que ella más amaba en el mundo.

-Kyoya… - susurro

Este observaba el cerezo con ninguna expresión en su rostro como era típico en él pero Ciel sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo su querido guardián.

-Tanto odias a este árbol? – pregunto al estar ya a su lado

-No es que lo odie… me trae pésimos recuerdos – contesto cortantemente

-Te refieres a tú pelea con Mukuro? – se le escapo la pregunta

Y como espero Kyoya se enojó, Ciel ya esperaba un golpe o un grito de su parte pero lo que recibió fue un beso dejándola en blanco.

-Odio que de tus labios salgo otro nombre que no sea el mío – dijo al separar sus labios

Estas palabras las había escuchado antes, Ciel estaba segura que había escuchado ya estas mismas palabras pero no recordaba donde, el Kyoya que tenía ahora frente a sus ojos no se las había dicho antes pero si no había sido él entonces… fue cuando recordó.

_Había llegado de una reunión que duró toda la noche y tenía mucho sueño pero no podía darse el lujo de dormir ya que tenía una pila de documentos que firmar y leer, así que se dispuso a empezar con su trabajo hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio, fue cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba pero no tenía ganas de ver de quien se trataba así que siguió durmiendo pero la persona que había entrado no se disponía a retirarse y no le quedo de otra que decir._

"_Mukuro déjame dormir"_

_No estaba segura si se trataba de él hasta que escucho._

"_Odio que de tus labios salgo otro nombre que no sea el mío"_

_Cuando abrió los ojos no había nadie en su despacho…_

Ahora lo podía entender, _esa voz era la de Kyoya_ pensó pero entonces si él había dicho las mismas palabras eso quería decir que Kyoya estaba…

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de Ciel dejando sin palabras a su guardián de la nube quien no entendía lo que le pasaba. Y antes de decir o hacer un movimiento Ciel se lanzó a él abrazándolo como si fuera a escapar.

-Kyoya te amo, te amo – dijo con una sonrisa aferrándose a él

Él no entendía nada pero no le importaba ya que estas palabras era las que más amaba escuchar, levanto el rostro de su amado cielo y observándola un segundo se acercó a sus labios sin antes decir.

-Yo también –

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo en un tierno beso que fue convirtiéndose en algo más apasionado y exigente, sus lenguas empezaron a jugar entre ellas y solo se separaban para recuperar la respiración apegando sus cuerpos lo más que podían. Las ropas estaba siendo un estorbo para Kyoya así que empezó a querer desvestirla.

-Espera Kyoya… no podemos… -

-Por qué? –

-Aquí no… vamos a otro sitió… por favor… - pedía

-No – fue su respuesta inmediata

Kyoya podía ser muy terco y a ella no le importaba tampoco hacerlo ahí mismo pero no quería que alguien más viera el cuerpo de su amado, era egoísta lo sabía pero no iba a permitir que alguien más lo viera. Kyoya era de ella y solamente de ella.

-No querrás que me vean desnuda o sí? – pregunto

Analizando las cosas él no permitiría que alguien más la viera, Ciel era de él y solo él podía verla desnuda, su cuerpo era su propiedad.

-Vamos – contesto

Tenían que pasar por la fiesta antes para decirle a Reborn que se iban a retirar y también tenía que darle un mensaje a Enma.

Entraron los dos tomados de la mano sorprendiendo a los demás invitados, se habían dado cuenta que Ciel era muy cariñosa con sus guardianes pero no que fuera tomando de la mano de uno de ellos.

Ciel se acercó hacia Reborn quien estaba con sus guardianes conversando.

-Reborn ya me iré retirando con Kyoya, puedes encargarte del noveno, verdad? – pregunto

-Esa es una estúpida pregunta – contesto el hitman

-Bueno solo quería confirmar – sonrió – una cosa más, Enma se quedara en la mansión – le informo para ir acercándose a Hayato

-Juudaime ya se va a retirar? – pregunto Hayato

-Sí, pero quiero pedirte que prepares una habitación para Enma Shimon, se quedara aquí como dije puedes hacerlo? –

-Claro que si –

-Entonces es todo por hoy, recuerden que ahora nosotros tenemos en nuestras manos a la familia Phantomine y desde el momento en que tome el título de jefa ustedes tienen también poder para ordenar – sonrió de nuevo – así que… el noveno como sus guardianes no tienen ningún poder ahora –

La sonrisa de Ciel fue despareciendo para mostrar una expresión fría y unos ojos calculadores.

-Ellos ya no mandan nosotros sí, Reborn sabe que hacer –

Hizo una reverencia y sus guardianes también la hicieron, sin decir una palabra más se iba retirando de la fiesta cuando se topó con el noveno en el camino.

-Querida Ciel sé que ahora eres la jefa y líder de la familia Phantomine y por eso quiero decirte que es inadecuado que estés tomada de la mano de uno de tus guardianes – dijo el noveno con una sonrisa

-Gracias por tu sugerencia abuelo pero… - apego más su cuerpo al de amado guardián – Kyoya es mi prometido y futuro esposo, así que… - se acercó un poco más dándole un beso a su amado siendo correspondida

Dejando sorprendidos a todos los invitados y muy enojado al noveno.

-Tendremos que hablar de eso ahora mismo – dijo el noveno

-Pues abuelo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo Ciel – sabía desde un principio que no te agradaba el hecho que me haya fijado en uno de mis guardianes pero sabes… - se acercó al noveno – no pienso alejarme de Kyoya – se lo dejo muy claro

La falta de respeto de Ciel enojo mucho más al noveno quien levanto su mano e iba a bofetearla sin importarle los invitados que observaban pero antes que pudiera hacerlo unas tonfas aparecieron contra su rostro.

-Atrévase a tocarla y lo matare aquí mismo – advirtió Kyoya con una mirada fulminante

-Cómo te atreves – dijo uno de los guardianes del noveno

-Disculpen la intromisión – Reborn intervino – recuerden donde están ahora, noveno debe recordar también que ahora la jefa de los Phantomine es Ciel, ella tiene la última palabra –

-Reborn – noveno

-Con su permiso noveno – se fue retirando Ciel con Kyoya

Dejando un ambiente pesado pero también dejando en claro que ahora la jefa era ella y no el noveno.

En la habitación de Ciel.

-Esto fue agotador – se fue derrumbando al suelo

-Levanta – Kyoya la levanto de un brazo para cargarla como una princesa y tirarla en la cama

Era obvio que él no podía esperar más, la deseaba con locura.

-Kyoya crees que me pase? – pregunto empezando a quitarle el saco

-Sobre? – él iba sacándole la falda

-Es qué desde un principio yo no quería ser la décima… no quería formar parte de la mafia – ya se encontraba con solo su camisa

-Por qué me dices eso? Quieres que nos vayamos? – pregunto con la camisa ya abierta y el cierre de su pantalón abierto

-No es eso… es solo que… me preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor escapar y vivir solos nosotros dos –

-Eso sería estupendo –

-También lo pienso… pero no puedo hacerlo… Reborn y los demás no se lo merecen, aunque creo que ellos hubieran vivido mejor sin involucrarse en la mafia pero el destino les preparaba encontrarse conmigo… y siendo egoísta no quise separarme de ellos desde la primera vez que los vi –

-Entonces no hay nada que arrepentirse –

-Tú te arrepientes? –

Hubo un corto silencio para luego darse un tierno beso y contestar.

-Ni por un segundo se me paso por la cabeza – fue su respuesta

Ahora ella era la décima jefa de la familia Phantomine, era la máxima autoridad del mundo de la mafia, la jefa de la familia más poderosa de todas… y aunque ella hubiera querido tener una vida distinta no se arrepentía ni un poco. Si podía estar con su familia y junto al hombre que más amaba en el mundo no podía pedir más aunque el destino le estuviera preparando un final cruel no se arrepentía ni se rendiría sin pelear.


	17. Capitulo 17

**CAPITULO 17:**

Luego de la sucesión Ciel al cabo de una semana mando a llamar para una reunión a todos los líderes de las más altas familias, Enma de los Shimon, Dino de los Cavellone, Xanxus de los Varia que había proclamado como una familia independiente de los Phantomine, como representante de los asesinos más fuertes de la mafia que se hacían llamar los Arcobalenos, estaba Reborn porque su líder era muy joven para estar en esta reunión y por último ella.

Había otras familias muy poderosas y que ya estaban aliadas con Phantomine pero Ciel había considerado y sabía que solo podía confiar en estos cuatro líderes después de todo ella los conocía muy bien.

Todos estaban reunidos en una sala secreta a la cual solo Ciel tenía la llave para salir y nadie conocía ni siquiera el noveno. Era un espacio cerrado con una mesa redonda en el medio y unos monitores a un lado.

-Fue una sorpresa que me mandaras a llamar Ciel-chan – comento Dino con una sonrisa

-Escoria que sea importante porque si no te matare aquí mismo – amenazo Xanxus molesto al tener que estar con escorias como decía a su alrededor

-Yo tampoco entiendo porque los llamaste a ellos – Enma siempre desconfiado

-Habla ya Dame-Ciel – Reborn parecía impaciente

-Que impacientes son todos – suspiro Ciel – pero no es como si fuera la primera vez que nos reunamos – susurro mientras dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa

-A qué te refieres? – Dino escucho

-Eh? Nada no me hagas caso y como están tan impacientes iré directo al grano y puede que crean que soy una demente pero me di cuenta que no puedo sola –

-Habla – Reborn

Hubo un corto silencio de parte de Ciel para luego se levantara de su asiento y pusiera sus manos sobre la mesa mientras observaba a los cuatro hombres.

-Quiero hacer una alianza con todos ustedes – dejo salir Ciel

Dejando sin palabras a los cuatro hombres frente a ella, sabían a qué se refería con alianza pero con ellos? Sus familias a penas se habían formado en el caso de Xanxus, en Dino era una importante familia pero no tanto como las familias aliadas con el noveno, mientras que la familia de Enma ni siquiera había salido a la luz del todo y por último Reborn que era representante de los asesinos más fuertes "Arcobalenos" no era una family.

-Sus miradas dicen que piensan que estoy loca pero no lo estoy – se volvió a sentar – lo que propongo es lo más razonable… - esta vez lanzo cuatro fólderes para cada uno – quiero que chequen estos documentos y podrán entender porque no quiero hacer la misma alianza que el noveno hizo con sus familias aliadas –

Los cuatro empezaron a revisar los documentos abriendo sus ojos al enterarse de tan asquerosa información hasta para los más crueles asesinos.

El tráfico de órganos era mucho más de lo que esperaron del noveno.

-Dónde conseguiste toda esta información? – primero pregunto Reborn – me dijiste que el noveno estaba en asuntos serios pero no de esta magnitud… el no sería… –

-Capaz – completo Ciel – pero Reborn… hasta los lobos se disfrazan de ovejas… - eso era cierto pensaron todos – cuando fui a mi entrenamiento aproveche para recopilar información ahí fue cuando descubrí todo esto – contesto

-Cómo puede hacer esto el noveno… nunca lo creí capaz… - Dino cerro el folder asqueándose de lo que veía, sabía que si seguía viendo las fotografías vomitaría.

-No digo que apruebo lo que ese viejo hizo – intervino Xanxus – pero… recuerden que somos asesinos, mafiosos – les recordó

-Estoy de acuerdo pero esto es pasarse mucho – dijo Enma también cerrando el folder asqueado

-Lo que dijo Xanxus-ni-sama tiene razón, somos mafioso, no somos personas con las manos limpias pero tampoco pienso seguir el mismo camino que el noveno – dijo Ciel de nuevo levantándose pero esta vez su sonrisa había desaparecido – por eso quiero destruir a esas familias… las quiero desaparecer junto con el que empezó y encabeza todo esto… matare al noveno -

Las palabras de la castaña dejaron congelados a los cuatro hombres, no podían creer lo que escuchaban…

-No sé ustedes pero odio estar respirando el mismo oxigeno que estos hombres, lo detesto y no pienso hacerlo más por eso pido ayuda de ustedes porque también sé que sola no voy a poder hacerlo – Ciel volvió a sonreír

Ellos no la conocían muy bien aparte de Reborn pero podían darse cuenta con solo verla que no estaba jugando.

Y analizando las cosas ellos tampoco deseaban que lo que habían visto en los documentos siguiera así que aceptaron.

Conversaron un poco más sobre el asunto de los documentos que Ciel les había dado hasta que terminaron y siguieron con el tema de la alianza.

-Por qué quisiste formar una alianza con nosotros? – pregunto Dino

-Por qué? – se quedó un momento en silenció observándolos sin parpadear como si estuviera en trance y buscando la respuesta

Cosa que molesto a Reborn

-No crean que soy estúpida – salió del trance – investigue mucho sobre los cuatro y todo lo relacionado con ustedes… familia, aliados, enemigos, estados… todo… hasta se de quien están interesados y son sus parejas – rio como una niña pequeña

Cosa que de nuevo molesto no solo a Reborn si no a todos, estaban a punto de matarla pero se contuvieron.

-Si dices que investigaste todo sobre nosotros no crees que estamos en desventaja contigo? – refuto Xanxus

-Tienes razón pero quiero decirles que aunque investigue todo como dije… hay algo que también me hizo confiar en ustedes… y es… -

Los cuatro esperaban la respuesta de Ciel muy atentos pero para su sorpresa…

-…es… porque me enamore a primera viste de los cuatro – dejo salir poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas moviéndose a los lados ruborizada por lo que acaba de confesar – bueno no románticamente – añadió – si no de otra forma porque yo soy muy fiel a Kyoya –

Hizo caer el ambiente serio que los rodeaba, aunque Ciel parecía una chica sin sentimientos y muy seria cuando lo quería no había duda que seguía siendo una niña aun si tuviera 21 años.

-Dame-Ciel… - Reborn ardían en furia

-Lo siento! – volvió a su estado serio – bueno la verdad es esa no les miento pero aparte mi intuición me dice que puedo confiar en ustedes y quiero decirles que mi intuición nunca se ha equivocado, por eso confió en los cuatro pero si quieren que sea más específica les diré que los elegí… primero a Reborn porque él es mi tutor y me ha enseñado todo lo que se ni me puse a pensarlo él ya estaba en la lista desde un principio, en Xanxus-ni-sama porque sé que odias al noveno y sospechabas de estos asuntos aunque no estabas seguro además que eres muy fuerte tanto que eres capaz de retar a tu propio padre – sonrió – en Dino porque su familia tiene un gran número de hombres los cuales cuidan de él que darían su vida si algo le pasara dándome a entender que es un gran líder de gran corazón y bondad infinita cosa que sinceramente me da envidia – Dino no espero estas palabras – y por último en Enma ya que la familia Shimon tiene historia con la familia Phantomine de la primera generación, nuestras familias fueron creadas gracias a Primo líder de la primera generación de los Phantomine y Cozart el líder de la primera generación de los Shimon sin ellos dos no hubieran sido amigos no hubiera existido lo que somos ahora… pero eso se olvidó al paso del tiempo… si no me creen les pasare una pila de documentos sobre estas dos personas… y estas son las razones que tome para querer aliarme con ustedes, eso es suficiente para ustedes? –

Era razonable la explicación de Ciel y estaban a punto de aceptar la alianza cuando…

-Lambo, Squalo, Romario, familia… - señalo a casa uno en el orden que dijo los nombres de los seres queridos de los cuatro – si no se unen a mí pueden ir despidiéndose de estas personas – sus ojos eras serios

Esto si fue la gota que derramo el poco autocontrol de los cuatro ahora amenazados.

-Dame-Ciel amenazándome otra vez? – Reborn sacaba su pistola

-Escoria – Xanxus encendía sus llamas de ira

-Ciel-chan no puedes quitarme a Romario, yo moriré si no me cuida – Dino lloraba como un niño pequeño al que amenazaban con quitarle a su padre

-… - Enma se quedó en silenció pero le lanzaba una mirada asesina

Los cuatro se lanzaron a Ciel pero aunque estaba a punto de ser asesinada esto era lo que buscaba ella, los había molestado pero sabía muy bien que ellos nunca la lastimarían en serio, después de todo en sus cuerpos estaba grabado un lazo indestructible aunque ellos no lo sabían aun. Ese lazo los unía a su cielo, un cielo que habían encontrado y no dejarían ir nunca.

La reunión termino y salieron de aquella sala secreta para reunirse en la sala general donde los esperaba sus guardianes… el escuadrón Varia de Xanxus, Romario con otros dos hombres de Dino, los guardianes de Enma que llegaron ese mismo día y para la sorpresa de Reborn estaban los Arcobalenos y por último los guardianes de Ciel.

Al momento en que entraron los cinco líderes a la sala encontraron una escena muy divertida para Ciel pero para los otros cuatro no, sus guardianes estaban peleando como si llevaran como el infierno y el cielo.

Esta escena era muy común y la desquiciaba porque estaban a punto de destruir su mansión pero aunque estaban a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía algo dentro de su corazón con solo ver esta escena con todos discutiendo le traía tantos recuerdos llenándola de nostalgia y felicidad.

-Chicos que significa esto – se escuchó la voz aterradora de Ciel quien a pesar que estaba contenta de verlos a todos reunidos no podía permitir que siguieran peleando porque podrían destruir su hermosa mansión

-Juudaime – Hayato se acercó a ella – perdóneme quise controlarlo pero no pude… nadie me hace caso – chasque los dientes

-Ya… - suspiro - bueno por esta vez lo pasare pero no abra una segunda vez – empezó a caminar para la cabeza de la mesa seguido de los demás líderes – espero que no vuelva a suceder porque los congelo – sentencio Ciel haciendo recorrer un escalofrió por la espalda a todos los presentes

Al estar ya tranquilos al fin, Ciel no quiso irse por las ramas así que comunico.

-He formado una alianza con las familias Varia, Cavallone, Shimon y los Arcobalenos que aunque no son una familia ahora lo serán aunque no quieran –

-Qué dijiste?! – Verde, el científico se exalto – no pienso aceptarlo – termino de decir

-Aunque hice que Reborn entrara a la reunión como representante eso no quiere decir que su palabra no se consideraba, su decisión es como la de su propio líder que sé que ninguno de los Arcobalenos se negara a seguir, entra – ordeno

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a una jovencita provocando que los Arcobalenos se quedaran helados al solo sentir la presencia de la portadora de la llama del cielo de su jefa.

Era una chica de 15 años, cabello verde oscuro y unos ojos azules como el mar, con un trébol debajo de su ojo izquierdo, vestida con un vestido blanco y un sombrero del mismo color, una adolescente muy hermosa.

-Ella es Yuni hija de Aria – dejo salir Ciel

-Es su hija? – se escuchó de parte de los Arcobalenos

-Así es y como todos saben si Yuni está aquí eso quiere decir que Aria murió – dejo salir la información como una cubeta de agua fría inesperada – hablaremos de esto si quieren después pero como sabrán también a la única que deben seguir ustedes los asesinos independientes más poderosos de nuestro mundo es al cielo, SU cielo… que ahora es Yuni… así que si ella acepto ustedes no tienes escapatoria, verdad Yuni? – le sonrió a la adolescente

-Así es… pero quiero decirles que no los quiero obligar… yo… - empezaba a decir Yuni tímidamente – quiero decirles que esto nos convendrá a todos y será por el bien de todos –

Los Arcobalenos no pudieron decir una palabra más y la reunión con todos ahora presentes empezó, dándoles la misma información que les dio a sus líderes dejando a muchos como esperaron asqueados y rabiando de cólera por confiar en el noveno (sin dejar ver las fotografías a Yuni), Ciel explico en que consentía su alianza y otras cosas para luego escuchar quejas, desacuerdos pero luego todos entendieran y terminaran aceptándolo.

-Bueno es todo, los planes empezaran en un mes como dije – dijo Ciel poniéndose de pie – por eso por favor confíen en mí y en sus líderes porque yo confió en todos ustedes – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que dejo encantado a todos

Y a un muy molesto Kyoya quien estaba en una esquina como siempre alejado de todos.

La reunión termino y retirándose algunos despidiéndose de la líder de los Phantomine como otros que prefirieron ignorarla.

-Todavía hay algunos asuntos que debemos hablar – Enma se acercó a Ciel

-Lo sé será esta noche te lo prometo –

-Nosotros también queremos hablar contigo – Cornelio se metió

-Lo sé, lo sé – era claro que Ciel no podría descansar este día – lo haremos pero después de que duerma un poco de acuerdo – pedía no rogaba con una ojitos de gatito abandonado, de nuevo molestando a su guardián de la nube

-Nada de eso Dame-Ciel – Reborn no iba a esperar

-Juudaime no sé olvide que aún tiene trabajo y unos papeles que firmar – Hayato le recordó

-Qué?! – esto no tenía fin para ella

Tenía tantas cosas que hacer y explicar pero no quería hacer nada estaba agotada, así que intento escapar por la puerta pero fue inútil Hayato y Reborn se pusieron delante de ella _no queda otra opción_ encendió sus llamas y salir volando por la ventana.

-Juudaime! – gritaba Hayato

-Dame-Ciel vuelve aquí! – Reborn le iba disparando

Pero Ciel no hizo caso y escapo.

Estando por varios minutos en el cielo hasta que no le quedaron energías, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el cielo pero no le importaba solo quería estar sola, solo necesitaba despejar y aclarar su mente.

Al primer lugar al que bajo fue al árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la mansión escondida entre los arboles verdes.

-No me canso de decir que es lo más hermoso que he visto – alabo al cerezo

-Pues estoy en contra – se escuchó una voz muy familiar

Para ir sintiendo como la iban abrazando por la cintura atrayéndola al cuerpo de esa persona.

-Entonces cuál es lo más hermoso para ti? – pregunto coqueta la castaña

-No es obvio – la giro chocando sus miradas

Esos ojos miel que lo endulzaban y esos ojos azulinos metálicos que la derretían. Para luego darse un pequeño beso muy delicado y suave.

-Te amo Kyoya… - dejo salir con una sonrisa

-Y yo a ti – respondió casi en susurros apegándola más a su cuerpo

Se quedaron unos minutos en esa misma posición abrazándose como si no les importara nada en el mundo, eran tan escasos los momentos que podían estar de esta manera al estar tan ocupados desde que llegaron a Italia… que era tan difícil tener un momento a solas.

Sin decir una palabra más tuvieron que regresar al fijarse que ambos tenían varias llamadas perdidas en sus celulares y muchos mensajes de voz que eran de Reborn diciéndoles que estaban muertos si los encontraba juntos.

-Voy a matarlo algún día – dijo Kyoya

-Pienso lo mismo… - le dio la razón

Ambos fueron por caminos diferentes ya que no querían problemas y regaños de más por parte de Reborn.

Ciel llego a su despacho donde la esperaban los Arcobalenos furiosos y apunto de matarla si no explicaba lo que había pasado con Aria.

Sentando en su sillón detrás de su escritorio empezó a conversar con ellos informándoles que la muerte de Aria había sido hace 2 años por una enfermedad que es hereditaria cosa que todos sabían pero nunca pensaron que la muerte fuera tan pronta.

Y luego decirles que se había encontrado con Yuni justo medio año después de la muerte de su madre y que como sucesora la pequeña tenía que tomar su puesto aún si no era una asesina como todos los demás Arcobalenos, además que también estaba la familia Giglio Nero que había formado su madre y también tenía que tomar el rol de jefa de esta familia.

Los Arcobalenos entendieron toda la información volteando a ver a Yuni quien estaba callada desde que la conversación había empezado.

-No te obligaremos –dijo Reborn dándole un alivio a Yuni

-Es cierto una mocosa como tu aún no puede controlarnos aun si eres dueña del elemento del cielo – dijo Viper

-Pero si ella no toma ese rol el equilibrio de los Arcobalenos puede traer problemas – dejo salir Fon sabiamente

-Podremos controlarlo por un tiempo – intervino Cornelio – mientras tanto podremos pensar algún plan –

-Esto nos dará solo unos dos o máximo tres meses nada más – les informaba Verde

-Che, esto se hundirá en el infierno – comento Skull quien estaba a un lado

Empezaron a discutir entre ellos hasta Reborn se había metido en la discusión pero un fuerte golpe los hizo callar.

Había sido Ciel quien había golpeado su escritorio dejando caer los documentos que había apilado pero lo que les dejo en asombro fue que los ojos de Ciel mostraban frialdad pura.

-Discutiendo no resolverán nada – se volvió a sentar – además quiero recordarles que la operación para desaparecer al noveno y sus aliados se realizara en un mes como dije en la reunión Y también como dije la líder de los Arcobalenos es YUNI – dejo bien en claro

-Estás loca?! – Cornelio hablo molesto poniéndose frete a la castaña – esa responsabilidad es muy pesada el poder que guardara será tanta que podría morir –

-Cornelio si dije que Yuni será la líder es porque así será y nada ni nadie cambiara ese hecho – de nuevo les dejo en claro

Los presentes estaban en desacuerdo total hasta que Ciel no soporto más y observo a Yuni quien capto la señal y dijo.

-Yo voy a tomar este rol –

Todos voltearon a verla.

-No crean que Ciel-ne me está obligando… - se sintió apenada al sentir la mirada de todos – yo estoy tomando este cargo por voluntad propia… y no quiero mentirles así que les diré que yo también tengo mis motivos y lo hago porque así la familia Giglio Nero que me dejo mi madre estará protegida… si tengo el poder de los Arcobalenos nadie podrá ir en contra de mi familia… nadie la dañara – dijo con seriedad

Que Yuni tuviera sus propios motivos sorprendió a los Arcobalenos pero a la vez con solo ver la determinación que mostraba sus ojos los deslumbro y sin quejarse más todos aceptaron la decisión de su ahora líder.

La reunión de los Arcobalenos al fin termino dejando solo en el despacho a la castaña y a su tutor.

-Reborn estoy haciendo bien? – pregunto Ciel

-No soy de alagarte pero lo estás haciendo muy bien… - dijo Reborn ocultando su mirada bajo su fedora

-Me alegra escucharlo… - suspiro aliviada – últimamente me siento perdida en las decisiones que estoy tomando… tengo miedo a estar cometiendo el mismo error – confeso

-Te refieres a esa vida? –

-De nuevo quieres sacarme información? – sonrió

-Che – chasqueo los dientes molesto al no obtener información salió del despacho

No quería estar rogándole por información a su estudiante además que al igual también estaba agotado y al haber pasado tantas cosas no había podido ver a Lambo y compartir un momento con él… se encamino a devorarlo.

Mientras que la castaña se encontraba sentada observando por la ventana el paisaje que podía ver hasta donde sus ojos podían, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

-Ciel… Ciel… - empezó a escuchar una voz femenina que la llamaba

Y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

-Ha pasado tiempo… querida diosa… - dijo Ciel

-Es cierto… no tenía planeado encontrarme de nuevo contigo pero creo que lo que estás haciendo será un motivo por el cual puede acelerar tu destino –

-Y esa generosidad al decirme esta información… a qué se debe? – pregunto curiosa

-No soy generosa… como dije no puedo intervenir más, utilice todo mi poder al darte una última oportunidad, solo quería avisarte –

-Entiendo y gracias… pero no voy a cambiar el camino por el cual estoy caminando ahora, no pienso hacerlo porque aunque me lleve más rápido a mi destino esto traerá un futuro mejor a mi familia… - la expresión seria de Ciel sorprendió a la diosa

-Bueno entonces sigue así, me encantaría ayudarte pero no puedo hacerlo… discúlpame – se notaba la tristeza en su voz

-No sé preocupe usted ya ha hecho mucho por mí… ahora me toca a mí cambiar y dejar protegida a mi familia –

-Entonces me retiro y te deseo suerte… - iba desapareciendo pero antes que lo hiciera dijo – si sigues este camino que elegiste… puede que te traigan muchas sorpresas –

-Qué? – no entendió la indirecta de la diosa

Antes que preguntara se había despertado encontrando a un azabache frente a ella tapándola con su chaqueta.

-Kyoya… - dijo

-Te desperté? – se alejó un poco

-No… - empezaba a estirar los brazos fijándose en la chaqueta de su amado cayendo – me tapaste? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-Sí parecías temblar – contesto secamente

-Ya veo… gracias – se levantó acercándosele

Llevo sus manos hacia el rostro de su amado guardián para verlo mejor y luego robarle un beso, un tierno beso que fue correspondido.

Sin decir una palabra se abrazaron y se quedaron por varios minutos en esta posición tranquilamente. El ambiente era perfecto pero no duro mucho porque tocaron la puerta.

-Disculpa Phantomine-san pero ya podemos hablar? – se escuchó la voz de Enma

Se había olvidado completamente de Enma, sabía que no podía retrasar más su conversación así que al voltear a ver a Kyoya este ya se encontraba con una mirada de pocos amigos. Lo había enojado de nuevo que interrumpieran sus momentos privados pero al ver a la castaña entendió por primera vez que este era su trabajo.

Al abrirse la puerta del despacho salió Kyoya dándole una mirada asesina a Enma quien tembló con solo verlo para luego entrar al despacho donde encontró a la persona que buscaba con el rostro ruborizado agarrándose una de sus orejas.

-Interrumpí algo? – pregunto el peli rojo

-No… no te preocupes… - la voz de Ciel tartamudeo – bueno puedes cerrar la puerta con seguro por favor – pidió sentándose

-Sí –

Al cerrar la puerta Ciel encendió sus llamas y de la misma manera Enma lo hizo creando un campo naranja.

-Ahora podemos conversar sin que nadie o alguien intente espiarnos – dijo Ciel

-Estoy de acuerdo, bueno empecemos –

Los dos conversaron de importantes detalles sobre los posibles paraderos de su enemigo futuro como otros detalles sobre cosas importantes sin darse cuenta del tiempo hasta que la conversación termino y deshicieron el campo que crearon.

-Crees que haremos lo correcto? – pregunto Enma

-Tanto tú como yo no queremos que ocurra de nuevo lo que viví… no sé tú pero yo estoy decidida y si voy en contra de mi destino no me importa lo que pase si puedo salvar a mi familia del futuro que viví – las palabras de Ciel no tenían duda alguna

Sus ojos tampoco demostraban confusión o temor, ella estaba dispuesta a ir en contra de cualquier cosa si era por su familia.

-Entonces – se acercó a ella – cuenta conmigo – puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su ahora compañera – porque yo tampoco quiero ver ese futuro… yo te apoyare en todo – sonrió

Era la primera vez que Enma le dedicaba una sonrisa, saber que contaba con el apoyo de Enma hacía muy feliz a Ciel y la calmaba mucho.

-Mira la hora que es – vio el reloj Enma

-No puede ser! Kyoya me matara! – grito Ciel saliendo como bala de su despacho

Le había prometido a Kyoya que estaría con él antes de las 9 de la noche y ya eran las 10, tenía una hora de retraso y eso era mucho, demasiado, no quería ir porque sabía que iba a ser castigada pero si no iba le iría peor.


	18. Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18:**

Luego de realizar algunas estrategias entre todos y planear como se realizaría la misión decidieron que lo mejor era hacerse en equipos, algunos se opusieron por los equipos como otros no, terminando en una gran discusión y con una molesta Ciel por lo infantil que se estaban comportando pero los detenía con una técnica secreta que resultaba al 100% mostraba algunas lágrimas de perrito abandonado e hizo que todos quedaran en completo silencio.

Así se pasó todo el mes y el día había llegado.

Esa mañana había comenzado con un sol radiante y en la mansión Phantomine todos se habían levantado temprano porque tenían que reunirse en la gran sala para escuchar las últimas indicaciones de Ciel.

Al entrar a la sala encontraron a Ciel sentada junto con Kyoya y Reborn a cada lado.

-Juudaime – saludo con una reverencia Hayato

-Ciel hola – también saludo con su típica sonrisa Takeshi

-Hoy será un día EXTREMO – dijo Ryohei

-Jefa – también hizo una reverencia Nagi siendo seguida por Mukuro que no dijo una palabra

-Ciel-ne – Lambo

Los guardines habían entrado primero seguidos por los Arcobalenos y luego por la familia Shimon con Enma y Dino con Romario para último entraron el escuadrón Varia.

Todos estaban reunidos con expresiones serias y de pocos amigos, el ambiente estaba pesado y penas se podía respirar así que Ciel tuvo que romper aquel ambiente.

-Chicos – empezaba a decir Ciel con una voz sería – quiero decirles que… estoy… -

Estaban tan atentos a lo que iba a decir su cielo…

-Estoy embarazada y él padre no es Kyoya –

Algunos se quedaron estáticos y otros se desmayaron, los únicos que no cayeron fueron Reborn, Kyoya y Mukuro.

Ver aquellas expresiones en todos hizo reír como nunca a Ciel, sus carcajadas se escuchaban en toda la sala y cuando al fin dejo de reír se encontró con unas miradas asesinas.

-Bueno, bueno – Ciel empezó a retomar la seriedad del momento ignorando las amenazantes miradas

Aquellas bromas eran comunes en la castaña pero aunque habían sufrido ya muchas de estas bromas aun no podían saber cuando iba en serio y cuando no.

-Queridos amigos – se levantó – sé que muchas cosas han cambiado y que puede que yo no sea tan buena líder como todos esperaran, sinceramente hasta yo me considero muy infantil y fuera de si algunas veces… pero quiero decirles que… pase lo que pase yo con mi vida los protegeré… ya que todos… todos son los seres más importantes en vida, confió ciegamente y espero que todos se sientan de la misma manera hacia mí –

Las palabras de Ciel eran tan profundas que llegaban hasta lo más profundo de sus corazones, aunque era cierto que era infantil y algunas veces dudosas y fuera de sí, todo eso no importaba porque lo que ellos veían dentro de ella era la bondad y pureza de su alma y corazón, sabían que su cielo iba a guiarlos hacia un futuro mejor.

-Lo repetiré otra vez, aunque me cueste la vida los protegeré – lo decía con mucha convicción

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada hasta que Gokudera fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Juudaime creo que esas son nuestras palabras… nosotros la protegeremos y no porque es nuestro deber si no porque queremos hacerlo –

-Después de todo eres nuestro cielo, no? – intervino Yamamoto

-El cielo que nos guiara – dijo Nagi

-No dejaremos que te toquen un pelo – dijo Ryohei muy determinado

-Todos saldrá bien – Dino

-Recuerda que tenemos muchas cosas programadas después de esto – Enma

-Tenemos que volver para ir de nuevo a Japón Ciel-ne – dijo Lambo con una sonrisa

Era cierto ella aún no había vuelto a Japón, aunque su madre había venido a Italia, este hogar no era lo que ella buscaba si no el hogar en el que había vivido toda su vida. Tenía que volver, tenía que volver a su hogar como era debido.

-Si alguien muere no duden que iré por ustedes hasta el inframundo – sonrió maliciosamente Ciel

Esa sonrisa aterradora congelo a todos sabiendo que no estaba jugando.

-Bueno entonces empecemos – dijo Reborn

Recibieron unos documentos más para que luego cada uno se fue por su camino quedando en la sala solo dos personas, Ciel y Kyoya.

-Tienes algo que decirme? – pregunto Ciel

La mirada afilada de Kyoya estaba clavándose en Ciel que sonreía tranquilamente.

-No repetiré esto otra vez, así que si no te encuentro cuando vuelva no dudes que esta vez iré por ti y te encerrare para que no vuelvas a ver el cielo – sentencio Kyoya

-Es una amenaza? – dejo de sonreír

-Tómalo como quieras pero no dudes que lo hare – se acercó a ella robándole un beso

Esos afectos de Kyoya eran lo que hacía que Ciel se enamorara cada vez más de él y que deseara que él nunca se alejara de ella, hasta pensaba que quería que Kyoya la encerrara para así poder estar solamente con él. Eran locas las ideas que tenía en su mente pero el deseo era más que bien recibido.

Al separar sus labios Kyoya se acercó a la oreja de su amor para susurrarle.

-Solo te aviso que cuando vuelva te dejare embarazada –

Escuchar esas palabras sorprendió a Ciel, no esperaba escuchar algo así pero habían sido tantas las veces que lo había imaginado, ella siendo la madre de los hijos de su amado guardián de la nube la hacía muy feliz.

-Estaré impaciente – fue su respuesta

Llego la noche…

En la mansión los encargados de proteger el territorio Phantomine fueron Lambo junto con Verde y Lussuria.

-Espero que Ciel-ne tenga cuidado – se notaba en la voz de Lambo su preocupación por su hermana y por todos

-Voy a ir a ver las cámaras de vigilancia – se retiró Verde

-Estaré en la parte trasera Lambo-chan ten cuidado con el frente – Lussuria también se iba

-Okey – dijo el jovencito muy determinado para proteger su hogar

Mientras que Yamamoto junto con Adel y Bell formaron un equipo para ir a vigilar los alrededores de la frontera de Italia.

-Que todo salga bien – rezaba Takeshi preocupado por su querido Hayato y su amiga Ciel

-Shi shi shi – reía Bell – preocuparse es de niños –

-Pues me da igual – contesto Takeshi

-No peleen que tenemos que vigilar para que nadie se escape – dijo Adel deteniéndolos

Por otra parte se encontraban dos grupos de cinco y cuatro personas, el primer grupo eran Fon, Kaoru, Levi, Mosca, Skull que se situarían en la zona del sur, el segundo grupo eran, Ryohei, Rauji, Shitt. P, Cornelio que se situarían en la zona norte.

Zonas en las cuales estaba confirmado que las familias aliadas al noveno estaban reunidas. Su trabajo era exterminar a todos los subordinados sin contar a los líderes.

Dentro de la mansión Phantomine se encontraban dos personas Yuni y Reborn que eran los encargados de proteger a Nana y las chicas con ayuda de Fuuta, Ken, Chikusa que se encontraban en el subterráneo.

Mientras en lo más alto de la mansión se encontraba Nagi esperando las órdenes de empezar.

Los ilusionistas Mukuro, Fram, Viper y Julie se encontraban en cuatros zonas fuera de la frontera de Italia, norte, sur, este, oeste también esperando las misma ordenes que Nagi.

Y los encargados de matar a los líderes aliados del noveno eran Kyoya, Dino, Romario.

Y por último los que estaban a cargo de destruir a los guardianes del noveno y al mismo noveno eran Ciel protegida por Gokudera, Xanxus protegido por Squalo y Enma protegido por Kouyou.

Todos estaban ya en sus puestos para comenzar con la misión de aniquilar al noveno y sus aliados. Esto comenzaría a las 12 de la noche, la pelea iba a ser dura y una de las más difíciles porque estaban las familias más fuertes de la novena generación.

Solo faltaban quince minutos para que el plan comience.

-Hayato – Ciel se acercó a su mano derecha

-Si Juudaime! –

-Quiero pedirte un favor –

-Lo que quiera –

-Si me pierdes de vista pase lo que pase quiero que te acoplaras a Xanxus-ni-sama y Squalo –

-No se preocupe no la perder… - no pudo terminar

-No me busques, es una orden – en los ojos de Ciel se podían notar que no jugaba

Hayato no quería aceptarlo, estaba seguro que si la perdía de vista el iría a buscarla pero si era una orden.

-De acuerdo – cedió

-Muy bien – Ciel sonrió

-Lo mismo te digo Kouyou – dijo Enma

-De acuerdo – contesto Kouyou

-Que estas planeando los dos? – pregunto Xanxus molesto

-No es nada – dijo Ciel poniéndose su capa – solo es una precaución –

-Y qué pasa si la basura del tiburón me pierde de vista! – Xanxus estaba molesto porque sabía muy bien que algo pasaba

Ciel volteo a ver a Squalo que también estaba molesto pero no por la misma razón que su líder.

-Squalo no te perderá – la voz de Ciel se notaba convencida – ni tu a él si no quieres que algo le pase, recuerda lo que te dije en tu mansión… el guardián del sol del noveno está muy interesado en Squalo –

El comentario de Ciel hizo ruborizar a Squalo pero no dejo que nadie lo viera.

-Juudaime… - Hayato estaba azul – usted… no confía… -

-No digas idioteces Hayato, yo confió ciegamente en ti como Enma confía en Kouyou, verdad Enma – volteo a ver al peli rojo

-Claro – Enma observo a Kouyou

-Enma – Kouyou no dudo más

-Y entonces porque? – Xanxus parecía no ceder

-Hmm… - Ciel no sabía si decirle y viendo a Enma él tampoco sabía que hacer – bueno… no planeaba decirle a nadie porque hasta yo no sabía si mis sospechas eran las correctas y no estoy segura aun pero… tengo el presentimiento que hay un intruso –

-Un intruso? – Xanxus empezaba a comprender

-Si… - suspiro la castaña – hasta que lo vea por mis propios ojos no estaré segura por eso quiero que Hayato y Kouyou se acoplen a ti Xanxus-ni-sama, yo sé que tú los protegerás como ellos a ti -

-No quiero cargar con más basura –

-Lo se… pero recuerda que los dos son buenos escudos, una buena defensa que te protegerán cuando pelees con el noveno –

-El sol de Kouyou segara a todos – dijo Enma

-Y la tormenta de Hayato separara a los guardianes – dijo Ciel – y por último la espada de Squalo destrozara a cualquiera con su lluvia –

Las palabras de los dos jefes eran ciertas pero entonces porque tanto protegerlos a él, que pasaba con los dos pensaba Xanxus. Si sus guardianes lo protegían a el quien protegería a Ciel y Enma.

-Ese intruso es fuerte? – pregunto directamente Xanxus

Ciel observó un momento sin vacilar a Xanxus, se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.

-También recuerda nuestro trato Xanxus… -

Para luego ocultar su mirada, solo quedaban 30 segundos para que el plan comenzara.

Enma como todos encendieron los intercomunicadores como sus flamas poniéndose en sus posiciones.

-Nagi empieza – dijo Ciel a través del comunicador

_-A la orden – contesto Nagi_

En la mansión Phantomine Nagi que se encontraba en la parte más alta, con su báculo empezó a esparcir su niebla diciendo.

-Ritual uno comenzando –

Y en cada punta cardinal los ilusionistas empezaban también –

-Ritual dos – Mukuro

-Ritual tres – Fram

-Ritual cuatro – Julie

-Ritual cinco – Viper

Cada uno empezaba a dispersar sus nieblas cubriendo todo el país de Italia como si fuera un escudo de niebla, una técnica que hacia dormir a cualquier habitante dentro que no tuviera los poderes de los siete elementos del cielo así no dañaría a nadie durante la batalla.

En ese momento Ciel empezaba el conteo.

-30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25… -

El poder que utilizaban iba a agotar a los ilusionistas pero esa era su misión.

El conteo iba ya terminando y cuando el campo de niebla cubrió toda Italia, los ilusionistas dijeron la última etapa de la técnica.

"_**DREAMS OF IRYUJON"**_

-3, 2, 1… 0 –

Al momento que todos escucharon que el conteo había terminado cada uno empezó con su misión destruyendo a cualquiera que se topara en su camino.

Los líderes Ciel, Xanxus, Enma con sus guardianes entraron directamente a la zona primaria en la que se encontraban el noveno con sus guardianes, una mansión pequeña pero con mucha seguridad en medio de un bosque que era como un laberinto.

Xanxus no lo pensó ni un momento y con sus pistolas disparo haciendo un camino para ser seguido por los guardianes mientras por el cielo Ciel y Enma destruían todas las cámaras escondidas con sus flamas no podían dejar ninguna evidencia.

Al momento en que llegaron a la mansión como supusieron los guardianes del noveno se encontraban esperándolos.

-Así que los mocosos vinieron a traicionar al noveno – dijo la novena tormenta

-Nunca pensamos que tan rápido querías desacerté del noveno Ciel Phantomine – dijo la novena lluvia

-Ustedes creen en una ilusión – contesto Ciel poniéndose al frente – ese viejo no merece vivir más tras el pecado que ha cometido y ustedes como su tapadera merecen el mismo destino –

-Pues tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros si quieres matar al noveno! – grito el noveno guardián del sol lanzando el primer ataque

Siendo seguido por sus demás camaradas.

Fue como comenzó la pelea pero no podían perder el tiempo los ilusionistas solo iban a aguantar hasta el amanecer así que Enma y Ciel hicieron paso a Xanxus para que fuera a matar al noveno.

En la mansión Phantomine… en el subterráneo unos hombres pensaban atacar la mansión desde abajo, el subterráneo donde estaban Ken y Chikusa y era más que obvio que no se los iban a permitir.

-Tal como dijo Ciel – dijo Ken poniéndose en posición de pelea

-No perdamos el tiempo – Chikusa empezó a crear sus ilusiones

Dentro de la mansión Reborn estaba controlando su furia.

-Tío Reborn no se enoje – se acercó Yuni

-Esa Dame-Ciel está tramando algo por eso no me quiso fuera de la mansión – decía Reborn molesto

-Espero que nada le pase – Yuni juntaba las manos rezando

-Pues si le pasa algo cuando vuelva la hare ver el infierno – musito el hitman

-Tío Reborn – Yuni ahora rezaba que Ciel no volviera sin una explicación

Todo estaba surtiendo efecto, la mayoría de los aliados habían sido aniquilados y los líderes de estas familias ya se encontraban muertas.

Había pasado ya 4 horas ya iba a amanecer y los ilusionistas estaban llegando a sus límites.

En las zonas del norte y sur el equipo de Yamamoto había aniquilado a cualquiera que intentara pasar la frontera para ayudar a las demás familias.

Y en la zona central la novena generación estaba con solo dos guardianes parados dando una buena pelea pero sus esfuerzos no iban a durar mucho más tiempo de un movimiento Ciel mato a la noveno lluvia.

La novena tormenta se adentró en la mansión para ayudar a su jefe pero no iba a llegar tan fácilmente Ciel y Enma lo siguieron topándose en su paso con más hombres que no reconocieron.

-Hayato! Kouyou! Vayan detrás de la novena tormenta! – ordeno Ciel

-Pero – intento protestar Hayato

-ES UNA ORDEN! – grito Ciel

Con miedo obedecieron quedando solo Ciel y Enma para aniquilar a los hombres desconocidos.

-Ciel, él está como pensaste? – Enma se situó contra espalda de Ciel

-Si… - contesto – él se encuentra aquí – Ciel se quitó su capa entregándosela a Enma – póntela –

-Pero… -

-Puedes acerté cargo de los intrusos? –

-Si –

-Entonces ponte la capa –

-De acuerdo – Enma obedeció poniéndose la capa de Ciel

-No los subestimes – dijo Ciel desapareciendo a su vista

-No lo hare –

Luego de irse a los minutos en otra parte de la mansión un peli blanco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encontraba apuntándole con una pistola a una castaña de cabellos largos.

-Esto me trae recuerdos – dijo el peli blanco

-A mí también… - dijo Ciel – unos recuerdos que desearía no tener –

-Sabes que puedo matarte en cualquier momento no querida Ciel-chan? –

-Crees que cometeré el mismo error? – Ciel con un ágil movimiento con una patada empujo contra la pared al peli blanco – te matare… MORIRAS BYAKURAN! – grito lanzándole un fuerte golpe con sus llamas

Pero este con una mano desvió el ataque mostrándole una arrogante sonrisa.

-Eso iba a doler querida Ciel-chan –

Ciel sin pensarlo se lanzó nuevamente contra Byakuran comenzando una pelea a pucho, patadas y técnicas, los dos iban muy parejos pero la arrogante sonrisa del peli blanco no desaparecía y hacían saber a Ciel que ese no era todo su poder, aun no podía vencerlo.

El amanecer se acercaba y las nieblas empezaban a disiparse dando señal a que los ilusionistas ya no podían más.

-Creo que el juego se está acabando – dijo Byakuran

-Contéstame una cosa – Ciel estaba hincada de una rodilla – también recuerdas todo sobre ese futuro? –

Byakuran se quedó un momento en silencio para luego acercarse y levantar la cabeza de Ciel con sus dedos.

-No sé cómo lo hiciste pero recuerda que yo tengo el poder del tiempo y el espacio, un poder que me hace más fuerte que un dios – contesto

-Más fuerte que un dios? – susurro

-Sabes Ciel-chan… - no la escucho – esa vez te perdí porque me desquicie cuando rechazaste mi oferta pero esta vez quiero tomarlo con calma… - se fue acercando más a su rostro – esta vez te quiero a ti por completo, no me importa tu familia o poder… te quiero a ti en cuerpo y alma –

-Qu- - no pudo terminar de decir

Byakuran le estaba robado un beso. Por un momento la mente de Ciel se noqueo pero solo fue unos segundos para luego patearlo separándolo de ella.

-TE MATARE! – grito muy enojada

Pero al momento en que quiso ir a golpearlo su mente se nublo cayendo al suelo perdiendo todo control de su cuerpo.

-Ciel-chan… esto solo será un hasta luego… en seis años te buscare, me pregunto si algo cambiara o sufrirás el mismo destino, en serio quiero que seas mía pero verte bañada en ese charco rojo también me excita –

-Lo… cam… bia… re… lo… hare… - dijo Ciel perdiendo el sentido

-Eso lo veremos – Byakuran la cargo entre sus brazos para luego dejarla apoyada contra la pared para luego robarle otro beso – dulces sueños mi querida Ciel-chan – dijo desapareciendo

* * *

><p><strong>Estamos a unos días de navidad y volveré de nuevo a mi ciudad natal para pasarla con mi familia, estoy feliz perooooooo alla no hay internetttt! <strong>

**No se como lo voy a hacer pero bajare los capítulos lo prometo T-T no serán cada tres días como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora pero por lo menos bajare un capitulo por semana... a mas tardar sera en una semana y media.**

**Que les parecio el capitulo? A mi me gusto muxo. Y a mi me gusta Byakuran pero tenia que ponerlo de malo, lo siento a aquellos que también les gusta Byakuran T.T**

**No digo esto muxo pero espero sus comentarios.**

**Les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Al fin volví! Estuve pasando una tortura sin tener internet! aunk tenia inter en mi celu soy malicima con ese aparato... TwT **

**Ahora los dejo para que lean el próximo capitulo espero k les guste xk yo m parti a reir como una loca al escribirlo jejejeje**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19:<strong>

La misión se había cumplido y todos tenían que reportar el éxito de sus misiones respectivas pero en la mansión Phantomine la preocupación estaba centrada más por las condiciones de los ilusionistas y por la persona que más importaba ahora SU CIELO.

Luego de que el sol amaneciera como había sido programado todos tenían que volver a la mansión Phantomine pero casi nadie hizo caso sobre todo el guardián de la nube que fue a buscar lo que le pertenecía.

Al llegar a la zona principal como se lo ordenaron a Xanxus encontraron muerto al noveno con sus guardianes, Xanxus dormía en el suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción luego empezaron a buscar a Enma y Ciel.

Primero encontraron a Enma a quien también encontraron dormido encima de los cadáveres de los intrusos como si fuera un colchón de plumas una escena que a varios les pareció aterradora y con ganas de vomitar pero no hicieron mucho caso porque ahora tenían que encontrar a su jefa.

Buscaron por toda la mansión sin poder encontrarla, no había ningún rastro de ella y tanto como Gokudera y Kouyou solo dijeron que la vieron desaparecer inesperadamente, entro todos buscaron hasta que fuera de la mansión en la parte trasera la encontraron al fin, su cielo estaba bien siendo cargada como una princesa por su guardián de la nube.

-Hibari cuando llegaste? – pregunto Hayato

Pero este no contesto al contrario ignoro a los demás aliados llevándosela.

-Ese idiota – chasqueo los dientes molesto

Luego de unas dos horas todos se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Phantomine.

-Reborn-san donde esta Juudaime, Hibari se la trajo – pregunto Hayato

-Se la llevo directamente a su habitación – contesto el hitman

-Y… Takeshi? – pregunto bajito para que no lo escucharan

El hitman comprendió y con la mirada le señalo el segundo piso, Hayato no dijo nada más y se fue corriendo. Reborn entendía que el chico bomba estuviera preocupado por su pareja porque hasta él estaba preocupado por su vaca estúpida.

-Iré a molestarlo – dijo Reborn para sí mismo retirándose a buscar a su presa

Los que estaban en estado crítico eran los ilusionistas que fueron atendidos de inmediato por los doctores, Ryohei y Lussuria.

Mientras en la habitación principal un azabache esperaba a que su propiedad despertara.

Así se pasó el día curando a los heridos y rehabilitando a los ilusionistas.

Ya había pasado un día completo y todos habían sido atendidos hasta los ilusionistas habían recobrado la conciencia pero ahora el problema era que habían dos personas que aún no despertaban.

-Reborn-sama – se acercó Adel al nombrado – Enma no despierta – dijo preocupada

-Si ya me lo informaron –

-Sabe algo de los intrusos con los que peleo? –

-No hay nada de información además de las que nos proporcionaron Xanxus y su equipo –

En eso un azabache los interrumpió.

-No despierta – fue al grano

Esto le preocupo a Reborn y junto con Adel fueron a verla para comprobar si sus condiciones eran iguales a las de Enma.

Al revisarla se dieron cuenta que eran las mismas condiciones que el líder de los Shimon pero no había nada raro, era como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente.

-Podría ser que… entro en coma? – saco una conclusión el hitman

-No diga eso por favor – Adel se preocupó mucho más por su jefe

-Hay algo que podamos hacer? – pregunto Hibari

-Iré a llamar a Shamal – dijo Reborn saliendo de la habitación de su estudiante

Luego de unas tres horas Reborn regreso junto con un hombre de cabello negro el mismo estilo de Hayato pero este llevaba una bata como la de Verde.

-Quién es? – pregunto Kyoya desconfiado

-Su nombre es Shamal o más conocido por "el asesino mosquito" además de ser el mejor doctor que existe en la mafia - contesto Reborn

-Me impresiona que me adules tanto Reborn-san – dijo el doctor con tono burlón

-Además de ser un pervertido – agrego

Esto no le gusto a Kyoya y antes que tocara a su propiedad le dirigió una mirada asesina como diciendo que si hacia algo fuera de lo normal lo iba a matar en ese mismo momento.

Shamal entendió y se aproximó a la paciente.

-Como dicen todos es una preciosidad parece una diosa – comento Shamal

De inmediato Kyoya le apunto con sus tonfas cerca del rostro.

-Y también conozco ese rumor que dice que tiene a su mejor guardián como pareja y futuro esposo – agrego Shamal

-Déjate de estupideces y revísala – le regaño Reborn

-Okey, okey –

Con la supervisión de Kyoya, Shamal reviso a Ciel quien seguía dormida para luego de unos minutos dijera.

-Desconozco el motivo por el cual sigue inconsciente pero sus síntomas son casi iguales a las de una persona en coma –

-Entonces Enma también? – Adel seguía preocupada

-Tendré que ir a verlo para saberlo aunque no quiero – rabio Shamal porque el odiaba revisar a los hombres

Con el diagnostico de Shamal y con sus últimas recomendaciones de no moverla de la cama se retiró a revisar al líder de los Shimon.

Reborn no podía ocultar este hecho a los demás así que mando llamar a todos los que estaban en condiciones estables a una reunión, comunico la condición de Ciel y Enma y que debían estar alerta de cualquier ataque inesperado ahora que dos jefes se encontraban en este estado, preocupando a muchos ya que no esperaban que esto ocurriera, sintiéndose entre ellos los que más se culpaban Hayato y Kouyou.

Pasaron los días esperando a que ambos jefes despertaran teniendo en un hilo a todos.

Aparte la noticia de que el noveno y sus guardianes como sus aliados habían sido asesinados por un grupo desconocido la mayoría de familias sabían que un acto como este solo podía ser hecho por la misma familia Phantomine. A algunos les pareció descabellado asesinar al antiguo líder de su misma familia pero tenían que ponerse a pensar que el mundo al que pertenecían era la mafia, un mundo en el cual los asesinatos eran cosa que pasaban todos los días.

Y ahora saber que la nueva líder Ciel Phantomine había asesinado al antiguo líder y a sus aliados se supo que nadie podía ir en contra de su mandato, después de todo era la familia más fuerte del mundo de la mafia.

Luego de una semana gracias a los dioses el líder de los Shimon había despertado.

Siendo interrogado de inmediato por Reborn y los demás líderes sobre lo que había ocurrido con los intrusos.

Enma se sintió como en un interrogatorio y la presión era mucha, empezaba a temblar… pero él sabía muy bien que no podía responder nada sin el consentimiento de Ciel.

-Lo siento chicos… no puedo responder más que Ciel sospechaba que de repente iban a aparecer intrusos – dijo Enma

-Esa Dame tendrá que decirme todo – dijo Reborn retirándose con un aura maligna por todo su cuerpo

-Por cierto… podrían llamar a la guardiana de la nube Rokudo Chrome? – pidió Enma

Esta petición la escucho Reborn antes de salir deteniéndose para luego volver a entrar.

-Para qué? – fue directo el hitman

-Quiero comprobar algo que es exclusivamente asunto de mi familia, Ciel me dio su autorización antes de que hiciéramos la misión y la guardiana misma está al tanto – respondió Enma

Reborn no pudo contradecir a su petición y ordeno a Hayato que fuera por Nagi.

La guardiana al momento en que fue requerida por Enma se dirigió a la habitación, solo los dos para conversar. Sin antes crear un campo donde nadie los escucharía.

-Rokudo-san sabes de la condición de Ciel? – pregunto Enma para asegurarse

-Estoy al tanto – contesto

-Bueno entonces quiero decirte que en la zona principal como sospecho Ciel aparecieron intrusos como también aquella persona – le informo

-Ese hombre se encontró con la Jefa?! – Nagi al escuchar sobre aquella persona se altero

-No sé qué habrá pasado porque yo no lo vi pero Ciel me dio la señal confirmándome que Byakuran estaba presente… tenemos que estar al tanto de lo que podría haber pasado y pueda pasar… -

-Lo estaré… -

Quitaron el campo para que Nagi saliera de la habitación esperándola Mukuro para su sorpresa.

-Que hablaron? – pregunto Mukuro

-No estoy autorizada para decirlo… son asuntos de su familia – Nagi trato de ignorarlo

Ignorar a su amado Mukuro-sama le dolía mucho pero ella misma sabía que no podía decir nada, tenía que meterse en la cabeza que tampoco podía seguir dependiendo de él, era cierto que lo amaba y daría su vida por el pero no podía hacerlo ahora no hasta que ese hombre llamado Byakuran desapareciera de la fas de la tierra, no podría tener una vida pacifica con su amado si ese hombre seguía con vida.

Al llegar a su habitación justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta alguien se lo impidió.

-Mukuro… sama – sintió su presencia

Sin decir una palabra más entro a la habitación de Nagi cerrándola con seguro y esparciendo un escudo con sus nieblas para que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Mukuro-sama ahora deseo estar sola y descansar – dijo Nagi tratando que se fuera

-Pues no me iré – respondió para agarrarla del brazo y tirarla sobre la cama

Nagi no sabía cómo reaccionar si esto seguía terminaría… pero fue demasiado tarde Mukuro le rasgo de un jalón la ropa quedando casi desnuda.

-Muku… ro… sama? – sus ojos demostraban sorpresa y miedo

-Estoy harto! – grito molesto – estoy harto que te comportes de esa manera, estoy harto que no confíes en mí, estoy harto que te acerques a otros hombres, y sobretodo estoy harto de esa relación que tienes con Ciel Phantomine! –

Sus palabras de reclamo sorprendieron mucha más a Nagi quien seguía sin saber que hacer o decir. Lo que si sabía era que no quería ver aquella expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amado Mukuro-sama

Sin pensarlo más estiro sus brazos acercándose a ilusionista, abrazándolo, apegándose contra su cuerpo, esto no se lo espero Mukuro pero correspondió el abrazo.

-Mukuro-sama yo lo amo – susurro Nagi en el oído de Mukuro

-Nagi – abrió los ojos al escuchar la confesión

Ya la había escuchado antes esta confesión pero esta vez sus palabras eran más creíbles que las anteriores, era como si por primera vez le dijera que lo amaba su corazón se inundó de una emoción tan satisfactoria que no aguanto más y la hizo suya.

De nuevo sus cuerpos se estaban haciendo uno.

Las caricias eran dadas de las dos partes, Nagi trataba de satisfacer en todo lo que pudiera a su amado mientras que Mukuro trataba de ser lo más gentil que pudiera, no quería que fuera mejor que su primera vez, esta vez iba a tener su cuerpo y su corazón por completo.

Entre caricias Nagi recordó las palabras de Ciel antes que fueran a la misión.

_Estaban en la parte más alta de la mansión Phantomine donde iba a estar ella como el centro del campo que crearían._

_-Nagi-chan – dijo Ciel_

_-Si – _

_-Sabes que estoy muy agradecida contigo verdad? – _

_-Si – _

_-Nagi-chan porque te comportas tan ignorante con Mukuro? – pregunto_

_-Eh? – no entendía_

_-Acaso ya no sientes el mismo amor de hace tres años? Ya no lo amas? – _

_-Yo… - no sabía que responder _

_-O es por mí que no puedes ser feliz con él? – una expresión triste se asomaba en su rostro_

_-Claro que no Jefa! Mukuro-sama… claro que yo… - su rostro se ruborizo – claro que lo amo… lo amo con todas fueras que tengo – _

_Escuchar esta respuesta alivio el corazón de Ciel para luego acercarse poniéndose justo delante de su guardiana para mirarla a los ojos._

_-Nagi-chan yo sé que siempre contare contigo, sé que desde que descubriste mi destino sufres porque no quieres que pase eso… sé que estas sacrificando tu amor por Mukuro por querer cambiarlo… lo sé muy bien porque fui la única que te vio derramar esas lagrimas que rompieron tu corazón… - llevo sus manos sobre las mejillas de Nagi regalándole una sonrisa con dolor – lo sé muy bien… - se quedó callada durante unos segundos para cambiar su expresión de dolor por una seria – PERO ACASO NO TE DIJE QUE CAMBIARIA MI DESTINO! – Grito – sé que duele y tienes miedo de perderme, yo mismo tengo el mismo miedo de morir y dejarlos a todos… tengo miedo… pero recuerda esto… mi felicidad es la tuya, me dijiste una vez que no podías sonreír si no me vez sonreír a mí, lo mismo pienso yo… la felicidad que siento es ver a mi familia reír y pasar sus momentos con los seres que ellos aman más… yo sé que ocupo un lugar en los corazones de todos y de la misma manera ustedes en el mío pero yo… - señalo el corazón de su guardiana – no soy la dueña de sus corazones… -_

_Las palabras de Ciel abrieron los ojos de Nagi, estaba en todo lo cierto._

_Ciel se separó un poco de su guardiana y amiga para decirle sus últimas palabras._

_-Cuando terminemos esta misión tienes que ser feliz... ya no mirar a un destino que no es tuyo, ya no mirar atrás… si no al futuro que cambiare yo y tú debes también cambiar si no quieres perder a la persona que más amas en este mundo – el silencio se apodero solo un segundo para luego escuchar – porque si no me enojare mucho – _

Volviendo a su presente Nagi al fin había comprendido las palabras de su Jefa, no podía seguir viviendo temiendo un futuro que no era suyo, ella confiaba en Ciel y Ciel en ella y como había dicho ella no permitiría que un futuro como el que ya tenía destinado pasara otra vez. Nagi confiaba que su Jefa lo cambiaria como cambio su vida.

-Mukuro-sama… - el nombrado se detuvo un momento para verla

-Qué pasa? – pregunto

El rostro de Nagi se ruborizo por completo pero su mirada no la aparto en ningún momento. Ella tenía miedo de que la rechazara pero lo diría de todos modos.

-Se… se… - empezaba a tartamudear, se detuvo un momento y respiro para luego decirlo al fin – se casaría conmigo? – pregunto

La propuesta de Nagi sorprendió a Mukuro que se quedó callado, los minutos de silencio eran una tortura para ella pero él estaba tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado.

Nagi al ver que no respondía se preocupó un poco pero antes que pudiera decir algo vio como en el rostro de su amado Mukuro se formaba una sonrisa acariciándole la cabeza.

-No digas babosadas – dijo

Su respuesta por un momento la dejo en shock pensando que había sido rechazada.

-Eso debería decirlo yo – se escucho

-Eh? –

-Te gustaría ser mi esposa? – pregunto

Los ojos de Nagi se abrieron grandes para luego achicarse aguantando las ganas de llorar, las palabras que había escuchado eran como un sueño pero sabía que no lo era.

Se tapó el rostro con sus manos y respondió rebosando de felicidad.

-Si… - susurro

-No escuche bien – dijo Mukuro haciéndose el que no escucho

-Si… -

-Que? –

-Si acepto ser su esposa! – casi lo grito

Mukuro dejo de jugar con su querida Nagi y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para acercarse y susurrarle al oído.

-Pues no te dejare escapar nunca más, recuérdalo -

-Si – derramo lagrimas

Así una vez más sus cuerpos se volvieron uno, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían, al fin las cosas se habían aclarado y como dijo Mukuro no iba a dejar a Nagi nunca más, aunque quisiera escapar, la encerraría si era posible, ella era su propiedad y solamente suya para toda la eternidad si era posible.

Al fin el corazón de Nagi estaba claro y en paz rebosando de una felicidad que nunca antes pensó sentir.

Mientras que los dos ilusionistas se procesaban su amor, entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos.

-Tus dos guardianes de la niebla han encontrado la felicidad al fin – decía una mujer de kimono blanco y cabello largos negros

-Me alegra saberlo… -

-Entonces es hora que vuelvas –

-Eso también me alegra, seguro que Kyoya debe estar muy preocupado y Reborn no me dejara en paz hasta que le diga que paso jejeje –

-Bueno eso quiere decir que todos te estiman mucho –

-Y yo a ellos –

-Los corazones de todos tus guardianes al fin están empezando a curarse y limpiarse… espero que cuando llegue la hora puedas salvarlos de que cometan el mismo error luego que te vayas –

-De eso no hay duda – la joven se levantó y haciendo una señal de despedida – nos volveremos a ver, verdad? –

-Quien sabe – respondió la mujer

Había pasado tres meses enteros y en la habitación principal donde se encontraba durmiendo la jefa de la familia Phantomine… la joven empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco evitando que la luz que venía de las ventanas abiertas no cegara sus ojos. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido pero aun así se levantó sentándose para luego estirar las manos hacia arriba.

-Parece que dormí mucho –

Recuperando un poco más sus fuerzas se quedó quieta viendo a su alrededor para encontrar con la mirada un reloj o calendario. Pero no había nada y se maldecía por haber quitado algo importante de su habitación para luego suspirar y al fin comenzar a moverse mejor.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse hasta quedar en el suelo, se sentía frio pero solo unos segundos al encontrar sus pantuflas y se levantarse de un tirón.

El primer intento fue un fracaso sus piernas no tuvieron la suficiente fuerza y cayó al suelo le resultó extraño pero no se rindió lo volvió a intentar una y otra vez hasta que al fin se mantuvo de pie y empezó a dar pasos torpes al principio para luego comenzara a caminar correctamente.

Se vio en un espejo fijándose que sus mejillas estaban algo pálidas y había perdido un poco de peso, como su cabello había crecido un poco más pero su color estaba algo opaco.

-Estoy un desastre –

Sin pensarlo se fue a baño a ducharse y luego salir para vestirse con un vestido blanco cortó con tirantes llevando debajo unos chores cremas.

No era de las que se pusiera vestidos como lo que llevaba ahora pero le pareció una buena ocasión para hacerlo.

Peino su cabello largo que ahora parecía más decente y maquillándose un poco su rostro ya no parecía tan demacrado.

Fue cuando el sonido de su estómago se escuchó ruborizándola.

-Me comería una vaca entera –

Ya lista por ultimo toque se puso unas botas blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos lentes negros de sol con un sombrero blanco también para ocultar su cabello y salir de la habitación tranquilamente con dirección a la cocina, de paso buscar un calendaría, debía saber la fecha y la hora.

Aunque por los rayos del sol dedujo que serían como más de las 11 de la mañana.

En el camino no se encontró a nadie resultándole extraño pero no se preocupó mucho porque podía sentir las presencias de muchas personas en la mansión.

Ahora lo más importante era que debía ir a la cocina y devorar todo lo que encontrara. Olfateando el olor llego al fin a la cocina, se podía ver que estaban cocinando un exquisito estofado sin más agarro una cuchara y empezó a devorar la comida de la olla y luego siguió con las siguientes ollas resultándole conocido el sabor pero no lo recordaba muy bien.

-Pero quien eres tú? – dijo una mujer mayor entrando a la cocina

Ciel volteo a ver a señora que llevaba el uniforme de cocinera.

-Lo siento mucho jejeje es que estaba muriendo de hambre – dijo Ciel rascándose la cabeza apenada

-Acaso eres una invitada? – pregunto la cocinera acercándose para luego ver que habían devorado toda la comida que había preparado – te comiste todo?! –

-Lo siento – volvió a disculparse

-Ahora que hare… - parecía preocupada – no me dará tiempo para prepararlo otra vez los señores me regañaran -

-Fue mi culpa, si quiere puedo ayudarle a prepararlo de nuevo –

-Pero ya van a ser las 12, el almuerzo empieza a las 12: 30 –

-No te preocupes lo lograremos! – dijo con determinación

-Bueno entonces manos a la obra! – se reanimo la cocinera

Las dos empezaron a preparar de nuevo el estofado a toda velocidad, tenían poco tiempo pero como eran dos podían lograrlo.

-Iré a lavar lo que utilizamos! – Ciel salió de la cocina llevando los utensilios utilizados

-Ten cuidado por favor – dijo la cocinera echándole los últimos ingredientes a la comida

En eso un hombre de traje y cabellos plateados entro a la cocina.

-Ya está todo listo? – pregunto el hombre

-Señor! Si ya está todo listo ahora mismo mandare a servirlo – contesto la cocinera impresionada porque eran pocas veces que veía al joven de cabellos plateados comprobar si estaba listo el almuerzo

-Muy bien – se iba a retirar cuando se fijó que en una silla había un sombrero blanco haciéndoselo conocido – ese sombrero… -

-Pasa algo? –

-No nada… siga con su trabajo – no pregunto y se retiro

A los dos minutos Ciel regreso con los utensilios ya limpios.

-Ya termine de lavarlos –

-Muchas gracias jovencita, por cierto aun no me has dicho quién eres tú – apenas se iba acordando la cocinera

-Bueno yo soy… - quiso contestar pero en eso una alarma sonó

Una alarma roja que indicaba que era algo serio.

-Increíble no sabía que se escucharía de esa manera – dijo Ciel

-No es momento de asombrarse esto es serio! Algo debió pasar – la cocinera se preocupó mucho

A los pocos minutos una de las sirvientas entro a la cocina.

-Que paso? – pregunto la cocinera

-No lo sé muy bien pero es algo serio ya que todos los señores de la casa están corriendo de aquí para haya buscado a alguien, el señor Reborn-sama mando a sellar todas las entradas y salidas – decía asustada la sirvienta

-Mandar a sellar las entradas y salidas?! –

-Si… -

Ciel al oír el nombre de Reborn dedujo lo que pasaba, ya habían descubierto que no estaba en su habitación y seguro que se estaba armando una buena.

Quiso ir y decir que estaba bien pero le pareció interesante y divertido así que se cayó y en vez de eso dijo.

-Por qué no servimos el almuerzo ya? – propuso

-Pero que dices ahora… -

-Como buenas integrantes de la servidumbre deben cumplir con sus funciones, dejen que ellos se encarguen de sus asuntos, ustedes deben ocuparse de cumplir con su deber – dijo Ciel con una sonrisa

Lo que había dicho era correcto y tanto la cocinera como la sirvienta lo comprendieron y se apresuraron a servir el almuerzo.

Todos estaban tan centrados en buscar a Ciel que no se dieron cuenta que ella estaba sirviendo el almuerzo, sin darse cuenta se puso un delantal negro y como le pareció tierno el accesorio de la cabeza de la servidumbre se puso uno ella también sujeto en un moño su cabello.

Con unos carritos fueron al comedor a servir el almuerzo, en el camino de nuevo no se toparon con nadie y primero se ocuparon de poner los platos para luego los cubiertos y demás cosas.

Solo faltaba servir la comida pero eso aún no podían hacerlo porque todos debían estar sentados en la mesa.

Y con lo que pasaba eso no iba a poder ser el plan divertido de Ciel que era sorprenderlos sirviéndoles ella misma el almuerzo se echó a perder porque sabía que nadie iría a almorzar sin antes encontrarla a ella.

Ya iba a anunciar que ella estaba aquí ya despierta cuando al comedor entraron las chicas junto con Nana acompañadas de Lambo y Fuuta estos últimos con expresiones preocupadas.

Su plan no podía echarse a perder aun había esperanza pensó Ciel pero con las reacciones de las chicas no iba a bastar ella quería que todos vinieran a cenar pero como lo hacía… lo pensó un momento hasta que se le prendió el foquito.

Tenía que distraer primero a Lambo y Fuuta pero como, en eso recordó que su sombrero estaba la cocina y haciendo un movimiento encendió sus llamas en el sombrero que antes uso, los dos jovencitos sintieron esa presencia y salieron sin decir nada del comedor.

Las chicas no entendían lo que pasaba pero se sentaron en las sillas.

Ahora podía traerlos a todos, espero solo unos segundos para luego hacer palpitar sus llamas desprendiendo su presencia que de inmediato fue percibido por todos y Ciel pudo sentir como todos se aproximaban a donde se encontraba ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos todos llegaron al comedor asustando a las chicas y a Nana pero de nuevo perdieron la presencia de Ciel hasta Kyoya había llegado con todos.

-Vamos a almorzar todos? – pregunto Nana ilusionada

Los chicos se miraron un momento para luego buscar con la mirada a Ciel pero no la encontraban, en el comedor estaban todos menos ella aparte que habían tres sirvientas.

-Tenemos que seguir – dijo Reborn volteando para retirarse

Todos iban a hacer lo mismo pero Kyoko los detuvo diciendo.

-Hace tiempo que no almorzamos todos juntos porque no… - fue interrumpida

-Tenemos algo más importante que hacer! – alzo la voz Hayato

-Gokudera-san – susurro Haru triste

Ver aquellas expresiones en todos sorprendió mucho a Ciel pero a la vez la molesto, como era que no almorzaban juntos hace tiempo? No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero saber que no habían almorzado juntos hace tiempo la molestaba demasiado, entendía por parte de Kyoya porque el odiaba juntarse con todos al igual que a Mukuro pero de los demás no podía creerlo.

Pero lo que odiaba mas era que estaban haciendo poner una cara triste a su madre.

Aun no se habían percatado de su presencia y como estaba molesta no lo dudo más y agarro la olla donde estaba el guiso del estofado para acercarse a sus guardianes y tirárselos directo a la cara ensuciándoles sus caros y elegantes trajes.

-Pero que haces?! – la cocinera se acercó a Ciel sorprendida pero muy preocupada – discúlpenla no sé cómo… -

Todos estaban atónitos por lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento mucho ella… - la cocinera seguía sin saber cómo disculparse

-No hace falta – al fin hablo Ciel

-Pero que dices –

-Estos hipócritas no merecen ninguna disculpa porque yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con ellos – dijo Ciel quitándose el accesorio de la cabeza dejando caer su cabello largo que antes estaba sujetado

Dejando mucho más sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

-Ciel –

-Juudaime –

-Jefa –

-Ciel-ne –

Dijeron sin dejar de tener su rostro de sorpresa viendo a la persona que tanto deseaban ver despierta y ahora la tenían frente a ellos parada delante de ellos al fin.

Pero no con la sonrisa que todos recordaban si no con unos ojos que demostraba una furia increíble que nunca antes habían visto.

-Nunca pensé que ustedes se comportaran de esta manera, me decepcionan, lo podría pasarlo por alto, lo haría, pero lo que no hare… - se acercó a su madre que parecía a punto de llorar – nunca perdonare que hayan puesto en mi madre una expresión de tristeza! – grito

Sin dejarlos decir una palabra Ciel tomo de la mano a su madre para salir pero sintió como alguien quiso acercarse.

-No se atrevan a acercarse más porque juro que se arrepentirán haber nacido! – advertido

Luego se acercó a las chicas que parecían también sorprendidas.

-Chicas me gustaría salir con ustedes pero quiero pasar un momento con mi madre, hace tiempo que estoy con ella – explico

-No pasa nada Ciel-chan – dijo Kyoko

-Nos alegra mucho que hayas vuelto desu – dijo Haru

-Con que volver… si es bueno haber vuelto aunque no es como esperaba – dijo Ciel aun con una rostro serio – pasaremos en otro momento, me iré con mi madre, si no vuelvo hoy no se preocupen que volveré de todos modos aquí falta poner el orden, también quiero distraerme de todo y sé que con mi madre – volteo a ver a su querida madre Nana – la pasare muy bien – al fin se le vio una pequeña sonrisa – te parece bien, verdad Mamma? –

-Claro que si – sonrió Nana ahora muy animada, había regresado a ser como recordaba, esa sonrisa despreocupada que tanto amaba ver en su madre

-Me alegra, tenemos tantas cosas de las que hablar –

-Es cierto –

Se iban retirando del comedor pero de nuevo fueron detenidas ahora por Reborn.

-Te vas como si nada? Sin dar alguna explicación? –

Ciel se detiene un momento sin voltear a verlos a pesar que desea mucho poder decirles que lamentaba haberlos preocupado seguía molesta por lo de su madre.

-Quiero un informe de todo lo que ha pasado durante mi ausencia, reportes sobre la misión y toda la información de las familias que quieran aliarse como también de las que quieren ir en mi contra, también un informe de la seguridad, contabilidad de los bancos y por ultimo quiero que les den un aumento a estas dos señoritas – señalo a la cocinera y la servidumbre – si hay algo que necesiten no duden en pedirlo – les dijo a las dos – eso es todo y casi se me olvida si siguen con esas caras tan arrogantes e hipócritas las partiré en dos sin pensarlo –

Pudieron sentir que Ciel no estaba jugando y sin poder reclamarle algo vieron cómo se iba su cielo tomada de la mano a su madre.

Ya estando sin ella todos pudieron relajarse.

-Juudaime está muy enojada… - Hayato estaba a punto de llorar de miedo y felicidad

-Sí que dio mucho miedo Jajaja – rio Takeshi como siempre lo hacía aunque también estaba nervioso por el comportamiento de la castaña

-Nunca vi así a Ciel-ne – dijo Lambo temblando

-Yo tampoco – dijo Fuuta apoyando a Lambo

-Sí que es EXTREMA – dijo Ryohei también nervioso pero disimulaba muy bien

-Jefa… - susurro Nagi preocupada

Tanto Mukuro y Kyoya solo se quedaron en silencio maldiciéndola por dentro sobre todo Kyoya quien ardían de rabia al ser ignorado como a todos los herbívoros.

-Esa mocosa – rabiaba Reborn

Las chicas observaron a los guardianes y no pudieron evitar reír porque verlos comportarse de esa manera les traía recuerdos de cuando iban al instituto.

-Chicos porque no van primero a cambiarse, con esos trajes sucios… se sentirán incomodos – dijo Kyoko

Los guardianes se vieron y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder bañarse y cambiarse. Aunque estaban enojados y sorprendidos por lo de Ciel también estaban contentos porque al fin después de tres meses había despertado, su cielo al fin estaba con ellos nuevamente.

Mientras que en una limosina camino a la cuidad se encontraba una castaña recostado en el regazo de su madre quien le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente.

-Mama perdóname – dijo Ciel

-Por qué? -

-Por todo… -

Hubo un momento de silencio pero que luego Nana siguiera acariciándole…

-Yo no sé muy bien sobre la familia Phantomine ni sobre la mafia pero quiero que sepas que comprendo que debe ser duro que estés al mando de todo esto… y quiero que sepas que yo te apoyare en todo… así que no hace falta que te disculpes aunque si te pediré que me digas que paso si no es mucho pedir –

-Te lo contare pero como dices que comprendes sabrás que hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas, no quiero que te involucres ni sepas más de lo que ya sabes… no sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo… después de todo eres la madre de la décima jefa de la más poderosa familia Phantomine -

-Entiendo –


	20. Capitulo 20

**Dejo un capitulo mas n.n pero kiero prevenirles k este capitulo sera... sera... sera... un poco caliente, k digo caliente, sera EXTREMADAMENTE caliente (baje la voz al ultimo xk estoy a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco x lo k escribí)... para los k sean menores e inocentes x favor no manches sus ojos con esto... m ayudaron un pokito en esa parte aclaro (yo no keria pero m parecio lo mejor para apagar la ira de Kyoya-sama) **

**Sin mas que decir les dejo leer... (voy corriendo x calmantes**** antes k muera)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 20:<strong>

Había pasado una semana desde que Ciel había despertado y se había ido de la mansión con su madre para despejar su mente como había dicho.

Ambas se encontraban en…

-Ciel-chan no crees que deberíamos volver? – dijo Nana

-Ya quieres volver? – Ciel

-Bueno los extraño y estoy preocupada un poco pero los momentos que pasamos esta semana también fueron los mejores… aunque sigo creyendo que es mejor que volvamos –

-Bueno – suspiro Ciel – volveremos mañana –

-Muy bien –sonrió Nana

-Voy a extrañar EEUU – dijo Ciel haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña

-Pienso lo mismo – volvió a reír su madre – pero prométeme que volveremos… esta vez con todos –

Aunque Ciel seguía molesta con lo ocurrido al despertar la idea de venir de vacaciones con toda su familia no estaba mal.

-Si – contesto también sonriendo

Durante toda esa semana habían estado en EEUU para alejarse de Italia, Ciel sabía que si se quedaba en Italia tanto como Reborn y los demás la buscarían y ella no quería que nadie interrumpiera su momento con su madre.

Habían paseado por muchos lugares, comido delicias y comprado mucha ropa como recuerdos para todos había sido una buena semana de madre e hija.

La noche llego y para su último recuerdo Ciel hizo una reservación en un restaurant muy lujoso de los mejores hoteles donde también se iban a quedar a dormir.

Estaban en una mesa exclusiva con una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad de Nueva York, las dos vestidas con unos hermosos vestidos.

-Salud Mamma – estiro la copa

-Salud Ciel-chan – hicieron el brindis

Para luego recibir los mejores manjares mientras conversaban.

-Mama te divertiste estando conmigo? –

-Claro que si aunque lo mío no es mucho de estos lujos me la pase estupendo – sonrió

-Me alegro escucharlo… va a ser pesado volver a estar al mando de mi familia – cambio de tema

-Yo sé que puedes, aunque me gustaría que también sigas tus estudios –

-Claro que los seguiré como todos los chicos y hablando de estudios quiero preguntarte si volverás a Japón? –

Nana se quedó un momento en silencio para voltear a ver la hermosa vista que tenían.

-Sabes que me encantaría estar siempre a tu lado mi niña pero también extraño nuestro hogar… así que yo… - Nana no sabía cómo decirlo

Ciel entendió.

-Comprendiendo Mamma, ya sabía que querías regresar a Japón… por eso quiero pedirte… –

-Estas segura? –

-Si… también sé que las chicas regresaran… así que te pediré que cuides de ellas también –

-Claro que los cuidare, pero eso no quiere decir que no volverás a tu hogar a visitarnos, no? -

-Estaré ahí cuando menos te lo esperes – sonrió Ciel – si es posible me escapare todas las veces que pueda -

Ambas se observaron y rieron.

Conversaron de unas cuantas cosas para luego retirarse a la habitación reservada donde durmieron juntas por última vez, Nana abrazando a su hija como una bebe.

Al día siguiente las dos se alistaron para retirarse al aeropuerto y volver a Italia donde los esperaba su familia.

Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta para al fin estar en Italia nuevamente.

-Bueno es hora de volver al trabajo – Ciel estiro sus brazos con ánimos

-Me muero por ver a mis pequeños – dijo Nana también animada

Tomaron un auto seguida por un camión detrás de ellas con todos los recuerdos y compras que habían hecho.

El trayecto solo duro una hora y al fin estaba en la mansión Phantomine siendo recibidas por Nagi y las chicas junto con Hayato y Takeshi.

-Volvieron – Kyoko fue a abrazarlas a las dos

-Juudaime bienvenida – saludo respetuosamente Hayato

-Hola Ciel – también saludo Takeshi, el relajado

-Es bueno volver creo – Ciel desvió la mirada

Sin decir más todos entraron a la mansión encontrando en la sala a Reborn junto con Ryohei y Kyoya que estaban sentados conversando al parecer pero este último quien al ver a Ciel se levantó y se fue.

-Está enojado? – pregunto Ciel

-Te fuiste por una semana después de estar tres meses fuera… - dijo Reborn ocultando el verdadero hecho por la presencia de las chicas

Nana comprendió que su hija debía hablar con los chicos así que se llevó a las chicas para darles sus recuerdos.

Ciel se iba a sentar en un sofá pero pensó que no era bueno retrasar las cosas y desvió su camino hacia su oficina. Seguida por su fiel mano derecha Hayato quien era seguido por su amado Takeshi y luego iban los demás no muy alegres.

Ya en el despacho de la castaña ella se sentó en su sillón detrás de su escritorio para que acto seguido Hayato le entregara todos los reportes que había solicitado antes de su partida.

Era una montaña de documentos y con solo verlos Ciel quiso huir, no tenía ánimos para revisar documentos ahora pero recordó muy bien que ella misma los había pedido así que no se quejó.

-Esta todo lo que pedí? – pregunto

-Si – contesto Hayato

-Muy bien, los revisare después ahora lo principal es darles una explicación a todos, por favor manda a llamar a todos los que estén en la mansión – ordeno Ciel

-Los Shimon como los Arcobalenos se retiraron hace 3 meses – comunicaba Hayato

-Si ya me di cuenta –

-También Dino-san se fue pero viene de vez en cuando –

-A los Shimon, Arcobalenos y Cavallone les mandare un reporte yo misma, solo llama a los que se encuentren en la mansión y no quiero que Xanxus-ni-sama se dé cuenta –

-A la orden – Hayato se retiro

Quedando solo en el despacho Ciel, Reborn, Ryohei y Takeshi.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se reunieron creando un ambiente pesado.

Ciel estaba ojeando unos reportes en la espera pero cuando sintió que todos ya estaban reunidos dejo el folder para luego estirara las manos hacia arriba tranquilamente como si no pasara nada cosa que molesto a Reborn pero se guardaba toda su ira por dentro porque aunque Ciel parecía relajada su mirada demostraba que aún seguía molesta.

-Bueno todos estamos reunidos – comenzó a hablar Ciel – primero lo primero – se levantó de su asiento para agachar la cabeza un poco – les pido perdón por no haber seguido con el plan teniendo como consecuencia quedarme dormida durante tres meses, sé que los preocupe mucho por eso les pido perdón –

-Juudaime no baje la cabeza –

-Pero… sigo molesta por haberse comportado tan hipócritamente con mi madre, Reborn tu sabes que lo que más aprecio en este mundo es a mi madre aparte de mi familia y… - observo a Kyoya pero luego desvió la mirada para volver a sentarse – así que espero que hayan reflexionado –

-Comprendo que te hayas enojado yo también me enojaría y mataría a cualquiera pero recuerda que desapareciste cuando despertaste, solo imaginar que alguien te haya secuestrado… - Reborn no podía decir mas

-Lo entiendo por eso pido disculpas pero igualmente ese asunto todavía no se ha resuelto sea la causa que sea – raspeo la garganta y volvió a poner su expresión seria – volviendo al asunto principal se preguntaran porque estuve durante tanto tiempo prácticamente en coma quiero decirles que ni yo misma se la razón pero sospecho quien pueda estar involucrada… les contare todo lo que se –

La castaña se quedó un momento en silencio para respirar hondo y empezar a contarles ocultando muchas cosas.

-Luego de rescatar a Mukuro de la prisión Vendicare y mandarlo al entrenamiento del guardián de la niebla como les conté estuve entrenando como ustedes y luego de Fuuta-chan… en ese trayecto me topé con muchos enemigos a los cuales mate… - saber que Ciel su cielo había matado antes que ellos les resulto impactante pero siguieron escuchándola – y en uno de esos encuentros me topé con el… -

Empezó a recordar…

_Ciel se encontraba saliendo de una de las guaridas de una familia a la cual había destruido por completo cuando de pronto en la salida. Encontró a un hombre de cabellos blancos que sonreía mientas comía una bolsa de malvaviscos._

_-Quién eres? – pregunto Ciel_

_-Es un honor ver en persona a la futura jefa de la familia Phantomine quisiera conversar con usted dulce dama – no contesto_

_-Pregunte quién eres? – volvió a preguntar enojada_

_Pero sin que se diera cuenta el hombre de cabello blanco apareció detrás de ella mientras que le tocaba las mejillas con sus manos._

_-Mi nombre es Byakuran y muy pronto descubrirás muchas cosas – dijo_

_Ciel intentó golpearlo pero este la esquivo fácilmente mientras sonreía descaradamente para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y luego irse._

_Esta fue la primera vez que se vieron y no la última ya que en cada lugar que Ciel iba a derrotar a una familia mafiosa se topaba con el conversando cosas sin sentido. Parecía solo un hombre que quería divertirse pero sus intenciones se revelaron cuando encontró a Fuuta, descubriendo que el hombre que había aprisionado al jovencito había sido nada menos que Byakuran._

_Luego de rescatar a Fuuta llego una carta dirigida a Ciel donde había varias fotos en las cuales se mostraban a todos los guardianes de la castaña, esto la enfureció y entendió que Byakuran era un hombre del cual no podía pasar por alto algún movimiento que hiciera._

Volviendo a la actualidad…

-Tengo a Chikusa vigilando cualquier movimiento que haga Byakuran pero justo un mes antes que se realizara la misión de exterminar al noveno, Chikusa me informo que lo había perdido… - llevo sus manos a la cabeza rascándosela – tenia sospechas de que podría aparecer porque ese hombre le encanta meterse en circunstancias como estas… solo eran sospechas pero… mi intuición no se equivocó, Byakuran estuvo en la zona principal con unos hombres a su lado que Enma se encargó de derrotar mientras que yo… fui llevada a su lado e intente matarlo porque él es una amenaza… lo subestime demasiado… recuerdo que estábamos peleando cuando todo se puso blanco y de ahí no supe de mi hasta despertar hace una semana – termino de explicar

Todos habían prestado toda la atención que pudieron pero había tantas dudas y preguntas que querían hacer aunque no sabían por dónde empezar.

-Ese hombre utilizo alguna técnica para hacerte dormir estos tres meses, verdad? – pregunto Reborn primero

-No lo sé… pero algo me dice que si aunque lo que me pregunto es porque no me mato – contesto Ciel

-Juudaime ese hombre llamado Byakuran se convertirá en una amenaza fuerte para la familia Phantomine? – pregunto Hayato

-Quien sabe… - se tapó el rostro con las manos

-Tienes más información sobre él? – sorprendentemente Mukuro pregunto

-No mucha… - Ciel mintió

Las respuestas ambiguas de Ciel empezaban a molestarlos porque ellos muy bien sabían que su cielo estaba mintiendo.

Reborn no aguanto más y empezó a regañarla y casi la mata pero Ciel no dio su mano a torcer diciendo que no sabía mucho, luego de regaños, gritos y disparos la reunión término con las palabras de Ciel

-Ese hombre puede aparecer cuando menos se lo esperen así que espero que se cuiden –

Todos asintieron y se retiraron menos Ciel y una persona más que al momento en que todos se fueron cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Sigues enojado? – pregunto Ciel sin mirarlo ojeando unos documentos

Su comportamiento hizo hervir la sangre al guardián de la nube que sin ninguna delicadeza le quito los documentos que estaba revisando botándolos al suelo para acercarse a sus labios. Robándole un beso.

El rostro de Ciel se ruborizo por completo por la actitud de Kyoya, no supo que hacer o decir ya que este beso se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy peligroso.

-Kyo-ya… deten-te… - dijo cuándo pudo escapar un poco del beso

Pero de igual manera sus labios fueron aprisionados nuevamente.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba toda excitada sentada sobre el escritorio con la camisa prácticamente abierta con unas manos grandes y frías recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-Kyoya… - la voz de Ciel estaba agitada

-Otra vez volviste a hacerme lo mismo – escucho

Ella sabía que era obvio que Kyoya estuviera enojado, cuantas veces había prometido nunca más volver a separarse de él y siempre había roto la promesa. Se sentía muy mal.

-Kyoya lo siento… - dijo Ciel acariciándole el cabello

Kyoya solo se mantuvo en silencio observándola por unos segundos sin hacer nada para luego arrancarle la camisa junto con su brazier.

-KYAA! – grito Ciel tapándose de inmediato con sus manos – pero que haces Kyoya! – reclamo

-Te castigare hasta que aprendas que a mí nadie me ignora o desafía – los ojos de Kyoya mostraban que iba en serio

Ciel ya se veía siendo castigada y rogando porque no siguiera quería llorar pero esta vez no lo iba a hacer, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dos habían intimado y se hubieran demostrado el amor mutuo que se sentían.

Con todo lo que había pasado era necesario sentir el amor del uno del otro inmediatamente.

-Perdóname Kyoya – se fue acercando a su rostro – sé que casi nunca cumplo mis promesas, sé que debes estar cansado… pero seré egoísta porque aunque quieras dejarme esta vez seré yo la que no te dejare ir – sus ojos demostraban miedo pero mucha determinación – no te dejare – lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

Escuchar estas palabras sorprendió a Kyoya por unos segundos solo por unos segundos ya que luego la separo un poco para robar de nuevo sus labios.

-Cansado? – Empezó a decir – no me hagas reír… tu eres mía, el que no dejara que escape soy yo – la beso de nuevo para luego susurrarle – me perteneces –

Estas egoístas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa en los labios de Ciel. Era tan irónico que los dos fueran egoístas pero esto era lo que los unía en un amor que no se terminaría nunca aunque todo el mundo estuviera en contra.

Kyoya empezó a acariciar los pechos de Ciel mientras que intentaba ahogarla en besos tan excitantes donde parecía una competencia de quien cedía más rápido, ni uno de los dos se iba a rendir.

Al final Kyoya salió ganando satisfecho pero Ciel no quería admitirlo así que lo empujo sentándolo en el sillón para luego arrodillarse cerca de su entrepierna donde podía notar algo pervertido que estaba siendo aprisionada por los pantalones, seductoramente empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y bajar el cierre para sacar lo que tanto deseaba.

-Acaso no quieres admitir la derrota? – Kyoya ladeo una sonrisa pícara

-No soy de las que se rinden – empezó a tomar entre sus manos la erección de su amado guardián

Bajando y subiendo sus manos mientras intentaba jugar observando como el rostro de su amado se ruborizaba y trataba de mantener sus gemidos sellados. No lo pensó más y lo llevo hasta sus labios… no era de las que tuviera experiencia haciéndolo pero a la vez que quería ganar quería complacer en todo lo que pudiera a su amado.

Al principio era difícil meterlo todo en su boca provocándole que tosiera pero solo fue al principio su torpeza para luego subir y bajar con su boca hasta que obtuvo lo que buscaba, los gemidos roncos de su guardián ahogados en placer la complacieron terminando dentro de la boca de Ciel.

Viendo una hermosa y provocadora figura de Ciel con sus fluidos por su boca que caía hasta sus pechos que estaban al descubierto. Era tan hermosa a la vista que Kyoya observaba que no se aguantó más y la tomo del brazo para posicionarla sobre el escritorio de espaldas a él.

-Kyoya? –

-Vasta de juegos es hora de tu castigo – dijo quitándole la ropa que faltaba

Teniéndola completamente desnuda frente a él y entrar en ella de una estocada.

-AAHHH! – grito Ciel por la intromisión inesperada

Él no se contuvo más y envistiéndola empezó a morderle y dejarle múltiples marcar en todo el cuerpo sobre todo en la espalda como diciendo que esta mujer le pertenecía. ERA SUYA.

-Kyo…ya… - su voz estaba entrecortado por el placer

Era demasiado para el cuerpo de Ciel pero a la vez podía sentirse de nuevo viva al unirse en este acto de amor y placer.

Las posiciones cambiaron numerosas veces, como dijo Kyoya, Ciel estuvo suplicando que ya no podía más que parara pero él no le hico caso y la siguió poseyendo.

Para regresar de nuevo sobre el escritorio…

Cuando de pronto se escuchó la puerta siendo tocada.

-Juudaime se encuentra? – era Hayato

El rostro de Ciel se puso azul al pensar que podría ser descubierta por su mano derecha, bueno eran adultos y esto podría ocurrir pero no quería que Hayato la viera en este estado. Cosa que Kyoya se dio cuenta y de igual manera él no iba a permitir que nadie viera a SU Ciel de esta manera pero… este era un castigo así que se acercó para susurrarle.

-Dejas que el escuche tu voz y el castigo será peor – volviendo a envestirla

La voz de Ciel iba a salir pero logro tapársela con las manos.

-Juudaime? – volvió a escuchar la voz de Hayato

Tenía que responder sin dejar que notara lo que estaba haciendo y sus gemidos.

Con todo su esfuerzo tomo un poco de aire y respondió al fin.

-Pasa algo…? Hayato… - su voz parecía un poco agitada pero estable por el momento

-Juudaime le traje unos documentos más –

-Puedes… entregar-melos… luego, ahora estoy revisando otros documentos… ah! – se le escapo un pequeño gemido

-Bueno – no escucho el gemido gracias a dios – si hay algo que necesite no dude en llamarme –

-Si! – su voz se elevó un poco porque Kyoya la había cambiado de posición sentándola sobre el – Ah! –

-Juudaime? – esta vez sí escucho el gemido pero no lo capto

-Hayato… yo te llamare –

-De acuerdo – al fin se retiro

Mientras que dentro de la oficina…

-Dejaste que escuchara tu voz – dijo Kyoya mordiéndole el hombro

-No se dio… cuenta… Ah! - apenas podía pronunciar las palabras

-Pero te escucho –

-Lo siento… lo siento… - las envestidas eran más rápidas

-Bueno… pero tendrás que aguantar un poco más – sentencio

Siguieron hasta que no pudieron más quedando una inconsciente Ciel sobre el pecho de su amado guardián de la nube quien estaba satisfecho.

-Espero que hayas aprendido mi cielo – susurro Kyoya abrazándola

Durmieron unas dos horas siendo Kyoya el primero en despertar para encontrar el despacho todo desordenado. Luego se levantó acomodándose la ropa sin el saco ya que este estaba cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de su amada que seguía durmiendo. Empezó a ordenar los documentos y limpiar los rastros de su acto íntimo lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta. Abrio las ventanas para que el descacho se ventilara un poco y por último tomo en brazos a su Ciel para llevársela a su habitación así poder descansar como era debido.

Al día siguiente la líder de los Phantomine despertó sobre su cama junto con un azabache que dormía tranquilamente sin soltarla.

Su rostro se ruborizo al verlo tan de cerca recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior apenándola y a la vez enojándola porque Kyoya se había pasado con ella.

Quiso levantarse pero al momento en que lo hizo una fuerte punzada en todo su cuerpo pudo sentirse cayendo al suelo.

-Duele… -

-Que estás haciendo? – Kyoya se había despertado

Ciel al escuchar su voz volteo con los ojos húmedos como a punto de llorar.

-Me duele mucho! – le reprocho enojada – te pasaste! Me duele! Me duele! – empezó a comportarse como una niñita pequeña

El berrinche era muy lindo a los ojos de Kyoya pero a la vez insoportable para sus oídos, amaba su lado lindo e inocente pero odiaba sus berrinches.

La cogió entre sus brazos para llevarla directamente al baño donde sin pensarlo abrió el grifo y se empaparon los dos.

-Pero que haces! – grito Ciel mucho más enojada

-Calla o te matare – dijo

Entre quejas y reclamos Ciel salió bañada y limpia de la ducha siendo vestida ahora por su amado guardián.

-Kyoya comiste algo raro antes de dormir? – pregunto Ciel con el rostro azul – o acaso es que… todavía…me vas a… castigar? – esto último pregunto temblando

El azabache levanto el rostro clavándole la mirada seria que siempre demostraba en su amada Ciel para acercarse y robarle un beso. Esto asusto mucho a Ciel porque ella ya no podía más y si lo hacía de nuevo terminaría muerta.

El la tumbo en la cama asustándola mucho, estaba en zona roja, estaba en peligro.

Pero antes que pudiera reclamar pudo escuchar una pequeña risa.

-Que? – pegunto buscando de dónde provenía la risita quedándose en shock al ver que el que había sonreído había sido Kyoya

-Tranquila – dijo volviendo a su rostro serio – sé que estas cansada y apenas puedes caminar así que el castigo termino pero recuerda esto – se acercó a susurrarle al oído – si vuelve a ocurrir esta vez si te encerrare para que nunca más vuelvas a ver la luz del sol ni del cielo – sentencio

Ciel solo asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que esta vez no había una oportunidad más si cometía algo que no le gustara a Kyoya iba a terminar muy pero muy mal.

Luego de unas dos horas el cuerpo de Ciel estaba mejor y podía caminar aunque un poco raro.

El desayuno se retrasó por petición de Ciel pero ahora los dos bajaban al comedor para desayunar con su familia que los esperaban.

-Buenos días a todos – saludo Ciel entrando al comedor viendo a todos sin encontrar a sus dos guardianes de la niebla

-Buenos días Juudaime – Hayato fue el primero en acercarse para saludarla

-Hola Ciel – Takeshi saludo desde su asiento

-Que sea la última vez que retrases el desayuno Dame-Ciel – dijo Reborn enojado

-Calma Reborn – Lambo trataba de tranquilarlo con una sonrisa

-Ciel-chan nosotras esta vez hicimos el desayuno espero que te guste – dijo con una sonrisa Kyoko teniendo a su lado a Haru

-Nos esforzamos mucho y espera lo que tenemos preparado para el almuerzo desu – sonrió Haru muy animada

-Perdónenme por no ayudar – se iba sentando Ciel

-No te preocupes Ciel-chan – Nana iba sirviéndole una tasa de leche a su querida hija – debes estar muy cansada por estar tan ocupada con el trabajo –

-Leche? –

-Te recobrara las fuerzas perdidas – sonrió Nana

-Fuerzas perdidas… - observo a Kyoya quien se había sentado alejado de todos – sí que necesito recobrar las fuerzas – casi susurro

Siendo escuchada por todos pero solo Reborn capto a lo que se refería su estudiante.

Entre risas y conversaciones desayunaron contentos después de tanto tiempo, ahora juntos.

Luego las chicas se retiraron a lavar los servicios utilizados mientras que los chicos con Ciel se quedaron en la mesa para conversar un poco antes que empezaran a trabajar.

-Los recuerdos que nos trajo Nana-san fueron sorprendentes – dijo Takeshi con su típica sonrisa

-Yo creo que se pasaron un poco… - las mejillas de Hayato se tiñeron un poco

-A mí me gustó mucho el juego de ropa que me trajo Mamma – sonrió Lambo

-Mamma se esmeró mucho en buscar ese conjunto – comento Ciel a Lambo

-Y que te trajo exactamente? – pregunto Fuuta curioso sentado ahora junto a Ciel

-Son unas bermudas con un una camisa con diseño de palmeras es muy guay – sus ojos de hacían estrellitas

-Veo que tienes unos justos raros – comento bajito Fuuta

-No puedo esperar para ir a la playa – estaba muy animado ahora Lambo

-Sería muy EXTREMO – se encendía Ryohei

-Ahora tenemos que estabilizar a la familia no podemos darnos el lujo de divertirnos – dijo Hayato muy serio

-Que aburrido –hizo un puchero Lambo

-Pienso lo mismo – Takeshi remedaba a Lambo

-Ya basta a los dos! – Hayato estaba ruborizado por el comportamiento de su pareja

Todos rieron al darse cuenta

-Por cierto no vi a Mukuro ni a Nagi-chan, no quisieron desayunar con nosotros? – al fin pregunto por sus dos guardianes de la niebla

-Fui a llamarlos pero estaban ocupados – dijo Hayato agachando la cabeza ocultando su rubor recordando cómo había sido regañado por interrumpirlos

-Ya entiendo – sonrió Ciel

Todos comprendieron menos los dos menores a lo que se refería Hayato.

Después de descansar un poco era hora de volver a trabajar y ahora más después de no echarle ni una leída a los demás documentos recordaba Ciel.

En el camino al despacho de su cielo seguían hablando de cómo les gustaría irse de paseo a la playa como en el pasado. Ya estaban haciendo planes pero las cosas no iban a ser como ellos esperaban.

-Espérenme en mi despacho iré personalmente a llamar a esos dos tortolitos en celo – dijo Ciel alejándose de sus guardianes sin antes hacerle una seña a Fuuta para que la acompañara

Mientras en el camino a la habitación de los dos tortolitos en celo.

-Fuuta-chan no tengo mucho tiempo pero quería preguntarte algo importante – dijo Ciel mientras caminaba

-Dime – noto la seriedad

-Te gustaría seguir una educación como cualquier estudiante? – pregunto

-Educación? – no entendía

-Ósea ir al colegio –

-Colegio? – los ojos de Fuuta empezaron a brillar

La castaña se dio cuenta de la ilusión de Fuuta, ella sabía que su pequeño Fuuta deseaba ir al colegio y hacer amigos a pesar que no era muy comunicativo pero estaba segura que si interactuaba más con personas de su misma edad Fuuta iba a poder seguir una vida común y corriente como los demás adolescentes de su edad.

-Y? –

-Me gustaría mucho! – contesto muy animado

-Me alegra escucharlo – sonrió Ciel

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de los guardianes de la niebla percatándose que había una barrera, Ciel sin pensarlo rompió la barrera.

-MAS VALE QUE ESTEN PUDICOS PORQUE NO ESPERARE MAS DE 30 SEGUNDOS PARA ENTRAR! – grito Ciel

Escuchando susurros y ruidos de cosas que caían para que como dijo en 30 segundos Nagi fue a abrir la puerta con el rostro ruborizado.

-Jefa – su voz estaba como agitada

Por detrás de ella se encontraba una sombra tenebrosa y maligna que asusto a Fuuta pero no a Ciel.

-Parece que están ocupaditos pero ya pase por alto que se saltaran el desayuno pero deben seguir sus deberes como guardianes, los quiero a los dos en 5 minutos en mi despacho – ordeno para retirarse con Fuuta

Ya en el despacho y esperar a que todos estuvieran juntos Ciel iba analizando los documentos con ayuda de fiel mano derecha Hayato y su querida Nagi.

-Bueno chicos los he llamado por una simple razón, ahora que tome el liderazgo de la familia después de nuestra primera misión es necesario hacer movimientos en las labores que TODOS desempeñaremos –resaltaba el "todos" pues iba a hacerlo trabajar como era debido - quiero que me escuchen atentamente y no me interrumpan preguntas y comentarios hasta el final de acuerdo – obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de los presentes - primero, Chrome sé que estas familiarizada con el ambiente legal, por ello desde ahora te harás cargo completamente del aspecto jurídico de la familia para evitar problemas con el resto de la sociedad y relaciones diplomáticas de Phantomine con otras familias mafiosas, Yamamoto y Ryohei se encargaran del entrenamiento de los guardias de mediano y bajo rango de la familia así como controlar a los Varia que a pesar que ahora sea una familia como todas seguirá laborando sus respectivas misiones como el escuadrón que son, Mukuro y Kyoya ustedes se encargaran de tener todo en orden, que se respeten las reglas, son libres de ocupar cualquier medio que deseen – de una manera les gusto que pudieran hacer lo que sea con respecto a la disciplina pero trabajar juntos estaban que se mataban con la mirada cosa que ignoro Ciel - Gokudera, tú serás mi mano derecha como siempre y tu tarea será ocuparte de que todos cumplan con su trabajo, además de que me presentaras un informe semanal de todo lo que hagan como también de ocuparte de las fiestas y otras situaciones de la misma índole, las cosas de mayor importancia las consultaras inmediatamente conmigo y nadie tiene permitido quitarle la vida a algún enemigo sin antes decírmelo, o que se encuentren en una situación desesperada, bueno creo que eso es todo, ahora los documentos que están en mi escritorio quiero que los revisen de acuerdo a las tareas que les he asignado dejándome los que nos le competa entendido - terminaba su explicación la castaña, obteniendo de nuevo otro asentimiento con la cabeza de todos, cada uno tomaba sus respectivos documentos, relajando los hombros de Ciel que estaba feliz porque su escritorio quedo prácticamente limpio

Ver como se había organizado tan bien llenaba de orgullo a Reborn quien observaba desde una esquina.

-Esto… Ciel-ne y yo? – pregunto Lambo al no habérsele dado un trabajo en el que ocuparse

Ciel supo que era momento de pasar a la parte más seria y dolorosa a la misma vez para ella.

-Me olvide decirles a todos que como les di una responsabilidad también no quiero que solo se queden con esto… todos sin excepción aparte de Kyoya si es que quiere, seguirán sus estudios universitarios – esto sorprendió a todos

Era cierto que habían dejado la carrera pendiente por las cosas que habían pasado era razonable que la dejaran suspendida porque ellos no eran solo jóvenes cualquiera.

-En Japón sé que estuvieron realizando sus respectivas carreras profesionales y quiero decirles de nuevo que las seguirán aquí en Italia –

Lambo seguía sin comprender y con su pregunta sin contestar pero Reborn ya iba procesando a donde iba todo esto.

-Y con respecto a Lambo-chan incluyendo a Fuuta-chan e Ipin-chan – ponía sus manos juntas

Sin duda sabía que la decisión que había tomado afectaría a muchos pero esto no estaba a discusión.

* * *

><p><strong>Fue un poco largo jejeje pero espero k les haya gustado nn y kiero aclarar k NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA! **

**El próximo capitulo va a tardar un poco T-T estar en una cabina d internet no m gusta NADA pero por ustedes lo hago... tenganm paciencia por favor k esta historia se va a poner muy interesante.**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Disculpen m demore lo se pero no tngo inter y es la primera vez k najo un capítulo dsd mi celu... espero k les guste aunk se k algunos m odiaran jejeje **

**X cierto mañana 18 d enero es mi cumpleaños espero pasarla bien mandadm saludos **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 21:<strong>

-Y con respecto a Lambo-chan incluyendo a Fuuta-chan e Ipin-chan – ponía sus manos juntas – comprenderán que quiero que también sigan sus estudios y más porque los tres tienen 15 años y van a entrar al instituto… quiero que tengan una vida como cualquier otro estudiante de su edad aunque no lo son lo sé muy bien, no son adolescentes comunes, y lo vuelvo a repetir sé muy bien la situación de los tres pero a pesar de todo tome una decisión –

Todos comprendían la seriedad y con cada palabra también estaban de acuerdo.

-Los tres irán a Japón junto con Mamma y las chicas – dijo

Los ojos de Lambo y Fuuta se abrieron como platos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

Reborn se acercó hacia el escritorio de Ciel dirigiéndole una mirada fría y llena de ira? Que trataba de ocultar con su fedora.

-Que dijiste? –

La castaña ya se imaginaba que ocurriría esto y sin apartar la mirada de Reborn contesto.

-Lo que escuchaste, los tres regresaran a Japón con Mamma y no está a discusión incluyendo que tú te quedaras aquí por supuesto –

Esto sorprendió mucho más a todos.

-Ya les di a todos sus responsabilidades – se dirigió a los demás guardianes – pueden retirarse a empezar a cumplirlas, solo se quedaran Lambo, Fuuta, Reborn y Gokudera -

Como ordeno todos se retiraron a excepción de los nombrados.

Al cerrarse la puerta empezó la discusión de este tema importante. Estando solos Ciel se levantó de su sillón acercándose a la ventana.

-Reborn antes que digas algo quiero que me escuches por favor – pidió

Al hitman no le quedó otra opción y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Primero te resaltare que los tres tienen 15 años, son adolescentes y tienen la misma edad en la cual tú ya habías llegado a mi mundo… pensaras que es razonable que Ipin regrese con Mamma pero que Fuuta que no conoce Japón y Lambo que es el guardián del trueno de la familia Phantomine no deban alejarse de Italia… entiendo eso muy bien pero no quiero que ellos tengan una vida como esta, sinceramente me gustaría que ninguno tenga que pasar por esta vida de sangre y conflicto – volteo a observar al hitman que consideraba como un padre - tu eres el más conoce nuestro mundo Reborn así que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que el mundo en el que estamos no es el adecuado –

Hubo un corto silencio para que luego Ciel regresara a sentarse a su sillón.

-Escuchen los dos lo que les propondré – se dirigió a Lambo y Fuuta – son tres años en instituto que quiero que sigan en Japón… y luego viene la universidad que sé que ambos seguirán porque no querrán quedarse atrás de los demás guardianes, verdad? – ladeo la cabeza - Pero solo el primer año de universidad la realizaran allí en Japón como todos lo hicieron – ambos ahora no entendían – dependiendo de su decisión al ingresar a segundo año universitario tomare cartas en el asunto –

-A que te refieres? – pregunto Fuuta

-Les daré la opción de quedarse a completar su carrera en Japón o venir a Italia a concluirla o una tercera que es irse a otro país a especializar su carrera, cualquier decisión que tomen es suya y la aceptare –

-Eso… - Lambo iba comprendiendo

-Chicos a mí me duele mucho más de lo que piensan… me duele tanto separarme de ustedes… pero sé que es lo mejor – los ojos de Ciel se iban humedeciendo

Ver de esta manera a su Ciel-ne les rompía el corazón a ambos jovencitos.

-Sigo sin entender porque los mandas a Japón! – grito Reborn

Ciel dirigió su mirada a Reborn.

-Reborn… es irónico que con lo captes – esto ofendió al hitman – te refrescare la memoria, Lambo Bovino tiene el título del guardián del trueno de la familia Phantomine un blanco muy fácil aquí en Italia impidiéndole seguir estudios, Fuuta Raiki un estratega genio que fue secuestrado múltiples veces para utilizarlo también un blanco fácil impidiéndole seguir estudios –

Los ojos de Reborn se abrieron más captándolo al fin.

-Ninguno de los dos incluyendo a Ipin que es… bueno su procedencia es secreta que solo yo y Hayato sabemos… ninguno de los tres repito están aptos para seguir aquí si quieren seguir estudios como estudiantes normales –

-Pero al alejarlos no son un blanco más fácil?! –

-En Japón no porque tú sabes que es una zona neutral y si te refieres a lo respecto a Byakuran, no lo dije pero aunque puede que ataque a mis guardianes y parientes no lo hará porque está centrado en mi –

-Entonces te estas contradiciendo? –

-No, no me contradigo solo les puse en advertencia porque Byakuran es muy impredecible… - desvió la mirada – te diré unas cuantas cosas que omití sobre Byakuran a los demás pero cuando estemos solos –

Escuchar esto ofendió un poco a Hayato cosa que percibió Ciel pero decidió aclararlo más adelante.

-Es un hecho que regresaran a Japón quieran o no – aclaro Ciel dirigiéndose a los dos jovencitos – así que aunque me odien por esto irán con Mamma a Japón mañana –

-Mañana?! – Lambo no podía creerlo aun

-Por que tan pronto?! – pregunto Fuuta también sin poder creerlo

-Ninguno de los dos ha dado el examen de entrada al instituto Nanimori y este es en un mes, tendrán que estudiar mucho con profesores particulares para que ingresen sin problemas así que no hay tiempo –

-Pero… - Lambo observo a Reborn quien se había quedado misteriosamente en silencio

-Este asunto se terminó! Ahora retírense los dos a comenzar a alistar sus maletas porque mañana a primera hora partirán – ordeno alzando la voz mientras les dirigía una mirada seria

Ambos jovencitos estaban en desacuerdo con este asunto pero con solo ver la mirada seria de su Ciel-ne no pudieron reclamar y se retiraron.

Luego se retiró Reborn sin decir una palabra. Quedando solo Ciel y Hayato en el despacho.

Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando Ciel decayó con un aura negra y de depresión.

-Me odian… me odian – empezaba a llorar

-Juudaime! – Hayato se acercó preocupado

-Me odian… pero esto es por su propio bien… yo… yo… -

-Tranquilícese Juudaime sé que es duro pero no creo que la odien y como usted dijo esto fue por su propio bien – trato de animarla

-Ya lo sé pero ahora deben odiarme – seguía llorando como una niñita pequeña

-Claro que no la odian – Hayato no sabía que hacer

Luego de un largo rato tratando de calmar a la castaña el peli plateado al fin lo logro dejándola revisando unos documentos.

-Iré a traerle una taza de té – dijo Hayato

-Te lo agradecería mucho – Ciel seguía revisando los documentos

Hayato se retiró y al momento Reborn entro al despacho.

-Ahora habla – dijo el hitman

-Espérate un momento Reborn estoy revisando estos documentos – dijo Ciel sin siquiera mirarlo

Reborn estaba muy enojado pero espero hasta que se desocupara en eso Hayato regreso con la tasa de té de su Juudaime.

-Reborn-san desea también una taza de té? – pregunto Hayato

-No hace falta – contesto

-Muchas gracias Hayato – recibió su taza de té – podrías ir a ver que están haciendo los demás? Sobre todo con Kyoya y Mukuro estoy sintiendo algo raro –

-De acuerdo – dejo unos documentos más sobre el escritorio retirándose – con su permiso –

Al cabo de unos minutos Ciel estiro las manos hacia arriba y dirigió su mirada a Reborn al fin.

-Perdóname por hacerte esperar – dijo

-Ya era hora –

-Bueno que es lo que deseas? –

-Comprendí la decisión que tomaste respecto a los mocosos pero todavía estoy en desacuerdo que se vayan a Japón sin ninguna escolta – fue directo al grano

-Reborn… - suspiro – es cierto, no los mandare con ninguna escolta porque quiero como dije quiero que tengan vidas comunes y corrientes –

-Pero esos mocosos no son comunes y corrientes, desde que nacieron ya son parte de la mafia! No se cómo abra sido con Fuuta Raiki pero con Lambo, él ha entrenado para seguir a su familia, para seguirte a ti! –

-Lo sé – volvió a suspirar – pero quiero que lo sean Reborn, quiero que tengan una vida pacifica por el momento hasta que llegue el momento de que regresen a su verdadero mundo – mostro una mirada tierna – yo tuve una niñez estúpida pero común hasta que te conocí… y no me arrepiento de que llegaras a mi mundo, nunca lo haría, aunque siempre te decía que no iba a estar en la mafia – rio recordando esos momentos – no lo hago… pero si lo hice al paso del tiempo… por eso regrese –

Reborn capto a que se refería, aunque Ciel le había dicho que no hablarían de ese tema después de la misión, esta vez ella misma lo estaba sacando.

-Y cómo te dije vine a cambiar muchas cosas y esta es una de ellas – junto sus manos apretándolas – sabes… en el futuro que viví Fuuta-chan llego a mi casa pidiéndome ayuda porque habían unos hombres que querían secuestrarlo, era un niño de 10 años… muy lindo, tú me dijiste que como decima tenía que protegerlo y aunque al principio me negué lo ayude… quedándose junto a mí y mi familia, tenía un nuevo hermano pequeño… pero en este futuro… tuve que ir yo a buscarlo… - unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – lo encontré en las peores condiciones… el futuro había cambiado con el… nunca vino a mí y si yo no hubiera ido por el… el no estaría aquí ahora… - su voz se quebraba

Se quedaron un momento en silencio escuchándose solo los sollozos de la castaña.

-El futuro cambia mucho… y seguirá cambiando porque por eso regrese… - levanto la mirada mostrando unos ojos determinados aun con lágrimas en los ojos – solo quedan 6 años para que yo trate de cambiar mi destino… no hay tiempo… y si en el peor de los casos este destino no cambia… no quiero que el futuro que sigue después de mi se vuelva a repetir… -

-Ciel… -

-Por eso por favor, por favor entiende mis decisiones… - pedía casi rogando

Su tutor solo asintió sin decir una palabra más salió del despacho olvidándose que su estudiante le explicara sobre Byakuran.

-Creo que dije de mas – susurro la castaña dejándose caer sobre su sillón

Mientras que el hitman iba caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo mientras su mente iba pensando en las palabras de su estudiante, era cierto que también deseaba una vida tranquila para su vaquita y para los demás mocosos pero no deseaba separarse de la persona que amaba y había prometido nunca más alejarse.

Llego a su habitación y para encontrarse con una peli negro hondeado con ojos verdes que lo esperaba con una expresión preocupada.

-Reborn… -

-Que haces aquí vaca estúpida? –

-Reborn… hablaste con Ciel-ne? Le dijiste que no ibas a permitir que me fuera, verdad?! – se levantó con esperanzas

Cosa que no encontró al ver los ojos de su amante.

-Regresaras a Japón como ordeno tu jefa – confirmo Reborn

Los ojos de Lambo se abrieron grandes mientras que unas lágrimas se iban escapando bajando por su mejillas.

-Reborn… tu no… tu… - su voz estaba quebrada

Ver esa expresión en su amada vaquita para Reborn era como si destrozaran su corazón pero tenía que ponerse fuerte, era un hitman y el mejor hitman del mundo, tenía que tener la cabeza fría para no flaquear frente a él.

-No me vengas con lloriqueos de mocosos, afronta la realidad y date cuenta que esto es por tu propio bien – dijo secamente Reborn pasando de lado hacia su armario tratando de ignorar por completo a Lambo

Escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Reborn para Lambo fue mucho, era como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado, como si todo el amor que Reborn siempre le había dicho tener por el fuera una mentira.

Sin poder aguantarlo más empezó a caminar hacia Reborn pero antes que pudiera tocarlo se detuvo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Reborn seguía sin voltear a mirarlo.

Esta actitud rompía más el corazón de Lambo quien no lo pensó más y antes de salir de la habitación del hitman.

-TE ODIO REBORN! – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras salía azotando la puerta

En la habitación del hitman el solo se mantenía de pie sin moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba apretando con todas sus fuerzas sus puños haciéndolos sangrar por la furia e impotencia.

-Lambo… - susurro

En cuanto al bovino se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos llorando por lo ocurrido mientras pensaba que Reborn era un idiota, chocando con alguien.

-Eso dolió! – grito el que había chocado con el bovino en el suelo

-Yo… - Lambo estaba también en el suelo pero este no se levantaba al contrario se había echado a llorar a todo pulmón

-Esto… yo… que… espera… no llores… yo… que… - quien había chocado con el bovino era Fuuta quien no sabía que hacer al verlo llorar

Sin saber que hacer Fuuta ayudo al bovino a levantarse mientras que seguía llorando para ir a sentarse a un lugar donde nadie los interrumpiera.

Habían llegado cerca del jardín del patio trasero donde estaban los rosales se sentaron en un banco que había ahí.

Lambo siguió llorando hasta que no pudo más y al fin se había callado un poco.

-Esto… - empezaba a hablar Fuuta – no sé qué debería decir pero… lloras porque no quieres irte a Japón? –

Lambo negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendo… entonces porque lloras? –

-Es que… yo… - la voz de Lambo estaba ronca – yo… pelee con Reborn… -

-Peleaste con ese hombre? – seguía sin entender – acaso… te pego? –

-No – contesto negando con la cabeza – Reborn ya no me pega –

-Te pegaba?! – se exalto Fuuta

-No es que me pegara… bueno eso… - no sabía si explicarle

Fuuta se dio cuenta y desvió su mirada al horizonte mientras que fijo sus ojos a una rosa de color blanco acercándose para arrancarla y dársela a Lambo quien no entendía.

-No te conozco bien pero Ciel-ne me dijo una vez que una rosa anima a las personas tristes sobre todo una blanca que te transmite su pureza y confianza –

-Confianza? –

-Bueno yo no confió en nadie más que en Ciel-ne, Nagi-ne como en esos dos tontos de Ken-ni y Chikusa-ni pero… si tú quieres…. – su rostro se ruborizaba – ahora pasamos por algo similar así que podemos ser… amigos… y puedes confiar… en mi… y yo también confiare en ti… - su voz se iba achicando

Lambo no podía creerlo porque las veces que se había topado con Fuuta apenas habían hablado y parecía que no se llevaban bien o eso era lo que pensaba Lambo.

-Claro que podemos ser amigos – dejo escapar una cálida sonrisa Lambo

-Entonces somos amigos – también sonrió Fuuta

Estuvieron conversando sobre lo que le había pasado a Lambo, sobre cómo había conocido a Ciel y que su objetivo era superar a Reborn pero siempre que lo retaba salía perdiendo y golpeado como también el comienzo de sus sentimientos por el hitman y al final como termino siendo correspondido o eso pensaba él. Fuuta solo se quedó callado escuchándolo a veces sorprendiéndose porque no podía creer que Reborn estuviera saliendo con su ahora amigo.

-Ya entiendo… - decía Fuuta al fin comprendiendo todo

-Creo que te sorprendí, no? –

-Bueno un poco no te mentiré… pero cada uno decide con quien tiene una relación además no le veo nada de malo que los dos sean hombres porque sabes… conozco a otros dos que salen también y son hombres – sonreía traviesamente

-Alguien más? – tenia curiosidad

-No se lo digas a nadie, vale – se acercaba al bovino levantando el dedo frente a su rostro teniendo la confianza de guardar el secreto por su amigo – Ken-ni y Chikusa-ni – dijo

-No puede ser… - se sorprendía Lambo

-Sí, una vez los sorprendí dándose un beso – reía recordando como los dos trataron de explicarles tontas escusas

-Ya veo… no los conozco bien pero pude darme cuenta que se llevan bien a pesar que siempre discuten se parecen a Hayato y Takeshi-ni –

-No me digas que esos dos también –

-Si no es obvio? –

-Bueno un poco –

Ambos jovencitos volvieron a reír dándose cuenta de las parejitas que habían descubierto.

-Dejando eso de lado… que vas a hacer con respecto a Japón? – pregunto Fuuta

-No lo sé… pero si Ciel-ne dijo que queramos o no iremos… no puedo contradecirla… entiendo que debe tener sus razones – levantaba el rostro al cielo

-Lambo Japón es divertido? –

-Es muy divertido pero si solo vamos a ser los dos con Ipin-chan… no lo sé… -

-Ya… -

Se quedaron un momento en silencio para luego decidir una cosa.

-Porque no vamos a conversar una vez más con Ciel-ne? – propuso Fuuta

-Estaba pensando lo mismo –

-Bueno entonces vamos – se levanto

Lambo también hizo lo mismo pero al momento que se levantó con la rosa que tenía en las manos se incoó la mano con una espina sacándole sangre.

-Duele… -

-Lo siento no le quite las espinas – Fuuta se acerco

-No pasa nada… pero duele… -

-Que hago no tengo un pañuelo… -

Fuuta no sabía que hacer de nuevo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea llevándose el dedo lastimado de Lambo a su boca para chuparlo cosa que ruborizo al bovino pero no dijo nada.

Sin darse cuenta que desde el segundo piso un azabache ardía en celos al ver como su vaquita estaba con otro hombre chupándole el dedo.

Luego de esto el sangrado de Lambo seso y ambos jovencitos se fueron tomados de la mano haciendo arder más en celos al hitman que no dejaba de verlos.

Los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta hasta que vi como entraban al despacho de la castaña.

_-Esa vaca estúpida que está pensando!_ – gritaba por dentro Reborn

Y dentro del despacho Ciel comenzó a explicarles de nuevo sus motivos porque los mandaba y su preocupación de que pasara algo como también que no deseaba dejarlos ir pero que era lo mejor porque quería lo mejor para ambos.

Ambos comprendieron al fin y terminaron aceptándolo.

-Te prometemos que estudiaremos mucho – prometía Lambo

-Vas a ver que estarás orgullosa – decía Fuuta

-Yo sé que los dos pueden mucho – se lanzó a abrazarlos a sus dos hermanitos – pensé que terminaría odiándome – empezó a llorar

-Claro que nunca te odiaríamos –

-Como piensas eso –

-Es que, es que… - Ciel seguía llorando

Dejo de abrazarlos para verlos a los ojos encontrando en los dos una sonrisa.

-Nunca te odiaríamos Ciel-ne – dijo Lambo

-Nunca, nunca, eres nuestra hermana – dijo Fuuta

-Mis queridos hermanitos… perdónenme por ser tan dura… yo solo quiero que tengan una vida tranquila antes que vuelvan… - seguía llorando

-Lo sabemos –

-Y lo entendemos –

-Gracias… -

Los tres se observaron y rieron.

-Lambo tienes los ojos rojos paso algo? Te hice llorar? – pregunto preocupada Ciel

-No es eso… es que… - Lambo desviaba la mirada

-El idiota de Reborn-san hizo llorar a Lambo – contesto Fuuta

-Reborn? –

-Si – afirmaba Fuuta

Lambo volvió a llorar contándole a su hermana lo que había pasado siendo consolado por ella mientras que le trataba de explicar que seguro que Reborn había sido duro por sus palabras no porque dejara de quererlo. El bovino seguía dudando pero dijo que lo pensaría, siendo interrumpidos por el peli plata.

-Juudaime el almuerzo está listo – avisaba Hayato

-Muchas gracias Hayato, en seguida vamos – dijo Ciel sonriendo – vamos chicos? –

-Si – dijeron los dos menores

Cada uno tomo una mano de su querida hermana mientras caminaban muy contentos al comedor conversando simples tonterías, al llegar se encontraron con todos ya reunidos esperando a su cielo, la cabeza de su familia.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo entre conversaciones respecto al regreso de Nana con los tres menores y las chicas a Japón como también algunos planes sin importancia que querían hacer antes que partieran esa misma noche acordando que todos se irían a cenar juntos a un lujoso restaurant.

-Hayato donde esta Reborn? – pregunto bajito Ciel a su guardián

-Lo siento Juudaime lo busque y lo llame al móvil pero no lo encontré – contesto su mano derecha apenado

-No pasa nada me hago la idea de que le pasa –

-Gracias por su comprensión –

Todos terminaron y se retiraron a seguir cumpliendo con sus funciones que estaban realizando. Ciel iba junto con Hayato y sin que se dé cuenta su querida mano derecha Ciel se escapó.

Viendo desde el cielo como su guardián de la tormenta buscaba con la mirada por todos lados a su jefa y gritaba desesperado.

-Tendré que disculparme después – dijo Ciel volando hasta la parte más alta de la mansión

Pudiendo ver a la persona que buscaba.

-Sabía que estarías aquí – dijo la castaña pisando el piso de la torre en la que se encontraba apagando sus llamas

-Este lugar es el más tranquilo – contesto el azabache ocultando sus ojos con su fedora

-A mí también me gusta estar aquí… solo dos sabíamos de este lugar pero ahora contigo somos tres – sonrió su estudiante

-Ya veo… y que quieres? – pregunto secamente

-Que quiero? Que quiero? – iba pensando tratando de recordar a que había venido pero no lo recordaba – que era? –

Reborn suspiro pensando que su estudiante nunca cambiaria siempre sería una "Dame" sin darse cuenta de sus actos coloco una mano en la cabeza de la castaña acariciándola cosa que la sorprendió pero a la vez la lleno de alegría, recordando a la vez porque había venido a buscarlo.

-Reborn no crees que por única vez en tu vida deberías de ser sincero con tus sentimientos? –


	22. Capítulo 22

**Regreso arrastrándome por los suelos tras estar casi muerta sin internet durante todos estos días, fue un infierno! **

**Pero tengo que recuperarme jejeje (me peino los cabellos que tengo como una loca) bueno primero una disculpa por el retraso (me arrodillo) y decirles que para compensarlos este capítulo es bien largo espero que les guste n.n porque me puse un poco romántica y muchos se sorprenderán con lo que escribí.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo leer… disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 22:<strong>

Todos ya estaban listos para ir a cenar esa noche, tan elegantes los chicos con sus ternos y las chicas con unos vestidos muy hermosos haciendo babear a cualquier hombre que se les quedaba viendo para que instantáneamente se ganaran miradas asesinas de sus acompañantes.

-Ya vasta Kyoya – dijo Ciel harta de las miraditas asesinas de su amada nube

-Nadie te mira sin mi consentimiento en especial con esas repugnantes miradas – contesto Kyoya sujetándola de la mano

-Como digas… - suspiro

Habían llegado al restaurant donde se pudieron distinguir a dos personas que destacaban demasiado, los invitados de Ciel.

-Qué bueno que llegaran pensé que no vendrían – se acercó la castaña a sus dos invitados

-Claro que llegábamos, no sabes lo deseoso que estaba de verte – dijo un rubio con un terno negro muy apuesto, Dino

-A pasado tiempo, es bueno verte de nuevo y despierta – dijo un peli rojo, Enma

-Enma! – Ciel se lanzó a abrazarlo cosa que enojo mucho a la nube y a su mano derecha – me dijeron que también estuviste un tiempo inconsciente –

-Solo fueron unos días insignificantes – se separaba Enma de la castaña por el escalofrió que bajaba por su espalda

-Luego conversaremos de esos asuntos ahora entremos – cambio de tema Ciel

-Y Xanxus? – pregunto Dino

-Xanxus-ni-sama no quiso venir dijo que era una molestia – hizo un puchero como una niña pequeña

-Entiendo – rio imaginándose a Xanxus – por cierto estas hermosísima esta noche – comento Dino observándola

Ciel traía un hermoso vestido largo color blanco con detalles azules oscuros no tan exagerados con escote en la espalda, el cabello recogido con un moño dejando ver su espalda y un leve maquillaje natural, haciéndola ver como una de las mujeres más hermosas que un hombre haya visto antes. Pero lo que en ella resaltaba era siempre sus grandes y hermosos ojos color miel que demostraba su pureza, confianza y determinación.

Ella iba a entrar de la mano de sus dos invitados pero su guardián de la nube no se lo permitió jalándola hacia el mientras clavaba su mirada asesina como diciéndoles que si la volvían a tocar los mataría.

Cosa que hizo reír a Ciel para tomarle del brazo a su amada nube.

Todos los demás guardianes entraron deslumbrando a todos los clientes que ya se encontraban dentro del restaurant.

-Creo que debimos reservar todo el local – comento bajito Hayato

-Ma, ma, tranquilo así es más interesante – dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa

-Ponte a pensar que puede haber algún enemigo que quiera hacerle daño a Juudaime! – le regañaba también bajito no quería llamar la atención

-Tranquilo Hayato, recuerda que todos la protegeremos – los ojos del ex beisbolista demostraban calma y estar en guardia a cualquier ataque

-Che – desvió la mirada el oji verde para esconder su rubor de su pareja – como odio que pongas esa mirada – susurro

-Dijiste algo Hayato? –

-Nada! –

Con la pareja de ilusionistas…

-Esta noche estas más hermosa que nunca mi querida Nagi – la alagaba Mukuro

-Muchas gracias Mukuro-sama… - agradecía Nagi ruborizada

Ella se encontraba con un vestido corto rosa y negro con tirantes, una gargantilla con una rosa negra pegada al cuello, y el cabello suelto dejando ver todo su encanto que desprendía con solo su presencia estaba algo reveladora pero Mukuro no se iba a alejar de ella, no iba a permitir que su amada fuera vista por otros hombres aparte de él, así fue que le había obligado a ponerse un saco.

-Ni te atrevas a sacarte el saco – sentencio Mukuro

-Okey – acepto Nagi pero no por Mukuro si no porque no podía dejar que otros vieran las marcas que sus amado le había dejado en los hombros

Nana era escoltada por el guardián del sol mientras conversaban.

-Me encantaría ir a verla… - decía Ryohei

-Debe ser duro que no se veas… pero seguro que ella piensa en ti como tú piensas en ella – trataba de consolarlo

-No he podido comunicarme con ella desde hace seis meses… fueron tantos los cambios aquí que no tuve tiempo y ahora más que tengo que encargarme de entrenar a los demás hombres de la familia con Takeshi – suspiro – Hana debe estar muy enojada porque tampoco he seguido mis estudios –

-Pero Ciel-chan dijo que iban a continuar estudiando –

-Si… pero aquí en Italia, no donde esta ella – los ojos de Ryohei se iban al horizonte perdiéndose

-La intentaste llamar? –

-No pude llamarla los dos primeros meses… pero luego la intente llamar constantemente pero no contesta y cuando llame a sus padres me dijeron que ella estaba muy ocupada con la universidad y que ya no vivía con ellos – explico

-Ya veo… - esta vez no sabía cómo consolarlo o animarlo

La relación de Hana con Ryohei se estaba deteriorando por su rol como guardián del sol de la familia Phantomine, él no se arrepentía de ser parte de esta familia pero esto le estaba ocasionando problemas, Ryohei amaba con locura a Hana pero él estaba empezando a dudar del amor de ella por él, podía entender que se llegara a hartarse y buscarse a otro pero no quería que su relación se terminara tan fácilmente por la distancia.

Nana observaba el rostro decaído de Ryohei sin seguir sabiendo que hacer por el muchacho hasta que se le ocurrió hablar con su hija para poder ayudarlo. Sabía que Ciel iba a tener una solución.

Mientras los tres jovencitos caminaban juntos conversando como si fueran los mejores amigos, Lambo e Ipin le contaban a Fuuta lo hermoso que era Japón y su ciudad Nanimori, planeando como seria asistir al mismo instituto en el cual habían asistido los demás guardianes y su hermana mayor.

Las chicas iban por detrás de los menores observando como conversaban mientras sonreían recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Por cierto Haru-chan no crees que ya se te está notando? – comento Kyoko disimuladamente

-Claro que tenía que notarse tengo ya cinco meses Kyoko-chan, yo ya estaba preocupada porque no se me estaba notando desu – dijo Haru

-Y te vas a ir sin contarle antes a Ciel-chan? –

-Claro que no, estaba pensando decírselo esta noche aunque viendo como está rodeada – veía a la castaña con los jefes Dino y Enma siendo abrazada por Kyoya – va a ser difícil jejeje – rio

-Ya verás que tenemos tiempo, y él no te ha llamado? – cambio de tema con una expresión de preocupación

-Kyoko-chan sabes que él no se va a hacer cargo… yo me metí en este problema y saldré adelante con mi el – acariciaba su pequeña pancita discretamente

-Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, verdad Haru-chan? –

-Claro que sí – sonrió – pero la que me preocupa más eres tu Kyoko-chan aun sigues enamorada de el – desvió su mirada a uno de los guardianes

-Claro que no… me gustaría decir eso… - también llevaba su mirada al guardián – sigo amándolo pero sé que no puedo competir con… me sorprendió saber que salían juntos y hasta no quise aceptarlo, quería luchar, pero me di cuenta que los dos se aman, y yo los apoyo ahora… - mostraba una sonrisa

-Pero Kyoko-chan –

-Por eso también le diré mis sentimientos esta noche porque cuando parta mañana de vuelta a Japón dejare este amor aquí… deseándoles lo mejor a ambos –

-Kyoko-chan… -

La cena fue muy movida entre todos conversando y risas para luego pasar a un bar donde también había una pista de baile. Los menores se habían quedado con la condición que no podían beber ninguna bebida con alcohol.

Ciel se había escapado de Kyoya y los dos líderes al fin para acercarse a sus dos queridas amigas quienes conversaban con Nagi, ya que Mukuro estaba conversando con Nana y Ryohei por alguna extraña razón.

-Chicas que hacen? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-Ciel-chan – la abrazo Kyoko

-Jefa no estaba con… - Nagi

-Me escape – su rostro se ponía azul – no aguantaba los celos de Kyoya –

-Jajaja – reía Haru – bueno creo que es buen momento –

-Buen momento? Para qué? – pregunto Ciel sin entender

-Quería contarte algo Ciel-chan – el rostro de Haru se ruborizaba – pero ya que esta Nagi-chan también porque no contárselos a las dos –

La castaña y la peli índigo se observaron sin entender y tomadas de las manos se fueron las cuatro a un lugar tranquilo donde nadie las escuchara. Llegando a una alcoba. Donde encontraron unos sillones para sentarse.

-Y que es lo quieres contarnos Haru-chan, no me tengas con esta intriga – decía Ciel

-Yo también estoy intrigada – Nagi

-Bueno… - Haru se empezaba a poner nerviosa

Kyoko se dio cuenta y la tomo de la mano trasmitiéndole fuerzas para que pudiera decirlo. Haru respiro hondo y ya tranquila dijo.

-Ciel-chan, Nagi-chan… yo… estoy embarazada – lo soltó

Dejando de piedra a sus dos amigas que no sabían que decir.

La primera en reaccionar después de unos minutos fue Nagi felicitándola mientras que Ciel seguía en shock metida en sus propios pensamientos.

No puede ser… pensaba Ciel, ella no recordaba que Haru llegara a tener un hijo, y el único razonamiento al que podía llegar era que el futuro de su querida amiga Haru había cambiado creando una nueva vida. Las lágrimas se le desbordaron por la felicidad que sentía porque algo bueno pasara por su regreso.

Sorprendiendo a las tres chicas que no sabían porque lloraba la castaña.

-Jefa… -

-Ciel-chan –

-No pongan esas caras chicas – dijo Ciel – lloro de la felicidad por esta noticia – led dedico una tierna sonrisa

-Ciel-chan – las lágrimas también se escaparon de Haru

-No llores tonta, debes ser feliz – se acercó limpiándole las lágrimas – que llegues a tener un hijo es la mejor noticia que me hayas dado Haru-chan, soy feliz por ti –

-Gracias Ciel-chan – la abrazo

Las cuatro se abrazaron un momento para luego sonreír y sentarse para seguir conversando.

Haru les conto que se había enterado justo unos días antes de su viaje a Italia y que el hombre, el padre de su hijo le había dicho que no era su problema dejándola desconsolada, les explico que ella sabía cómo era él y ya sospechaba que esto terminaría de este modo así que desconsolada decidió viajar para poder aclarar su mente y tomar una decisión de lo que haría.

-Voy a matar a ese hombre! – grito furiosa Ciel

-No vale la pena Ciel-chan – Haru la trataba de calmar

-Es cierto Ciel-chan – dijo Kyoko – yo al principio también quería matar a ese hombre pero pensé que era mejor no meterme ya que Haru-chan tomo la decisión de no depender de ese hombre –

-Pero… - cruzo los brazos en desacuerdo – ese hombre como se atreve a hacerte algo como esto –

-Y estas segura que podrás hacerte cargo tu sola? –Pregunto Nagi – un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande –

-Lo se Nagi-chan pero estoy segura que me las apañare – en Haru pudieron ver la determinación en sus ojos

-No hace falta que diga que cuantas con todo mi apoyo, verdad Haru-chan – dijo Ciel

-Gracias Ciel-chan –

-Todo lo que necesites o necesite tu hijo yo se los daré, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de no haberte apoyado cuando nos volvimos a ver – cambia su expresión por una triste – con todas las cosas que pasaron… no, no es una excusa, yo debí estar para ti cuando más me necesitabas – se arrepentía Ciel por la impotencia de no poderla ayudar

-Aunque no se mucho sobre la familia que ahora encabezas yo entiendo que no tuvieras tiempo Ciel-chan… solo el hecho que no te hayas olvidado de mí y de Kyoko-chan es mucho pedir… y es suficiente – decía Haru acercándose para tomarle de la mano

-Pero… -

-Somos amigas y aunque nos separemos siempre tendremos un lazo que nos une y es la amistad Ciel-chan – dijo Kyoko tomando la mano de Nagi para juntarlas con las manos de Ciel y Haru – siempre amigas –

-Chicas… - lloraba Ciel

Ciel agradecía desde el fondo del corazón por tener a tan comprensivas amigas a las que nunca cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Luego Ciel le pidió a Haru si podía tocar su pancita siéndole concedido, fue algo curioso sentir a otro ser que estaba dentro de su querida amiga mientras se prometía desde el fondo de su corazón que iba a proteger a este bebe como si fuera suyo después de todo era una vida que había cambiado un futuro dándole esperanzas a que su destino pudiera también cambiar.

-Es aun pequeño, no que tenías 5 meses ya debería notarse un poco – comento Ciel

-Yo también me preocupe por eso… pero todo está normal, el doctor que fui a ver me dijo que el tamaño de los bebes dentro del vientre pueden crecer cuando menos nos lo esperemos… y aunque no lo creas se me nota más ahora que hace un mes – sonreía Haru

-En serio? –

-Sí, yo también me preocupe porque no veía que crecía la pancita de Haru-chan, ella también se preocupó – decía Kyoko

-Oh… no sabía de esas cosas… - seguía acariciando la pancita de Haru – crece ya para que seas un bebe muy sano y fuerte, que aquí tu madrina te espera como no tienes idea – dijo

-Madrina? – pregunto Nagi

-Claro – se levantó Ciel – quien más va a ser la madrina de este pequeño que yo – se autonombro

-Pero Jefa esa es decisión de Haru-chan – dijo Nagi

-Bueno yo… estaba pensando que fuera Ciel-chan – intervino Haru

-Viste – dijo Ciel contenta

-Si… - suspiro Nagi

-No deberían quedarse atrás las dos, no creen – comento Kyoko

-Eh? – dijeron las dos nombradas

-Seguro que Hibari-kun y Rokudo-kun desean un hijo – dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa provocando el sonrojo de Ciel y Nagi

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas… - Ciel empezaba a jugar con sus dedos apenada – Kyoya está muy deseoso de tener un hijo… dice que con todos los escapes que he hecho un hijo me ataría más a él... no me deja tranquila en las noches – comento más roja

Provocando el sonrojo de las tres chicas que comprendieron.

-Yo aún no he pensado sobre eso… - decía Nagi ruborizada – pero Mukuro-sama… me propuso… matri… monio – su rostro se iba sonrojando mucho más

-Kyaaa – gritaron las tres emocionadas por la noticia

-Cuando fue eso? – pregunto Ciel interesada

-Hace tres meses… -

-Y aún no han puesto fecha? – volvió a preguntar

-Bueno es que… creo que aún no es momento… Jefa tenemos mucho trabajo con la familia – contesto

-No puede ser… - suspiraba Ciel pegándose en la cara – todo se atrasa por culpa de esta familia… -

-No es culpa de la familia Jefa, es cierto que estamos ocupados con el trabajo pero… la que está retrasándolo soy yo… tengo miedo que Mukuro-sama se arrepienta –

-Por esa misma razón, tenemos que hacer la boda cuanto antes para atarlo – dijo Ciel

-Atarlo? –

-Es cierto, no puedes retrasarlo más Nagi-chan, los hombres se arrepienten rápido – apoyo Kyoko

-Hay que atarlo lo antes posible – dijo Haru

Las tres tenían rostros muy serios como si casarla era como hacer una caza de hombre. Volviendo a reír por las cosas que decían.

Mientras que en el bar…

-Donde se metió ahora – decía Kyoya buscando a su pareja

-Hibari donde está Juudaime? – se acercaba Hayato junto con Takeshi

-Se escapó – contesto

-Como que se escapó?! –

-Jajaja calma Hayato – dijo Takeshi riendo

-Como me voy a calmar si no sabemos dónde está Juudaime – le regañaba Hayato

-Oya, oya, que raro verlos juntos – se acercaba Mukuro seguido por Ryohei

-Han visto a Kyoko? – pregunto Ryohei

-Que ella tampoco? – dijo Takeshi

-También estoy buscando a Nagi – agrego Mukuro

-Ahora que lo dicen… no están ninguna de las cuatro – noto Takeshi

-Les habrá pasado algo? – le preocupaba a Ryohei

-No des mala suerte idiota! – grito Hayato

-Lo mejor será buscarlas – propuso Takeshi

Los cinco chicos se fueron por su lado a buscar a las chicas preguntando si las habían visto mientras que Mukuro esparcía sus nieblas hasta que dio con ellas.

Corrieron todos hasta que las encontraron bien alegres mientras conversaban y comían un mini banquete entre risas.

-Esas herbívoras – renegaba bajito Kyoya

-Qué bueno que estén bien – se relajó Ryohei

Los cinco se acercaron a las chicas.

-Chicos – se dio cuenta Ciel

-Juudaime nos preocupó – dijo Hayato

-Lo siento… no nos dimos cuenta –

-Lo bueno es que están bien – dijo Takeshi

-Y que están conversando tan alegremente – pregunto Mukuro acercándose a su querida Nagi

-Cosas de chicas – contesto Haru

-No se saciaron con la cena? – pregunto Takeshi

-Es cierto, además porque le está tocando la… - Hayato se dio cuenta de… - la mujer estúpida engordo? –

-Hahi Haru no es estúpida y no esta gorda desu – se ofendió Haru

-Es cierto que descortés Hayato –regaño Ciel

-Lo siento mucho –

-Pero es cierto… Haru no crees que has estado comidiendo de más estos últimas semanas? – pregunto Takeshi curioso al ver la pancita de la peli marrón

-Bueno… - Haru no sabía que decir

Kyoko la tomo de la mano diciéndole con la mirada que no pasaba nada.

-Haru-chan no está gorda chicos solo está embarazada – comunico Ciel con una sonrisa

Los chicos se quedaron en completo silencio por lo que habían escuchado para luego…

-QUE?! – gritaron

Sus expresiones eran muy graciosas para las chicas que volvieron a reír y luego que los chicos volvieran a reaccionar normalmente la bomba de preguntas llego hacia Haru quien no sabía que decir así que solo se limitó a responder cosas sencillas como cuánto tiempo tenia de embarazo, porque no se le notaba, porque no lo había comunicado antes y entre otras pequeñas preguntas. Y cuando preguntaron quién era el padre Ciel intervino diciéndoles que ese no era su problema.

La reunión siguió con una felicitación del nuevo bebe de Haru durante unas dos horas más para que luego se retiraran a la mansión a descansar porque mañana se irían las chicas y los menores a Japón.

Mientras que Lambo no pudo dormir porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su amado Reborn.

Al día siguiente Ciel se había despertado muy temprano junto con Hayato organizando el viaje de regreso de su madre, las chicas y los menores a Japón.

Mientras que desde lo más alto de la mansión un azabache se encontraba observando todo lo que ocurría mientras pensaba en su amada vaquita a la que por primera vez en su vida no tuvo valor para verla otra vez.

Y hablando de esta misma vaquita esta se encontraba alistando sus cosas en su maleta derramando lágrimas.

Antes de su partida Ciel se encerró con las chicas y su madre para conversar algo en privado.

-Mamma como ya sabes Haru-chan está embarazada – dijo Ciel

-Si – contesto con una voz cantarina, estaba muy contenta

-Muy bien… - observo a las chicas – Haru-chan no sabes cómo me encantaría estar contigo estos últimos meses que te faltan, ver nacer a mi querido ahijado… pero mi trabajo no me lo permite y lo más probable es que no pueda ir ni siquiera para tu parto, lo siento mucho – agacho la cabeza apenada

-No debes preocuparte por eso Ciel-chan, yo entiendo que tengas que trabajar – dijo Haru comprensivamente

-Gracias por tu comprensión pero… - levanto la mirada – aunque no pueda estar junto a ti – miro de nuevo a su madre – te pido por favor que cuides de Haru-chan en mi lugar Mamma… estaré mandando el suficiente dinero y cualquier cosa que se necesite tu solo debes llamarme y de inmediato lo tendrás –

-Ciel-chan eso no es necesario! – dijo Haru apenada no quería ser una molestia ni depender económicamente de su querida amiga

-No me vengas con cosas como que no quieres ser una molestia y que no podrías aceptar el dinero que te ofrezco porque recuerda que este dinero no es para ti si no para MI AHIJADO, siendo su madrina tengo todo el derecho – el rostro de Ciel mostraba seriedad

-Pero… -

-Haru-chan estoy de acuerdo con Ciel-chan – intervino Kyoko – tú me dijiste que tus padres se enojaron contigo por estar saliendo con ese hombre… y si se enteraran que estas embarazada de él… tengo miedo que no te apoyen –

-Kyoko-chan –

-Por eso… acepta la ayuda de Ciel-chan y la mía porque tampoco me pienso quedar atrás, no cuento con el dinero pero cuentas con todo mi apoyo, yo siempre estaré contigo –

-Y la mía también Haru-chan – dijo Nana acercándose tomándole de la mano – te considero como una hija más Haru-chan, una hija que contara con todo mi apoyo – sonrió

-Señora Nana… - los ojos de Haru se humedeció a punto de llorar

Luego de arreglar unas cuantas cosas las chicas salieron caminando hasta la salida de la mansión donde las esperaban todos.

-Siento la tardanza chicos – dijo Ciel

-No se preocupe Juudaime, están a tiempo para el vuelo – dijo Hayato

-Eso es bueno, entonces vamos –

Los que se quedaron en la mansión fueron los ilusionistas.

Lambo se despidió de los que se quedaban a Nagi con un abrazo y a Mukuro solo le dijo un "adiós" no se llevaba muy bien con él o mejor dicho le tenía miedo, hasta que busco con la mirada a alguien más quien no había visto desde el día anterior, pero por lo que notaba este no se iba a presentar otra vez delante de sus ojos.

-Lambo-chan vamos – lo llamo Nana

_-Ese idiota de Reborn no vino ni siquiera a despedirse – pensó Ciel _

En el aeropuerto… el vuelo a Japón saldría en quince minutos, las chicas por última vez se despedían de la castaña y de los demás guardianes quienes aunque parecían indiferentes le pidieron a Nana que cuidara de los menores y en especial de Haru quien traería un nuevo integrante a la familia.

Kyoko aprovecho la distracción de todos y se fue acercando a esa persona quien al verla acercarse se sintió algo apenado.

-Por qué esa cara? – pregunto Kyoko tratando de molestarlo

-No es nada… - desvió la mirada

-No me digas… te lo estás pensando y dejaras a Gokudera-kun y vendrás conmigo – dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa traviesa

-Eso nunca! – contesto bajito pero un poco alterado

-Ya veo… pues estos no me veas así… -

-Es que… - volvió a desviar la mirada

Era raro ver a Takeshi desviar la mirada y apenarse para Kyoko ya que ella lo recordaba siempre con una sonrisa muy alegre y feliz, fue por esa misma razón que ella misma quiso imitarlo para compartir felicidad con sus sonrisas como lo hacia él.

-Yamamoto-kun no me retractare de mis palabras de anoche – dijo Kyoko sin duda alguna

-Entiendo pero yo… -

Recuerdos de la noche anterior…

_Todos estaban festejando el embarazo de su querida amiga Haru cuando Takeshi se fue al lavado un momento y para su regreso se topó con una sonriente Kyoko._

_-También vas al lavado? – pregunto Takeshi muy inocente_

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Vine a verte a ti… - esto no se lo espero el moreno – podemos hablar un momento? – Pregunto algo tímida Kyoko – me gustaría decirte algo importante - _

_-Okey – respondió Takeshi sonriente _

_Retirándose a una de las alcobas del restaurant donde nadie los escuchara ni interrumpiera._

_-Y que querías decirme Sasagawa? – pregunto Takeshi curioso pero a la vez apurado porque quería regresar con su amado peli plata_

_-Bueno yo… - el rostro de Kyoko se fue ruborizando – yo… Yamamoto-kun yo… - _

_La expresión de Kyoko era muy tierno pensó Takeshi si no estuviera enamorado de Hayato estaba seguro que se enamoraría de su querida amiga._

_-Yamamoto-kun – los ojos de Kyoko mostraban determinación? – sé que es inesperado lo que diré pero tengo que decirlo… aunque ya conozco la respuesta… de todos modos por favor escúchame – _

_Takeshi se puso serio pensando que debía ser algo importante para ver aquellos ojos determinados en su amiga._

_-Yo… yo… estoy enamorada de ti – confeso_

_Tomando por sorpresa a Takeshi quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso era alguna broma? O un mal chiste? _

_-Eh? – _

_Ella se dio cuenta lo que su amado pensaba y tomando aire repitió su confesión un poco más claro._

_-Te amo Yamamoto-kun – _

_El rostro del guardián de la lluvia mostraba sorpresa, nunca pensó que su amiga Kyoko tuviera esos sentimientos por el… pero a la vez no quiso darle mucho rodeo, era su amiga y no quería que su amistad terminara por no poder corresponderla._

_-Esto… yo… me tomas por sorpresa – se rascaba la cabeza sin saber cómo responderle sin lastimarla pero tenía que hacerlo – me siento muy feliz por saber cómo te siente pero yo… yo lo… - no pudo terminar porque unos fijos y delicados dedos callaron sus labios_

_-No tienes que decir nada Yamamoto-kun… te dije que yo conocía tu respuesta, no? Yo sé que amas a otra persona y que esa persona te corresponde de la misma manera… - _

_Aunque lo decía sin duda alguna los ojos de la joven mostraba una tristeza._

_-Pero yo… - se quitó los dedos la su amiga – tengo que responderte – _

_-No lo digas por favor… - pidió Kyoko – por favor no digas esas palabras rechazándome… - dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás abrazándose ella misma – yo conozco la respuesta… la conozco muy bien por eso te ruego que no las digas… - _

_-Sasagawa – _

_-Además Yamamoto-kun yo no me confesé para que me dieras una respuesta… yo no lo hago por eso… solo quería… quería transmitirte mis sentimientos antes que les dijera adiós – _

_-Que? – _

_-Cuando me vaya mañana… olvidare este amor que siento por ti… lo olvidare porque quiero seguir adelante, quiero encontrar un camino en el cual pueda encontrar a alguien que me pueda amar como yo te amo a ti… es infantil pensar de esa manera pero… pero… quiero creerlo… por eso… no quería irme sin confesarme – unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Kyoko_

_-Ya veo… entiendo… - se acercó a ella poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla limpiándole esas hermosas lagrimas que la hacían ver mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era – aunque no pueda corresponderte me alegra mucho haber conocido tus sentimientos… seré sincero me siento mal al no darme cuenta antes… pero de todos modos gracias por haberte fijado en alguien como yo – desvió la mirada apenado _

Fin del recuerdo

-Yamamoto-kun… - dijo Kyoko

-Que? –

-Puedo pedirte un último deseo… - el rostro de Kyoko estaba ruborizado

-Si está a mi alcance… -

-Bueno en realidad son tres… -

-Tres?! –

-Si… - dijo ahora sonriente

-Bueno… si puedo hacerlo lo hare – suspiro

-Muchas gracias – sonrió de nuevo – el primero es… pedirte que no me veas con esa cara de pena cuando nos volvamos a ver, quiero ver esa sonrisa de la que me enamore –

-Claro –

-Segundo es… que seas muy feliz junto a Gokudera-kun –

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Yamamoto quien estaba seguro que ella no conocía que estaba saliendo con su querido peli plata, saberlo lo apeno mucho ruborizándolo pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Y tercero… sé que es egoísta… pero puedes… no… puedo darte un abrazo de despedida? –

De nuevo tomo por sorpresa a Yamamoto, esta chica salía con cada cosa desde que se le confeso pero era un último deseo y no le veía nada malo así que se acercó a ella estirándole una mano confirmándole que aceptaba, Kyoko no se lo pensó ni una vez y se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa escena la vieron todos quedándose con los ojos cuadrados por el inesperado abrazo del guardián de la lluvia con la alegre Kyoko, pero un peli plata estaba que ardían de celos por dentro tratando de controlarse para no matar en ese mismo momento a la muchacha y su pareja.

_-Vuelo a Japón numero… - _

-Es hora de irnos – dijo Nana llamando la atención de todos – cuídate mucho mi pequeña Ciel-chan –

-Igualmente Mamma – dijo Ciel abrazándola por última vez

-A todos por favor cuiden de mi hija – hizo una reverencia

Los demás guardianes también hicieron una reverencia.

Nana se acercó a Kyoya quien estaba un poco lejos.

-Te encargo a mi Ciel-chan –

-Si – contesto secamente el azabache muy respetuosamente

-Y una cosa más, espero que la boda sea muy pronto que quiero volver cuanto antes a organizar todo – sonrió Nana

-Cuando menos se lo espere Nana-san iré personalmente a pedirle la mano de su hija – confeso

Las palabras de Kyoya ruborizaron a Ciel quien había escuchado como todos los demás.

Nana, las chicas y los menores se iban ya, siendo el único en voltear por última vez Lambo quien tenía aun esperanzas de que Reborn apareciera.

-Ese idiota de Reborn me las pagara – dijo Ciel con un aura negra asustando a todos

Los pasajeros iban subiendo al avión con un Lambo triste cuando de pronto antes que subiera las escaleras alguien lo sujeto de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él.

Lambo reconocía ese aroma, nunca lo confundiría…

-Reborn…? –

-Escucha vaca tonta – dijo Reborn sin dejar de abrazarlo por la espalda – aunque estemos lejos no pienses que escaparas de mí, me entero que me engañas con otra persona juro que los dos se enteraran porque tengo el título del mejor hitman del mundo – eso asusto a Lambo pero no le importaba – y una cosa más… - se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle – _ti amo Lambo_ –

Escuchar esto hizo abrir los ojos del bovino sorprendido pero de inmediato esos grandes, hermosos y verdes ojos empezaron a humedecerse escapándole muchas lágrimas de alegría y felicidad.

-Yo también te amo Reborn – se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo mientras lloraba

Siendo correspondido por el hitman quien no quería soltarlo pero tenía que hacerlo el avión no iba a esperar más, antes de alejarse de aquel abrazo tan cálido se sacó su fedora para ocultar sus rostros y darse un tierno beso que ninguno de los dos quiso terminar.


End file.
